Jily Drabble
by elanev91
Summary: A collection of Jily oneshots - Times, locations, and universes vary, but you'll find fluff, smut, angst, hilarity throughout.
1. Drunk Sirius - OotP

**Hello! Welcome!**

 **This is going to be a series of oneshots about Jily in some way. We all love Jily and I've been thinking about their story a lot recently. I'm not sure how many little stories I'll put in here, but I'm just going to keep writing them as they inspire me!**

 **Please leave a review so I know what you think! If you have any ideas for a oneshot or anything you REALLY want to see, let me know! I've rated this collection M because there will be, without a doubt, some smuttiness, but I'll still make sure to warn you in the author's note if there's smut ahead (no smut here by the way)**

 **Disclaimer - No JKR, this doesn't belong to me but I love her characters so...**

* * *

I took another pull of fire whiskey from my glass and glanced at the clock on the wall. _Just past 2. Great._

I hadn't been able to sleep lately. Being back in this house, being followed around by my memories was not exactly conducive to sleep, let alone the good night's sleep I so desperately needed. Azkaban hadn't been a treat either and my body was desperate to catch up on 12 years' worth of lost sleep. _Looks like it will have to wait a little bit longer._

I sighed and took another long pull from my glass before placing it down and sloshing some more fire whiskey into my now empty cup. I was raising the glass to my lips when the kitchen door opened softly. I raised my eyes and found Harry staring back at me.

Harry was the exact copy of his father… except for his eyes, of course, but he already knew that. Everyone told Harry that he had his mother's eyes. But he looked so much like James that it was terrifying. The glasses, the hair, the face, everything. They both loved, and excelled at, Quidditch. Both had a certain disregard for the rules and both had an intensely and deeply rooted sense of what was right and fair. Both were willing to stand up and die for what they believed in. James already had… my only hope now was that Harry wouldn't have to.

"Alright, Sirius," Harry raised his hand in greeting before walking over to the sink to grab a glass of water. He sat down across from me, his eyes studying the exhausted look on my face and the fire whisky bottle between us. "Why are you up, Harry?" I asked, setting my glass down and sliding it a few feet away from me. "Couldn't sleep," he took a long sip of his water before setting his glass down too. "I've been thinking about my parents," he said, quickly glancing at me before diverting his eyes again. "I've been dreaming about my mum and dad again…"

Harry never wanted to talk about these dreams, never wanted to admit that the trauma of his infancy was still haunting him. I know why he wanted to put on a brave face, why he wanted to pretend like he was stronger than all the things that had happened to him. It was the same reason that I always had a smile on my face during my years at Hogwarts, why I pretended like I couldn't care less about my homicidal, blood-status crazy family. We needed to act like we could rise above the horrible things that had happened to us so that we could convince ourselves we would overcome it all. I don't know that I ever overcame anything… I'm still plagued by everything… but Harry… Harry is different. If anyone will be able to conquer his demons, it's Harry.

"What are you dreaming about?" I ventured, "The same dream you've been having for a while now?" Harry shifted nervously in his seat, "Sometimes. Other times I just dream about the pictures from the photo album. My brain is trying to imagine what they were like before… that night." Harry's cheeks turned red. "I suppose you don't know much about them, eh?" I said, pulling my glass back towards me and taking a sip. Harry shook his head. "I could tell you about them," I said, putting what I hoped was a comforting look on my face.

Harry was quiet for a moment before he looked up at me, "Okay."

"What do you want to know?" I asked, nervous for his response. I hadn't talked to anyone about James and Lily, no one except Remus and even then our conversation was brief. Talking about them was just too painful, too real. Every time I thought about them I thought about Godric's Hollow all over again, how I killed my best friends because of my stupid piece of advice.

"What was dad like at Hogwarts? And mum? Were they friends?"

I laughed and Harry seemed startled by my response. "Oh, no." I chuckled, "Your mum _hated_ your father for the first five years we were at Hogwarts together. He was confident to the point of arrogance, loved breaking the rules and pushing boundaries… your mother was fiery, certainly, but much more reserved in terms of her own self-confidence. She would break rules but she needed a reason to do so. Your mother reminds me, in a lot of ways, of Hermoine." I smiled at Harry before I continued, "But she also had quite the temper and could be a clever rule-breaker when she wanted to be. Your mother loved to laugh, learn, argue… and she excelled at everything she put her mind to. James… didn't have to try and that drove Lily crazy." Harry smiled and I laughed a bit.

"So they fought a lot?" Harry asked. "Constantly." I groaned, "I don't remember a day going by first through fifth year where those two weren't bickering about something. But even then, even when she was convinced that she hated him, your father was absolutely smitten with her. He talked about her all the time… every. Single. Bloody. Day. Remus and I were ready to kill him after the first few weeks in first year but we had no idea how long his obsession would go on." I laughed, remembering all the conversations we'd had about the unconquerable Lily Evans.

" _Sirius, you don't understand," 11-year-old James said, flopping dramatically back onto his four poster, "I'm going to marry that Lily Evans. I swear it." I groaned, "Jamesie, we're too young to be thinking about such things." I sat down on his bed, "Think of all the ladies we need to have fun with before we even think abut something as ridiculous as_ marriage _!"_

 _James just shook his head, "Nope. I've got Lily. I don't need anyone else."_

" _I HATE YOU, JAMES POTTER." 14-year-old Lily stormed into the Gryffindor common room, her red hair flying wildly behind her and she stomped over to James and poked him in the chest with her wand. "TAKE. THE. CHARM. OFF. NOW." Lily held out her bag that was flashing, "Potter is hotter" in red and yellow lights. James smiled his crooked smile at her before whispering, "Now, Evans, I always knew you found me attractive, but I never imagined you'd go advertising it to the whole school like that."_

 _I've never seen someone get so red. That is, until Lily hexed James into the wall. Flushed with anger and, astonishingly, admiration, James laughed as Lily walked up the stairs, "There goes my future wife, ladies and gentlemen of Gryffindor."_

"So dad always loved mum?" Harry said and I nodded. "When did mum start to come around?" I smiled again, "Around the end of fifth year Lily started to come around." Harry nodded, "I saw what happened by the lake that year… in Snape's memory." I frowned a bit and nodded, "Yeah, not our finest moment… and James was crushed by what Snape said to Lily. He exercised remarkable self control that day because we were all sure James was going to kill him." I laughed a mirthless laugh and looked down at my hands. "Lily was so upset… James flew after her and, based on the story he told us later, I think that was the day she started to come around."

 _Lily started walking up to the castle as quickly as she could carry her and James, with an absolutely murderous look in his eyes, caught my glance before running off after her. I put my wand back in my robes and Remus and I followed, walking slowly up to the castle before heading to the dorm to wait for James to come back._

 _A few hours later, James walked into the room, his hair standing on end (he had clearly been ruffling it) and his eyes red-rimmed and exhausted. He fell back onto his four poster and sighed. "Alright, James?" I greeted nervously, smiling weakly at him when he picked his head off the pillow and looked at me._

" _Lily and I had quite the talk," he said, laying his head back down and turning over on his side to face Remus and I. "Yeah?" Remus asked, clearly suppressing a small smile at this news. "Yeah…" James' eyes went out of focus for a minute or so, clearly replaying a moment from the hours before. "She's really upset by everything that happened this afternoon, but I think we're going to be okay." James let a small smile grace his lips and I felt my face break into a grin. "That's great, mate… how's she taking the Snivellus business, though? That must have really hurt."_

 _James sighed, "She cried for a long time. As much as I hate him, he was one of her closest friends and I know how betrayed she feels right now. I can't imagine if one of you guys had done something like that to me," James said, running his hand through his hair again. "I'd be absolutely crushed."_

" _Well, we'd never do anything like that to you, mate," I said, "We're brothers." Remus and James both smiled._

" _So what happened?" Remus asked, grabbing his bag from the floor and beginning to sift through the contents._

" _She actually let me comfort her, which is a first," James chuckled, "but that was probably because she was so devastated in the moment and had no one else to turn to." Remus rolled his eyes, "Prongs, I know that Lily drives you crazy with her attitude towards you, but I think she's starting to come around."_

" _Oh, she definitely is," James smiled, "She let me hold her and I even snuck in a kiss on her forehead." I laughed, "Right on, Prongsie!" Remus rolled his eyes again. "Oh come off it, Moony," I said, laughing, "Prongs has been waiting for this his entire life."_

" _It was just nice to_ talk, _you know?" James said, putting his arms behind his head and staring up at the ceiling, "Every time we're in the same room we're always fighting, but today… today we actually talked. Hell, I even cried a little."_

 _I felt a smile creep onto my face, but James caught it – "Shut up, Padfoot."_

 _I laughed, "Nothing wrong with a few tears, Prongs," I said, grinning madly at him. "But what, may I ask, were you crying about?"_

 _James sighed, "Lily said that no one would ever love or care for her. Pads… it absolutely broke my heart."_

"It would take her the whole summer, though, to really start to change the way she thought about James."

"What happened when you came back for sixth year?" Harry asked, taking another sip of his water. I smiled, "Something amazing happened."

 _We got off the train, quietly celebrating our latest prank against the Slytherins, when Lily came running off the train and across the platform. She caught up with us and fell into stride alongside James. "So am I guessing correctly when I say that you four are responsible for all the snakes slithering around the train right now?" James' eyes twinkled as he looked down at her, "Perhaps," he said, "are you cross with us?"_

 _Lily laughed, "Hell no, those toerags totally deserve that." James was stunned and I think I actually stopped walking I was so shocked. "What?" Lily asked, turning around and smiling at us. "Their mascot is a snake, after all."_

"I'd never seen your mother's eyes shine so mischievously," I said, laughing. Harry grinned widely. "Your mother was the mastermind behind a few of our more clever pranks that year. She was the one that inspired us to charm the Slytherin benches so they fell through when they tried to sit down but her masterpiece was the enchanted floor." Harry raised his eyebrows and I smiled. "She charmed the floor so that whenever you walked on it the floor would look like it was falling apart. You really looked like you were going to fall down to the floor below!" I started laughing just remembering the screaming from the corridors that morning.

"Everyone knew it was us, of course, but your mother managed to keep her name out of it and James was adamant that it stayed that way. He didn't want Lily getting in trouble. The teachers all thought it was clever, though, she we managed to escape detention ourselves." Harry laughed, "I need to figure out how to escape detention…"

I smiled wryly at him, "Well, you're not on our level quite yet, Harry." He laughed and took another sip of his water before falling back into his thoughts.

"So when did mum and dad actually get together?" Harry asked suddenly. "Ah," I laughed, "that was the beginning of seventh year."

" _You got what?" I asked, staring at James in shock. "Head Boy!" James repeated, his tone even more panicked than it was moments ago. "How did YOU get Head Boy?!" I asked, laughing. "Gee, thanks, Pads." James groaned, "I'm already worried enough about this. Dumbledore must be off his rocker. I wasn't even a prefect!" I smiled "Come on, James. Dumbledore knows you have a lot of influence with the other students. I'm sure that's why he chose you!"_

" _He should have chosen Moony!" James sighed dramatically and flopped back onto his bed. I sat down beside him and grabbed the letter out of his grip and read it over. "You know he couldn't choose Moony, Prongs." I sighed. James groaned and threw his arm over his eyes. "I know, but it makes so much more sense than choosing me!"_

" _Why are you all worked up about this James? You already know who your Head Girl is going to be." I smiled wryly at him. "Who?" James asked, taking his arm off his eyes. "Our Lily, of course!" I said laughing. James sat quietly for a moment before sitting up slowly. "That's right…" he said, a smile slowly forming on his features. "Dumbledore HAD to make her Head Girl. Maybe this won't be so bad after all!" James lept up and ran downstairs to tell his parents the news and I walked slowly behind him. Somehow, I didn't think it would be bad at all._

 _Lily was, admittedly, shocked when she found out James was Head Boy, but she understood why it couldn't be Remus. She and James actually worked together really well and everyone, even me, could see that there was something deeper developing between them._

 _A month into the new year James suddenly materialized in our dorm. "I'm going to kiss her." He said, raking his hands through his hair, "It's driving me crazy living in the Heads Quarters with her." I smiled knowingly at Remus and Peter as we watching him pacing back and forth, hands pulling his hair into all sorts of bizarre directions._

" _The whole place smells like her! I can't wake up in the morning without wondering when I'm going to see her! We sit up late at night and study together. SHE WALKS AROUND IN HER DRESSING GOWN FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! I'm going out of my bloody mind!"_

 _Moony laughed, "No, Prongs, you're just falling for her." James stopped dead in his tracks. "You think?"_

 _Moony smiled and nodded. "Now what are you going to do about it?"_

" _I'm going to kiss her." And he ran out of the room faster than I'd even seen him run in his life._

"What happened?" Harry asked. "He kissed her," I smiled, "he came running up to our room an hour later with her over his shoulder screaming that she'd finally agreed to go out with him." Harry laughed, "What?!"

"Well, Lily had been turning him down for six years. So when she finally agreed, James got a little carried away with the celebration." Harry laughed. "I wish I'd known them," he said suddenly, "I feel like they were such wonderful people with so much love to give."

"They were," I said, smiling sadly. "Your parents were the most wonderful people I'd ever, and will ever, know. Your dad was clever, stubborn, wild, hilarious, and always stood up for what was right. Your mother was, if possible, even cleverer than James, strong-willed, mischievous… and she wouldn't back down from a fight. Ever. She was the bravest witch I've ever met." I smiled up at Harry sadly, "They also had a love that was stronger than I've ever seen… before or since. They would have done anything to protect the other. Their lives didn't make sense if the other wasn't in it anymore."

Harry was looking down at the glass of water in his hands. I didn't know what he was thinking but I couldn't leave him for the night feeling like this about his parents. "But they loved you, Harry. So, so fiercely. You made them the happiest I'd ever seen them and that is certainly saying something." Harry looked up and smiled a small smile. "Yeah?"

"Yes." I said firmly. "Once they got together, your parents were always laughing… but once you were born, their happiness became something almost spiritual. They gave us all something to believe in. Something to fight for."

"Well that's what I'm fighting for," Harry said suddenly, stretching his arms over his head and standing up. I followed suit and clapped my arm on his shoulder as we walked out of the kitchen. 'That's what we're all fighting for, Harry. I'll never stop fighting for Lily and James."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and I'll see you again soon!**

 **Again, anything you want to see? Any story you want me to tell? Let me know!**


	2. James - First Year

**I'm baaaaaaack!**

 **So, I have some oneshot ideas for this story but I wanted to kick off this collection with expanded versions of the moments I hinted at in the first chapter. Some of these are in James' perspective and others are in Lily's... it just depends on which character was speaking to me the most about the scene in question!**

 **Disclaimer - I'm not rich and I'm definitely not JKR. Nothing you recognize from JKR belongs to me.**

* * *

I could barely contain my excitement. I was _finally_ 11 and I was _finally_ going to Hogwarts!

I bounced around excitedly as I pushed the trolley with my trunk along platforms nine and ten while my parents chatted animatedly behind me. "Just one more, James!" My dad yelled and I turned around and smiled. I was thankful he'd pointed it out because I wasn't sure which barrier held the entrance… but I didn't want anyone else to know that.

I stopped a few feet away from the barrier and waited for my parents to join me. My mother went first, walking calmly towards the barrier and disappearing through it. My dad put his arm around my shoulders and we followed, his arm keeping me from breaking into the run my legs were so desperately trying to achieve.

"Excited, James?" my mother asked when we got through the other side of the barrier. I smiled and nodded enthusiastically, "I can't wait to get there!" She smiled but I could see tears starting to form in her eyes. I was their only son and I knew that they were going to miss me desperately when I was gone… but I was too excited at the moment to care.

After loading all my things onto the train and giving my parents a final hug, the train pulled out of the platform. I leaned out the window to wave goodbye before settling into the seat in my empty compartment.

After a few moments of quiet, a tall blonde boy opened the door of the compartment. "Do you mind if I sit in here with you?" He looked nervous and about my age so I figured this must be his first time on the train too. "Sure! I'm James Potter." I stuck out my hand in greeting and he shook it. "Remus Lupin." He smiled a small smile and sat down across from me, a book I hadn't noticed falling open on his lap. He wasn't reading it though… he was looking out the windows or around the compartment, obviously thinking about something.

"Are you – " I started to ask but the compartment door flew open and slammed closed before I could finish my sentence. Another boy, about my age, with black curly hair came flying in and flopped down into the seat next to me. "Uh, hi." Remus said, looking from the boy to me with a confused look on his face. I smirked at Remus and extended my hand, "James Potter." I said, "Hi." The boy looked up and smiled a huge, toothy smile. "Sirius Black," he said, shaking my hand and reaching out to shake Remus'. "I know what you're thinking," he said with a light laugh, "but I'm nothing like the rest of the mad men in my family."

I cracked a smile, "Yeah, I've heard about your lot." Remus nodded and Sirius just laughed. "They aren't exactly shy about their opinions, eh? Luckily I have one reasonable uncle who managed to pass his sanity onto me. Sorry I flew in here, by the way," Sirius said with a grin, "my ridiculous cousins were trying to get me to sit with their gang of Slytherin losers and I had to make a quick get away." He just laughed again. Sirius' laugh was infectious – Remus and I both laughed.

We sat together for a while, just chatting to get to know each other. "I'm going to be a Gryffindor," I said, stuffing chocolate frogs into my mouth that we'd gotten when the trolley came by an hour or so before. "Both my parents were Gryffindors and my dad swears I'm the right fit. What about you guys?" Remus just shrugged. "I could be Gryffindor, I suppose, but my dad was a Ravenclaw." I nodded, "Ravenclaw is respectable!" Remus smiled, "What about you Sirius?"

Sirius frowned slightly, "Well my entire family has been in Slytherin, so I think I know where I'll end up." "Rubbish," I said, clapping him on the shoulder, "you've got the heart of a lion, Sirius. I'm sure of it." Sirius laughed, "We'll see what that mangy ol' hat says, eh?"

* * *

We laughed, chatted, and gorged on snacks from the trolley until we had to be only an hour or so away from school. Then the door opened again… and I saw the most amazing girl I'd ever seen in my life.

"You haven't seen an orange tabby cat, have you?" She asked. Her beautiful red hair was cascading down her shoulders and she had the biggest, brightest green eyes I'd ever seen. I could feel Sirius and Remus staring at me with amused expressions on their faces but I didn't care. _She is so beautiful._

Remus smiled kindly at her, "No, sorry." The girl huffed angrily, "Curse that bloody cat! He knows I get worried when he runs like this!" I laughed, unable to stop it, and she rounded on me.

"You think it's funny I lost my cat?!" Her eyes were blazing and I loved it. "James Potter," I said, sticking out my hand with a smile. Her expression became cold as she stared at me – "You're seriously going to introduce yourself to me AFTER you just laughed in my face? Why do you think I'd want to know who you are?" I sat in stunned silence, felt my hand drop out of the air, and watched as she spun around to leave the compartment. She'd slammed the door behind her and I hopped up, rushing after her.

I could hear Sirius and Remus telling me to come back, but I blocked them out. I caught up to her down the corridor and grabbed her arm lightly. She spun around and when she registered it was me she had an absolutely murderous look on her face. "What do you want Potter?"

"Your name." I smiled at her, hoping my charm would at least get an answer out of her. "Evans. Lily Evans." She ripped her arm out of my hand and stormed away. I walked back to my compartment in a stunned silence… this Lily Evans would be the death of me.

When I walked back into the compartment Sirius and Remus started laughing. "James, mate, she looked like she was going to kill you," Sirius shouted through his laughter. Remus agreed, "You might not want to mess with her." "Too late," I said with a smile, "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I'm going to get her to like me." Remus shook his head and Sirius laughed, "You're out of it, mate." I just smiled.

We all changed into our Hogwarts robes and, as soon as the train stopped, ran off the train. "First years, this way!" We followed the call, and the tallest man I'd ever seen in my life, towards the lake and a fleet of boats. I saw a wave of red hair in front of us and I took off, Remus and Sirius on my heels trying, as quietly as possible, to persuade me off my task.

It wasn't happening. "Hey, Lily flower," I said, catching up and slinging my arm around her shoulders. She had been chatting animatedly with some boy next to her before I'd arrived but she fell abruptly silent as soon as I approached. She turned her eyes onto me and glared – I just sidled closer up to her and grinned, "Excited for a boat ride? Might be romantic, eh?" I winked and she scowled. But she still didn't take my arm off her shoulder.

"I know you like me, Evans," I said with a grin as we reached one of the boats. I went to step inside when I felt her hand on my back… and I hit the lake. I surfaced and saw her grinning widely on the shore of the lake. "Potter, what happened?" I winked and shouted, "I just fell in love with you Evans!" She groaned and climbed into the next boat with the boy who'd been next to her earlier.

Sirius and Remus came running up, laughing, and Remus shook his head at me, "I told you not to mess with her," he said smiling, "Yeah, mate, you're definitely going to get more than you bargained for with that one." Sirius agreed. We climbed into a boat, me dripping all over the place, and set off for the castle.

* * *

Professor McGonagall, or Minnie as Sirius had taken to calling her, dried me off and sent us into the sorting. She definitely didn't seem happy about the fact that I'd managed to fall into the lake and Sirius couldn't believe I wouldn't tell McGonagall that Lily had pushed me. Remus, on the other hand, just smiled – "Still trying to be the knight in shining armour are you?" I just grinned, "I've got to get her somehow."

We stood in line waiting to be sorted and I could tell that Sirius was nervous. He had a big grin on his face but he was fidgeting nervously in a way that gave him away. "Black, Sirius." McGonagall called and Sirius walked up to the stool and grinned at her as he sat down. She put the hat on his head and Sirius winked, "Thanks, Minnie." She rolled her eyes. Sirius sat tensely for a few moments and the hat was silent… until suddenly… "Gryffindor!"

Most of the hall gasped, especially the Slytherin table. Sirius ripped the hat off his head, threw it in the air, and gave a joyous whoop before sprinting over to the Gryffindor table. McGonagall frowned, "Please try not to throw the sorting hat, Mr. Black!" She admonished and the Gryffindor table laughed.

I zoned out through the next few – I didn't particularly care where Caulder, Rebecca or Devon, Matthew was sorted. Finally, we got to Evans, Lily. The hat sat on her head for a few brief moments before… "Gryffindor!"

I couldn't help the grin on my face. I clapped and whooped and I saw her turn and glare at me. I merely winked and she rolled her eyes before walking to the Gryffindor table.

"Lupin, Remus" was also a Gryffindor and I couldn't help the happiness that was boiling in my chest. _All my friends were going to be with me!_ Finally, "Potter, James." I walked confidently over to the stool. McGonagall placed the sorting hat on my head and I waited an instant before I head a small voice in my ear. "I was wondering if I'd ever get another Potter," the hat whispered, "I don't even need to think about this one." The hat shouted "Gryffindor" and I hopped up and ran over to the table.

Sirius and Remus clapped me on the back as they created space on the bench. I noticed I was sitting across from Lily and I smiled at her and winked. She just huffed angrily and turned her face towards the teachers' table.

I could hear people chatting, heard everyone go silent as Dumbledore started talking… but I couldn't stop staring at Lily. Sirius and Remus kept shooting me looks and I could see them grinning out of the corner of my eye but I didn't care. I couldn't stop staring at Lily.

Food filled the plates in front of us and I reluctantly tore my eyes away from her and started filling my plate. Sirius, Remus, and I chatted all through dinner, laughing and trying to imagine what the Gryffindor common room might look like. "I bet it's just red EVERYWHERE!" Sirius said, throwing his arms out as wide as they could go, "And sunlight!" I grinned, "Sunlight?" Sirius nodded. "Slytherin is down in the dungeons and all I've heard my entire life is about those damn dungeons. I'm so happy to be in Gryffindor I could scream." Remus grinned. "Now that I think about it…" Sirius said with a mischievous grin. He jumped up and shouted at the top of his voice, "GRYFFINDOR IS THE BEST HOUSE EVER!"

The entire Gryffindor table laughed and started clapping enthusiastically. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and McGonagall just shook her head. She seemed to know that she was going to have a very interesting seven years with her new Gryffindors.

Dinner was finally over and our prefect, whoever she was, starting yelling for us to follow her up to the dormitories. We walked around the tables and I slowly steered us over towards Lily. "James…" Remus said under his breath, "What, Remus?" I said innocently over to my shoulder as I walked over to Lily. Remus just shook his head and laughed.

I finally reached her outside the Fat Lady and I slung my arm over her shoulder while we waited for the prefect to finish her speech about the portrait hole. She turned her fiery gaze on me immediately. "Potter. How many times do I need to tell you to leave me alone?!" I leaned a bit closer to her and grinned, "Now Evans, that's no way to treat your future husband." I sealed it with a wink. She scowled and elbowed me as hard as she could in the kidney.

I started coughing and sputtering and she just gasped, "Potter, are you alright?" She had the most devilish look in her eyes and I wanted to marry her that instant. She started walking through the portrait hole and I hurried to follow her. "Of course I am, Evans," I coughed, pulling myself back upright and smiling at her, "Go on a date with me sometime?"

Lily was absolutely enraged. "BLOODY HELL, POTTER!" She stomped on my foot and stormed upstairs to her dormitory. I just watched her go. Sirius and Remus came up behind me and each clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Tough luck, mate," Sirius said with a light laugh and he walked up the stairs to our dormitory… our new home for the next seven years.

"James, you're never going to win this one over," Sirius said with a hearty laugh as we walked through the door to our room.

"Sirius, you don't understand," I said, flopping back onto my four-poster. "I'm going to marry that Lily Evans. I swear it." Sirius groaned. "Jamesie, we're too young to be thinking about such things."

Sirius came over and sat down on my bed and I could feel him staring at me. "Think of all the ladies we need to have fun with before we even think about something as ridiculous as _marriage!"_

I could tell Sirius was trying to make me laugh, to make me forget about Lily… to just move on. I just shook my head. "Nope. I've got Lily. I don't need anyone else."

* * *

 **So let me know what you think! And like I said in the last chapter: want to see anything in particular? Have a story you want me to tell? Let me know!**


	3. Lily - 3rd Year

**Hello!**

 **This is just a short little story that follows from that first chapter... this is in Lily's POV! Let me know what you think!**

 **I also wanted to thank Mey'sPen for leaving me some wonderful reviews! Happy Holidays to you too! I hope I'm inspired to start writing a little more drabble as well... I would love to churn out something a little longer. I tried to make this one longer but it just didn't feel right to add filler. Maybe something will come soon?**

 **Disclaimer: still not JKR. *Sigh***

* * *

 _Idiots._

Here I am, just trying to actually _listen_ to Professor Flitwick's lecture about Cheering Charms, but James Potter and his bloody Marauders won't. Shut. Up.

I had the great misfortune of sitting in the row directly in front of them and they were being even more obnoxious today than they usually were. They'd been whispering since the start of class and I was starting to get livid. I spun around and glared at Potter, "Can you stop being a toerag for five minutes and shut the bloody hell up so I can actually hear Flitwick's lecture?" I hissed. Remus at least had the decency to smile ashamedly and whisper, "Sorry, Lily." Peter, too, just flushed and looked away, turning his attention towards the lecture. Even Sirius, who probably knew what was coming, turned away.

Potter, though? Of course not. He just flashed that crooked smile and me and leaned across the desk towards me. I saw his eyes trace their way up my legs and I hastily pulled my skirt even further down towards my knees. He caught my eye and winked, "Got you flustered, love?" I scoffed, "Please. You wish, Potter. Sod off and shut up." I spun around and picked my quill up again, hoping I would finally be able to take some notes.

James tried to chat up his mates again but, luckily, they were intelligent enough not to start talking again. I smiled to myself and sat, happily, through a quiet Charms lecture for the rest of class.

As soon as the lecture was over, I hastily packed up my bag and hoisted it over my shoulder. I had just made my way through the door when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I knew whose it was. "What do you want, Potter?"

"I'm flattered!" Potter said, smiling down at me. "You know my touch!" I just rolled my eyes.

"Love," Potter slung his arm over my shoulder and pulled me into his side so I couldn't escape, "What did you think about that lecture, eh?" "I don't know, Potter, I could barely hear it. You were running your bloody mouth through most of the lecture." He just laughed and squeezed me closer into his side, "Now, love, I think we both know I don't need a Cheering Charm to make you happy." He winked down at me and I scoffed angrily.

"Why are you so bloody arrogant, Potter? Do you seriously think that's going to make me enjoy your company?!" I shoved him and slid out from under his arm. "Where are you going?" Potter said, rushing back over to me and sidling up to me again. "I'm not wasting my free period on you, Potter. I have an Arthimancy essay _and_ an Ancient Runes translation to work on. I don't have time this bollocks."

I pulled my bag more securely onto my shoulder and stormed down the hallway. "Bye, love!" Potter shouted. I just held my hand up (with a particularly rude gesture) and headed to library.

A few people walked by me on my way to the library, catching my eye with a light chuckle or were pointing at me from across the corridor. I rolled my eyes. I was used to being stared at and I'd stopped caring around the middle of first year. Being friends with a Slytherin, especially Severus, whom no one seemed to like, got me a lot of negative attention over the years. But if there was anything that I learned from being in Gryffindor, it was that we all needed to have the courage to stand up for what, and who, we believed in.

I walked into the library and scanned the tables, looking for someone I knew. I spotted Marlene McKinnon, fellow third year and one of my greatest friends, over in the corner. I walked over to her, plopped my bag down on the table next to me and sat down before leaning back in my chair and closing my eyes. "Uh… Lily…"

I looked up at Marlene and found her staring at me, her quill resting on her parchment and leaving a huge blot in the middle of her essay. "What, Marls?" I asked, opening my eyes and looking at her. She pointed, "Look at your bag." "What about it?" I said, reaching over and sitting the bag on my lap. And then I saw it.

'Potter is Hotter' was flashing in red and yellow lights on the front of my bag. I hadn't even _seen_ it! That must have been why he sounded so joyful when I stormed away from him to come to the library! _That bloody prat._

I huffed angrily and grabbed my bag, slinging it backwards over my shoulder and storming out of the library. "Don't kill him, Lily!" I heard Marlene yell with a bit of laughter in her voice. I just ignored her. I was absolutely seeing red and I needed to maintain this level of anger so that I could deal with him appropriately.

I was flying through the corridor and I managed to reach the common room fairly quickly. Very few dared to laugh in the corridor now that I was absolutely seething – they knew I'd seen what Potter had done and didn't dare risk me jinxing them for laughing at me. "Fairy lights!" I said and the Fat Lady just smiled at me. "Someone's in for it in there, eh honey?" I just grinned wickedly, "You have no idea…" She laughed and swung open.

As soon as the portrait swung open, I saw him.

"I HATE YOU JAMES POTTER!"

I stormed into the Gryffindor common room, pulling my wand out of my robes as I walked. Potter and his group of Marauders were sitting around on a group of couches near the hearth. As soon as Potter heard me, he looked up from whatever ridiculous thing he was 'working' on. I stomped over to him and jabbed my wind into his chest.

"TAKE. THE. CHARM. OFF. NOW." I held my bag up in his face and glared angrily at him. And then… the prat broke into a smile. He leaned up so he was as close as he could possibly get to me while sitting and whispered, "Now, Evans. I always knew you found me attractive, but I never imagined you'd go advertising it to the whole school like that."

I could feel my skin flush with anger and my heart started pounding in my chest. I absolutely couldn't _believe_ his audacity! How dare he imply that I was in some way, ANY way, attracted to his stupid arse! So I did the only thing I could do… I hexed him. And he flew off the couch and into the wall. I grinned widely and flung my hair over my shoulder as I turned to walk up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

But, of course, because James Potter can never keep his mouth shut, I was halfway up the stairs when I heard him announce to the common room - "There goes my future wife, ladies and gentlemen of Gryffindor."

He's so lucky I didn't go back down the stairs and hex him again. _Now how in the hell am I going to get this charm off my bag?_

* * *

 **I like the idea of getting little glimpses, like this one, into what it was like to be James/Lily in the every day/little scenarios. I have a few other ideas bouncing around in my head right now though, that are very different in style/content/etc, so I'll write/upload those soon.**

 **Have something you want to see me write? Let me know!**


	4. Lily - 5th Year

**Hello again! I've been inspired by the reviews I've gotten this week, so you can thank Supergoddad and Mey'sPen for the work I've done so far. I also have another chapter open on my computer that will, by Saturday at the latest, be uploaded here.**

 **You can all thank Supergoddad for this chapter! I've mentioned that you are more than welcome to suggest a one-shot in the reviews and they were so wonderful as to submit the following prompt: "Well, what about something like fifth year, Lily catches James trying to prank Snape?" I hope I've done a decent job interpreting this prompt... this is the first thing that came to mind when I read your review so I hope you're happy with it!**

 **Disclaimer - nope, not JKR. Obviously this isn't mine.**

* * *

The library is always quietest on Friday night. Severus and I were sitting in a corner of the library working on a Potions essay due on Monday and sharing stories about our week. It was a weekly ritual of ours. Being in different houses, especially in Gryffindor and Slytherin, we didn't get to see each other often during the week. Our Friday night library sessions helped us break away from the drama of our houses and actually talk.

Severus has been my best friend since I was a young kid and it sometimes struck me that we were losing the closeness we'd once had. It was hard for us to spend any substantive time together lately - the tension between our houses had reached an all time high and Severus's Slytherin friends were constantly pressuring him to stay away from me... the Mudblood. Everything going on outside Hogwarts didn't help either. But Friday nights were our sanctuary.

"Well, on my Tuesday rounds I found Michael Lewis and Gemma Bell in a broom closet on the third floor." Severus said, laughing. I chuckled, "I didn't even know they knew each other!" "I know!" He said, flipping through his Potions book, "they were practically naked when we found them in there. They were so embarrassed." I laughed, "I've found way too many people in broom closets on rounds. Can't they be more creative and find more secluded places to snog?"

We sat in silence for a few moments and started writing a few sentences for our essays. "Have you encountered Potter and his gang of idiots recently?" Severus asked, trying to look nonchalantly through his textbook. "Well, we're in the same house, so of course." I replied, continuing to scratch out sentences onto my parchment. "I mean, have you talked to Potter lately? He's been asking you out a lot..."

I laughed loudly, "He asks me out every bloody day! But he's an arrogant bullying toerag and I don't have time for someone like him." Severus just looked tense. "Why are you always so worried about him, Sev?" "Because one day you're going to say yes, Lily. One day you're going to give in to his advances and start acting like every other ridiculous girl in this school." I put down my quill and glared at him. "Seriously, Sev? Please don't ruin our Friday night with your weird Potter obsession." "But, Lily," I held up my hand. "But nothing, Sev. I'm not dating Potter, I will never date Potter. So drop it."

We worked in silence for about a half an hour after that, before Severus closed his Potions book and shoved it in his bag. "I promised Mulciber I'd meet him at 10. And you have to go on rounds with Lupin soon anyway, don't you?" "Oh crap!" I slammed my books closed, rolled up my parchment and shoved everything into my bag. "Next Friday at 7?" I said, hoisting my bag over my shoulder. Sev nodded, "See you then." And I ran out of the library.

I met Remus outside the Gryffindor common room. "I was hoping you were finally going to be late, Lils!" Remus said with a chuckle. I just flashed him a grin, "You know me better than that, Remus."

We decided to start from the seventh floor and work our way down, so we climbed up a set of nearby stairs in silence. "Your Marauders have been pretty quiet recently," I said with a smile as we rounded the first corner on the seventh floor. "James will be thrilled that you willingly brought him up in conversation," Remus said with a laugh. I groaned and rolled my eyes. "I didn't bring him up," I said, "I just mentioned that he and his gang of troublemakers have been less active lately." Remus cracked a smile, "I happen to be one of those troublemakers." I laughed, "I obviously don't mean you, Remus."

"Well, I'm sure you all are planning something soon anyway," I said with a sly glance towards Remus. "As much as I dislike your other friends, I have to admit that your pranks are pretty genius." Remus laughed, "I'll tell James you think so. He's usually the mastermind behind them." I groaned, "Ugh, I didn't mean to compliment that toerag. Don't tell him I said anything." Remus just laughed.

We chatted amicably throughout rounds as we made our way down to the dungeons to finish our rotation. Remus and I had always gotten along, despite the fact that I seriously disliked Potter. We were laughing about Peter's mistake in Transfiguration on Wednesday (he'd given himself peacock feathers that he couldn't get rid of) when we rounded the corner and headed towards the Slytherin common room, the final stretch of the ground floor. And that's when we heard it.

Students were screaming and flooding out of the Slytherin common room. Some of them were pink and had small tails; all of them were covered in what seemed to be mud. I broke into a run and heard Remus groan behind me. I'd assumed he was just expressing general displeasure at the scene before him but his reason for groaning soon became all too clear.

I rounded the corner and came face to face with Potter, holding a pink, pig-nosed Severus at wand point and laughing. "Come on Snivellus, you just need a tail to match that nose!" "Potter!" I shouted, my hand digging into my robes and unearthing my wand. "What in the bloody hell are you doing?!" James spun around, his wand still pointed towards Severus and his crooked smile gracing his lips. "Evans! Fancy meeting you here, love."

"James, this is not the time - " Remus started but I held up my hand and Remus fell silent. "What in the hell are you doing, Potter! Why are you down here past curfew?! _Why are you turning students pink?!_ " Potter just chuckled and leaned closer to me, his wand still pointed at Sev. "Well, since you asked so nicely... We thought that because some Slytherins like to talk about mud and 'dirty people' so much we should bring some to them... And where there's mud there are pigs!"

"We?" I asked, glancing over at Remus who at least had the decency to look a bit guilty. _And there's my answer..._

Remus gathered up all the pink students and I took a quick inventory. Mulciber, Avery, Sev, the Blacks, Lestrange... All pure blood fanatics, except Sev of course. "Remus, can you escort the pink students to the hospital wing? I'll meet you up there in 15 minutes." Remus nodded and started walking down the hall with the 'pigs.' As much as I hated to admit it, it was pretty bloody amusing seeing those bastards pranked. I also definitely appreciated that Potter was doing this in the name of Mudbloods everywhere… though he would never say that himself.

"Potter!" He grinned cockily at me. "Yes love?" I smiled, "Two weeks detention, 30 points from Gryffindor, and go back to the common room. Now." He walked towards me and put his hand on my waist, "You sure you want me to go to the common room?" I shoved his hand off and pointed forcefully up the hall. "Now, Potter, damn it!" He sighed dramatically and pocketed his wand, winking at me before walking back up the corridor and out of the dungeons.

The Slytherin common room was still open, so I walked in and surveyed the damage. The entire common room had been turned into a giant mud pit. There were troughs in the corner near the fireplace and bales of hay where, I'm assuming, seating had once been. This was seriously advanced magic… and here I thought Potter was just another arrogant pretty boy.

Transfiguration wasn't my strong suit, but I gave my wand a few waves and managed to turn the hay back into couches and the troughs back into tables. The mud, though, was stubborn and refused to budge. I walked over to Professor Slughorn's office and knocked on the door. He came bumbling to the door a few moments after I'd knocked… somehow, he'd managed to sleep through all the noise his students had been making just a half an hour before. "What is it, Ms. Evans?" Slughorn asked, wiping sleep out of his eyes. "Professor, it seems some students thought it would be appropriate to play a prank on your house tonight… I've managed to reverse some of the effects but I'm afraid there is some magic that I just can't seem to reverse."

Professor Slughorn gaped at me, "Nonsense, Ms. Evans, you're one of my brightest students! Surely you could work it out!" I smiled sweetly, "Thank you for the compliment, sir, but it's a particularly advanced bit of Transfiguration and, unfortunately, Transfiguration is my weakest subject. I'd considered waking Professor McGonagall, but I thought I might alert you first as this is your house?" Professor Slughorn nodded, "Of course, dear, of course, not to worry! I'll set it right in a jiffy. Don't worry about waking Professor McGonagall. I'll take care of it. You can finish your rounds, don't worry about us!" I smiled, "Thank you Professor." I turned to walk out of the corridor, before I remembered – "Professor? Just so you know, Remus escorted a number of your students to the hospital wing this evening with some transfigured body parts. The Blacks, Lestrange, Mulciber, Avery, and Snape were all escorted, though there might have been some others that we missed." "Thank you, Ms. Evans." Professor Slughorn said, smiling and nodding as he plodded off into the Slytherin common room.

I moved quickly down the corridor and up the stairs, making my way to the hospital wing to meet Remus. I found him waiting outside with, of course, Potter. The two were talking heatedly under their breath and didn't see (or hear) me approaching. "Bloody hell, Moony, how was I supposed to know you two were going to be down there?!" Potter was whispering, he sounded absolutely furious and I wanted to burst out laughing. _What right did he have to be angry? We weren't the ones breaking the rules!_ "Merlin, Prongs, you know Friday nights are my rounds with Lily! You _knew_ it was going to be us that found you if you got caught! It's almost like you wanted her to catch you! And now I have no idea if she'll ever trust me again! How can she trust me as her partner, or as a prefect, now that she knows we were planning this prank together?!" Remus sounded angrier than I'd ever heard him.

"Of course I didn't want to get caught! It's really unfortunate that you're worried about your working relationship and I really hope that this didn't jeopardize that. But I'm not sorry, Moony, those prats deserved every bit of mud and every inch of pink skin. The way they talk about Muggleborns is absolutely disgusting and I won't stand for it." Potter's eyes were blazing but Remus wasn't having any of it. "Bollocks, Prongs, bollocks. We can't just prank them because we disagree with their politics. If you want to do something about it, do something serious instead of just turning their common room into a pigpen!" "Well, next time I will. And I'll be sure to leave you out of it if you're going to be so bloody high and mighty about it afterwards!" Potter said, turning furiously on his heel and, finally, facing me. "Uh, hi," I said, waving my hand in greeting.

"Evans…" Potter's relaxed smile was back and he straightened his posture as he sauntered over to me. "Come to check and make sure I was making it up to the common room alright?" I rolled my eyes, "No, actually, I told Remus I would meet him here in 15 minutes to check up on those students that you Transfigured." Potter chuckled, "Madame Pomfrey will set them right, not to worry." James winked and turned to walk down the hallway.

I held my finger up to Remus, asking him to wait a moment, before I ran down the hallway to catch up to Potter. I reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking away. He turned and smiled warmly down at me, "Yes, love?" I sighed angrily, but I also couldn't help but notice the look in his eyes. They weren't burning with anger anymore, but something else entirely.

"Even though I'm still really pissed about this prank you pulled, I do want to say thank you for standing up for people like me…" I said, shuffling my feet nervously and avoiding his gaze. "It means a lot that anyone in the wizarding world would stand up for a lowly Mudblood like myself." "Hey!" Potter said, reaching out and grabbing my chin so I would look at him, "Never, EVER, call yourself that. It's a horrible, disgusting word and I can't bear to hear it come out of your mouth." I smiled a small smile and nodded, "But anyway, thanks, James. Er… Potter. Thanks, Potter." "Did you just call me James, Lily?" he asked, smiling devilishly down at me. I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away. "One more thing," I said, spinning around quickly a few feet away, "Next time, just listen to Remus. Do something a little more serious to show which side you're on, eh?" Potter smiled, "Anything you say, love."

The next morning, I walked down to breakfast to find the Marauders, all four of them, chatting a little too innocently with one another. I sat down across from Mary and, just as I was about to ask her about our Charms exam on Tuesday, an explosion sounded from the front of the Great Hall. I spun to look and watched as a banner, bright red with gold lettering, fluttered down from the ceiling over top of the teachers' table. "We, the Marauders," the banner read, "fully support all Muggleborns!"

There was applause from around the Great Hall – even the teachers took part in the celebration of the Marauders declaration. I just looked around for James. I found him staring at me and I smiled the moment I caught his eye. He just winked and went back to eating his breakfast, laughing with the three boys beside him.

* * *

 **For those of you that celebrate, Happy Christmas! Happy holidays to all!** **Looking forward to reading more reviews and writing more Jily fic for you! ;)**


	5. Lily - 6th Year

**So, funny story - Supergoddad left a review yesterday asking that I think about a moment when Lily starts coming around to James and starts to see him as he is underneath his arrogant exterior. I was already working on this, a moment around the middle of sixth year when she/her group of friends have started hanging out with the Marauders. It's not the sixth year, James is the man for me moment, but I've always felt like she would have to start coming around in sixth year...**

 **So anyway, here's this! Let me know what you think! (By the way, this isn't smut by any means but it is more sexually charged than anything I've written so far. If any amount of suggestion makes you uncomfortable you might want to skip)**

 **Disclaimer - still not JKR. Happy Boxing Day!**

* * *

I didn't know what he wanted.

You would think James... Er... Potter... would get tired of staring at me all the time. But no. Every time I turned around he was staring at me.

I used to hate it. I used to yell at him in the corridors, hiss insults at him in class, or throw a curse his way any time I caught him staring. We'd spent the first five years of our time at Hogwarts fighting about it. Well… the staring and pretty much everything else he did.

Now… we were friends. Sort of. After that incident last spring, when I'd let James comfort me, we'd come to something of a truce. But that truce now led to time spent together outside classes, our friends hanging out in some giant collective group. And suddenly the arrogant bullying toerag James Potter was gone and he was replaced by a man, yes, a man, that I found I didn't know… a man that I wanted to know more about. Now I didn't know what to think.

There was definitely something different in the way that he looked at me, especially when you compared his gaze to those of all the other boys that enjoyed staring at me. Those boys were passionately looking at me, clearly attracted to me and interested in getting inside my skirt. James looked like he wanted to enter my very soul.

Whenever he would tell a joke James would look right to me, watching the smile unfold on my face, the laughter brighten my eyes. I would catch him looking at me while I was concentrating on a homework assignment and I knew he'd been studying the creases in my forehead and the way I twirled my quill around in my fingertips. He would watch me whenever I talked to Mary, Marlene, or Dorcas, noticing my easy laugh and the crinkles that would form at the corners of my eyes. I would also catch him watching me pull faces at them from across a room, the smile wrinkling at the outer edges of his eyes, the left side of his smile hitching up just a bit further than his right.

I would find him looking at me whenever I looked up from a particularly difficult _Daily Prophet_ article, catch his eye as I was hastily wiping tears off my cheeks before I looked away, ashamed. But he wouldn't let me avert my eyes, wouldn't let me hide from it, from him.

Two days ago the _Prophet_ reported that an entire Muggle family had been murdered in Shropshire. Parents… four kids aged 5 to 8 months… every single one of them. The bastards had even killed their dog. And for what?! The Muggles had no idea what was going on, no way to defend themselves against Death Eaters showing up on their doorstep. They had no clue that people hated them for just _existing._

I'd started crying at the table before I could stop it. The tears leaked out of my eyes and rolled down my face and my hands were shaking violently. James and I were the only ones at breakfast – the Marauders were all sleeping in and Marlene, Dorcas, and Mary were working frantically on a Transfiguration essay they'd all forgotten. James looked up from his plate, his mouth full of eggs and toast and frowned. "Lily," he'd said, hastily swallowing his food, "what's wrong?"

I held out the _Daily Prophet_ to him and pointed a shaking finger at the article. He quickly skimmed it before looking back up at me again, his own eyes filled with determination and tears. He reached across and grabbed my hands, his thumbs stroking the back of my knuckles to calm their shaking. As soon as my hands had settled, he gathered both of my hands in one of his own, taking the other and softly wiping tears off my cheeks. His eyes never left mine.

In that moment I could have sworn that he was looking right through me. His hands were warm and left a tingling sensation as they moved across my skin. My heart started pounding in my chest and the world around us completely disappeared. It was just James and I… at least, I found that I desperately wanted it to be just the two of us. That thought, though, still absolutely terrified me. Only nine months ago I'd hated him… until that day last spring…

But now? Now things couldn't be more different. I wanted him near me, I wanted to talk to him. I couldn't stop thinking about him or dreaming about him. I wanted to know him, _really_ know him. Suddenly James Potter was overrunning my entire life and I didn't know what to do about it. So I just stared back at him, letting my eyes burn back into his and hoping that he couldn't read everything running through my mind. Though, by the look in his eyes, I was pretty sure he knew everything.

"We'll stop these bastards, Lily. I swear to you we will." I swallowed and nodded. He grabbed my hands again, intertwining our fingers. "I won't rest until this is all over. I will fight this war by your side until we win." I grinned widely at him, "That means everything to me, James." He smiled crookedly at me, "I'm glad."

ASDFJAD;SLKFJA;LDSKJFALSDJFAL;SDJKF;ALSJDF;ALSDJKF;AJDSF

Though, to be fair, he probably wanted to get inside my skirt too. The way his eyes would take over my body, taking in every inch of visible skin left me flush and wanting. I could see his mind filling in the blanks left by my clothing, imagining what I looked like underneath it all. His eyes would transform into an amber fire, burning their way across my body and leaving desperate desire in their wake.

It was those deeply sexual looks that made me reevaluate my feelings for James. I'd spent five years hating him and now here I was, barely 17, halfway through my sixth year, and absolutely on fire for him. My 11-year-old self would be so ashamed.

But I couldn't contain my overwhelming desire, need, for him. And the more I realized that I wanted him to more often I caught him staring at me like this. Like he wanted to rip my clothes off with his teeth and take me wherever we happened to be.

Like he was looking at me right now, sitting across from me during dinner.

The girls and I had just shown up at the table, my hair curling down my back and filled with snow. We'd just come in from a walk outside on the grounds and my cheeks were flushed from the cold. We walked over to the Gryffindor table, still laughing about Mary's story about her date with a fifth year Ravenclaw the night before. We sat down across from the four Marauders and started loading our plates with food and chatting amicably amongst the eight of us.

Sirius and Marlene were talking strategy for their next Quidditch match, Remus, Marlene, and Mary were talking about their Divination class from the day before, and Peter was listening in while stuffing his mouth full of mashed potatoes. James was nodding along with Sirius but he was staring at me with fire in his eyes.

I knew what he was looking at. He always found the time to admire my flushed cheeks and my laugh-creased eyes, but today there was something fundamentally different in the way that he was looking at me. There was something deep, almost primal, there today, like he was trying to completely absorb this memory, and me, inside his mind. I found that I didn't much mind that prospect.

James was still arrogant, sure. But I was starting to realize that it wasn't ever his arrogance that was really the problem. James was clever, exceedingly so, and his arrogance was, at least in some sense, slightly justified. It was the younger James that used his arrogance as an excuse to misbehave, to treat others as though they were lesser than him that drove me crazy.

This mature James, though, no longer felt entitled to such privilege. His arrogance now inspired his bravery and daring, his belief in himself convincing him (and others) that he would be able to overcome anything that he set his mind to. That was exactly what we needed moving into this war… we needed to be beside someone who believed in himself, someone who was fighting for the right reasons. I found that person in James Potter.

I even found myself thinking back to his little banner display back in the middle of fifth year. I'd still technically hated him, but I think he was starting to grow on me, even then. That muggleborn banner had meant a lot to me and other muggleborns in the school. James and Sirius were both from powerful families, Remus was almost universally respected, and it never hurt to have Peter's support. That banner, that grand announcement of their allegiance, made me feel like I had something in common with James. If nothing else, we were fighting for a common cause.

But I'd also seen, unbeknownst to James, students coming up to James in the many weeks following that announcement. Some thanked him for sharing his support but others took a moment to share their story, to really impart what it meant for James to support them. And still others, especially the younger students, came to James to seek a word of comfort. Now that he'd outed himself as a supporter of the cause, James became something of a touchstone for students who felt they had no other place to go. More than once I overheard James whispering fiercely with some younger student who was considering leaving Hogwarts permanently. "Never listen to those toerags," James would say with a smile, "You're as much of a wizard as I am. You have as much of a right to be here as any full-blooded wizard and I don't want you to think anything to the contrary. We're going to fight with you."

And now I was sitting here at the Gryffindor table, looking at James looking at me, and thinking about things I never thought would go in the same sentence with James Potter. Like, _I wonder what it's like to kiss him_ and _Merlin, I want to feel his hands on me._

But I couldn't give in to James Potter, not now. I'd spent five years hating him, five long years… I couldn't become one of those pathetic girls that falls in love with James Potter. I wouldn't wear his Quidditch scarf to matches, hold his hand in the corridors, plant searing kisses on his lips in the hallway on the way to classes (or the nearest broom cupboard). I, Lily Evans, had resisted James Potter and his charms for this long. Surely I could make it another year.

So instead, I broke the trance he held over me and leaned across the table with a wicked smile on my face. "So… want to prank the Slytherins?" James' mouth fell open, "What?" I chuckled, "Well, I haven't heard of any pranks since the snakes on the train back in September and that was _ages_ ago…" I sighed dramatically. James caught on and smiled mischievously back at me, "So you were thinking…" "That we should charm the benches at their table so they all fall through when they go to sit down tomorrow at dinner." James barked a laugh and reached out to squeeze my hand. My entire body tingled. "That's bloody brilliant, Lily!"

"Well, let's make it happen, eh?" I said, winking. James grinned, "Oh, we will, Lily. We definitely will."

* * *

 **So, I have a smutty chapter in my mind that's been rolling around for a few days. That should be up soon... ;)**


	6. Lily - 5th Year, Lake

**Hi! Happy New Year! Welcome to the longest drabble yet... I have another chapter written (the smutty one!) but I want to wait until I've written one more chapter before I post it... sorry friends!**

 **So this chapter is a little different in that you get both perspectives (though you only get a little of James right at the end). Let me know what you think! Most of these chapters though are still one perspective only, so unless you find that you really like this format I'll probably stick to that format for a lot of these other chapters.**

 **Disclaimer - Not JKR. I have no money.**

* * *

 **LILY POV**

 _He called me a filthy mudblood. Merlin, merlin, merlin, Severus just called me a mudblood._

The panic started rising up in my chest and I began walking up to the castle as quickly as my legs could carry me without actually breaking into a run. I needed to at least pretend that I wasn't running away and as long as I wasn't actually running I'd be alright. I could hear someone, probably Potter, running after me, but I wasn't going to turn around. I just needed to get away from this, away from _all of them._

I knew that Potter was right on my heels as I climbed the stone steps and walked through the front doors but I didn't care. I cast a weak stunner over my shoulder and, even though I heard Potter grunt with surprise, I heard the spell blast off a shield charm he must have thrown up. _He might be an arrogant toerag but he can obviously duel._

I ran up the marble staircase, down the corridor, and climbed behind a tapestry that concealed what I thought was a hidden flight of stairs, and began climbing to my favourite spot in the castle. This staircase took you to a small balcony near Gryffindor Tower and I loved to come here when I needed some time alone or when I just needed to think. I was about halfway up the stairs, though, when I realised that Potter had followed me.

I spun on my heel and turned to find him about a flight of stairs below me. "Go away, Potter." I growled, holding my wand at the ready as he kept climbing. "No, Lily," he said, looking seriously at me, "I know you're trying to run from this but I'm not going to let you." I glared at him, "Please," he begged, "please talk to me about this."

I turned around quickly and started taking the stairs two at a time. "Why in the _bloody hell_ would I talk about this with you?!" I shouted, "You caused this! This is all your fault, Potter, just like every other horrible thing that has happened to me since first year." I heard a pained, distressed noise from behind me and I just laughed, "Seriously, Potter, you're upset now?!" I spun around and found myself standing nose to nose with him.

"You just couldn't leave him alone, you just had to push it," I was raging now and I poked him in the chest with my wand to emphasize every word, "You _always_ have to push it, you always have to have the last laugh, WELL HERE YOU GO, POTTER. YOU WIN." I turned around again and stomped up the final flight of stairs before throwing open the doors to the balcony and stepping out into the fresh air.

"I don't want to win, Lily… I'm not trying to win anything." I turned slowly to find Potter standing there, his wand down by his side with an intensely sad look in his eyes. "I am so, so sorry, Lily. Really, I am."

I just stared at him, my mouth hanging open like a fish. _How dare he come up here and tell me he's sorry. After everything he's done! After all the fights we've had, all the times he made Sev… Snape and I argue about him, after all the times he made Snape question my friendship! This is why our friendship is over… because Snape is an idiot and because James bloody Potter couldn't keep his nose out of my fucking business!_

I could feel the rage building inside of me like a tidal wave and, as the last thought entered my mind, my anger crashed over me. I was seeing red. I raised my wand and threw curse after curse at James, desperate to hit him with something, _anything_ , so that he could feel even an ounce of what I was feeling. But every single time James managed to throw a shield up in time, to deflect the curse, his lazy wand movements only increasing my anger and making me sloppier in my attack. My curses became more rapid and I was throwing out two or three curses every few seconds, my entire body straining with the effort. Finally, after throwing dozens of curses his way, I gave up and collapsed to the floor, emotionally and physically drained.

Potter dropped his wand instantly and grabbed me, pulling me into his arms as I fought tears. I tried to push him off, to create some kind of distance between us, but he wasn't having it. The harder I pushed him away, the tighter he held on. After a moment, I felt my body giving in under the emotional weight of the afternoon and I curled against him, wrapped my arms around his neck, and promptly dissolved into tears.

He didn't say anything for a long time. He just kept his arms wrapped tightly around me, patting my back, head, and hair with his hands and making soft, soothing sounds while rocking us gently on the floor of the balcony. Every time I thought I'd cried it out a new wave of tears began, as I remembered our Friday night library sessions, our summers after Hogwarts, how we'd first met, all the secrets and hopes we'd shared with each other, all the times I'd turned to _him_ to escape Petunia. James just tangled his hands in my hair and held me flush against his body and, even though I felt him sneak a kiss on my forehead, I found that I didn't mind. James' body was warm and sturdy, exactly what I needed right now. I needed someone to bring me back down to earth, and to hold me here, because I felt like I was in danger of floating away.

After what seemed like hours, I pulled back and wiped the few remaining tears from my eyes, James' fingers disentangling themselves from my hair and moving to my waist as I moved away from him. I realised I was sitting on James' lap and, though his fingers tightened slightly on my hips, he let me move off of him and plop down onto the floor next to him. "Well, that was certainly something," I said, throwing a weak smile at him. James chuckled and nodded, "It was 'something' alright." "I'm sorry I freaked out like that," I said, feeling my face turn red and I started to register everything that was happening. "Nonsense," James reached over and grabbed my hand, looking shocked when I didn't tear it immediately out of his grasp, "Never apologize for expressing your emotions. I'm sorry for everything that happened this afternoon," he said, squeezing my hand and gazing into my eyes, "I shouldn't have behaved in the way that I did. But most of all, I'm sorry that it ended up hurting you. That was never my intention."

"But, see, that's exactly the problem," I said, rolling my eyes, "you didn't think about what you were doing. You just thought it would be _funny_ to torture Snape, you didn't even stop to think about what anyone else might feel about it." He at least had the decency to look ashamed. "Why do you think you and I haven't gotten along for the past five years, James? You play these stupid, immature pranks on people that have consequences you can't anticipate. Granted, some of them are harmless and just funny, but hexing people? Threatening to embarrass them in front of the entire school just for your amusement? That isn't funny… not at all."

James sighed sadly and nodded, "I know, Lily… and I'm going to try and be a better man." I opened my mouth to protest but he just smiled knowingly, "I'm not only doing it for you… I'm doing it because it's the right thing to do. I _am_ a good person underneath it all, Lily, whether you believe it or not. I think I just need to grow up a little and let that guy take the reins." I laughed weakly and smiled at him. "But are you okay, Lily? Really?" The smile had disappeared off his face and he looked genuinely concerned again.

"Honestly? No." I said, frowning and looking down into my lap. "He was my _best friend,_ James. Imagine if Sirius, Remus, or Peter had betrayed you like that. Called you a mudblood in front of the whole school. How would you feel?" I could feel the tears flooding my eyes again as I looked up at him. "I'd be devastated." He said, staring unmovingly back at me.

"I shared my entire childhood with him. He was my only connection to the wizarding world when I was back home with my family," I said, shifting my body so I was leaning back against the wall. "My sister Petunia hates that I'm a witch and any discussion of it in the house sets her off so my parents tend to avoid the subject at all costs. Snape was my escape from that, from feeling like I had to put my identity on lockdown just so Petunia wouldn't rage all summer long. Hell, Snape was the one that first told me what I was doing was _magic._ I was seven when we met, years before I got my Hogwarts letter, and I met Snape outside in a field near our houses. I was just playing with some flowers, doing some pretty simple accidental magic, and I had no idea what it was. It was Snape that told me I was magical, Snape that told me I was special." I frowned and felt a few tears slip out of my eyes and down my cheeks.

"And now I find out that he was prejudiced against me all this time. That he's been hanging out with Avery, Mulciber, the Blacks, Lestrange and all of them because he _agrees_ with them, not just because they happen to be in the same house. How were we best friends for so long? How didn't I figure this out?!" I punched the ground beside me angrily, tears rolling down my cheeks now. "No one is ever going to love me, James. No one is ever going to care for me in this world. I'm too different, I'm just a… filthy mudblood." My voice cracked and I buried my head in my hands. I felt James immediately wrap his body around mine again, pulling my torso up against his and burying his face in my hair. My body was wracked with sobs, but James just intensified his grip on me, rubbing my arms and back as his calm, even breath heated the skin of my neck.

I felt my body settle down and I pulled back a little and caught James' eye. His eyes were now red-rimmed and damp. "I'm sorry I made you cry," I said, feeling myself blush. "No, Lily, don't apologize." James scooted closer to me and placed his hands on my cheeks, wiping away stray tears with his thumbs, "And what's more," he said, gazing intensely into my eyes, "don't say that no one will ever love or care for you, Lily. That couldn't be further from the truth. Marlene, Mary, and Dorcas love you… they would do anything for you. And, whether you believe it or not, so would I." A fire seemed to have been lit inside James' irises – they were glowing and fiery and were stirring up butterflies deep in my gut that I struggled to subdue. So I just smiled shyly, "Thank you, James."

"I mean it," James said fiercely, his palms still warming my cheeks as his fingers now danced down the back of my neck, "the Marauders and I meant that banner we put up earlier this year. We completely disagree with these blood fanatics and we're going to fight to the _death_ to protect muggleborns. The wizarding world is a better place because we have people with different, nonmagical perspectives… and we're going to make sure it stays that way."

I smiled warmly at James and pulled him into a fierce hug. He stiffened with surprise for only a moment before tangling his hands in my hair again and pulling me tightly against him. I couldn't believe that I was sitting here hugging James Potter, that I'd let him comfort me or talk to me at all after what happened today. But it turned out to be exactly what I needed. It was just nice to talk… every time we're in the same room we're _always_ fighting. But today… today we actually talked. And talking to James Potter was something I could get used to. He was understanding, kind, clever, and a wonderful listener… he made me feel like he empathised without trivialising my feelings. He was actually a much better person than I'd ever given him credit for.

I stood up slowly and reached down to pull James up with me. We walked slowly down the stairs together, both lost in thought. James finally spoke when we exited the tapestry a few floors down from the balcony, "I hope you know how sorry I am, Lily. I'm so deeply sorry for the part I played in this whole fiasco." I smiled ruefully up at James, "Well, you didn't exactly play a _part,_ James, you were a pretty key figure." He frowned and looked away, ashamed, "But it's okay, I forgive you. In a way, I'm almost grateful… I don't think I ever would have accepted that Snape was on Voldemort's side, not without him saying something like that to my face. And he never would have done anything like that unless you'd backed him into a corner." I frowned as I thought about it, but forced a small smile on my face when I caught James' eye, "So even though I'm not happy about it, it's about time that I knew." James just nodded and walked silently alongside me for a few more paces.

"Why did you guys always pick on him, anyway?" I asked after a few moments of silence. It was something I'd always wondered and I figured now was as good a time as any to start getting some answers. James thought for a moment and said, "Well, it started first year on the train when he made fun of our house preference. I know _you_ remember it because Sirius and I started yelling at him immediately afterwards, but we were just trying to talk to him about the Sorting and house choices." I nodded, I remembered that moment on the train well. Snape had overheard them talking about Gryffindor and promptly reamed them out for choosing a 'stupid house.' At the time, I'd only focused on the way James and Sirius reacted, but now I was able to see the bigger picture. Snape wasn't always the innocent figure I believed him to be.

"After that," James continued, "it was just easy. We didn't like him and Sirius and I wanted some outlet for our energy and… magical creativity." James let out a mirthless laugh and I smiled a bit up at him, "Yeah, you two always seemed to have something new up your sleeve." James nodded, "We did. And sometimes Moon… Remus would check us and keep us from acting out, but most of the time he wouldn't. Sometimes, though, just knowing how Remus felt about those things would keep us from doing it… at least from doing it in front of him."

"Once Snape fell in with that Death Eater-wannabe crowd, it became that much easier. We completely disagreed with everything they stood for and we saw no legitimate reason to keep from hexing them anymore. They were evil and, in our view, deserved to be on the receiving end of our more… intricate pranks." I smiled, remembering the pig incident from a few months earlier. While I'd certainly yelled and put James in detention at the time, even I had to admit it was clever.

"But now I can see how hurtful things like that can be, how it can make people lash out in ways that, like you said, I couldn't anticipate. It was all just fun and games for us, but now that you've gotten hurt I've been forced to think about these things a little differently."

"I don't want you to change your thinking because of me, James," I protested, but he shook his head violently, "No, Lily. Like I said, it's about time I matured a bit… started changing my attitude because of you… _for_ you. I am a better man than I've shown you, Lily, and it's time that I start acting like the man my friends and my family know me to be." I nodded silently as we approached the Fat Lady. James gave the password ("Butterscotch") and we walked into the common room together. He walked me over to the bottom of my stairs and stared at me for a few seconds before reaching up to brush a piece of hair out of my eyes.

"Good night, love," he said, smiling that crooked smile down at me. "Good night, James," I grinned warmly back, turned on my heel and walked slowly up the stairs.

 _Oh Merlin._

 **JAMES POV**

I watched Lily walk up the stairs and, as soon as she disappeared around the corner, I pumped my first in the air in celebration. I spun around to check the common room was and saw Frank Longbottom smirking at me from over near the hearth. I just winked, "Alright, Longbottom." Frank nodded, "Alright, James." I smiled and headed upstairs, taking the stairs two at a time as I approached my dormitory.

I walked into the dormitory and saw Sirius, Remus, and Peter sitting around on their beds. Remus was, as per usual, reading some sort of book, Sirius was playing with the Snitch I'd nicked, and Peter was working on an essay. I walked over to my bed and fell back onto my four-poster and sighed. "Alright, James?" Sirius greeted nervously, smiling weakly at me when I picked my head off the pillow and looked at him.

"Lily and I had quite the talk," I said, laying my head back down and turning over on my side to face Remus and Sirius. "Yeah?" Remus asked, putting his book aside and clearly suppressing a small smile at this news. "Yeah…" I felt my eyes glaze over a bit as I started thinking about all the things Lily and I had talked about. "She's really upset by everything that happened this afternoon, but I think we're going to be okay." I smiled a small smile but Sirius broke into a huge, toothy grin. "That's great, mate… how's she taking the Snivellus business, though? That must have really hurt."

I sighed, "She cried for a long time. As much as I hate him, he was one of her closest friends and I know how betrayed she feels right now. I can't imagine if one of you guys had done something like that to me," I said, running my hand through my hair again. "I'd be absolutely crushed."

"Well, we'd never do anything like that to you, mate," Sirius said, "We're brothers." Remus and I both smiled.

"So what happened?" Remus asked, grabbing his bag from the floor and beginning to sift through the contents.

"She actually let me comfort her, which is a first," I chuckled, "but that was probably because she was so devastated in the moment and had no one else to turn to." Remus rolled his eyes, "Prongs, I know that Lily drives you crazy with her attitude towards you, but I think she's starting to come around."

"Oh, she definitely is," I smiled, "She let me hold her and I even snuck in a kiss on her forehead." Sirius laughed, "Right on, Prongsie!" Remus rolled his eyes again. "Oh come off it, Moony," Sirius said, laughing, "Prongs has been waiting for this his entire life."

"It was just nice to talk, you know?" I said, putting my arms behind my head and staring up at the ceiling, "Every time we're in the same room we're always fighting, but today… today we actually talked. Hell, I even cried a little." I saw a smile start to creep onto Sirius' face – "Shut up, Padfoot."

Sirius laughed, "Nothing wrong with a few tears, Prongs," he said, grinning madly at me. "But what, may I ask, were you crying about?"

I sighed, "Lily said that no one would ever love or care for her. Pads… it absolutely broke my heart."

Everyone was silent for a few moments. "So what did you tell her?" Remus asked. I smiled, "I told her that she was completely wrong. Her friends love her and I admitted that I would do anything for her…" "You didn't tell her that you love her did you?" Sirius asked with a laugh. "No," I said with a chuckle, "She wouldn't have believed me anyway." "You're probably right about that," Peter said with a laugh.

"I think things are going to start changing for us," I said with a smile, "I think it's time that I've started to mature a little bit. I mean, I know that I'm only 16 but I'll be 17 soon and I should start acting like it." Sirius groaned, "Does this mean you're going to become some boring old man, Prongsie, because I can't handle that." I laughed, "Never, Pads, never. I just want to show Lily what kind of man I can be. I want to deserve her." Remus smiled and nodded, "I think that's a brilliant idea, James."

I grinned and rolled back over onto my back, "I certainly hope so, Moony."

* * *

 **I hope that everyone had a lovely, restful holiday! Enjoy your New Year's celebrations and I wish you an absolutely smashing 2016. Cheers, all! I promise I'll be back soon with those other chapters. Once I write this one, you'll get two in one day! :)**


	7. James - 7th Year

**HELLO! So I promised two chapters and I hope you enjoy them! I also, most sincerely, hope that your new year is off to a lovely start! Now that I'm back home, and back to real life, I'm going to have to try and work in more time to write but I might be a little busy for a while. This is just to say... I might not be writing as much in the near future.**

 **BUT, never fear - my brain is still working up ideas and I'll be writing Jily whenever I have a spare moment! So without further ado, your chapters my FF friends! Oh - no smut in this chapter but there is suggestion. So if that's not your thing... tatty bye.**

 **Disclaimer - still not JKR.**

* * *

"Well, it's not _my fault_ that they both wanted to go on a date with me on Friday! How was I supposed to know two dates in one evening was against the rules?!" Sirius sighed dramatically and flopped down into the chair near my window while I laughed, "Sirius. You had to know they were going to find out. You aren't exactly subtle." He just grinned wickedly at me, "Well, that's how I get all the female attention, isn't it, mate?" I sighed. "Exactly," he said, "I'm not changing my ways."

A rapping on the window effectively ended our conversation about Sirius' conquests. "Hogwarts letters," I said, hopping up off my bed and opening the window. Two owls, a barn and a screech, flew in, the barn owl landed near me while the screech owl perched on the sill next to Sirius. We removed our letters, gave the birds some owl treats, and watched as they flew off. "You ready for our final Hogwarts letters, mate?" Sirius asked. I nodded and grinned.

I tore open my letter and stared down at my hands in shock. "I got Head Boy." I whispered.

"You got what?!" Sirius looked stunned. "Head Boy!" I shouted. I could feel the panic rising in my chest. _How in the hell could I be Head Boy?!_

"How did YOU get Head Boy?" Sirius asked with a laugh. _Thanks for reading my mind, Sirius._ "Gee, thanks, Pads." I groaned and looked over the letter again. "I'm already worried enough about this. Dumbledore must be off his rocker. I wasn't even a prefect!" Sirius smiled, "Come on, James. Dumbledore knows you have a lot of influence with the other students. I'm sure that's why he chose you!"

I sighed and flopped back onto my bed. "He should have chosen Moony!" Sirius grabbed the letter out of my hand and read it over. "You know he couldn't choose Moony, Prongs." I groaned and threw my arm over my eyes. "I know," I said "but it makes so much more sense than choosing me!"

"Why are you all worked up about this James? You already know who your Head Girl is going to be." I pulled my arm off from over my eyes and saw Sirius smiling wryly at me. "Who?" I asked. "Our Lily, of course!" Sirius laughed and looked extremely pleased with himself for figuring this out. And then it hit me. _Yes. Yes, Lily WOULD be Head Girl._

I sat up slowly and felt the smile form slowly on my lips. "That's right… Dumbledore HAD to make her Head Girl. Maybe this won't be so bad after all!" I hopped off my bed and ran down the stairs to tell my parents. _This is going to be the best year yet. This will be the year I make Lily Evans fall in love with me._

* * *

It had only been a month, but I was already going crazy.

Lily and I were on friendly terms now, had been since the end of fifth year and our conversation after 'the incident,' but we still had yet to really work with each other at all. We hadn't even done a class project together after the catastrophe in third year Transfiguration. _Well, I still think it was pretty clever…_ But now that we were Head Boy and Girl I wanted to make sure that we would be able to work professionally and effectively together. Turns out, Lily and I were, finally, on the exact same page. Our first month was going so smoothly, I was stunned.

After Lily showed me the ropes (I hadn't been a prefect, after all), we managed to handle all the meetings, schedules, write-ups, point deductions, and everything else with relative ease. It was a lot of work but working alongside Lily made it all manageable and… _fun._ The worst part, surprisingly, was living in the Heads Quarters with Lily.

Don't get me wrong. I loved living with her. I loved seeing Lily first thing in the morning, admiring the way the early morning sun made her hair blaze a shade of fiery red that did not seem like it was even natural, loved watching her rub her sleepy eyes as she padded out of her room in the morning and wandered over to her favourite window in the common room to take in the morning air. I enjoyed sitting with her in the evening and watching her read or work on some assignment for class, twirling her quill around in her hands or furrowing her brow as she fell into deep thought. I especially loved the way she would look up at me from under those long eyelashes, eyes hooded with exhaustion and smile _that smile_ at me before saying "Goodnight, James," and walking to her room and shutting the door _almost_ all of the way.

I loved living with Lily but she was definitely trying to kill me. She'd left the bathroom door ajar last week and I, being an idiot, had walked in while she was in the shower. She shrieked when she heard the door open and I muttered out some stupid apology but she shocked me – "It's okay, you can stay! It's not like you can see through the curtain." She laughed and I half-heartedly joined her, "Just do what you have to do! Sorry I left the door open a little," she'd said and I could hear her moving around in there which started up my imagination (and other things), "it gets so steamy in here so I like to leave the door cracked a little bit. It keeps it from getting too hot in here," _Too late._ "Besides," she continued, "I thought you'd already gone down to breakfast." I shoved the toothbrush in my mouth and mumbled, "Nope," through a huge mouthful of toothpaste.

Being around her all the time was leaving me in quite a state. I was turned on _all the time_ and I took great pains to hide that from Lily. But the way she walked around our common room or the way she leaned over the table while she reached for a book that was _just_ out of reach was too much. So I'd taken to reading more than I'd ever read in my life – I really, really liked (okay, loved) Lily and I didn't want to ruin whatever chance I had with her if she started to think that I'm just some perv who is into her for her body. I wanted all of her… if she would have me.

Tonight, though, was proving to be more of a challenge than anything I'd faced so far. It was an unseasonably warm October evening and Lily was walking around the common room in a skimpy dressing gown with, from what I could tell, nothing on underneath. Probably knickers or something equally tantalizing. She was sitting splayed out on the couch, book in one hand and parchment balancing on her thigh, taking notes as she read. Every so often she would bite her lip and furrow her brow in concentration and I couldn't take it. I slammed my book shut quickly, jumped up, and ran. _I have to get out of here._

I ran out of the Heads Quarters, probably shocking Lily as I sprang up and darted out of the portrait hole, and ran up to Gryffindor Tower. I climbed past the Fat Lady and ran all the way up the boys' stairs before bursting into my old dorm. "I'm going to kiss her."

My fellow Marauders were just staring at me in shock as I raked my hands through my hair nervously and started pacing. "It's driving my crazy living in the Heads Quarters with her." I saw Sirius smile at Remus and Peter out of the corner of my eye but I didn't have time for his jokes. This was serious. _Ha._

"The whole place smells like her!" I continued, waving my hands wildly in the air, "I can't wake up in the morning without wondering when I'm going to see her! We sit up late at night and study together. SHE WALKS AROUND IN HER DRESSING GOWN, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! I'm going out of my bloody mind!"

Moony laughed, "No, Prongs, you're just falling for her." I stopped dead in my tracks and looked up at him. "You think?"

Moony smiled and nodded. "Now what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to kiss her!" I shouted and I ran out of the dorm and back out of Gryffindor Tower. I heard some people jeering at me as I sprinted through the corridors back to the Heads Quarters but I didn't care. No one was going to stop me now, no one except Lily.

I arrived back outside our portrait hole and took a moment to collect myself. The old wizard in the painting raised his eyebrow at me as I stood there, shaking the nerves out of my arms, but I just glared at him. "Oh, sod off," I said and he huffed, "Just give me the password when you're ready." I took a few more moments, closed my eyes, and took one final, deep breath. "Okay, password's Gillyweed." The old wizard nodded and swung open and I walked slowly inside.

Lily was still in the common room but she wasn't sitting where I'd left her. She was pacing, book in hand, but she didn't really seem to be reading. She looked up when I walked in and closed the book, holding it at her side before perching on the back of the sofa, "Where did you go in such a hurry?" she asked, a smile on her face. I don't know if she was trying to be seductive but I was definitely being seduced.

"I had to ask the Marauders something," I said evasively, taking a few steps closer to her. I celebrated internally when she didn't get up and move away. "Oh?" she asked, raising her eyebrow, "And what was that?" I gulped and took a few more steps closer to her. _Should I tell her?_ I'd been chasing Lily for seven years now… she knew how I felt. The worst she could do was hex me… and I'd been there before so at least I'd know what to expect.

I took a few more steps until I was standing directly in front of her, situated between her thighs that, somehow, had fallen open to admit me. She was looking up at me and an unreadable expression and I felt the words fall out of my lips – "I told them that I was going crazy living around you," she arched an eyebrow and I saw the corners of her lips start to hitch up, "And Moony told me I'm falling for you." "And are you?" she asked, her voice in a low whisper to mirror mine. "Yes," I breathed back. And then I kissed her.

She didn't even hesitate. Her hands wrapped around my neck, her fingers tangling in my hair as she pulled me closer against her and I groaned when our hips came into contact. Her tongue moved slowly out of her mouth, tracing the edge of my lips and I opened my mouth to admit her, moaning into her mouth and pulling her even closer. After a few minutes, or years, who could tell, we broke apart and, gasping for breath, I laid my forehead against hers, "Go out with me, Lily. Be my girlfriend." Lily smiled the brightest smile I'd seen on her face to date – "I thought you'd never ask. Yes, James."

I whooped in celebration, scooped Lily up over my shoulder, and ran out of the Heads Quarters. She was laughing hysterically and, though she was initially pounding on my back and demanding to be put down, she eventually gave up as we ran through the halls. "LILY EVANS IS MY GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled, earning a bright, loud laugh from Lily and applause as I ran through the corridor back up to Gryffindor Tower.

"MINNIE!" I yelled when I saw Professor McGonagall near the stairs leading to the Fat Lady, "LILY FINALLY SAID YES!" I expected a scolding but she just smiled warmly, "Congratulations, Potter. And please, don't call me Minnie. It's Professor McGonagall." "WE'LL INVITE YOU TO THE WEDDING, MINNIE!" I shouted, and sprinted up the stairs, Lily's laughter ringing in my ears and taking me to a whole new level of happiness.

The Fat Lady didn't seem too pleased to see me carrying Lily but finally agreed to let us through. "I AM GOING OUT WITH LILY EVANS!" I shouted. The entire common room broke into whoops and applause and I could feel Lily shaking with laughter on my shoulder now. I ran up the stairs to my old room, bursting in (just as I had an hour before) with Lily firmly on my shoulder. "SHE SAID YES!" The Marauders clapped as I finally set Lily down and grabbed her laughing lips into another kiss.

"About damn time," I heard Sirius say and I couldn't help the laughter that escaped as I pulled away. Lily was looking up at me with the most amazing look on her face – her cheeks were flushed with laughing, her eyes were bright and twinkling… I could have married her right then. Instead, I just wrapped my arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

"So, which one of you won?" Lily asked, a mischievous smile on her face. I looked down at her confused but I could see the Marauders looking at each other guiltily. "I know they bet on us," Lily said laughing. "Well, in that case," Moony said, sticking his hand out, "Sirius and Peter owe me two galleons each."

Lily laughed brightly and I could only hug her tighter to my side. This, right here, was the start of the rest of my life.

* * *

 **Gahhhh guys, I love Jily. Onto the next... ;)**


	8. Lily - 7th Year

**Here is chapter two of today's update! This is a smutty chapter so again, if this isn't your thing...**

 **Disclaimer - Not JKR. Sorry.**

* * *

I can't believe James and I have only been together for three weeks.

Maybe it was the fact that we've been living together as Heads since the start of term, but I already felt so close and comfortable with him. James and I had worked out a balance that I know regular couples struggle to establish. We could read the other's mood, spend time together OR apart, and we had absolutely earth-shattering chemistry. We still hadn't done it, had sex, though... And it was actually (surprisingly) killing me.

I was glad that James didn't want to rush me… thrilled that James wanted to respect my boundaries and limits. But we needed to take this thing to the next level because I wanted him so badly... I was turned on constantly and I was going absolutely mad.

So, tonight, I decided to initiate what Dorcas called 'Operation Seduction' - and now I found myself waiting on the Heads common room couch in a dressing gown with some very skimpy, Gryffindor themed lingerie that Marlene picked out hidden underneath. My hair was soft and shiny and my curls were cascading down my back in the way I knew drove James mad. Mary had dabbed a bit of my perfume behind my ears and on my pulse points, all the while explaining the subtle relationship between smell and attraction (a lecture I'd largely ignored while nodding enthusiastically). And now, all I had to do was wait.

James was spending the evening with the Marauders, getting into Merlin knows what. Knowing them, they probably went to nick food from the kitchens and then went back to James' old dormitory to gorge themselves and play some bizarre Marauders game. Because we were Heads and were now dating, James and I thought it was important that we make a conscious effort to spend time with our friends… We already had the night of full moon scheduled every month, but that just didn't seem to be enough, so we promised our friends (and each other) that we would work in at least one other night a week with them, even if we only went to the library or did something equally unexciting. The girls and I had used our 'girls night' to prepare me for what I was about to do… or, more accurately, what I _hoped_ **we** were about to do. They were so tired of hearing me complain that James and I hadn't slept together yet that they were desperate to shut me up. So here we are.

I almost can't believe we're together sometimes. When I think back to how I used to feel about James, and the way I used to treat him, I can't believe he even stuck around. But oh Merlin, am I glad he did. I always used to wonder if his feelings were genuine too, but now all I can think about is what an idiot I was. His victory lap around the school three weeks ago more than proves that he'd been carrying a torch for me for years. And if that doesn't, that kiss in Gryffindor Tower certainly does. He lit my _toes_ on fire with that kiss. And now I see it in every look that he gives me, every small smile he directs my way. I feel it in the way he holds my hand or the way my body becomes electrified at even the smallest touch. James' love for me, and my rapidly growing love for James, fills the very air we breath… and I'm not sure how I missed it before.

I was, probably more than anything, surprised at how often I thought about sex now that I was with James. I'd dated a little bit, if you can count getting one or two dates in with a guy before James scared him off 'dating', but I'd never really felt that strongly attracted to _anyone_. Sure, I'd kissed Andrew Davies outside one of the greenhouses once and it was nice enough… but when the Gryffindor quidditch team slaughtered Ravenclaw the following Saturday, with James at the helm screaming something about being my grand protector, Andrew basically avoided me after that. And thinking back on it now, there was absolutely no spark, nothing _intense_ about that kiss – I'd had fights with James in fourth and fifth year that were more sexually charged than that kiss.

But now I was thinking about it constantly. James was… an extremely tactile person… and he always had his hands on some part of me (or at least tantalizingly close to me). He was either holding my hand as we walked to class, tracing the edges of my fingers with his free hand while we studied or took notes in class, running his foot along mine under the table in the Great Hall. The constant connection between us, instead of calming my body and numbing me to James' touch, instead electrified me – I was waiting for his touch, craving it, looking for opportunities to take it just a little bit further… I was desperate. I _am_ desperate. I'm pathetic.

Just then, our portrait hole swung open and James and the Marauders came barreling through. Sirius was covered in chocolate (presumably from some chocolate cake they'd stolen), James was licking something off his fingers, and Remus was in the middle of a dramatic retelling of some incident that had the other three in tears from laughing. I hastily rearranged myself into Marlene's prescribed pose (legs stretched out in front of me, dressing gown slightly open around my thighs and falling off one shoulder, book propped open in one hand while I played with a piece of my hair) and glanced up under my eyelashes at James. I smiled as sexily as I could manage when I caught his eye and silently celebrated when his jaw dropped a little. I felt myself flush when Sirius, Remus, and Peter, too, came to a dead halt and gaped at me.

"Have a good time, boys?" I asked, closing my book and leaning over to give James a glimpse down the top of my gown. I heard his sputter when he caught sight of my lacey bra and I sat up and grinned saucily at him, "Did you four get into any trouble I need to know about?" I stood up, walking over towards James and putting my hands on my hips, attempting to appear stern. Sirius smiled cheekily, "Nothing you can't spank him for, Lily darling." He winked and I laughed, "Well we can't do any of that while you three are standing in our common room." "Oh, so you are giving out spankings, then?" Sirius said with a smile, "Because in that case, I've been very naughty."

That seemed to finally inspire James to take action. "Out." He croaked, his voice huskier and deeper than I'd ever heard it before. "Are you sure, Prongsie? I'd love to get a little Lily action," Sirius said with a wink. I laughed as James shouted "Out!" and grabbed his friends by the arms and led them back to the portrait hole. As soon as he slammed it shut and cast what I assumed was a locking charm over the entrance, he came running back, scooped me up in his arms, and kissed me soundly.

"What," he said between kisses, "are you wearing?" He was running his hands along my back and through my hair, feeling every inch of skin he could possibly get his hands out. I smiled cheekily and took a small step back. "You like it?" I asked, pulling on the tie of my dressing gown and letting it fall open. James let out a groan as he took in my lingerie. _Make a mental note to thank Marlene a thousand times for picking this out._ His hands immediately went to my hips, pulling me flush against him before kissing me again.

Our kisses were more heated this time, the promise of something more hanging in the air. I started walking us backwards towards my bedroom. Once he realized where we were headed, James stepped up the effort. My dressing gown was off and abandoned on the floor and I managed to pull his school jumper and tie off. I'd started working on his buttons when James pressed me up against my bedroom door. _Merlin, I forgot I closed this bloody door earlier._

I moved my hands from James chest and started feeling around for the doorknob, jiggling it a few times until the door fell open behind us. I shrieked and fell to the floor, pulling James with me. I dissolved into a fit of laughter and felt James chuckling beside me as he rolled over and climbed on top of me. "Think that's funny, Lily?" he asked, peppering kisses across my stomach, up over my chest, and around my neck, nibbling that extremely sensitive spot behind my ear. I groaned and arched my body into his. "Yes, James," I said and I smiled when I felt him smirk into my neck, thinking he'd won, "It's definitely funny." He pulled away and smiled his crooked smile at me. "You'll pay for that Ms. Evans," and then his fingers attacked my ribs. I broke into fits of frantic laughter, twisting and squirming to get away from him, but he only pressed himself onto me the more I wiggled. "Say I'm a Quidditch god and you can't live without me," he said with a smile, tickling me even more fiercely along my stomach, "You're a Quidditch god!" I shrieked, "And I can't live without you!" He smiled a cocky smile, "I know you can't," and he leaned down and planted a searing kiss on my lips.

I used his distraction against him and pushed him off me onto his back. I stood up quickly and pulled James up with me before walking him over to my bed and pushing him gently to sitting on my bed. I stood directly in front of him, letting my hands go back to the buttons on his shirt, unbuttoning each one before sliding the shirt off his toned chest. I ran my hands down his arms as I took the shirt off, my eyes burning into his and relishing the feeling of his muscles quivering under my touch. I climbed onto the bed and straddled him, my lace-covered breasts grazing his now bare chest. I kissed him fiercely, pressing him back until he was laying on the bed with his arms wrapped around me, one hand gripping my lower back and the other firmly lodged in my hair.

I reached down between us and started fumbling with his belt buckle, pulling the belt open and unbuttoning his trousers before he broke away, panting, "Lily, are you sure?" I smiled at him, "I'm positive, James. I want you… _so badly_."

He didn't need to be told twice. The rest of his clothes disappeared off the side of my bed and he flipped me over so I was, once again, lying underneath him. He moved his lips down across my chin, down to my neck, before tracing them lightly against my collarbone, making me tremble with anticipation. "As much as I love this bra," he whispered, trailing kisses along my breasts at the edge of my bra, "I think it has to go. Do you agree, love?" I nodded quickly, "Yes," I breathed, and James smiled at the desperation in my voice. I arched my back and he reached behind me, unclasping the bra before pulling it slowly down my arms and dropping it to the floor.

His eyes raked over my body for a few seconds before he leaned down and started trailing kisses all over my breasts, his hands now moving even lower and tracing the edge of my knickers. "Maybe those should go too?" I breathed, moving my hands down and cover his and start forcing my knickers off my hips. "Patience, love," he said, moving my hands gently away from my hips and moving his kisses further down my body. I groaned in frustration and knotted my hands in his hair, loving and hating this torturously slow descent he was making down my torso. He finally made it to the edge of my knickers and I sighed in relief when he kissed me through the fabric.

He grasped the sides of my knickers and pulled them slowly down my legs before flinging them, too, to the floor. He sat up for a moment, taking in every inch of my now naked body. I probably should have flushed or felt insecure under his intense gaze but instead I felt confident, sexy, and _beautiful._ James was attracted to me, his anatomy was making that much clear, but the look in his eyes relayed so much more than physical attraction. James _lived_ for me, lived for _this._ And I was only a little surprised to find that I did too.

"I love you, James." I blurted out. This probably wasn't the right time (it's only been three weeks!) or the right place (I am completely nude), but I didn't care. It was true and I said it the moment that I realized it. James smiled the largest smile I'd ever seen on his face before reaching out to intertwine our fingers, "I love you, too, Lily. Oh Merlin, I love you." He leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips before moving quickly back down my body and spreading my thighs apart. He spent what felt like _hours_ between my thighs, kissing, licking, teasing, and massaging me until I reached my climax. I was absolutely panting for him when he finally settled himself above me and reached out for my hands.

I threaded our fingers together and leaned up to kiss him, smiling against his lips as he whispered about how much he loved me. "This might hurt, Lily," he said, frowning a little down at me but I just smiled and wrapped my legs around his waist, "Even if it does, it doesn't matter, James," I said, "I want this. I want _you_." He grinned down at me and reached for his wand to cast a contraceptive charm before dropping it amongst our discarded clothes.

It did hurt for a moment after he entered me for the first time but the pain quickly subsided and was replaced with an intense pleasure. We moved together slowly, just discovering our bodies, what things we liked and what we didn't, experimenting to see what we could get our bodies to do. Some time later, James collapsed on top of me – we were both exhausted and I was thankful when he rolled over onto his back and pulled me into his side and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned up to place a quick kiss on his lips before burying my face in the crook of his neck and sighing contentedly.

"Did it hurt?" he asked quietly, and I could feel him turn his head to get a better look at me. I chuckled, "I honestly don't even remember." I leaned back so I could look into his eyes and smiled when I caught his gaze. "That was amazing, James. More than I ever even thought it would be." James grinned, "I'm glad, love… it was pretty perfect for me too." I nuzzled my nose into his neck, "I love you, James," I said, kissing right under his ear and smiling when he shivered a little. "I love you, too, Lily," he said, turning and wrapping his arms around me and burying his face in my hair, "You have no idea how much."

"I think I just might," I whispered, kissing his neck one last time before burrowing even closer to his skin and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Do you have thoughts, feelings, etcs about this group of chapters? Let me know! In the mean time, I'll be hard at work thinking up some new things for these crazy kids to get into (this feels especially punny after the content of this chapter).**

 **I'm also thinking about breaking my mould and experimenting with different universes and some seriously AU stuff. If you have opinions about that, let me know! Cheers, all! :)**


	9. Lily - 31 October 1981

**This chapter is such a downer... but I actually really came to love it while I was re-reading and editing. THis just came to me while I was working on some cleaning today and I managed to write the whole thing in like two hours (including editing!). There is a little bit of smut, just an FYI! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Not JKR. No one is sorrier than I...**

* * *

I heard his body hit the ground. I heard the burst of the spell and I heard his body hit the ground.

In different circumstances, tears would have begun pouring down my face, the weight of the loss would have crushed my instantly. As it was, I had to do what I could to protect Harry. He was all I had left.

 _Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!_

I'd grabbed Harry and sprinted up the stairs, moving as quickly as my legs could carry me. "I love you James, I love you," I shouted as I ran, "More than anything, James, I love you!" I didn't know what would happen but I had wanted to tell him one last time… if that's what it came down to. I'd heard James' final, "I love you, Lily!" before Harry and I reached the top of the stairs.

 _My eyes were closed against the bright morning sun, but I could feel James ghosting kisses along the sides of my neck and up under my jaw. "Wake up, love…" he whispered, nuzzling his nose against my skin. I groaned but turned over so I was lying underneath him and opened one eye a tiny bit._

" _James, Harry isn't even up yet," I said, smiling when he leaned down to trail kisses along my neck towards my chest. "I know," he whispered, and he traced his tongue along the ridge of my collarbone. I arched my back into him and moaned quietly and I felt him smile against my skin. "You were saying, love?" he asked, leaning up from my neck, his eyes blazing into mine. "Oh, sod off," I said, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him up to kiss me._

 _He laughed that deep, rumbly laugh I loved as he settled his weight on top of me. I felt my body melt beneath him and his adventurous fingers. Despite knowing my body as well as he knew his own, his fingers always managed to find new ways to coax pleasure out of me, even when they traversed well-explored trails. His mouth was hot on my skin, nipping at forgotten corners of my body that I never even paid attention to. That was the thing with James – he'd always said he loved every inch of me… and he meant that literally._

 _He'd flicked his tongue slowly over my clit, forcing me to muffle my moans under a pillow so as not to wake Harry, before I finally grabbed him by the arms and flipped him over. "I've had enough of your teasing, Mr. Potter," I said, lowering myself onto hism and leaning down to kiss him. "You sure, Mrs. Potter?" he asked, sliding his hands to my hips and helping to guide me on him._

 _The air was full of our breathy moans and the smell of James' cologne from the night before. His neck tasted like salt and spice and I relished the sounds he made when I nibbled just underneath his ear. We finished together quietly before collapsing back into bed. I found my way into his arms, as I always did, and smiled up at him before brushing his mop of hair out of his eyes. "I love you, James Potter," I whispered, pulling myself up just enough to place a searing kiss on his lips. James pulled back and placed his forehead on mine, "And I love you, Lily Potter. More than you can ever know."_

I darted into Harry's room, placed Harry in his cot, and started levitating furniture in front of Harry's door. I could hear him coming up the stairs but I didn't stop. I just kept moving furniture. Every cell in my body was screaming with terror but I refused to back down. I was going to protect Harry from this bastard or die trying.

 _An hour later, James and I woke from our gentle sleep to hear Harry rolling around in his cot. "I think your son's awake," I said, smiling into James' shoulder. James laughed, "I'll take the hint," and he climbed out of bed and pulled some pajama bottoms on before leaning back over to kiss me. I heard him pad down the hall into Harry's room and the gentle creak of the door as he opened it. "Good morning, Harry," I heard him say, followed by Harry's delighted giggles, "Dada!"_

 _I smiled and climbed out of bed, sliding my dressing gown on as I walked out of the room. "Good morning, sweetheart," I said, leaning over to kiss Harry on the forehead. "Mama!" Harry shouted and I couldn't help the grin that filled my face. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed James too, "We made such an adorable child." James laughed, "That we did, my dear."_

 _James had made waffles that morning, Harry's absolute favourite, while I let him ride his toy broomstick around the house (much to the chagrin of our poor cat). I could hear James' excited shouts and whoops from the kitchen as Harry zoomed by him again and again on the broom – "If I've said it once, Lil, I've said it a million times – we've got a star quidditch player on our hands." I rolled my eyes and James caught me – "I'm serious! He'll probably be a seeker. Do you see that way that he goes after the cat's tail! He's got talent!" I just laughed._

Suddenly the door was blasted apart, bits of furniture sprayed across the room and I spun quickly to shield Harry from the flying wood. Harry let out a shriek with the bang and I started kissing his face and whispering frantically, "It's okay, Harry, mama loves you Harry, dada loves you Harry." And then he actually spoke to me. "Stand aside and let me have the boy."

 _I sat on the couch, muggle book in hand, listening the James and Harry rolling around on the sitting room floor. James had unearthed his old snitch he'd nicked during his years at Hogwarts and was letting it loose before setting Harry off after it on the broomstick. "Is that all you two are going to do," I asked with a smile, "play with that broomstick forever?" James just looked back at me very seriously, "Lily, if we want our son to be a professional quidditch player, he has to start training now." I just laughed and rolled my eyes, returning to my book with an uncontrollable smile on my face._

"No," I said, glaring at him. I didn't care who he was, Voldemort wasn't going to kill my son while I just stood by. "Kill me. You're not taking Harry." "I've already killed your blood traitor of a husband. Now stand aside before I kill you too." His voice was cold and serious but I stood firm, spreading my arms out even wider to protect Harry. "No!" I shouted, "Kill me. Leave Harry alone!" He just laughed and I felt my blood run cold. "You're not killing Harry." I said. This seemed to irritate him – "I said," he started, his voice getting louder, "stand aside!" I shook my head fiercely. "Kill me. Don't kill Harry!"

 _James and Harry had finally settled down. James had Harry wrapped in his arms in the armchair near the fire. They'd been reading Babbity Rabbity but, judging by the gentle breathing from that side of the room, I'd guessed they'd both fallen asleep. I looked up over the edge of my book and grinned widely – Harry and James were both fast asleep, their wild hair sticking up in all directions. I crept across the room, gently removed James' glasses and set them on the table before wrapping them up in a Gryffindor blanket Molly Weasley had sent over when Harry was born._

 _I placed gentle kisses on both of their heads and tiptoed into the kitchen to start writing out a few letters._

He raised his wand.

 _I heard James walk into the kitchen and looked up to see him stretching his arms up over his head. "Mmm, why didn't you wake me love?" he asked, leaning down to kiss my neck before plopping down in the chair next to me. "I had a few letters to write," I said, gesturing down towards the parchment in front of me, "And I thought you might need the rest." James grinned wickedly down at me before leaning over and capturing the bottom of my ear lobe between his teeth, "I did work pretty hard this morning…" I grinned._

" _Well, I hope you didn't use up all your energy… how long until Harry wakes up from his nap?" I asked, smiling over at him. James picked me up and sat me down on the tabletop, brushing the parchment and inkbottle aside. "We have at least an hour," he said, reaching for the hem of my jumper. "Plenty of time," I moaned, my hands quickly working the button of his trousers._

I could hear Harry's breathing and quiet cries behind me. It sounded terrified but I knew he couldn't fully grasp what was going on. He probably wouldn't even remember this day. I hoped he wouldn't, anyway. I started thinking about all the things I'd miss – his Hogwarts letter, his first trip on the Hogwarts Express, his frantically happy letter when he was sorted, the first time he'd fall in love, his wedding, his children… I'd miss everything. I just had to hope that what I was about to do would save him. That something would protect him from Voldemort.

 _We were just getting ready to sit down to dinner when I walked over to James and wrapped him in a tight hug. "You know that I love you more than anything, right?" I asked, standing on my tiptoes and kissing him soundly. James smiled against my lips and kissed me back. We kissed for a few moments until I felt someone, a little someone, tugging on the end of my jumper. "Hello, Mr. Harry," I said, scooping him up and covering him with kisses, "And do you know how much we love you?" "Yes!" Harry shouted, holding his arms out as wide as they could go and smiling at me. "That's right," James said smiling and holding his arms out too, "This much!" James wrapped his arms around Harry and I, kissing each of us on our heads, "I am the luckiest man in the entire world," he whispered into my hair and I turned to him and smiled. And then we heard the banging of the garden gate._

And everything ended in a flash of green light.

* * *

 **Currently working on what I think will be a massive AU. Stay tuned!**


	10. Tutoring&Uni AU

**Hello! So, as you probably figured out by now, the first ten chapters of this story have all been one shots from the same universe. Those stories are all connected and deal with the same Lily and James at various points in their relationship. I've decided to switch it up with a little AU action. This is my longest chapter yet because it required that I fill in the universe a little bit more... so I hope you love it! But even if you hate it, let me know!**

 **Also, before I forget - A little smut ahead ;)**

 **AU: Lily and James are at university and Lily has hated James (of course) since their first year when they both lived in the same residence hall. Now, they're getting ready to graduate and James is in danger of failing a crucial class for his degree and the professor assigns a tutor… guess who! No magic… sorry! (It felt just as weird writing it as I'm sure it will reading it… but I also really liked this idea when it came to me, so here we are)**

 **Disclaimer: we all know that I'm not JKR.**

* * *

"Ms. Evans, would you mind if I had a word with you before you left?" I looked up from the beakers that were scattered all over my lab table and under my hood – "Of course, Professor Slughorn!" I turned off the gas at my station and walked through the crowd of students that were now desperately trying to file out around me.

"Now, Lily," Professor Slughorn said as I approached the front of the room, "you know you're my best student, yes?" I flushed, "I just put the work in, Professor," Slughorn laughed and waved me off, "Nonsense, Lily, you're brilliant. As such, I'm wondering if you might be interested in a tutoring opportunity I have?" I smiled and began nodding enthusiastically, "Of course, Professor! I've been thinking about attending medical school after gradation, so this would be excellent experience." Slughorn grinned, "Brilliant! Why don't you clean up your station and meet me in my office in 15 minutes so I can give you the particulars and the student's details?" I nodded and walked swiftly over to my lab bench, scrubbing out beakers and flasks like my life depended on it.

Ten minutes later I was walking swiftly through the first floor corridor towards Professor Slughorn's office. I slowed my steps as I approached his office door and knocked twice. "Come in," Slughorn's voice called; I walked through the door and smiled broadly. "You're early!" I just laughed, "Are you really surprised, Professor?" He chuckled, "Not at all, not at all. I should know you by now!" I grinned and sat down in the chair on the other side of his desk and took out a notepad. "So, you'd like me to tutor one of your students?" I asked, writing a quick meeting title at the top of the notepad ( _Slughorn Tutoring – 1 October)_

"Yes," Slughorn dug through a few stacks of paper on his desk and finally pulled out a small stack bound with a red clip. "I have a student who is in danger of failing." I tried to keep the look of shock off of my face. _Already? Term just started on 1 September!_ "Trouble is, he's interested in attending medical school after graduation, like you, and he needs to pass his chemistry courses in order to submit an adequate application."

I nodded and wrote _Medical school applicant – chemistry tutoring required_

Slughorn grinned at me and my (probably excessive) note taking. "Here's his packet of assignments from the class thus far. He's enrolled in third level organic chemistry and, despite doing amazingly well in levels one and two, he seems to have fallen off the wagon over summer holiday." I started flipping through the packet and looking at the assignments. "But sir," I said, closing the packet and making a note to read the assignments later, "I'm enrolled in third level organic this term as well. Are you sure I'm qualified to tutor this student?" Slughorn smiled, "Like I said, Lily, you're the best student I've had in years. And you both are already taking more chemistry than is actually required for your medical school applications, so I'm confident that you both will get on… at least in terms of interest and level of dedication." I smiled, "Well, thank you Professor. Do you mind if I copy these so I can take them with me?" Slughorn smiled, "Those are copies, Lily, feel free to take them and read through them at your leisure." I nodded and pulled out a spare folder from my bag, deposited the papers inside, and placed the folder under my notepad.

"Now, I've asked him to meet us here right around now, so he should be showing up shortly. You don't have to tutor him now, but I thought it might be nice to work up a tutoring schedule together so that I'm aware of how often you're working together." I nodded, "In my opinion, I think he'll need daily tutoring, even for just small block of time. This is a really intense course and if he doesn't get back on track soon, he will definitely fail the class." I nodded and wrote _Professor Slughorn suggests daily tutoring_ on the note sheet. "Would you like to meet regularly to discuss his progress?" I asked and Slughorn smiled, "How about every Friday? After your lab?" I nodded, "That sounds perfect," and jotted that down too. Just then there was a knock on the door and Slughorn smiled, "Come on in!"

The door opened and I couldn't believe my eyes. James. Bloody. Potter.

As soon as James saw me sitting there he flashed that crooked smile at me, "Blimey, hey Lily! I had no idea Professor Slughorn was setting me up with you!" I just scowled and tried to keep it together in front of Slughorn, "I'm just as surprised as you are!" I said brightly. James chuckled and sat down in the chair beside me, leaning over to sneak a peek at my notes. I folded the notepad up to my chest and smiled at Slughorn, "So when would you like Mr. Potter and I to get started?" I asked grinning. Slughorn smiled, perhaps knowingly, and said, "Well, James is quite behind in the course, as we discussed, so if you both have free time right now, I'd suggest finding a quiet place to chat and hammer out a daily tutoring schedule." I nodded while I shoved my notepad and folder back into my backpack. I'd been expecting this.

"James," Slughorn said, "I expect you to work diligently during your tutoring sessions with Lily. Lily and I will be meeting weekly to discuss your progress and I expect to hear good news." I smiled internally. _Like he's honestly going to take this seriously._ "Yes, Professor," Potter said, "I plan to dedicate myself to my studies… I'm so ashamed of having fallen behind, especially with medical school on the horizon." Slughorn smiled reassuringly and nodded before turning to me. "Lily, you'll be going back through the entire curriculum since the start of term. You're well aware that moving forward in my classes is dependent on a mastery of those topics that were introduced before," I nodded, "If you have to go back to topics we covered last term, are you comfortable with that?" "Of course, Professor. I still have all my notes from that term and I think I have a fairly firm grasp on the material." Slughorn laughed, "I think you're underestimating yourself, Lily, but I'm glad to hear that you're confident you have an understanding of the material."

"Well," Slughorn said, smiling back at the two of us, "That's all I have for now. Lily, send me an email if you have any questions and I hope you two are able to work out a schedule that works for the two of you!" I gathered my things and smiled, "Thank you again for this opportunity, Professor Slughorn. He just smiled, "Of course, Lily! Anything for my best student!" I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked out of the office. I could feel Potter right behind me but I walked to the end of the hall and into the staircase before I rounded on him.

"What in the _bloody hell_ are you doing, Potter?!" He smiled that smile at me again and reached out to brush a piece of hair out of my eyes. I slapped his hand away, "Answer me!" James chuckled, "I just need a little bit of tutoring, love," his eyes sparkled as he took a small step towards me. "And from what I remember, you're the most brilliant chemistry student at Oxford." I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, Potter. When can we schedule these sessions?" He actually appeared thoughtful for a moment, "I have football practice every night until 7pm, training and classes all day… does 8pm every night work?" "Works for me," I said, reaching back into my bag and pulling out my notepad. _8pm –_ "Okay, where do you want to meet?" I said, looking up at him. "Well, do we need to lab equipment?" I was surprised. "Good question," I said, "I don't think we'll need it most of the time and I think we'll need Slughorn's approval before we're in the lab unsupervised afterhours… how about I reserve a library study space and we can meet in the lab when we need to?" Potter grinned, "That sounds like a great idea."

"Okay, great," I said, scribbling that down, "Give me your mobile number so I can text you when I've reserved a room in Bodelian." I handed him my mobile and he smirked when he began typing, "I always knew you wanted my mobile number, Evans." I groaned and snatched my mobile back out of his hands. He'd sent himself a text. _James, you're so sexy. Meet me in the stairwell so I can have my way with you! ;)_ I glared at him and he just smiled. "Ugh!" I groaned and pushed him backwards into the wall before stomping away. "I know you're hot for me, Evans! And now I have evidence!" I held up my hand in a rude gesture before continuing up the stairs.

 _And now I have to spend every day with him… someone please kill me._

* * *

The weekend passed by, luckily, in an uneventful and Potter-free fashion. I'd unloaded on my flatmates, Alice and Marlene, as soon as I'd gotten back and they'd just laughed. "You're going to end up changing your tune, Lils," Alice had said with a smile, "I can just feel it!" I rolled my eyes, "Just because _you're_ in love doesn't mean everyone has to be!" She'd laughed, "I'm just saying, there's something more to you and James than I think even you want to admit." Marlene nodded in agreement, "I think you can just admit that you've wanted to fuck him since you laid eyes on him in our first year." I huffed and walked angrily into my room to change for a night out, "I do NOT want to FUCK him!"

Monday morning, I woke up to a text from Potter: _What room did you reserve in Bodelian?_ I was stunned. James Potter, actually taking initiative. _Room 0171_ I texted back. My mobile buzzed almost instantly afterwards – _Looking forward to tonight xx_

I rolled my eyes and tossed my mobile onto my side table. At least he didn't add a wink emoticon.

At half past seven, I started rummaging around my room for my chemistry notes. I grabbed my folder and notepad from this term and last term, shoving them in my backpack along with two textbooks, a few chemistry model sets, a calculator, and some pencils and scratch paper. It was probably way more than we needed but I figured I might as well bring everything. I grabbed the folder of Potter's work before I left. _Bollocks, I didn't look through this at all. I'll look through them on the way._

I shuffled through some of his earlier assignments, figuring we would have to start there first. The beginning of his work always looked right but his work fell apart at the end of many of the questions – he came to the wrong conclusions based on the data, omitted data from tables, or did something wrong in his calculations. _Hmm…_

I walked into Bodelian and immediately relished the warm atmosphere of the library. This was one of my favourite places on campus... I walked to the stairs and down a few flights, turning left once I reached the basement. I arrived outside 0171 and saw the light was already on. Preparing myself to kick someone out of my reserved space I walked in.

"Oh – " I came to a halt in the door. Potter was sitting at the table, his chemistry books, notes, and assignments spread out in front of him. I checked my watch, "It's only quarter-til… you're early." Potter smiled, "So are you." I smiled a small smile before walking into the room and sitting across from him. "Well, I was thinking I would need time to get set up or something beforehand," I reached into my bag to pull out my notes and a few sheets of scratch paper. "Didn't you have football today?" I asked, pulling out my chemistry textbook and flipping to the first section, "Yes," he said, smiling, "I brought everything with me to practice and took a speed shower as soon as coach let us leave the pitch."

I looked up and caught his eye. He was looking at me in the way that he always used to look at me… before I'd spent the next two years actively avoiding him. _Why did I hate him, anyway?_ I smiled and dropped my eyes back down to my book, _Because he's a bullying toerag who made sure I didn't have a date for the whole of my first year at uni, that's why._

We studied peacefully for an hour, reviewing the concepts we'd covered since the start of term and identifying those areas that I thought he really needed to focus on most, "Really, " I said, gathering up my stuff at the end of the hour, "you just need to watch the end of your work." "Oh?" Potter said, and a look I couldn't decipher flashed across his face, "Yeah," I said, grabbing one of his old assignments out and pointing to a problem at random. "Like here, for instance, you start with all the correct data and the right formula, but you end up making a mistake here," I pointed at the end of the work, "and you end up with the incorrect answer." "Weird…" he said and I nodded, "So, if you don't mind, could you maybe rework the problems from this assignment sheet before our session tomorrow? Just the ones you got wrong." He smiled, "Sure," and took the sheet from my hand before folding it into his chemistry book.

We walked out of the room, "Bye," I said over my shoulder and I turned and kept walking. I heard him chuckle and realised, like an idiot, that he was still right behind me. I slowed and turned awkwardly until he was next to me, "I forgot we're going the same way…" I said, feeling my cheeks flush and we started walking together up the stairs. He just laughed, "No worries, love," I groaned and Potter at least had the decency to flush a little, "Sorry, I didn't mean – " "It's alright," I said, holding up my hand. "Old habits…" he said, looking at me out of the corner of his eye and shrugging his shoulders.

We walked out into the brisk night air and I pulled my jacket tighter around me. As soon as we walked down the stairs, a man came bounding up to us. _Sirius…_ I remembered Sirius from our first year at uni – he was absolutely gorgeous, the life of the party, and a notorious lady-killer. He was also Potter's best friend and, as such, he'd fallen under my social moratorium for the past few years. But, as much as I'd hated Potter, I'd always had something of a soft spot for Sirius. His light-hearted, always-make-a-joke attitude was just what I needed sometimes and I'd talked to him on the few occasions I'd encountered him on campus without Potter in tow. He was studying English, so I didn't see him often… but when I did we genuinely had a good time.

"Hey Jamesie," Sirius said, his walk turning into more of a saunter when he realized there was a woman standing next to Potter. He came to a stop in front of me and broke into a huge grin, "Lily, darling!" He reached out for my hand in a dramatic show of courtly affection, bowed low, and pressed a kiss to the back of my hand. I, despite myself, broke out in giggles, "Hi, Sirius."

I could feel the heat from James' stare on the back of my neck. I snuck a glance at him and saw him staring daggers at Sirius… Sirius either didn't care or hadn't noticed. "Well, I should head back to my flat," I said, checking my watch. I turned in the direction of my flat and started to walk away when Sirius smiled and slung his arm around my shoulders, "It's been a while since I've seen you, darling," Sirius said, walking alongside me. Potter, too, had spun on his heels and was walking alongside us, his hands in his trouser pockets and his face suspiciously blank. "Well, I've been busy with classes and medical school preparation," I said, smiling up at him. "What have you been doing since I last saw you?" Sirius chuckled, "Studying at the school of life, beautiful," Sirius gestured his free arm wide out in front of us as though showing me the horizon and I laughed, "You're still enrolled, correct?" Sirius smiled, "Of course I am, much to the chagrin of my parents, as you can imagine." I chuckled, "Well, your parents can sod off," I said, "you're going to make a lovely English professor some day and they can't do anything about it." Sirius' barking laugh rang out in the cold air around us, "Damn right." "Besides," Sirius said, pulling me even closer into his side, "Nothing gets the ladies in bed faster than quoting a few lines of Byron in their ear. 'She walks in beauty, like the night of cloudless climes and starry skies; And all that's best of dark and bright Meet in her aspect and her eyes…" I broke into a laugh when someone cleared their throat nearby.

Potter. "Sorry to interrupt," he said, glaring at Sirius, "but I believe we're approaching your flat?" I looked around, "Oh, yes… uh, thanks." I slid out from under Sirius' arm and turned towards Potter. "See you tomorrow? Same time?" He forced a smile and nodded and I turned on my heel and walked off towards my flat.

I'd heard them whispering furiously to each other as soon as they thought I was far enough away, "What in the bloody hell are you doing?!" Potter whispered and Sirius laughed, "Just talking to her mate, relax!" Potter apparently hadn't accepted this answer because he sounded even angrier when he responded, his voice rising, "It didn't seem like you were 'just talking'!" They, then, started shouting at each other – but I decided I'd rather head up to my flat than listen to the two of them fight about me.

"How did it go?!" Marlene asked, bounding over to the door when I walked inside. I tossed my keys into the hall bowl, walked into my bedroom, dropped my bag on the floor, and plopped down onto my bed. "It actually went really well," I said, "He was early, came prepared, and didn't hit on me once." Marlene raised her eyebrows, shocked. "I know!" I said, laughing. "And then we met Sirius outside Bodelian and they walked me home." "Sirius Black?" Marlene asked with a smirk. "I don't want to fuck him, either, Marls, you know I just find him amusing." She nodded, "Fair enough. We both know you're secretly in love with James anyway." Marlene barely dodged the pillow I threw at her as she sprinted out of my room in a torrent of laughter.

My mobile buzzed inside my coat pocket. I pulled it out and saw that James had sent me another message. _Thanks for all your help tonight. Looking forward to tomorrow xx_

I couldn't explain the small smile that graced my lips… except to say that I'm glad I'd already chased Marlene from the room.

* * *

Each night was the same that week – James and I arrived at Bodelian at roughly the same time, sat in our study room for an hour and reviewed material from chapter one's lessons from early September. James was perfectly polite and even made me laugh. He'd taken to walking me back to my flat afterwards, too, and I found that we had more in common than I'd ever remembered. With Sirius gone, not surprising after their row on Monday, James and I were forced to talk to one another and it was actually enjoyable. Any time I'd spent talking to him in first year always ended in a row and with me hurling insults (or physical objects) his way. Now, he had me laughing hysterically, sharing stories about uni and our families… and I couldn't believe that this was the same James Potter.

Thursday evening, James and I arrived at 0171 at the same time. He opened the door for me and pulled out my chair. I blushed slightly before clearing my throat, "Do you have your revised answers?" James grinned, "Of course," he pulled out his chemistry book and drew out a sheet of paper, which he handed to me. I pulled out my homework sheet, with perfect marks, and checked it against what I'd done. "That's great, James," I said, "Perfect marks!" James flashed me that grin and something stirred in my stomach, "It's all because of you, Lily." My cheeks burned red and I looked away, sifting through the other papers Slughorn had given me.

"Okay, so how do you feel about chapter one's material? Do you think you're ready to move on already?" James thought for a moment while he flicked through his chemistry book, "Well maybe we could just review chapter one today to make sure it sticks and move onto chapter two stuff tomorrow?" I held up the sheet, "But you got perfect marks, all your work is correct! I don't even see any erase marks so you must have done this in one shot!" James frowned, "I just really want to make sure I know this, Lily… getting into medical school means so much to me and I don't want to mess it up."

I sighed but smiled reassuringly up at him – "You'll be great, James," I said, reaching out and patting his hand across the table. As soon as my hand touched his he flipped his over and grasped my fingers, the heat from his hand radiating into my palm. I swallowed, ignoring the electric shocks shooting up my arm and continued, "If you want to stay with chapter one I certainly won't fight you. But I know you're going to get into medical school if that's what you want to do." James grinned and kept holding my hand, his eyes locked onto mine. After a few moments I cleared my throat and wiggled my fingers free. James blushed furiously and pulled his hand back across the table, "I… sorry…" and he buried his head in his book. _It's okay…_

The review went much as I expected it would. He had an expert grasp on the material and I found myself wondering why he even needed tutoring. I said as much as we walked up the stairs together and out of the library. "Do you just rush through your assignments or something?" James' cheeks were beet red and he wasn't looking at me. "James? You know I'm meeting with Professor Slughorn tomorrow, I can bring up any concerns you have about the class or something?" James sighed and walked over to a nearby bench and sat down, indicating that I should sit next to him. I plopped my bag down onto the ground and sat, turning my body to face James.

"Lily, I have something to tell you…" James swallowed and looked nervously at me, pushing his glasses up on his nose. I smiled at that small, involuntary movement… he was genuinely nervous. "I… never actually needed help." I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, "What do you mean? I saw your papers, James," James shook his head violently, "I… Lily, I got those questions wrong intentionally." I gaped at him, "What?" James groaned and raked his fingers through his hair. _I remember that he always used to do that… I'd hated it before but now… I suppose you could say I didn't mind it._

"I… ugh, this is so stupid… I had been looking for a way to get you to talk to me and Sirius and Remus thought that we should start a chemistry study group to, you know, work on assignments together and start medical school applications and stuff." I nodded, urging him on. "But I realised that you would never work with me because you still hated me so I had to think of a way that you would _have_ to work with me… and tutoring came up. I knew that Slughorn wouldn't agree that I needed a tutor because I've always been a great student so I started tanking at the beginning of the semester. I went to his office hours, expressed my concerns about my understanding of the material, and he agreed to assign me a tutor. And… well, here we are."

I just stared at him. I had absolutely no idea what to say. I felt anger and, surprisingly, betrayal surging in my stomach. Sure, it had only been a week's worth of my time but I was, for ONCE, actually enjoying time spent around James Potter. He had made me laugh, made me think, told me stories about his childhood in Cornwall, I'd told him about Cokeworth and my family…

"What in the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" I shrieked. The anger, apparently, had become too much. I jumped off the bench, slung my bag over my shoulder, and started stomping away. "Lily!" James shouted, running to catch up, "Lily wait!" he grabbed my arm and turned me around, stopping me only centimetres away from him. I ripped my arm out of his grasp but I didn't move. "I'm sorry, Lily… I just didn't know how to get you to talk to me and I wanted to show you that I really am a decent guy and this seemed like such a good idea in September and then I was committed and now I realise how stupid it was and I am just so, so, so sorry." I sighed angrily but I could feel my anger melting away under my skin. _Since when did his apologies mean anything to me?_

"I'll completely understand if you want to tell Professor Slughorn and if you never want to talk to me again…" I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed, "I won't tell Slughorn…" James' eyes shot up and met mine, "What?"

"I won't tell Slughorn… and I reserved 0171 for the entire term so if you want to keep meeting up maybe we can just use the time to work on our assignments together? We don't have to work on chemistry we can do anything… I think we're taking all the same classes this term." James smiled, "We've been taking the same classes for the past two years." I smiled, "You would know that." He laughed a deep laugh and I couldn't help the smile that filled my face. "Thank you, Lily," he said, reaching out and grasping my hand, "Really, I mean it. You could have just gone back to hating me and you would have been completely justified… but thank you for giving me another shot." I looked down at our hands briefly before turning my eyes to his face, "Believe it or not, I've actually come to enjoy spending time with you, James."

We were still standing barely 20 centimetres apart and the air around us was crackling with the intensity of his stare. My hand, clasped tightly in his, started to tingle and I felt myself take a small step closer to him. His eyes flickered down to my lips before catching my gaze again and I heard his breath catch in his throat. I'd never realized just how sexy he was… his strong, square jawline covered in a light shade of whiskers, his deep hazel eyes, and those smart glasses were all making me weak in the knees. I felt myself move just a bit closer before James broke my gaze, gave a light laugh, and said, "So what are you going to tell Slughorn tomorrow about tutoring?" I stepped back, my hand still clasped in his, and we started walking forward. "God, I have no idea." James laughed loudly again, "You could always tell him that I blew you away with my impressive intellect?" I smirked at him, "I don't think that would be true, though…" James gasped and looked offended and this time I broke out into a laugh. He nudged me with his shoulder and I just squeezed his hand. The huge smile on his lips faded into another intense stare as he looked at me from the side but, thankfully, we didn't stop this time. He just made another joke, we laughed, and kept right on walking.

* * *

The next day, I gathered my tutoring materials and headed down to Slughorn's office. "Come in!" he shouted after I knocked and I walked in, smiling warmly at his happy expression. "How is your tutoring going?" I grinned, "It's wonderful, Professor! James is an extremely brilliant student and I wanted to bring you some of his work to show you how he's been doing…" I pulled out the stack of all James' revised chapter one assignments – "We only worked on chapter one this week, but I've been having him rework his graded assignments." Slughorn looked over his work and looked impressed, "I'm sure you noticed that he was largely doing the work correctly on these assignments but was drawing the wrong conclusions. I think we've worked those kinks out and I wanted to show you that I'm confident that he'll continue making progress." Slughorn smiled at me, "Wow, Lily… one week and you're already getting perfect papers out of him!" I chuckled, "It's all there already, Professor, he just needed a little extra encouragement." I swallowed, "I was actually wondering, and I'm sure this isn't my place but I wanted to ask because I know how hard he's been working, do you think he might be able to get a bit of course credit for reworking these assignments? I know he wants to apply to medical school and he really is doing amazing work…" Slughorn held up a hand to stop me and I swallowed, anticipating a negative response. "I think that's a great idea, Lily. For each revised assignment James completes, I'll give him 25 points towards the assignment's original grade. Sound fair?" I nodded enthusiastically. That would bring most of James' assignment grades up dramatically. "Thank you, Professor. I know you don't have to do that and I'm sure it will mean a lot to James that you're willing to help…"

Slughorn just smiled knowingly, "Be sure to let him know you thought of it, Lily. I'm sure he'll appreciate the gesture." I flushed but nodded, gathered up my things and rushed out of Slughorn's office.

I pulled out my mobile when I reached the stairs – _Prepare to love me, James_

He texted me back instantly – _I already do, but go on… xx_

* * *

The rest of October and most of November passed in a blur – James and I continued meeting in 0171 and, now that we were no longer pretending that James actually _needed_ tutoring, our friends actually joined us on more than one occasion. Alice and Marlene were thrilled to spend more time with "The Marauders" as we'd taken to calling them in our first year and I was glad that I was finally getting to spend real time with Remus. He was so much quieter than Sirius and James and it was sometimes hard to get him to talk when the other two were carrying on. Remus and I, I realised, actually had a lot in common and he was a joy to talk to.

But James and I also spent many nights alone, burying ourselves in take away curry and textbooks – we worked on chemistry assignments like we were supposed to but we also brought our biology, physics, and other assignments to work on. It was nice having someone to collaborate with, someone that I could talk to about classes and the work we were doing. Alice was studying to be a lawyer and Marlene was working to be a teacher and, while they were both serious about their work, they couldn't exactly help me figure out a tough biology problem.

One Friday late in November, James and I were walking back to my flat. "And then," James said, gasping through his laughter while I wiped tears from my eyes, "I walked into the flat… and Sirius was hanging upside down off his bed… she'd tied him there and he'd fallen off in his attempts to get free!" We were both howling with laughter, tears streaming down my face as we arrived outside my flat. "Tell me he was dressed!" I said, the cold air burning my lungs as I laughed, "Let me just say that I saw more of my best friend than I ever wanted to that day." I collapsed into yet another round of hysterics, losing my footing as I walked up the front step of my building. James reached out and grabbed my elbows, steadying me and pulling me, perhaps intentionally, closer to him.

I looked up, the laughter suddenly gone from my chest and the air crackling with that familiar electric feeling. James reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. Instead of stepping back, what I would have done just a few short weeks ago, I stepped forward… and his fingers wound themselves in my hair. "Lily," James' eyes were blazing and his hand felt amazing in my hair. In that moment, I realised that I wanted to know what every single inch of him felt like.

I reached my arms out, wrapped one around his waist and the other around his neck, pulled his face down to mine, and kissed him. James wrapped his other arm around my waist, pulling me flush up against him and I couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips as our hips smashed together. James moved his mouth expertly against mine and I found myself reaching up to wind my fingers in his hair and pull him as close to me as possible.

I was just about to lose my mind, to drag James upstairs and have my way with him, when someone cleared their throat. We broke apart, both of us gasping for breath, and I spun around. "Hey, Lily…" _Marlene._ "Oh fuck."

Marlene just laughed, "See you upstairs, red!" Marlene walked behind us and shouted, "Bye, James!" over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs to our flat. I rested my forehead in the middle of James' chest and groaned. He, though, started laughing – a deep, belly laugh that made his chest vibrate against my forehead. I pulled back and looked up at him and smiled, laughter eventually overcoming me too. "I've been waiting almost four years to do that," James said, adjusting his glasses before reaching out and cradling my face in his hands. "I can't honestly say the same thing," I said with a chuckle, "but I'm so glad that it happened…" James laughed, "Well, at least we're finally on the same page."

"We should probably talk about this though…" I said, shifting my feet nervously and looking down. "Lily," James said, lifting my face up until his eyes met mine, "I don't know what you're feeling… and I want to talk about that, but I just want to let you know that I want this. I want you in whatever capacity you're willing to be with me. Whatever you want from me, with me, it's yours." I grinned, "I need to think about it," I said, and I watched his face drop every so slightly, "but I know that I want you."

James wrapped his arms around me in a strong hug. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he said, pulling back and pressing his forehead gently against mine. I grinned, "Wouldn't miss it." James smiled and leaned down to press two brief, meaningful kisses on my lips. Those two little kisses at the end of every text suddenly took on a whole new meaning as I watched him walk away.

"LILY!" Marlene and Alice were sitting on the sofa with cups of tea in their hands when I arrived back upstairs. "Oh, hi guys," I said, trying to walk past them and into my bedroom. Alice, unfortunately, was fast – "No way, red," she said, jumping up and grabbing my arm. She dragged me back to the sitting room and thrust a cup of tea into my hands. I sat down on the sofa next to them and took an unwilling sip. "So…" Marlene said, "Care to explain that little show downstairs?" I blushed, "Not really."

Alice laughed, "Come on! Out with it! My life isn't exciting anymore, I need to live through you!" I laughed, "Alice, Marlene and I hear you and Frank _all the time._ Don't tell us your life isn't exciting." She waved her hand dismissively, "You know what I mean." I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help my smile.

I took another sip of tea, "We've just been getting along lately…" Marlene smirked, "Clearly." She and Alice laughed and I just groaned, "We still bicker because, come on, it's us, but I haven't called him a cunt once!" Marlene raised her eyebrows, "Okay," I admitted, "I haven't called him a cunt and meant it." We all laughed and I took another sip of my tea before sitting it down on the table. "As much as I don't want to admit that you guys were right… I will say that it's possible I've been attracted to him for a long time. And now that I can see what a kind, clever man he is… I couldn't say no."

Alice and Marlene both shrieked and jumped on me in a huge hug. Thank god I'd set my tea down.

* * *

James and I texted frequently that weekend but, as I had a huge lab report due on Monday we didn't see each other. He ended, as per usual, every text with those two little 'xx's and I couldn't stop thinking about the way his lips had felt against mine when I got those kisses in real life.

Monday evening, though, brought us back together again… and the tension was palpable. We met outside Bodelian and headed down to 0171 together. The sheer act of being near one another had created an electric atmosphere around us and we kept (accidentally? No, definitely intentionally) coming into contact. His hand brushed against my thigh as he held open the front door to the library and let me walk ahead of him. My fingers brushed against his as we walked down the stairs towards our study room. My shoulder slid against his chest as I walked past him into the room. His fingers skimmed my lower back as he walked around me to pull out my chair.

I had taken my seat, fighting back the increasingly dirty thoughts that were clouding my brain and pulled out my microbiology textbook. "Have you studied for this exam yet?" I asked, gesturing towards my book. James cracked a smile and pulled his book out too, "I was just going to ask you the same question." I opened the book and made my best effort to concentrate… but it was proving impossible. James was cradling his head in his hand, his fingers threaded into his hair… and I remembered how soft it was, how wonderful it had felt between my fingers. He pushed his glasses back up his nose, reminding me of when he'd adjusted them after our kiss on my stairs on Friday. _This is ridiculous._

I slammed my book shut and James jumped. "Alright, Lily?" I stood up, walked around the table, and pulled on James' hand until he was standing. The confused expression he'd been wearing evaporated, replaced by a look of dawning comprehension. His lips were on mine instantly.

James spun me and grabbed my waist before picking me up and depositing me on the table top. I spread my legs and wrapped my ankles behind his back, pulling him against me. We both groaned this time and I smiled into the kiss before running my hands up the back of his shirt.

"Lily," James gasped, moving down to kiss my neck, "What's your plan here?" I moaned and threw my head back as he sucked on my pulse point, "Fuck me, James." I didn't need to tell him twice. My shirt was over my head before I knew what happened and my hands were at the button of his trousers. The rest of our clothes disappeared into various corners of the room and, after sliding a condom on, James was inside me.

My hands were gripping his shoulders and his hands were at my hips, which he'd pulled to the very end of the table to allow easy access. He'd had to stoop, though, to reach me and after a few moments, he grunted with frustration and wrapped his hands underneath me and picked me up. I squeaked, catching the sound in my throat before I alerted our neighbors to our... activities. James breathed a laugh against my collarbone as he pushed me up against the wall behind his forgotten chair, holding me there with his arms and the repeated movement of his body. The very fact that anyone could walk into the room at any moment only made it hotter. I'd never done anything this illicit before, but something about James just made me mad. I couldn't keep it together when he was around and here was the perfect example of that.

His mouth barely left my skin as he moved inside me, moving from my mouth, to my neck, and down to my breasts. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips and James placed a kiss on my lips while laughing, "Shhh…" I chuckled lightly and but breath hitched in my throat when James moved his hand down between us and started rubbing my clit.

Well that about did me in.

I buried my face in James' chest as my orgasm overcame me and felt James begin to tense up under me. He pressed me further into the wall, his body resting fully against mine as he came, moving his mouth until it found mine and proceeding to kiss me senseless.

A short time later, James and I were dressing again. "Well, did that fulfill all your hopes and dreams, or…" James asked while he pulled his shirt over his head and adjusted his glasses. I barked out a laugh and leaned up to kiss him. "Maybe a couple of them." James grinned wickedly, "Well, we'll have to get working on the others as soon as possible."

* * *

Every other night that week had ended in an intense snogging session upon reaching the steps up to my flat. Only the fact that my flatmates would spend the rest of uni taking the piss kept me from dragging James upstairs and throwing him onto my bed. Besides, we'd gotten carried away in 0171 on Monday and we still hadn't talked about anything.

"James," I gasped, breaking away from him lips the following Thursday. He had me pressed up against the wall of my building, his hands up under my shirt. He moved his lips to my neck and whispered, "What, love?" against my skin. Shivers shot across my flesh and I wanted so desperately to just drop this and go back to kissing him. "We should probably talk about what we're doing… what this," I gestured between the two of us, "is." James sighed and placed one soft, chaste kiss on my lips. "I agree." He pushed his glasses up his nose again and I smiled. "Are you ready to talk now or do you need some time to gather your thoughts?" James asked. I thought for a moment, "As I think my thoughts are… influenced… by my attraction to you at the moment, I think I'll need a little break to gather my thoughts." James grinned, "How about you come over to _my_ flat tomorrow night? You have your final meeting with Slughorn tomorrow, right?" I nodded, "Tomorrow sounds perfect. That will give me plenty of time to cool down and figure out where my head is at." He flashed me that crooked smile – "Tomorrow night it is." Two kisses and he was gone.

* * *

Late the next afternoon, I walked into Slughorn's office with my final packet of revised worksheets. "Here is the last bit of those worksheets you gave me!" I said with a smile and Slughorn looked beside himself. "Lily, you've really turned James around! You're getting perfect assignments out of him and his work in class is just as brilliant." I grinned, "James works really hard, Professor," Slughorn just laughed, "Well, I'll be writing glowing letters of recommendation for both of you!" I grinned, "Thank you Professor!" He nodded, "Of course, Lily."

"So, I take it you're finished tutoring James?" Slughorn asked, placing the stack of papers in an organizer on top of his desk. "Yes, we're finished tutoring. He's really impressed me with his understanding of the material since we covered the initial chapters again. He just needed that review, I think," Slughorn smiled and nodded. "I'm happy to hear it."

I walked out of the office a few minutes later, and checked my watch. It was quarter to five… James and I had agreed to meet at five and he lived a twenty-minute walk away. _Bollocks. I hate being late._ I pulled my mobile out of my pocket and typed out a quick message to let James know I'd be late and started walking.

About twenty minutes later, I arrived outside James' flat. I went to buzz up but Sirius came bounding out the door instead. "Hey, Sirius!" I said, smiling. "Hey, Lils!" Sirius pulled me into a quick hug. "James told me you were coming! I've left the flat door open!" "Where are you going?" I asked as he bounded down the stairs. "I've got to grab a book from Bodelian. Joyce paper due tomorrow!" I laughed and rolled my eyes before heading up the stairs to the flat James shared with Remus and Sirius.

I walked into James' flat and heard giggling from the sitting room. Female giggling. _That better be some tart Sirius brought around and left here._ Unfortunately I was wrong. Very wrong. James was sitting on the couch with some bottle blonde on his lap with HER HANDS IN HIS TROUSERS?! I saw red.

"JAMES FUCKING POTTER," I shouted. James turned his head and the hands he'd had on the girl's hips fell away, "Lily!" I stamped into the living room and shoved the girl off James's lap. "What in the hell is wrong with you?!" she shrieked as she hit the floor. Claire Abbott… I rounded on James. "You're fucking Claire Abbott?!" I yelled, "You're bloody joking! If you were going to fuck around behind my back you could at least do it with someone better than this slag!" "Hey!" Claire shouted from the floor and I rolled my eyes before turning back to her, "Get out!" "I don't have to take orders from you!" she shouted back. "Yes you fucking do," I said, "unless you want me to shove my trainers up your arse I suggest you leave." She huffed and stormed out of the flat, slamming the door behind her.

"Lily, I, you have to believe me, it wasn't what it looked like," I turned slowly to face James and I could see the nervous look on his face. "That's a load of bollocks, James." And I punched him. Right in the jaw.

 _I need to find a bloody pub._ And I stormed from the apartment.

* * *

This pub was dark and dingy, exactly what I needed. I sat down at the bar, caught the bartenders attention, and ordered a pint. I took a long pull from my beer and sighed.

I'm not sure why I'm even sitting here, if I really thought about it. It's not like I cared about James or anything. I hated him. No. I hate him. But seeing that fucking twat _Claire_ hanging off of him… well, I only care because I don't want him to get VD or something. Yeah, that's it. I'm concerned about his health and physical well-being.

I swallowed the rest of my pint and smiled at the barman. "Another round?" He asked, gesturing towards the empty glass I had sitting in front of me. "Why not?" I asked, grinning. He refilled me and tipped my head towards him, taking a pull from my fresh beer. He smiled before leaving me to my thoughts.

This bar was fairly packed but I'd learned that if I managed to project a "Don't fuck with me or else" attitude people would largely leave me alone. And I sat on that stool, and drank a few more pints, for the better part of an hour completely undisturbed. After about 45 minutes, someone plopped down next to me and I could see them stick their arm out to signal for a pint and then turn towards me. I could tell whoever it was was male, but I kept my gaze pointed at the telly behind the bar. "Lily," I heard from beside me, and the very shock that this random person knew my name caused me to turn. "Oh, it's you, Sirius." I said, taking a final pull from my beer and pushing the glass out for the barman to refill. "Go away."

"As tempting as that offer sounds, lovely, I'm not leaving here until you tell me what's wrong." The barman passed him his beer and went off to refill mine. Sirius took a pull from his pint and grinned at me, "And don't tell me you're fine. I had to track you through the entire city. And this is the last place I would have expected to find you." He cast his eyes around at our grungy surroundings and shuddered. "How did you find me, anyway?" I asked, smiling at the barman as he placed my pint down and taking a large sip. Sirius winked – "I have my ways." I rolled my eyes.

"So come on," he said, nudging me, "out with it." I sighed and took another large drink from my glass. "Claire Abbott." I said, sliding my pint glass around in the watermarks I'd left on the bar top. Sirius snorted, "Lily, you can't be serious." "No, you're Sirius." I said, looking up at him with a cheeky smile. He playfully punched my arm and I laughed, "Really, Lily, there's nothing going on there." I groaned, "It didn't look like that Sirius! I walked into your flat and she had her hands down his trousers. **His trousers,** Sirius. How is that 'nothing going on'?"

Sirius sighed and emptied his glass before he reached over and took mine. "Hey!" I tried to grab the glass out of his hand but Sirius threw it back before I'd had the chance. "You've had enough, darling. You need to maintain some kind of sobriety when we go talk to Jamesie-poo." "I've already had I don't remember how many pints," I said grumpily, "and I'm not going to see James. I have nothing to say to him." Sirius groaned, "Lily, listen to me," he spun me on the stool so I was looking directly at him, catching my hands so I couldn't turn away. _He knows me too well, damn it._ "Claire has been after James since they met in one of his biology courses, like two years ago. He's never been into her… he was always hung up on someone else." "Oh, like all his footballer groupies, you mean?" I asked angrily, ripping my hands out of Sirius' grasp. I grabbed my purse and jacket, tossed a handful of notes onto the bar, and stormed out of the pub. "Lily!" I heard Sirius sliding out the stool and rushing after me, but I didn't slow down. I pulled my gloves on, threw my scarf over my neck, and stomped out into the snowy night.

Unfortunately, Sirius was still in football shape. "Lily," he said, catching up to me, "please listen to me." "Why in the bloody hell should I do that, Sirius?! What could you possibly tell me that would convince me that James isn't an arrogant toerag intent on sleeping with any living and consenting female!?" "He's not like that, Lil," Sirius said solemnly. I stopped and turned, not expecting that tone of voice, "Then explain whatever it is you want to explain, Sirius." Sirius sighed and walked us over to a nearby bench, sitting down and clearing off some snow for me. I smiled and sat down beside him before pulling my scarf a little tighter around my neck. "James fell in love with you our first year at uni," Sirius began, looking nervously over at me. I scoffed, "James was a cunt when we first met, Sirius." Sirius chuckled, "Yeah, he was, but as I've been his friend since nursery, I think I'm pretty confident that I can read him a little better than you can. For now, at least," Sirius said, winking. I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

"He'd just never met anyone like you before," Sirius continued, "Girls were throwing themselves at him before uni and they weren't exactly the most… intellectually stimulating girls in the world." I raised an eyebrow and Sirius just laughed, "James is a footballer, a damn good one… he didn't need to try to get female attention. But when we came to uni and we met you… that all changed for James. And that was what initially attracted him to you." I scoffed again but Sirius just looked at me, "I'm serious Lily. He'd never had anyone tell him off before – girls spent their time following James around and leaving random articles of clothing in his football bag with their mobile numbers attached. Hell, girls _still_ do that shit." I raised my eyebrows, "How is this supposed to make me feel better about James?" Sirius smiled, "I'm getting to it." I sighed.

"When he met you, he stopped calling those girls back. I saw him throw away a pair of lacey knickers just the other day. This isn't to say that he didn't sleep with a few football groupies while he's been here… he has. But they never came around like they used to. He never talked about them. The only girl I've heard him talk about in the past four years has been _you._ " "But I barely even see him," I sputtered, "I've been avoiding him…" Sirius smiled, "That's only increased his attentions… and you two have been in some of the same classes because you're both planning on medical school." "Yeah, I had no idea he wanted to go to medical school after he graduated. Are you sure he's just not trying to follow me there?" I smiled lightly but Sirius shook his head, "He's wanted to be a surgeon ever since I've known him. His father was one of the best cardiac surgeons in England. He died the year after James got to uni." I frowned, "That's terrible," Sirius just nodded, "His parents were older when James was born so I think he was expecting it. But it's still hard to lose a parent when you're only 19 years old." I nodded.

"Anyway, Lily darling, back to the matter at hand." "You mean the matter in Claire Abbott's hands," I said angrily. Sirius snorted, "Exactly."

"Like I said, Claire has been basically stalking James since they met a few years ago. She's given him her mobile number more times than I can even remember and he's never called her. I think she just saw the opportunity tonight and jumped on it." "Literally," I said with a sigh. Sirius laughed, "Yeah." Just then, his mobile started ringing. I saw James' name light up on the screen and I smiled at Sirius, "Take it," I said. Sirius grinned and answered, "Alright, James?" I could hear James talking frantically on the other end and I saw Sirius smirk, "No need to worry, Jamesie, I've got your girl here." I turned and gaped at Sirius. Sirius just winked, "Okay… yeah, all of it… yeah, sure. Alright, bye." Sirius clicked off the phone and stuffed it back into his coat pocket. "What was that all about?" I asked and Sirius just smiled, "Nothing important."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I couldn't believe anything that Sirius was telling me. How was it possible that James had feelings for me all of these years? How could he have even liked me after some of the things that I said to him? It's not like I was always nice to him. I must have called him a cunt at least twenty times to his face… and many more times behind his back. I actively avoided him in classes, rejected any and all attempts he made to talk to me… but now, I realized somewhat grudgingly, I didn't think he was a cunt anymore. I… I'd actually enjoyed 'tutoring' him. Was I thrilled when I found out it was all an elaborate ruse to get one-on-one time with me? No. And it was pretty bloody reckless considering he had medical school applications to file. But having five blocks of time a week where we could hang around in the library and joke around while we both did our chemistry assignments was pretty amazing. And the more time we'd spent together the more I realized that I actually enjoyed talking to him, that we had a lot of the same interests and goals… that we made an excellent team and actually got on really well when I wasn't busy hating him. We still fought and bickered, but now it had taken on an entirely different tone – we were people who wanted to work it out, not people who wanted their opponent to jump off a bridge and disappear. And then, of course, there was that night in 0171 last week.

"You're sure he doesn't like Abbott?" I asked, biting my lip nervously. Sirius grinned, probably hearing the defeat in my voice, "Positive."

I heard snow crunching from the other side of the square and I saw Sirius look up and break into a huge, toothy grin. I looked in the direction Sirius was gazing and felt every cell in my body freeze. "James," I breathed. Sirius smiled and looked over at me, "Go sort it out, love." "You can't leave me here alone," I whispered furiously back, grabbing Sirius' arm. Sirius chuckled and peeled my fingers off his elbow and stood up, "I can and I will. I saw a leggy blonde eyeing me up in that pub and I'd like to introduce myself." I groaned but acquiesced when Sirius grabbed my arm and pulled me to standing. "You'll only regret it if you ignore him, Lils," Sirius leaned down and grabbed me into a hug and I smiled, hugging him back. "Alright you bloody bastard. I'm not happy about being tricked, though!" I said, reaching up and smacking his arm. Sirius laughed but spun me around and gave me a gentle push towards James. "Go find your leggy blonde!" I yelled with a laugh and I turned around to find James standing only three metres from me. I took a deep breath and closed the distance.

"Hello," I said, slapping on an air of confidence that I knew I didn't really feel deep down. _Fake it until you make it._ James smiled his breathtaking crooked smile, "Hello." "So, I'm sorry I yelled at you… and punched you in the jaw." James chuckled, "Luckily my dad taught me how to take a punch." I smiled weakly at him, "I just… when I walked into your flat and Claire was just… on top of you and had her stupid hands down your trousers I suppose I… snapped." James laughed, "That's an understatement." I smacked his arm, playfully this time, and he smiled warmly down at me. "I'm sorry, too, Lily. Claire just popped over and said she'd lost the assignment sheet for our biology class and I, being an idiot, thought she was telling the truth. When I let her in she jumped me." He smiled shyly down at me, "I was really hoping you'd be there when she arrived so that that wouldn't have happened but, alas… you were a few minutes later than I expected you to be." I sighed, "The only time I'm ever late and some tart puts her hands down the front of your trousers. Lesson learned." James laughed loudly now, stepping closer to me. I could feel his warmth radiating over to me now, the smell of his cologne filling the air around me, making me feel even more intoxicated than everything I'd had to drink earlier. I stepped closer before I could stop myself.

James reached a hand up and brushed a piece of hair out of my eyes and tucked it gently behind my ear. "Lily, I…" James' skin had flushed slightly and I couldn't tell if it was from the cold or from what he was about to say, "Sirius wasn't lying, you know." "Wasn't lying about what?" I asked, inching closer to him. James caught my gaze and I watched his adam's apple bob as he swallowed, "I've been in love with you since you first slapped me in our residence hall our first year," he moved just a touch closer, his hands reaching out and playing with the sides of my glove-covered fingers. "I've made some mistakes… and I can be a bloody idiot sometimes," I just grinned and nodded and he smirked before continuing, "But I've never felt more alive than when I'm around you. And I know this is probably stupid to say as we haven't even been on a single date, but I'm completely in love with you and… I just thought you should know."

"I think I love you too, James," I said quietly, my eyes darting quickly towards the ground as I felt my face flush. James put his finger under my chin and tilted my head up – I raised my eyes and caught his gaze. His eyes were on fire now, the look on his face highlighting the fact that our bodies were now only centimetres apart. I couldn't take it. I swallowed my pride and summoned my courage… and threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

He didn't even hesitate. One of his hands flew into my hair and the other wrapped around my waist, pulling me into him. I groaned (as usual) when our hips made contact and I felt James smile against my lips before deepening the kiss. My hands found their way into his hair and it was my turn to smile when James moaned into my mouth. After a few moments, James broke away, placing his forehead on mine and breathing rapidly. I smiled up at him and left my fingers tangled in his hair, "Well, did that fulfill all your hopes and dreams, or…" I asked with a laugh, remembering what he'd said to me last week. James grinned wickedly down at me and grasped my hips again, "You tell me," he said, pulling me up against him. He was, uh, obviously aroused, so I just grinned back at him. "Maybe we can take this back to your flat then?"

"Maybe you can put your hands down my trousers?" James winked at me and I laughed, "You wish." "You're damn right, I do," James said, pulling me even closer into his side. I snuggled into his arm and let myself relax into his hold as we started walking across the square towards his flat. And even though he was joking about the hands, as soon as we got back to his flat, my hands definitely found their way into his trousers. And neither of us was complaining one bit.

* * *

 **I think I'm going to experiment with some more AU stuff as it comes to me. Writing Jily is my stress-reliever so you can definitely plan on more from me!**


	11. Lily -7th Year

**Hello! We're going to nip back to the universe for our first ten chapters… back to Hogwarts and our favourite magical couple! This brief snapshot is set late in seventh year after they've already gotten together. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. Not JKR.**

* * *

The early morning had always been my favourite time of day. Usually hours before anyone else in Gryffindor Tower woke up, I would often nip down to the common room and sit by the window as the sun came up over the lake. The absolute silence was peaceful and the early morning light made everything look lovely. I found the same was still true up in the Heads Quarters.

I was lying in James' arms watching the early morning sun just begin to travel over his skin. I'd woken suddenly but, for once this week, not violently – I'd been having dreams about Voldemort more and more frequently as we approached graduation… as we got closer and closer to leaving Hogwarts. Sleeping with James usually helped keep those dreams at bay… and, of course, had other, sexier benefits.

His hair was ruffled from sleep and was sticking up wildly all over the pillow underneath his head. A few locks had glued themselves to his forehead and my fingers were itching to brush them aside… but I didn't want to wake him. We'd been up pretty late last night after all…

The sun was barely peaking through the window but the warmth was already beginning to radiate through the room. The orange glow gave the impression that we were bathed in fire, that the sun was wrapping us in its arms and bringing us gently into the morning. The soft glow on James' skin, the light sprinkling of freckles on his shoulders, the now white scars dotting his arms and torso all became visible in this light. I'd noticed a few of those scars before, but there were some, like a very small one around his belly button, that I hadn't noticed before. Some were from quidditch, others from Marauder business… I wondered where he'd gotten this one.

James' fingers twitched on my back and I rolled my body back up against his, wrapping my arm around his waist again. He sighed and turned his face into my hair and I couldn't help my smile. Unlike everyone I was friends with, I never anticipated that I would be here with James. I'd been convinced that I was going to spend the rest of my life loathing him… or at least being friendly and tolerating his presence. But sixth and seventh year happened and… well, obviously my opinion of him changed.

And now… I absolutely couldn't imagine my life without him.

We were hurtling towards graduation like a rocket (one of my favourite Muggle things to attempt to explain to James) and there was no stopping it. We were both already 17, both already adults… but leaving Hogwarts was going to make that all so much more real. We weren't going to be under Dumbledore's protection anymore… we were going to become a partof the team protecting everyone else.

I wanted to fight, I did. But I'd be lying if I said that there wasn't a part of me that wasn't intensely terrified. A small part of me wanted to run away from the wizarding world and forget that any of this was even happening. But that part was buried beneath layers of righteousness, determination, courage, anger, and _love…_ and those things were driving me now. As much as the reality of my world, of _our_ world, terrified me, I refused to let Voldemort chase me out of it. I would help bring an end to his Hilter-esque reign of terror or die trying.

I wasn't afraid to die… not really. My parents had died halfway through sixth year in a car accident and my sister already pretended I was dead. My friends were like a family to me but we'd all enlisted in this fight… we were all taking the same risks. The part that terrified me the most was losing James. Or doing something stupid and forcing James to lose me. We were fighting for everyone, for the safety of our world, but we were also fighting for each other. And, no matter how much James liked to deny it, I knew he was fighting for me. I knew that my Muggleborn status had driven a determined anger into his heart and he wouldn't stop fighting until he felt I was being given a fair shot, a fair life in this world that he so desperately wanted to live in… _with me._

"You can't just fight for me, James! You can't die _for me!_ " We'd quarreled about this just a few nights ago. "Lily!" He was shouting but I knew he wasn't angry with me. We were never angry at each other when we fought about this. We were angry about everything else, about the world forcing us to have this conversation, about the couples like us that were faced with this same problem, about the students at Hogwarts wondering how much longer they'd be safe in the school they'd come to think of as home. "I have to fight this fight. We can't let our world become polluted by these bastards!" I'd pushed and pushed until finally he cracked – "I _have_ to fight for you, Lily. I would die, _DIE_ , before I let anything happen to you. And I know you don't like to hear it and I know that you hate that I'm putting my life on the line for you but _fuck_ Lily, I need you. I need you a hundred percent and if I can't have you in my world because of this BLOODY BASTARD then we're going to take him down." He'd grasped my hand then. "And we're going to do it together."

His honey coloured eyes had looked like Bonfire Night just then. Dancing with fury, blazing gold in their ferocity. We'd had some of the best sex we've ever had after that row.

James sighed into my hair and he rolled even closer up against me.

Being in the Order meant much more to me that I think even James realized. Having the chance to fight Voldemort, to stand up against someone who hated people like me meant more than I could ever articulate. Being able to do it alongside half- and pure-blood wizards made it all that much more important in the eyes of the world. But I was lucky enough to call those people my best friends.

Yes, I knew we would lose some people. I knew that some of my friends wouldn't make it out of this war alive… but going into this fight was bringing us together in a way that nothing else would. And I knew that I would always carry a part of them with me through the rest of my life. This wasn't an experience that you let go of easily.

None of us knew what was going to happen... who was going to make it or what any of us were going to have to endure. But I knew that as long as I had James by my side, I could withstand anything. Alice, Frank, Marlene, Mary, Dorcas, Sirius, Remus, Peter... we were all going to do what we could to help each other and to stop Voldemort before he took more lives... broke apart more families.

James fingers began tracing recognizable shapes on my spine and I leaned back, smiling down at his guilty face. "Lost in thought, love?" James pulled himself up out of my hair and kissed me softly. I smiled, "Just looking at you." James grinned and shifted his weight, rolling over so that he was hovering over top of me. "Oh yeah?" he asked, tracing his lips along the curve of my jaw and peppering kisses across my neck. I let out a small gasp and nodded.

"Well, I guess it's my turn then." James grinned wickedly and I grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

We spent the morning rolling around in the sheets.

* * *

 **I told you it was short! I'm working on a chapter from the first year at university for our muggle James and Lily... Not sure when that will be done but I'm going to be working on it over the next week or so.**


	12. Wedding

**Hello! Long time, no Jily! This isn't the uni-chap (I have an outline for the story but I have a busy week coming up. Maybe next weekend!) but it popped into my head and really wanted to be written. So... ta-da!**

 **Disclaimer: Sigh... I'm not JKR :(**

* * *

 _I want to have a proper wedding._ _That was what Lily had said all those months ago and I'd laughed at the time. "There's no way we're going to be able to pull that together, Lils. We are in the middle of a war." Lily just set her jaw and looked determined - "I don't care, we're having a proper wedding. Voldemort can sod off for a few hours and just let us be happy."_

And now, standing here in the middle of the most beautiful field I've ever seen, I have to agree... We needed to have a proper wedding.

I adjusted my dress robes and looked at myself in the mirror. _I'm getting married today._ I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

Sirius and Remus walked into the tent. "How're doing, mate?" Sirius asked, walking over and clapping me on the shoulder. I turned and grinned at the pair of them – "More bloody excited than I've ever been in my life." "Even more than all those times we won the Quidditch Cup?!" Sirius asked, feigning shock. I laughed, "I'm marrying the love of my life. Quidditch means nothing next to that." Sirius gasped, flopped dramatically back onto the sofa, and pretended to pass out. Remus rolled his eyes and turned to me – "You have your vows?" I smirked, "I'm just going to improvise." Remus raised his eyebrows, "Are you sure that's a good idea, Prongs? If you mess this up, Lily is going to kill you." Sirius sat up from the couch and laughed, "Oh my god, she will! I actually wouldn't mind seeing that." "Padfoot!" I laughed and shoved him back down on the couch.

"Anyway," Remus said, "we're ready to start." I turned back to the mirror and straightened my tie and robes. I shook out my hands and jumped up and down a few times. "You have your wands for the…" Sirius nodded, "Right here, mate." Remus smiled, "We've practiced loads of times." "Perfect." I smiled and grabbed each of them in a hug before we walked out of the tent.

Lily had chosen the most amazing spot for our wedding. We were in the middle of a small field just outside Cokeworth, in view of the tiled roof houses and the town's old, now closed, industrial buildings.

" _Why do you want to get married in view of an old factory?" I'd asked Lily when we came here a few months back. "This is where I grew up… this town that saw me through my entire childhood. Where my family lived, where I found out I was a witch… everything important that's happened to me has happened in Cokeworth. I'd like the happiest moment of my life to happen here too." I couldn't argue with that._

We walked through the grass towards the small grouping of chairs we'd set out a few hours before. Our wedding was small, intimate – I'd always imagined that I would have some gigantic wedding, what with all the people my parents knew… but neither Lily or I had parents anymore and she was estranged from her only sister. We just had a small collection of people we knew from Hogwarts and the Order coming to watch us get married… and honestly? That was perfect.

Remus stopped at the end of the aisle and turned to face Sirius and I. "Okay, so I'll head down first and you two follow behind me and take your places. Lily is ready so I'll give the cue for the music as soon as we're in position. Good?" Sirius and I both nodded and Remus turned on his heel and walked down the aisle.

Sirius turned to wink at me and started walking up the aisle; I waited a few paces before following him. Our guests had quieted down now and I noticed that Remus had taken a small book out of his pockets and was holding it securely in the palm of his hand. Remus nodded over towards Peter in the front row and Peter moved the needle onto an old record player Lily has insisted on using.

" _What is this thing?!" I'd said laughing when she brought it into our house. Lily smiled brightly – "It's a record player!" "What does it do?" I looked at her quizzically and began fooling with the various moving parts on the machine. Lily laughed, "It plays music, James." "I can afford musicians, Lils!" Lily's cheeks turned slightly red and her voice changed tone - "I know… but this was my parents and…" she'd stopped abruptly but I understood. I stepped forward and wrapped her up in my arms. "You want them to be there." She nodded and dissolved into tears._

Orchestral music rang out from the record player and filled the air around us. I looked towards Sirius and Remus in turn and I couldn't help the smile that touched my lips. As I turned away from Remus, my eyes swept across the small grouping of chairs before they landed on… _Lily._

She had moved out of the tent in the time I'd been looking around at everyone else, and was sweeping gracefully towards the aisle. When her eyes found mine, she broke into the most dazzling smile… one similar to the smile I felt take over my entire face as soon as I saw her. She reached the end of the aisle and began moving slowly towards me, following the beat of the song she'd chosen.

The light breeze was ruffling her red hair that she'd left down, the crimson waves cascading down around her shoulders and back. She knew how much I loved her hair and, when she reached up to move a stray curl out of her eyes, I could swear I say a glint in her eyes that said she'd left it down just for me. Her eyes were pure fire now, dancing with feeling, attraction. And everything about her, everything that I loved, was accentuated by the dress she was wearing, the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen on anyone. Ever.

" _I gooooooot it!" Lily came swinging in through our front door with a giant bag in her hands. "Got what?" I asked, padding out of the kitchen with a mug of tea in my hands. "My wedding dress," she said, smiling saucily at me. "Let me see!" I said, setting the mug down on the table in our entrance hall. "Don't be stupid James," Lily said, laughing as she walked up the stairs, "You aren't seeing me in this until the wedding." "Come on, Lils…" I said, following behind her and grabbing her hips with my hands. "Are you sure I can't convince you?" I asked, pressing myself against her when we'd reached the top of the stairs. She let out a small groan and turned her head back towards me. She leaned up like she was going to kiss me and then… "Nope." And she took off running. I never saw the dress again. I think she transfigured it into something and hid it in the back of our closet._

I'd really wanted to see it when she brought it home, but now… now I was glad I waited. The dress hugged her curves in all the right places and clung delicately to her soft skin. The dress and her ivory skin seemed to run into each other, her freckles the only signal that we'd left dress for flesh. She stood out against the deep, earthy tones of the field and the gray of the buildings surrounding us and drew every ounce of light and attention her way. I couldn't wait to get that dress off of her later.

And suddenly she was coming to a stop in front of me, standing directly across from me and reaching out to take my hand. I traced my finger along the inside of her palm and beamed when she turned to smile at me. We both turned towards Remus and I vaguely heard the people around us sit down.

"We are gathered here today," Remus began, looking around at the crowd behind us, "to celebrate the union of two of my dearest friends." Remus locked eyes with Lily and I in turn and a smile filled his face. "As many of you know, Lily and James haven't always been friends," the crowd behind us erupted into quiet laughs and I turned towards Lily and winked. She laughed. "But over the years, I've had the opportunity to watch these two people fall in love. James has loved Lily since pretty much the moment he laid eyes on her," I chuckled and Lily turned her smiling eyes onto mine again. Remus saw our exchange and laughed, "But Lily took a little more work. Finally, in our seventh year at Hogwarts, she agreed to go out with him. And, well… needless to say, it went well." The crowd chuckled again. "James and Lily are the most loving, strong, intelligent people I know. Even more, their love for one another makes them absolutely unstoppable. Their relationship, full of love, passion, and dedication, should be an inspiration to us all."

I squeezed Lily's hand and we both smiled.

"In these dark and trying times, it is a love like that between Lily and James that inspires faith in us all. Love is the most powerful magic in this world. It is the greatest unifier – no matter who we are, where we come from, what we believe, we can be sure that love is what we're doing right. Love inspires great emotion, greater action, and the deepest of connections. To love someone is to promise a lot of things… but those things are intensely personal to each and every relationship. So it's time, now, for James and Lily to make those promises to each other." Remus turned towards me, "James?"

I took both of Lily's hands in mine and grinned, "Lily…" her smile widened and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips, "As Remus pointed out, I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you when I was eleven years old. And, as Remus so wonderfully reminded me, you took a little more convincing." A grin lit up her face and she brought my hands to her lips and kissed them before moving them back in front of us. "But I never gave up on you. I've loved you every day for the past seven and a half years, and I can't even begin to explain how happy I am to be standing in front of you today. But I can make you some promises… and I suppose those will have to do." She chuckled and I winked. "Lily Evans… I promise to love you every moment of every day for the rest of my life. To love, cherish, and support you, to lift you up when you're down, to tell some of my brilliant jokes whenever you need a laugh." Lily laughed brightly now and her response brought out some chuckles from the crowd around us.

"I promise to stand by your side through everything – when things are easy but, most importantly, when things are difficult. We are facing difficult times right now but together we will come through it all. Our love is, undoubtedly, the greatest part of my life. It has made me a braver, kinder man… I have you to thank for the man I have become. And I know that, together, I will become the man I want to be. I love you, always and forever." I leaned forward and kissed her gently, "Hey now," Remus said, laughing quietly, "wait a second, James." Lily, Sirius, and the others laughed, but I just kissed her cheek as I drew away.

"James," Remus said, "do you take Lily to be your wife?" I grinned and locked eyes with Lily – "I do."

"Lily?" Remus asked, smiling at her. She grinned and turned her face towards me – "James… it might have taken me a few more years to realize your… charms," she smirked, "but I have come to love you with a fervor that, like you, I can barely explain. You bring such laughter, joy, and passion to my life, you make me a brighter, stronger person… and, by your side, I am ready to take on the world. And I suppose if you're making promises, I can make some too." I laughed and she smiled before continuing, "I promise to be the best partner I can be, to fight for you and with you, to love you every, single day with every piece of myself. I promise to laugh at your jokes, even when they aren't particularly funny… to turn a blind eye when you and the Marauders feel like playing any number of practical jokes on me…" I laughed again and her eyes danced, "But most importantly, I promise to love, encourage, and care for you every day for the rest of my life. I love _you,_ always." "Lily," Remus said, grinning, "do you take James to be your husband?" "I do."

"I think we're ready to exchange rings…" Remus turned towards Sirius and held out his hand to take the rings. Lily and I slid rings onto each other's fingers. Our faces filled with huge, uncontrollable smiles.

We both turned our attention towards Remus and he grinned. "I now pronounce you husband and wife!" "Can we kiss now?" Lily asked quickly, smiling. Remus laughed, "You may." Lily reached out instantly and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my mouth down to hers. I smiled against her lips and, as we broke away, I leaned forward into her ear, "I love you, Mrs. Potter." She smiled as she looked back at me, "I love you, too, Mr. Potter." I wrapped my arm around her waist and caught Sirius's eye. He smirked and nodded, pointing his wand towards the end of the aisle. I saw him mouth a countdown towards Remus and, when Lily and I were about halfway down the aisle, I heard the sound of their spells behind us.

'I MARRIED LILY!' appeared in bright red and gold letters at the end of the aisle and I turned towards Lily with a smirk. "James…" Lily's voice sounded like a warning but I didn't care. I scooped her up in my arms, threw her over my shoulder, just like I had two years ago, and ran down the aisle screaming, "LILY POTTER IS MY WIFE!"

The sound of Lily's bright laughter filled my ears as we ran towards the reception tent and I can't think of a better way to start my marriage.

* * *

 **I love you all! Until next time! :)**


	13. Letters

**Hello everyone! I was writing the Harry/Ginny thing the other day and was struck with a sudden thought - what if James/Lily and started writing to each other the summer before seventh year and they were actually civil about it? What might that look like? So here is what I came up with... it's all letters (sorry if you hate that) but this is just how I channelled it... Let me know what you think!**

 **Also, I forgot that cross-out text doesn't translate on this site... so sorry for my struggles in the early part of this chapter :\**

 **Disclaimer: I'm still not JKR :(**

* * *

 _11 June_

 _Hey Moony,_

 _I'm bored. I know you're shaking your head and wondering how I could_ _possibly_ _be bored already, but I am, Moony. I'm so bored I think that I might be dying. And don't write back and tell me that I'm being dramatic. I can see your eyes rolling already._

 _Sirius went out with some girl he met at King's Cross and left me to fend for myself… "She's too fine a bird to pass up, Prongsie!" So I've been a full 24 hours without any kind of mischief making and I think that explains my impending death. Maybe you can apparate on over once you get this letter and you can save me from my certain demise? I know what you're going to say – "I haven't had nearly enough practice apparating, James, what if I splinch myself?" You won't splinch yourself, Moony. You figured out how to apparate on the first day of lessons so I think you're perfectly capable. Though… come to think of it, I'm not sure why I'm bothering to write to you when I could just apparate over there myself._

 _Have you heard from our lovely Evans yet this summer? Probably not… and I know what you're thinking and don't even go there. I'm not obsessing, I'm just wondering. You guys have been prefecting together for two years and she's bound to think of you as her friend or something by now. I bet you'll hear from her. If you hear from her, it might be nice for you to mention that I asked how she is doing… you know, casually. Don't make it seem like I dedicated a whole letter to asking after her or something. Just drop it in and be cool, Moony. And don't tell Sirius about this. I'll never live it down._

 _Anyway, the full moon is in two weeks, right? Maybe we can apparate over to your house and have some good ol' Marauder style full moon fun? Let us know and we'll be there… we don't want you to have to feel like you have to do this alone, Moony, so just say the word and we'll be there._

 _Oh god, I hear Sirius coming up the stairs with someone… she's giggling very loudly… I'm going to go drown myself now so I don't have to hear this._

 _Cheers mate,_

 _Prongs_

* * *

 _11 June_

 _Hi Remus,_

 _How are you doing? I'm sure that, right now, you're surprised to find my owl sitting at your window… I just thought that, as we've been working together for the past two years, we might be considered friends now. I consider you my friend, anyway._

 _I was wondering if you wanted to join me, Alice, Frank, Mary, and Marlene in Diagon Alley on Friday? We were all going to meet up at the Leaky Cauldron and have a few drinks. You can invite Potter, Sirius, and Peter if you want… I'm sure it will be fun! And I promise to be on my best behaviour as far as Potter is concerned ;)_

 _But I know that the full moon is coming up soon, so if you don't feel up to it, absolutely no pressure. The others can still join us, of course, but I know I would love to see you outside the walls of Hogwarts for once. Hell, maybe we could all just apparate up to Hogsmeade and watch Sirius make a fool of himself in front of Madam Rosmerta. Honestly… now that I come to think of it, that seems like a much better plan. What do you think? Anyway, let me know, Remus!_

 _Hope to see you soon,_

 _Lily_

* * *

 _13 June_

 _Moony,_

 _YOU'RE JOKING, RIGHT? PLEASE DON'T BE JOKING._

 _I will go anywhere that amazing woman asks me to go. Tell her we're on for Hogsmeade… Sirius is siriously (ha) missing Rosie… he's been talking about her constantly since I told him what Evans said in her letter. Well… that, and teasing me mercilessly. I may or may not have hexed him a couple of times for it (I got him really good last time - it was brilliant)._

 _But, in the interest of getting our beautiful Evans her answer, tell her that Sirius and I will be there with bells on (It's some Muggle saying… she'll get it)._

 _Cheers mate,_

 _Prongs_

* * *

 _15 June_

 _Remus,_

 _I'm so excited that you guys will all be able to come! We'll meet on Friday at lunch? The pub shouldn't be_ _too_ _full then… we might actually be able to hear each other talk for a few hours before Rosmerta's night crowd rolls in._

 _We'll all apparate separately… I think we all have our licenses by now, right? You and Potter turned 17 in March and Sirius was… November? I think we're all good!_

 _Excited to see you,_

 _Lily_

 _P.S. Tell Potter that I appreciated his Muggle saying… and yes, I did get it. Though, if he wants to really impress, he could wear some real bells to Hogsmeade. ;)_

* * *

 _18 June_

 _Dear James,_

 _It feels weird calling you James and not Potter… But you were actually a decent human being yesterday, so I think I can at least show you this courtesy ;) I promised I would write and you didn't believe me… but, once again, I'm proving that I'm_ _always_ _right (ha!)._

 _It was really fun meeting up with you guys yesterday… I never expected you all to show up, but I'm (prepare yourself) glad that you did. Sirius is a madman – Rosmerta seems to find him charming, but good lord… he has no end to his charm, does he?! Just when you think he's going to run out of stream, there he goes again… I also cannot believe that you and Sirius wore real bells. Okay, I'm not that surprised, but you both looked absolutely mad!_

 _And you were pretty nice to talk to too… don't go getting a big head about this either – I was just surprised. It's not like we're known for getting along. But thanks for showing me a different side of you yesterday_

 _Anyway, we should all get together again soon! Summer holiday is long and I'm already dying of boredom in Cokeworth. It also doesn't help that Snape is practically stalking me and giving me these "please forgive me" looks all the time. It's been a full year – he should know that there's no going back. But back to the good things – lets plan something else. I can write to Remus and you can talk to Sirius? Or we can just figure it out ourselves and let our respective groups know?_

 _Yours,_

 _Lily_

 _P.S. Don't read anything into my sign off. It's just a sign off…_

* * *

 _19 JUNE_

 _MOONY,_

 _LILY WROTE ME A LETTER. BLOODY FUCKING HELL! I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!_

 _PRONGS_

* * *

 _19 June_

 _Dear Lily,_

 _Well, I suppose you're right… you win. But I wouldn't go so far as to say that you're_ _always_ _right – you've been telling me for the past five years that you would never be my friend or willingly talk to me… and look at us now! I think that means_ _I_ _win. This is a much bigger deal than some little letter ;)_

 _It was a really great day yesterday; I'm glad that we went and that you suggested it! Yes, Sirius is a madman – he's been obsessed with Rosie since third year and I think that he's hoping that she'll crack one of these days. In case you're wondering, I'm rolling my eyes. But who knows… he brings enough girls back to our house that I don't think I'd be entirely surprised if Rosie turned up one day. I would just be scarred for the_ _rest of my life_ _. There are some things that you can just never unhear…_

 _I'm sorry that -_ _S-n-i-v-_ _Snape is still trying to get on your good side. I know that you're expecting me to say "HEX HIM!" and, believe me, I'm suppressing that urge… but I'll try and channel my inner Remus – ignore him, be the bigger person, read a book… is that convincing? But if you need a proper Marauder solution, let me know… I'm more than happy to help you out where Snape is concerned._

 _Yes! We should work to plan something. Remus's mum is starting to feel ill again, so he'll be out of commission for at least a week or so. Maybe we could get together in two weeks? Do you want to do Diagon Alley this time? Maybe we could go to Fortescue's and get ice cream? I hear they have delicious chocolate ice cream … and I happen to know that chocolate ice cream happens to be your favourite._

 _Yours,_

 _James_

 _P.S. I will read whatever I wish into your sign off. You know as well as I do that you're going to be mine one day ;)_

* * *

 _21 June_

 _James,_

 _Oh gross… now I'm scarred for life as well. If you ever see Rosmerta or anyone else we know being actively seduced by Sirius, please_ _never_ _mention it to me. Thanks._

 _I like your little cross out… :P But I will follow some of your Remus advice. I've got my hands full with Petunia and Vernon (excuse me while I vomit) anyway, so I only see him when I escape from the house to get away from that trainwreck. So if you have any ideas about getting out of here as frequently as possible, I'm up for it. Even if it means that it's just the two of us. I think I could manage it at this point._

 _Two weeks sounds great! I want to make sure that Remus can join us, and I don't want to overwhelm him so soon afterwards… (You know that I know the secret about Remus's mother, right?) Do you want to do Friday again? 8 July? That's a full week after… you know. I can write and let Alice, Frank, Mary, and Marlene know. You'll let your Marauders know?_

 _How did you know chocolate was my favourite? I'm starting to think that you're a stalker…_

 _Yours,_

 _Lily_

 _P.S. Well, if that's the case, then I think your sign off indicates that you'll be as much mine as I am yours…_

* * *

 _23 June_

 _Lily,_

 _Of course I'm not a stalker! I'm just completely in love with you and enjoy learning as much as I can about you… with or without your knowledge. That's nothing like stalking!_

 _I'm glad that you liked my Remus advice – hanging around with him for six years was bound to have some benefits. Also - how did you know about the mother secret?! What do you think the secret is? I'm not giving anything away until you do. We both know that I know what it is, so the burden of proof is on you. I think I'm using that saying correctly…_

 _I know that Sirius has yet another date on Monday, 27 June (yay me) and Remus's mother will be around that Friday… but if you need to escape from Puketunia and Vermin, I'm able to escort you wherever you choose. We can go to that quill shop in Hogsmeade that you love or Flourish and Blotts… I know how you feel about books._

 _I'll let them all know about the ice cream trip, though. Sirius is rather fond of the girl that was scooping there last summer, so maybe she's still around and we'll get another show._

 _Yours,_

 _James_

 _P.S. I am absolutely yours. Always._

* * *

 _25 June_

 _James,_

 _That sounds exactly like stalking to me. Luckily for you, I don't seem to care anymore. Did you Imperius me when we were at Rosmerta's?!_

 _As for Remus, let me just say that I finally did the maths and realised that his mum was always sick around the full moon. I asked and Remus (very nervously) confirmed. I think he thought that I was going to stop talking to him! He's an amazing person – I would never stop talking to him for something like that. It's not like he can control it… and who he happens to be at the full moon shares no relation to the brilliant man that he is. You can tell him I said so, too, because I think he's still walking on eggshells around me… I only asked in winter term, though I've suspected for a while._

 _As much I would like to escape my sister and her… lovely fiancée (I love your names for them, by the way), I have to help my sister prepare for the wedding. We have to have a "proper wedding shower" with "proper party decorations" and proper everything fucking else… and guess who is in charge of doing that? Petunia hates magic, too, so I have to wait until she's out of the house to get things done at a reasonable pace. But not_ _too_ _fast because then she'll realise I used magic to do it. She's lucky I don't strangle her, honestly._

 _But can I take a rain check on that Diagon Alley excursion? I've been dying to get back into Flourish and Blotts and see what new charms and potions titles they might have… are you ready to spend hours and hours with me looking at books? The excitement of it all might stop your heart :P_

 _By the time you receive this it should be Monday, which means… Sirius's date. If I don't hear from you by the 29_ _th_ _I'll come to your rescue (no, that is not incentive to withhold your letter so that I have to come rescue you)._

 _Oh! One last thing – I wrote to everyone about the 8_ _th_ _. Frank and Alice might have Auror things to do that day and they want to know if we can do the 15_ _th_ _instead. Mary and Marlene can make the 15_ _th_ _work too if that works for you?_

 _Yours,_

 _Lily_

 _P.S. Always? Hmm…_

* * *

 _27 June_

 _Moony,_

 _HELP. Prongs has absolutely lost it._

 _Lily turned him down for a solo date in Diagon Alley and you'd think that he's actually dying or something. I can't bring him anywhere anymore – he's Siriusly (ha!) killing my game with the birds. He just moans and groans and walks around looking like someone killed his owl in front of him. It's so bloody depressing._

 _I mean, we're all going to get ice cream soon and she said she has family stuff or whatever… what did he honestly expect? AND – because I'm sure he won't tell you this – SHE JUST ASKED FOR A RAIN CHECK. SHE DIDN'T EVEN SAY NO. She asked a few letters ago if he Imperiused her and I'm starting to think that he might have._

 _Oh – we'll be at your house on Friday for the full moon. Don't even bother telling us not to come. You know we won't listen._

 _Cheers mate,_

 _Padfoot_

* * *

 _28 June_

 _Lily,_

 _So hopefully you'll get this by your deadline of the 29_ _th_ _and I don't make you apparate all the way down from Cokeworth for nothing (though I would definitely make it worth your while if you did ;) ) - I've survived your rejection. After all, I've been dealing with you shutting me down for six full years. One more certainly wasn't going to hurt (you'll say yes one day, though, I just know it)._

 _As for your sister – she sounds like a nightmare. Why don't you just tell her to sod off and conjure up everything and be done with it? Maybe she'll stop asking you to help with wedding things and then you've killed two birds with one stone? (I'm all about my Muggle phrases these days!)_

 _Remus and Sirius will be there on the 15_ _th_ _– Peter is in France with his parents for a few weeks in July, so he won't be able to make it._

 _I'll pass your message along to Remus the next time I see him… he was really nervous when we found out too, but I'm sure that it will mean a lot to him that you were so supportive of him. He just thinks that everyone is going to shun him and it's ridiculous – he's bloody brilliant, how would we ever survive without him?!_

 _I will definitely take you up on that rain check. Maybe we could do our Flourish and Blotts thing on the 8th since we were supposed to meet for ice cream anyway? I could never be bored with you – don't even say such things._

 _Yours,_

 _James_

 _P.S. "Hmm…"? What are you thinking about -_ _L-i-l-y-P-o-t-t-e-r-_ _… I mean, Lily Evans ;)_

* * *

 _30 June_

 _James,_

 _Oh, don't be so dramatic. I'm not turning you down – I'm just saying "not right now." I'd think you'd be smart enough to tell the difference, Potter ;)_

 _Petunia is getting on my last nerve and I might just start conjuring up these stupid centerpieces (and some ear plugs so I don't have to hear her screaming). They're really hideous – anything to stop having to look at these things sooner sounds good to me. You really are on top of your game as far as Muggle phrases are concerned – Muggle studies must really be paying off! And here I thought that you and Sirius only took Muglge studies to mess around for an entire class…_

 _But yes, let's meet early on the 8_ _th_ _– I think that there are going to be a few books at Flourish and Blotts but I also really want to shop for some new quills… this one is barely working (sorry if this letter is a little blotchy by the way) and you know how I love my quills. Maybe we can meet at 8? Then we'll have the whole day! Is that too much of me to handle all at once?_

 _Yours,_

 _Lily_

 _P.S. Elegant use of the cross out James – I see that you aren't even trying to hide your fantasies anymore…_

* * *

 _3 July_

 _James,_

 _You are alive, right? It's so not like you to go more than two days without writing back… Not that I'm worried or anything..._

 _Yours,_

 _Lily_

 _P.S. If I promise to say something about one of my fantasies will you write back?_

* * *

 _4 July_

 _Lily,_

 _Aww… you were worried about me! Don't worry, I wrote back as soon as I got your letter so you should get this by tomorrow. Sirius and I went to Remus's over the weekend - we were Maraudering so I didn't get my post._

 _Four hours is not_ _enough_ _of you, but I suppose it will have to do. I'll meet you inside the Leaky Cauldron a little before 8 (we both know that you're going to be early – I can't have you waiting around for me) and we can go wherever you please. Like I said – where you go, I go._

 _Of course I'm enjoying Muggle studies! Will I deny that we had some… ulterior motives when signing up for this class? No – Sirius likes driving his Muggle-hating parents crazy and I might have had a hidden motivation of my own…_

 _Yours,_

 _James_

 _P.S. What's this I hear about a fantasy?_

* * *

 _6 July_

 _YOU WENT TO REMUS'S DURING THE FULL MOON?!_

 _P.S. NO FANTASY FOR YOU UNTIL YOU EXPLAIN YOURSELF – YOU CAN JUST TELL ME ON FRIDAY, THERE'S NO SENSE WASTING PARCHMENT WHEN I'LL SEE YOU IN TWO DAYS_

* * *

 _7 July_

 _Moony,_

 _So, I did something stupid. I told Lily that we were at your house on Friday and now she's demanding to know why we were at your house on the full moon._

 _I have to tell her, Moony – we're finally getting something good going here and I can't have her hating me or thinking that I'm some lying git… but this isn't only my secret, so I have to check with you before I say anything to her. I already wrote to Wormtail and talked to Padfoot - he "doesn't care, he just wants me to get laid and stop whining about Lily already," but if you aren't comfortable with it, I won't say anything. We're brothers, so I'll do whatever you want me to do. You say the word and I'll just tell her that I can't explain or that I was mistaken or something else._

 _Don't you go feeling guilty about it, either, if you don't want me to tell her._ _We're brothers_ _._

 _Cheers mate,_

 _Prongs_

* * *

 _7 July_

 _Wormtail,_

 _Lily figured it out… and I'm going to tell her about my… talent if that's okay with you? Padfoot doesn't care and I wrote to Moony today, too._

 _Enjoy France, mate. Find yourself a beautiful girl (or two… or a dozen)._

 _Cheers mate,_

 _Prongs_

* * *

 _9 July_

 _Lily,_

 _Look, I know that you're angry (though I'm not really sure_ _why_ _), but let me just explain… you didn't exactly give me time after you stormed off and apparated away (very mature by the way… though I guess I'm glad you didn't fire a hex or two at me on your way out)_

 _We found out about Remus pretty early on – his mum was getting sick all the time, and, like you, we eventually put two and two together. They were sending him up to the Shrieking Shack every month and he was just tearing himself apart… he was miserable. We're his best friends and we couldn't let that happen anymore._

 _So we did a lot research (usually by night so no one saw us in the library – we love Remus but we couldn't ruin our reputation for being effortlessly genius) and thought that, if we could become animals, that wolfy Remus wouldn't feel the need to attack us because we wouldn't be human. The only way that we could think to do_ _that_ _was to learn how to become Animagi._

 _Remus, as you can imagine, was very against this idea at first. He was terrified that it wouldn't work and that he would end up making us werewolves or killing us. He also wasn't thrilled that we weren't planning on going about this legally… but he also knew that it was a lost cause trying to convince Sirius and me to fill out that ridiculous paperwork._

 _It took us a few years to learn how to do, and the first time that we did it we were so excited. I mean, yeah, it could have gone horribly wrong, but it didn't and now we could keep our best friend company when he needed us most. Remus never asked for help from anyone, and being able to support him through the most difficult part of his life… we know it meant a lot to him. I don't know if you want all the logistics on this, but you're going to get them – I (as you saw yesterday) turn into a stag and Sirius turns into a pretty large dog. We're big enough to keep Remus under control if we need to, but that hardly ever happens. Peter turns into a rat and he's small enough to help us sneak into the Shrieking Shack so that we can actually be with him._

 _Lily… I know that you're angry with me, but I think that you're more worried about the fact that this is dangerous and illegal than you are upset that we did it. I know you – you have to be at least a little proud of us for dedicating ourselves to something, especially something that we_ _only_ _did to help our best friend. Do we use our Animagi abilities to run around the Forbidden Forest and mess about? Sure – but you should know that this has made a_ _huge_ _difference in Remus's life and transformations. He used to come back from 'his mum's' covered in bruises and scratches, he was sick, weak, and exhausted. Once we started going out with him, he didn't hurt himself anymore. We could even get him to settle down and rest a little so that he wasn't so exhausted after his transformation._

 _We've made an immeasurable difference in his life – you can't fault us for that._

 _So hopefully you understand why we decided to do what we did and that you'll stop being angry about it already. If you need to come over here and hex me a few times, I guess that's okay too… as long as I get a kiss in return. ;) (You're smiling right now, aren't you? I know you're smiling)_

 _Anyway… if I don't hear from you before, I'll see you on the 15_ _th_ _. Though maybe you'll just start ignoring me again… so if you don't show up, I'll have some chocolate ice cream in your honour._

 _Yours,_

 _James_

 _P.S. No, I haven't forgotten about those fantasies you promised me. Care to share, Evans?_

* * *

 _10 July_

 _James,_

 _I'm starting to wonder if I might have been a little… under-informed about you for the past six years. Notice, I didn't say I was wrong, because you really were an arrogant toerag a lot of the time… I mean god, you were cocky, refused to follow rules, and just so bloody proud… you went out of your way to irritate and jinx people with little to no regard for their feelings and you had no qualms about following me around like a pathetic puppy for five years. All of these things are definitely true._

 _But… I'm starting to think that there was a part of you that you kept hidden from pretty much everyone else for reasons that I really don't understand. You love your friends and you're willing to do more for them than almost anyone else would be. You risked your life, your magical career… you risked_ _everything_ _to help Remus through the most difficult thing in his life. It… it is really amazing, James._

 _Why don't you show this side of you to everyone? James… you're caring, loyal, determined, loving, stubborn (well, okay, we already knew that, but this is at least the benefits of that side of you), brave as hell… James, you're an amazing person and I don't know why you hide it. This is the kind of guy I would have gone to Hogsmeade with in third year (and fourth year and fifth year)… just saying ;)_

 _And yes, I was smiling._

 _Yours,_

 _Lily_

 _P.S. I can't believe I'm seriously considering this, Potter… are you sure that you haven't Imperiused me? I think you might have. (empty classroom)_

* * *

 _13 July_

 _Lily,_

 _Sorry for my delay with this letter – I know it was only one day, but you've come to expect your letters on a fairly regular schedule and I can't stand to disappoint ;)_

 _Padfoot had some girl over Monday night (his, what, third one this summer?) and she would_ _not_ _leave yesterday. We actually had to leave the house and just hope she would disappear. We went to visit Moony (I figure you understand our nicknames now?) for a little while and when we came back, she was gone. Well… we think she is. She might be hiding in a closet somewhere and just be waiting to ambush him once they're alone in the same room._

 _Of course you weren't wrong about me, Lils – now that I'm the mature, 17 year old that I am, I realize that a lot of my behaviour was over the line. But you were also really helpful in that process… if I didn't have you yelling at me for five years, how was I ever going to learn?!_

 _You asked why I don't show everyone that side of me – and I don't know. It's not a conscious decision… and I really am confident (which, as you know, sometimes leads to my… overconfidence, shall we say), I love a good laugh, and I have a certain… disregard for the rules. But I do really,_ _really_ _care about those people that I'm close to – I trust my friends with my life, I would do_ _anything_ _for them, I'm not scared of anything (expect maybe one thing). The side of me that everyone sees is just an amplified version of some parts of me and I can see why it makes me seem like such a wanker._

 _But – and I know that you're probably going to roll your eyes – I do want to be better. I would be lying if I said I wasn't trying to be a better man for you. I want to deserve you. And I know – you'd go out with the Giant Squid before you go out with me. But maybe you'll change your mind once I show you the man I am now – we'll see when I ask you to Hogsmeade in October ;)_

 _I'm glad that I made you smile. You have a breathtaking smile._

 _Yours,_

 _James_

 _P.S. Ohhh, that's a good one. Here's one of mine – the middle of the quidditch pitch_

* * *

 _16 July_

 _James,_

 _I'm glad that enjoyed my frequent blushes yesterday! (Sarcasm, by the way. Very heavy sarcasm) I swear, if you had leaned over and whispered_ _one more thing_ _about empty classrooms I would have killed you. Just Avada'ed you right in front of everyone. It's bad enough that you had me blushing while reading your letter, but in public too? Unacceptable, Potter._

 _That triple chocolate sundae you recommended though… I know I told you yesterday that it was absurdly delicious, but I now can't stop thinking about it. As payment for attempting to humiliate me, you have to take me back for Fortescue's as soon as possible and buy me another one. And you can't make a single sex joke. Or a joke about empty classrooms. Or quidditch. Pretty much anything – no jokes._

 _Remus looked good yesterday though – he didn't even seem that upset that I know all about you guys now, but maybe you all are just hiding it really well? I mean, Sirius was busy flirting, but Remus definitely didn't seem to mind. They don't mind, right? Please tell me they didn't mind – Remus and I are probably gong to be Heads this year and I think I've finally convinced him that we're friends - I can't stand it if he hates me now._

 _You're going to ask me to Hogsmeade again? Well, I'll need to start thinking of my elaborate rejection now… we've been through this… how many times? Four times for the past three years? I mean, it would be a shame to break the tradition… ;)_

 _Yours,_

 _Lily_

 _P.S. Of course you would say the quidditch pitch. How about… the prefect's bathroom? You've never been in but_ _holy cow_ _, it's amazing_

* * *

 _19 July_

 _Lily,_

 _You're saying that you were being sarcastic, but I think that you're also secretly glad. You look so beautiful when you blush – haven't I always told you how stunning you are when you're angry? Or, in this case, embarrassed? Well, if I haven't, let me say – you are astonishingly, painfully beautiful._

 _I just saw Remus yesterday and showed him that last portion of your letter (okay, before you start freaking out, I read it aloud – there was no way that he saw anything about your kinky fantasy) and he assured me (endlessly) that he adores you (I may or may not have lightly threatened him at this point) and that he's glad you finally know everything. "It was a matter of time before she put it all together anyway, Prongs. It's better we told her – making her wait could only spell trouble." See? He adores you_ _and_ _seems to think you're some kind of genius._

 _Also… it's getting to be that time of the summer holiday already – are you excited to officially become Head Girl?_

 _As for traditions… traditions, like rules, were made to be broken._

 _Yours,_

 _James_

 _P.S. Oh mon amour… of course I've been in the prefect's bathroom. Good choice by the way. I'll stick with my theme for now and say the Gryffindor locker room._

* * *

 _21 July_

 _James,_

 _You can't just layer on the flattery and expect me to forgive you for attempting to tell everyone something that very clearly embarrassed me. What are you doing tomorrow? The more I think about it, the more I realise that you need to get me this sundae sooner rather than later :P_

 _Oh my god, James, don't say that! What if I don't get Head Girl now?! I know you're rolling your eyes at me right now, but I might not win. Some of our other prefects are really good and there have even been a few cases where the Head was not previously a prefect at all! That means I'm up against everyone in our year! Stop laughing at me._

 _I'm glad to hear about Remus. How's he doing? And Sirius? We never talk about Sirius outside of his exploits. I'm sure that it isn't easy with everything going on with his parents… just tell him that I say hi and that if he needs to really piss his parents off, I'm a muggleborn who is absolutely up for the challenge._

 _Traditions are made to be broken, huh? I guess you'll find out in October, won't you?_

 _Yours,_

 _Lily_

 _P.S. You better start switching it up, James. You're getting predictable. The library. Maybe the restricted section (sex-tion! Ha!) to make it extra daring?_

* * *

 _23 July_

 _James,_

 _I_ _cannot_ _believe that you just apparated over to my house yesterday! I didn't realise that when I asked for ice cream on Friday that I would be getting exactly that. You absolutely terrified Petunia… if you could make this a weekly occurrence until we go back to school, I would be eternally grateful – she would definitely stop irritating me about wedding favours if she thought that some of "my kind" might just start "popping into the garden whenever they damn well please."_

 _BUT! I did get my Hogwarts letter! I got it this morning! And… I'M HEAD GIRL! I knew it, really, but I can't say that ahead of time of course. I don't want to be cocky… I'm so excited! Did you get your letter?! How about Remus? Sirius? I NEED TO KNOW WHO HEAD BOY IS!_

 _Yours,_

 _Lily_

 _P.S. It's definitely still your turn, so you'll get nothing from me here._

* * *

 _25 July_

 _Lily,_

 _I'm glad that I could be of service – if Puketunia starts getting out of hand just let me know – I will apparate right into your sitting room if I need to._

 _I did get my Hogwarts letter! I'm Quidditch Captain again! Also… I know who Head Boy is – but I've been sworn to secrecy. Sorry, mon amour. Sirius is already groaning about having to go back to school – he loves Hogwarts, but classes definitely aren't his favourite. And with NEWTS coming up… it's not likely to be an easy year._

 _Did I mention how gorgeous you looked yesterday? I love your hair when it's "all ridiculous looking" – it's sexy._

 _Yours,_

 _James_

 _P.S. If I say "anywhere with a certain redhead" does that count? Though I think you already knew that, so maybe I should be more specific…_

* * *

 _26 July_

 _James,_

 _You're so frustrating sometimes! Come on… just tell me who Head Boy is. Aren't we friends? Don't you like me?_

 _I'm glad that you're happy about being Captain though – I knew it would be you again! The younger people on the team aren't really ready and, as you well know, you're the best there is. Don't let that go to your head._

 _I will definitely let you know when I need you to apparate on over again – Petunia would just_ _die_ _if you apparated into our sitting room. That might be worth it… though, it could also seriously backfire. She's already on the edge_ _all the bloody time_ _because of the wedding – if wizards started popping up all over the place she might snap and kill me. And then my mum would be cross and it would be a whole thing… my dad would probably be amused though. He did seem to like you when you met the other day._

 _I think I'm going to go into Diagon Alley to get my stuff for this year on the 8_ _th_ _August. Want to join? Remus and Sirius are more than welcome too. Marlene, Mary, and I usually make a day of it – meet early, shop for school robes and lighter things, get lunch, then get books and whatever… And maybe another one of those triple chocolate sundaes ;)_

 _Yours,_

 _Lily_

 _P.S. James, you're making me blush. But yes, I already knew that… I think all of_ _Hogwarts_ _knew that. You know what would be fun? The Hogwarts Express._

* * *

 _27 July_

 _Lily,_

 _You know I love to frustrate you – it is one of my favourite things in the world. I also just happen to be absolutely amazing at it._

 _Yes – let's meet at Diagon Alley on the 8_ _th_ _! How early do you mean – 8? Earlier? I'll let Sirius and Remus know. I think Peter should be back by then, so I'll write to him too and see when his family is getting back._

 _Just so you know – Sirius and I are going back over to Remus's house tomorrow to be there for the full moon again. I'll probably be back around the 2_ _nd_ _August? I'll write to you as soon as I get back, mon amour._

 _Yours,_

 _James_

 _P.S. I love making you blush. Bloody_ _hell_ _you're beautiful when you blush. I think I'd be interested in the Head Girl's room this year… I hear she's a total fox_

* * *

 _1 August_

 _James,_

 _I figured that I would wait around to write back to you until you were going to be back home. I hope that you and Sirius enjoyed your time with Remus! I know I've said it before, but I'm going to say it again – you all are so lucky to have each other._

 _Do you ever think about what's going to happen when we all leave Hogwarts? I know that you four will be as close as ever, and will all probably move on into brilliant careers… I worry about my future though, especially with everything that's been going on. I want to fight, but I'm not sure if an Auror is the right way to go – being tied to the Ministry doesn't seem like a good idea… I'm sure that they aren't entirely safe or even willing to fight for someone like me._

 _I've heard there's an organization, though… I can't write about it, but I think that I'm going to join up. I'm going to talk to the leader this year and see if they'll let me join. This might be incredibly stupid, but I don't care. I have to do something._

 _Anyway… I'm glad that you're going to meet us on the 8_ _th_ _! 8 is perfect. Marlene and Mary probably won't get there until about 9, but we can get breakfast or something if you still want to meet at 8._

 _Yours,_

 _Lily_

 _P.S. The Head Girl this year is both brilliant and beautiful – you'd be lucky to have her. How about… Astronomy Tower?_

* * *

 _3 August_

 _Lily,_

 _I know exactly what you're talking about – Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I have talked about it too. We're all doing the same thing. Let's go together – I think we'll have a bit of a time convincing the leader to let us in_ _right now_ _(as Sirius is adamant about) but I don't see any of us being turned down, especially once we graduate._

 _I don't really worry about leaving Hogwarts… I know that it's going to be difficult, but, honestly, I feel like I'm ready. I know that I'm not going to sit by and let Voldemort do what he's doing and that gives me a sense of purpose. And Lily… I am going to stand by your side and fight this war. It might not be a full-fledged war yet, but it's coming. And I'm going to fight with (and for) you – I just want you to know that you're definitely not alone once you're outside the walls of Hogwarts. You'll always have me. And we're totally going to kick Voldemort's arse._

 _Breakfast sounds great – there's a little café in Diagon Alley that I've been wanting to try… you up for that?_

 _Yours,_

 _James_

 _P.S. That she is… though, she might leave me for the Head Boy once she finds out who he is. He's pretty handsome. (In the Three Broomsticks… Too kinky?)_

* * *

 _5 August_

 _James,_

 _Okay! Let's meet for breakfast at 8 and then we can meet the others outside Madam Malkins._

 _I'm glad to hear that you're thinking the same things I am, James. We should go as soon as term starts? I might bring it up in the Heads meeting, so maybe you can come too? I'm sure Heads stuff will bore you, but you could come after? I'll let you know when the meeting is. We are_ _totally_ _going to kick his arse._

 _I'll see you on Monday – strangely, I can't wait._

 _Yours,_

 _Lily_

 _P.S. If you don't tell me who Head Boy is… (Not too kinky – isn't that the point of this game? What if I said I wanted to do it somewhere on the Hogwarts grounds?)_

* * *

 _6 August_

 _Moony,_

 _BLOODY HELL, MOONY. She is actually excited to see me on Monday. LILY BLOODY EVANS IS EXCITED TO SEE ME. I didn't Imperius her by accident did I? Sirius didn't?! That would be something he might do for a laugh!_

 _Moony – I know you're going to probably roll your eyes and tell me that nothing has actually happened – but she doesn't hate me anymore. And I don't know what I did, but I am going to keep doing it for the rest of my life._

 _Also, I didn't tell her that I got Head Boy… so don't tell her. I'm kind of teasing her about it. She seems to like/hate that I told her I know but won't tell her. But not hate in a "hex the hell out of me next time she sees me" kind of way, but in a "I hate how bloody charming you are being about this" kind of way._

 _I AM GOING TO GET LILY EVANS TO GO OUT WITH ME THIS YEAR. We have to start preparing the celebration. I'm willing to bet my broom that she goes to Hogsmeade with me in October._

 _Cheers mate,_

 _Prongs_

* * *

 _9 August_

 _Lily,_

 _I still_ _cannot_ _believe that you shouted at those Slytherins yesterday. I mean, okay, I can, because it's totally something you would do, but_ _bloody hell_ _it was brilliant. I know that I was a bit… cross with you after you wouldn't let me hex them… you know that I can't stand it when they call you that foul name. I'm sorry I shouted… I just hate it_ _so much_ _when people talk to you that way. But I know that you're a tough witch and you can handle it yourself… I can't promise that I won't still get angry about it, but I'll try to keep it together a little more for you._

 _I also want to applaud your attempt at getting the Head Boy out of Remus yesterday. I warned him ahead of time that he was not to say anything. Sirius would have been a better shot, honestly. He finds you completely charming and you'd probably be able to get it out of him pretty easily. Just swish your hair around and wink at him – I bet he would tell you anything._

 _Only a few more weeks until we're back on the Hogwarts Express… can you believe how quickly the summer holiday went by? I know I can't… I'm glad that I was able to write to you all summer though. Sirius and Remus are so tired of hearing about you, but whatever. They can sod off._

 _I know that you're going to the coast with your family for a week, so I don't expect to hear from you while you're gone. But I hope that this reaches you before you leave and that you have a great time. I know that you'll be with Puketunia and Vermin, but try to enjoy yourself all the same._

 _Yours,_

 _James_

 _P.S. We could always rechristen the beech tree in our memories… you, me, the moonlight sweeping over the lake… I bet you would look gorgeous in the moonlight_

* * *

 _19 August_

 _James,_

 _Hi… we haven't gone this long all summer without writing, have we?! I got your letter while we were at the shore, but Petunia started screaming about owls and 'my kind' and I just couldn't bring myself to write back while she was still around. Anyway, I'd left Willow at home to get a well-deserved break. We've been flying her all over the country all summer and she was beginning to look a little resentful._

 _The coast was lovely… I haven't been here in years and I'm glad that we decided to go back this year. We only went because Dad hasn't been doing too well… maybe Mum thought the old 'go to the seaside' trick would work, but we both know that it isn't going to fix his cancer. Mum is absolutely falling apart the sicker that he gets. It's almost sweet – the fact that they just can't seem to live without each other. But I'm now thinking that I'm facing the very real possibility of having no parents by the end of the year. And, once my parents are gone, I know that Petunia will never talk to me again. She can finally cut me out without having to worry about mum reprimanding her._

 _I know that you probably weren't expected a heavy letter. Sorry…_

 _Anyway, we only have a little while longer until we're back on the Hogwarts Express! Then I can just forget that my dad has cancer, my mum is falling apart, and that my sister is a complete and utter twat. Instead I'll be focused on how I can use my new Head Girl powers to keep you from hexing random students for fun and make you actually do your homework this year. It sounds like a much more valuable use of my time ;)_

 _Yours,_

 _Lily_

 _P.S. I must admit that I read your last P.S. a few times while we were at the shore… maybe we could think back to that P.S. if I end up saying yes to you in October… (the shore was really lovely and, in light of that and your P.S., I've been thinking that it would be nice to do it somewhere where it's just you and me and the world – nothing else. That could be anywhere really – it's more of a feeling than a place)_

* * *

 _21 August_

 _Lily,_

 _Never apologise for telling me about what you're thinking or what is going on in your life. I want to hear what is happening, I want to help you when/if I can. And even if I can't help you, I will always support you._

 _I'm sorry that you have to deal with all of this – I know that you don't have much of a choice and that you're more than strong enough… but I am sorry that you have to be hurt by everything. You shouldn't have to lose your parents, and your sister… well, that's another issue entirely, but you shouldn't have to put up with it. I never expected to get a sibling because my parents were so old when I was born, but you would think that anyone, especially an older sibling, would love and support her sister no matter what she was like (I mean, as long as she isn't a Death Eater or something). But no matter what happens with your family, you always have your friends and 'family' in the wizarding world – Sirius has not stopped talking about how great you are since we all went to get school things a few weeks ago and I think that he's planning to have you tagging along with us a lot this year. So, I think it's safe to say that you've been folded into the Marauders family… if you'll have us, that is._

 _Now that you're part of the family, you can use your Head Girl powers on Sirius. I've already promised that I would do my best to behave this year… but Sirius has made no such promises. And it would be endlessly amusing watching you try to get him to behave._

 _Yours,_

 _James_

 _P.S. I keep thinking about how stunning you would look in the firelight of the Gryffindor common room – the red light and warmth from the fire combined with the deep, rich red of your hair? Almost too much. How about the middle of the night in front of the Gryffindor fire?_

* * *

 _23 August_

 _James,_

 _Thank you, James – seriously… I don't talk about my parents much (ever) and it helps to know that I can always talk to you if I need to. I've talked to Alice a little about it and I used to talk to Mary… but after what happened to her last year, it just doesn't seem right to complain to them about my parents that_ _might_ _die. And my parents won't even be murdered; they'll just die of regular Muggle illnesses._

 _Sorry if the ink is a little smudged… I was really touched by your letter, James…_

 _I will, on a brighter note, do my best to encourage Sirius to go to classes this year. Maybe we can all study together! That would probably be smart anyway if we're all going to join up this year. We could at least practice DADA together – do you know of a good practice space? I'll have to talk to my co-head about studying in the Head's common room, but I'm sure it will be fine._

 _Yours,_

 _Lily_

 _P.S. Yours all seem to be about me, lately, James…. Mine isn't really at Hogwarts or anything specific… but I do think about how amazing it would be to be with someone who you really loved… someone you couldn't live without._

* * *

 _26 August_

 _Lily,_

 _Of course, Lily. And no matter how you lose a parent, they're still gone – it's troubling no matter what. But I'm here for you… don't hesitate to reach out to me at all. Hell, I might even be in the same boat soon. My parents are_ _ancient_ _and it's only a matter of time before they get sick or just plain die. If I'm going to die in this war, I hope my parents go before I do. I don't think they could stand the trauma of losing the son they wanted so badly._

 _As for the study space, I have just the place in mind… I'll show you on the first after you're done all your Head's things. I think you'll love it._

 _Also – the full moon is coming again on the 28_ _th_ _. We're going to go to Remus's house and then leave from there for King's Cross – I'll meet you there? You'll finally find out who your Head Boy is!_

 _Yours,_

 _James_

 _P.S. I think that the Head's Compartment on the train would be amazingly daring – I'll see you on Thursday ;)_

* * *

 _29 August_

 _James,_

 _That's true… well, hopefully my parents go first if I'm bound to die too. Petunia probably wouldn't care, but I like to think that my parents would care if I died. So maybe we should just train a lot and then never die? I think that's the best plan all around_

 _I can't wait to hear about this room! How will I find you, though? We can talk about it on the train I guess. Only two more days!_

 _Also - you're ridiculous. But yes, I will see you on Thursday._

 _Yours,_

 _Lily_

 _P.S. I will be busy meeting with my co-head on Thursday! Besides… I haven't even said I'll go out with you. And, if I recall correctly, you haven't even asked me._

* * *

 **So that was different... let me know what you think!**

 **I've also had a suggestion (thank you ObeliskX!) for a gender swap Jily. I've been turning it over in my head and I think I'll start writing soon! Until then! Cheers x**


	14. Genderswap Quidditch Lily

**Oh... hello. Long time no see. I'M SORRY!**

 **I've been running around like a madman for the past couple of weeks and I finally got around to writing this chapter. BUT - HERE IT IS!**

 **Thanks go out to ObeliskX for requesting this particular chapter... a gender swap Jily! I've never written one of these before, so I was working with the "what if we switched their personalities" idea and came up with this. Let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: Somehow, I'm still not JKR. Therefore, none of these lovely people are mine.**

* * *

The first thing I did after I woke up was check the sky – the brilliant sun shone through the windows and, though I'm sure it was chilly outside, the sky didn't hold a single cloud. _Nice weather – visibility might be an issue with that sun, though._

The next thing I did after I woke up? Collapse back onto my sheets and try _not_ to obsess about James bloody Potter.

I'd been completely and totally in love with James Potter since we met on the train in first year. I, being the charming woman that I am, immediately introduced myself. He wasn't interested. We've spent the past five years fighting, but, now that we're in sixth year, I think he's finally starting to warm to me. My friends all think I'm mad – "You just want to get inside his trousers, Lily, give it up already!" "Lily, there are dozens of other guys in this school who would give up their wands to have you fuck them. Why are you wasting your time on Potter?!"

Because I want Potter. I _love_ Potter. Except no one really believes that second part.

I climbed out of bed and grabbed my quidditch kit off my bedside cabinet – my quidditch robes were down in the locker room but I liked to wear the kit to breakfast. Potter thought I was doing it to show off (maybe I was), but at this point it was a ritual. And I was not about to lose a quidditch match because Potter thought I had an ego.

I pulled my quidditch jumper over my head, shook my long, wavy red hair down my back and smiled at my reflection. _I am so bloody fit._

"Come on, Lily, stop admiring yourself in the mirror." My best friend Marlene was smirking at me from the other side of our room while she fluffed her curly black hair with her fingers. "I'm just so bloody fit, Mar," I said smirking back. She laughed her barking laugh and stood up as I walked over towards the door, "Save it for Potter, you prat, you aren't trying to seduce me." I grinned wickedly at her as we started walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, Lily, you shake that arse!" Marlene yelled as I walked, "If you keep walking like that Potter will _have_ to go to Hogsmeade with you." I laughed and gave her the finger over my shoulder, "You're just lucky we don't have a back up beater, Mar, because otherwise I would push you down these stairs."

Marlene and I had both joined the quidditch team in second year – she was a completely brilliant beater and I was a chaser. We'd both beat out much older players who were convinced that we didn't have the "strength" or "ability" to fill spots on the team. _You're just a pair of little girls_ they'd said. Needless to say, nobody has doubted my strength or ability since. And now I have the captain's badge to prove that I'm the best. Not that I needed it… I've slaughtered every other team of chasers since I started playing all those years ago.

"So Ravenclaw Rob was asking me about you again," Marlene said as we walked through the portrait hole and down the corridor. I groaned, "What does he want now?" She rolled her eyes, "You know what he wants, Lily. He's so fucking fit, _why_ won't you give him a chance?" "He's too easy –" "Oh, you mean he is actually attracted to you instead of resisting your advances at every turn like someone else we know?" I frowned, "I'm not interested in getting Potter just because he keeps shutting me down," I said, "Besides, we're not talking about him. We're talking about Ravenclaw Rob. He wants an easy screw and I have a better target in my sights…" Marlene rolled her eyes again, "Lily, how many times does Potter have to turn you down before you just give it up? You need to start seeing other people… if for no other reason than the fact that I'm tired of dating losers on my own. Don't you want to date losers and talk about them with me?"

I laughed and my voice carried through the hall as we walked down the marble staircase – "Like I said, Mar, better target… And Potter loves me. He just hasn't realised it yet." Marlene rolled her eyes, but laughed all the same.

We walked into the Great Hall and, as we approached the Gryffindor table, I saw him. His untidy black hair was sticking up in all directions as usual and _Merlin_ did I want to rake my fingers through it. He was sitting with Remus and Sirius, also as usual, but luckily, they seemed to find me a little more charming than James did. Sirius was our other beater, so he was at least used to spending time with me. Remus just sort of accepted that he was between someone who bloody loathed me and someone who found me charming and amusing and quietly ignored me.

Marlene knew I'd spotted him; I felt her fingers attempt to wrap around my wrist, but I shook her off and walked over towards James and sat down beside him, straddling the bench. He stiffened as soon as I sat down, but I swished my hair behind my back and smiled warmly at Sirius – "Hey Sirius, ready for the match today?" Sirius smiled knowingly at me, "Definitely. You're looking lovely in your kit this morning." I smirked, "You know I always look good, Sirius," and I winked. He roared with laughter and I couldn't help the smile that filled my face when I saw James shooting him withering looks across the table.

"What's wrong, Potter?" I asked, leaning over so that my chest was just grazing his shoulder, "you don't think I look nice in my quidditch uni?" James glanced at me out of the side of his eye, "I just think you need to go eat breakfast, Evans, and leave me alone. I'm really not in the mood for your flirting this morning."

"Well, that's a shame," I said, scooting my hips closer to his along the bench and straightening up so I could come level with his ear, "because I can't stop flirting with you until you agree to go to Hogsmeade with me."

James groaned and flicked his wand, sending my sliding down the Gryffindor bench towards where Marlene was now sitting. I laughed as I slid backwards and shouted, "You'll say yes someday, Potter! We both know you can't resist me!" When I came to a halt beside Marlene she was smirking at me – "Now that you've gotten that out of the way, can we eat something so that we don't die of starvation on the pitch?" I sighed and swung my leg over the bench, shooting James one last, fleeting look before I poured myself a cuppa. "He's going to yes one day, Mar, I can feel it in my bones." Marlene laughed as she piled bacon onto her plate, "Whatever you say, Lils."

* * *

"BLOODY HELL, THAT'S _ANOTHER_ GOAL FOR LILY EVANS!"

I smirked as I swung back around on my broom after landing my fifth goal in the first half hour of the game. The Slytherin chasers were attempting to get into formation, but Sirius and Mar were giving them absolute hell with the bludgers today.

I watched the two lead chasers rapidly passing the quaffle in front, probably hoping to confuse Mac, our keeper, until the very last second, but they made a fatal error – they forgot that Lily Evans was on the pitch today. I leaned down on my broom and pushed until I was right over their heads and… timing it just right… swooped and snatched the ball out of midair. I made a hairpin turn, held up two fingers, and tossed the quaffle out to Smith, who caught it and zoomed off down the other end of the pitch.

I laughed as I bent back over my broom and followed her, swerving a few times to avoid a couple of well-hit bludgers. "Watch it, Lils!" Marlene shouted as she flew overhead and smacked the bludger back towards the pursuing Slytherins. "Don't worry about me, Mar!" I shouted back, laughing before flying forward to get back into position. I reached the bottom of the center goal post just as Smith dropped the quaffle into my waiting hands while pretending to toss the ball into the right hoop. The keeper's momentary distraction gave me just enough time to swing around and land a goal in the left hoop.

"WHAT A PLAY! THIS GRYFFINDOR TEAM IS NOT LETTING UP ON SLYTHERIN TODAY. THAT'S 90-0 GRYFFINDOR."

The game was a rough one. We were flying better and faster than we ever had – I'd been relentless in our training leading up to this match. It was the first match of the season and it was against Slytherin – we needed to set the tone for the year… and make all the other teams dread playing us.

Bludgers were flying all over the place, but Marlene and Sirius were, as usual, bloody bang on. It was rare that a bludger came flying towards any of our players and, when it did, they were quick to retaliate with a well-aimed return. Jones, our seeker, was circling the pitch in a slow, methodical pattern – she was a second year and, obviously, this was her first year on the team. But she was absolutely brilliant and I knew she'd end up with the snitch. She'd initially gone out for chaser, but our current group was too strong to be replaced. One day though, she'll make a fabulous chaser if she did decide to make the switch back. Mark my words, the world will hear about Gwenog Jones in the future.

"GRYFFINDOR KEEPER MACDOUGALL MAKES A KILLER SAVE AND THROWS THE QUAFFLE OUT TO EVANS – CAN SHE SCORE HER SEVENTH GOAL ON THIS RUN?"

You bet your sweet ass I can, Collins.

I tucked the quaffle under my arm and took off down the pitch. I saw Smith and Turner fall into line on either side of my broom, but I knew that the Slytherin chasers weren't far behind. Flint, one of the Slytherin beaters, managed to hit a bludger into our formation, which sent Smith into a dive to avoid getting her arm smashed. Her departure sent Turner rocketing forward, attempting to get into the position that Smith wouldn't be able to reach. That brief exit gave Nott, one of the biggest prats around, the chance to move into our formation and start ramming into the side of my broom.

"NOTT MOVES IN AND STARTS RAMMING EVANS' BROOM…. BUT IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE SHE'S GOING TO TAKE THAT, FOLKS, SHE'S JUST AIMED A KICK AT THE FRONT OF HIS BROOM AND SENT HIM INTO A BIT OF A SPIRAL." I smirked and ducked down closer to my broom to gain speed, watching the keeper all the time. I just needed to inspire that glimmer of hesitation… I shifted my weight slightly to the left – and he fell for it. Anticipating that I would, again, go for the left hoop, Avery swung over to guard the left hoop while I tossed the ball through the right.

"LILY BLOODY EVANS, SEVEN GOALS IN FORTY MINUTES. THAT HAS TO BE SOME KIND OF RECORD!"

I'd managed to score two more goals and assist on one other when it happened.

The bludger came soaring out of the air to my left and smashed into my left hand – I felt the bones in my fingers and palm shatter on contact and it took everything I had to stay up on my broom. Nott was smirking when he flew over to me, "Glad a Mudblood bitch like you finally got what she deserved, Evans," and he slammed his body into the side of my broom, crushing my already shattered hand between our bodies.

I could have been responsible. I could have flown down, healed my hand, and resumed play. I also could have gone to the hospital wing and left my team one chaser down, but, let's be honest, I would never abandon my team in the middle of a war. But I didn't do any of those more sensible things - I'm Lily _fucking_ Evans and this prat just called me a Mudblood. I grasped my broom between my knees and steadied my weight with my left hand. The pain was excruciating, but I needed my right hand for this. I turned my cold eyes onto him as he continued to slam his weight into my now desperately painful left hand – "I'd rather be a Mudblood than a Death Eater you fucking cunt;" and I punched him in the nose… and smirked as I felt his nose crush under my fist and saw blood pour down his face.

Madame Hooch, of course, blew her whistle, but it was too late. The Slytherins immediately turned on the nearest Gryffindor player, punching and kicking whomever they could reach. Nott let out a shout of fury, but I didn't have time for his god damn nonsense – I aimed the hardest kick I could manage at his broom and sent him flying back down towards the ground. Madame Hooch was now blowing her whistle madly - I glanced around and saw that the game was collapsing into absolute mayhem… and while the Slytherin-hating part of me rejoiced (and urged me to fly back into the fray and start punching more Death Eaters), I refused to forfeit this match because we couldn't stop beating the bloody hell out of each other.

I pulled my wand out of my pocket and touched it to my throat – "Gryffindors, to the ground, now!" I removed my wand and starting casting shield charms rapidly, giving my players enough time to move safely away from the Slytherin players who wanted nothing more than to end this match. They were getting absolutely crushed and seeing us get disqualified for fighting would have brought endless, sickening joy to them.

As the team gathered around me, I cast a shield around behind us and Madame Hooch flew over, looking absolutely mutinous. "NEVER, IN ALL MY YEARS – " "I'm sorry, Madame Hooch," I said, cutting her off and doing my best to look contrite, "Nott called me a Mudblood and I just snapped. We promise to control ourselves and end this match as quickly as possible if you'll let us continue." Madame Hooch was still livid, but she took a moment to consider my words. "If I see you even _thinking_ about punching another player, Evans, this match is over." I nodded, "Right," and smiled my most charming smile, "Can I have a moment to try and heal this hand?" Madame Hooch grimaced as I held my left hand up – "Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital wing, Evans?" I shook my head vehemently. "I'll do my best and beg Madame Pomfrey's forgiveness later." Madame Hooch couldn't help the smile that filled her face as she laughed, "Beg you will, Evans. You know how she gets." I smirked, "All too well, Professor, all too well."

I saw Madame Hooch fly into the centre of the field and touch her wand to her throat – "This match _will_ resume, but each team is to take two minutes to gather themselves. _Any more fighting and this match is over. Both teams will record a loss for this match if I have to end it because you can't keep your hands off each other."_ A deadly silence fell over the pitch then. _I didn't know we could both lose because of this._

Marlene turned her head fiercely towards me, "What in the bloody hell happened over there?!" I waved my wand slowly over my hand, suppressing a groan of pain as I felt the bones start to knit back together. "Well, I got hit with that bludger and it shattered my hand. Nott came over and started crushing my hand, which… I was more than happy to let go because he's just a jealous wanker and we were kicking their fucking arses. But then he called me a Mudblood. And Mar… I couldn't let that go." Marlene looked, if anything, even angrier. "Good on you, Lils. He's a fucking twatty Death Eater." I laughed as I finished moving my wand over my hand. It wasn't completely healed, I realised, as I moved my fingers and started pressing into my palm, but it would hold. I waved my wand again and conjured a brace, slipping it over my left hand as I turned my attention back to the rest of the team.

"Okay, mates – I got a little carried away up there, but you heard what Hooch said. _We are not going to lose this match to those bloody wankers because they want to start a fight._ They're going to lose this match anyway, so they have nothing to lose. They will try to start a fight to put us back one match. Do not be as stupid as I was – stay focused, fly hard, and we will win this match." I turned my attention to Jones, "Jones, catch that bloody snitch. As quickly as you can, please." Jones nodded fiercly, "We're the best quidditch team this school has ever seen – let's kick some Slytherin arse."

The game continued more ferociously than before – the Slytherins, as predicted, were doing everything they could to start another fight. We were doing the best we could to cover up our fury, but the more illegal hits we received, the more aggressively offensive taunts we heard, the fiercer we became.

Marlene and Sirius were _killing_ the bludgers, hitting them with every ounce of power in their bodies towards the Slytherin players and not bothering to hide their jubilation when the bludger hit its mark. Smith and Turner were flying like their brooms had been lit on fire – in the ten minutes since the match had restarted, we'd already scored a combined five goals. About thirty seconds after play had resumed, I'd taken another bludger to the hand (I'm sure that Nott told them I'd broken it), but I was managing to keep my hands on the broom. "My left hand – shattered" I'd whispered furiously the next time Smith, Turner, and I were all in formation. "You two will take the lead. I'll assist." They'd nodded and took over making it look like a tactic as opposed to an injury-necessitated change.

Jones, though… Jones was having the toughest time of us all.

Slytherin knew that we wanted to end this match as quickly as possible and were tailing Jones like their lives depended on it. She spent all her time avoiding the taunts, threats, and barely hidden attacks and it was clear that she couldn't even look for the snitch.

I signaled to Marlene and Sirius, pointing furiously at Jones – they nodded and Marlene flew off in search of a new bludger while Sirius flew over to Jones' side, protecting her from the Slytherin bludgers and players as best he could.

We flew, teetering on the edge of utter chaos for about ten more minutes, when I saw Jones take off out of the corner of my eye. I saw Sirius take off after her and, hoping that she wasn't just feinting, tossed the quaffle to Turner and flew around the goal hoops to try and get a better eye on what she was doing. Croft, the Slytherin seeker, had finally caught on and was trying to gain ground, but Jones was just too far ahead.

"AND SHE'S DONE IT! LITTLE SECOND YEAR, GWENOG JONES HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" The stadium burst into life, the screams of our fellow Gryffindors rocketing through my chest like the most exhilarating drug. I flew down to the ground as quickly as I could and wrapped Gwenog in my arms, "BLOODY BRILLIANT, JONES!" She was smiling widely as the rest of the team landed around us and promptly jumped her.

* * *

 _The match had taken more out of me than I thought it would,_ I reflected in the now quiet changing room. The post-match meeting had been brief and jubilant – we all knew that there would be a huge party waiting for us when we got back up to the common room. I'd wanted to talk a little more post-match strategy and give some comments but… well, I knew they weren't really listening, so I let them go.

I sat down on the bench and unwrapped my hand, groaning in pain as the brace rubbed against my skin as I removed it. I tried to move my fingers and found, not surprisingly, that I couldn't move any of them. _Fucking great. Poppy will have my head for this._

I undressed as carefully as I could to avoid disturbing the shattered bones in my hand and tossed my clothes into the laundry as I walked to the showers. One of the glories of the empty locker room – I didn't need to worry about strutting around naked.

I turned on the nearest shower and let the hot water run over my left hand first. Even the pressure of the water hitting my hand caused me to hiss in pain, but the warmth of the water was starting to ease some of the discomfort. I moved the rest of my body into the water, groaning when the water started pounding into my neck and back. I rolled my neck and my shoulders, trying to release some of the tension that had built up in my muscles. I could feel the knots that had formed in almost every muscle in my body, but there was little I could do about most of with this stupid hand. I started my usual post-match rub down, reaching my right hand behind my neck and rubbing out my neck before slowly moving down and rubbing each muscle I could reach. I had just bent over to start running my hamstrings when –

"Oh Merlin... uh… I'm sorry."

I looked up and my eyes met the bright red face of James Potter.

I smirked and straightened up, nonchalantly squirting soap into my hands and beginning to wash my upper body. My left hand had protested soundly when I rubbed it against my right to work the soap into a lather, but I wasn't about to let Potter know that I was hurt. The last thing I needed to hear was how irresponsible I was, have him tell me that this was somehow ego related, or whatever madness he would work up to spout at me.

"No need to be sorry, Potter. I'm not shy," I said, smiling as I washed my taut stomach before moving up and washing my breasts… as slowly as I could possibly wash them. James' face grew, if possible, even darker, but, I noticed, he hadn't yet taken his eyes off me. "Have you…" I allowed my eyes to rake slowly up his body before I met his gaze again– "Yes?" I smirked and moved under the water, watching his eyes trace the lines of soap now streaking down the front of my body. "Sirius?" James croaked, "I'm looking for Sirius."

I smiled, "It's just us here, James."

His eyes flashed when I used his first name, but in a way much different from the flashing that I'm used to. A glance down at his groin confirmed my suspicions – "Like what you see, James?" I asked, running my hand down the front of my body on the pretense of moving more soap off my skin, and caressing my thigh. His Adam's apple bobbed and I smirked – "You're welcome to join me if you like."

"We hate each other," James said, but his feet told a different story as he took a step towards me. I smiled as I started soaping up my hair, "I'm pretty sure I've always said I liked you, Potter." James laughed and took another step closer, "I think you were shouting it all over the castle," he said smirking back, "there was no 'saying' about your pronouncements."

I laughed brightly, "What can I say? I had to let the world know." I rinsed the soap out of my hair and smiled warmly at him. I wanted him to know that this wasn't a piss take, that I really did, _do_ , love him. That I'd loved him since I laid eyes on him on the train in first year.

James came to a halt a few inches away from the edge of the shower – "What do you want, Evans?" His hands, and mine, were trembling – we'd never been this close before. "You." I said simply, moving a step forward so that the water was cascading down my back instead of obscuring my vision. We stood stock still for a beat until James did something that I'd desperately hoped for, but never expected – he joined me.

His hands slid up rapidly and his cloak fell to the floor as he stepped into the water, grabbing my face in his hands and pulling my mouth up to his. My right hand instantly flew to his hair and I wrapped my left arm carefully around his waist and pressed him as close to me as I could manage. His mouth was hot, even compared to the water now streaming over both of us, and he tasted even better than I could possibly have imagined. I trailed my right hand down his neck, tracing the lines of his throat as I moved down to his chest and started fumbling with his buttons. _I need this shirt to come off._

James' body shook as I slowly released the buttons, his hands moving from my face and tangling themselves in my wet hair. I slid my tongue against his lips and couldn't help the grin that spread across my face when he groaned into my mouth. James pulled away infinitesimally, his eyes on fire with lust. "What are you smiling about, Evans," he asked, moving his mouth to my jaw and kissing down my neck before sucking on my pulse point. I moaned and arched into his body, my right hand wrapping itself back around his neck, having decided (apparently) that the buttons could wait. I felt him smile against my skin as he trailed his lips across my collarbone and began working his way towards my breasts. I tangled my fingers into his hair and groaned, arching my body again. James laughed and grabbed my hands, both of them, and shoved them over my head.

I couldn't contain the yelp of pain that escaped my lips. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

James whipped back like he was on fire, his eyes frantically searching my body for any sign that he'd hurt me. "My hand," I said, my voice tense with the pain coursing through my arm. He let my hands go like they'd shocked him and took a step back, "No, James, it wasn't you," I said, stepping back towards him and reaching my right hand out and wrapping it around his neck. "One of the bludgers hit my hand before I punched Nott in the nose and it shattered it. I tried to heal it over the break, but healing spells aren't exactly my forte." "And then you got hit with another bludger a minute into play once the match resumed," James said, his eyes burning with something that looked very familiar – anger.

"Watching me on the pitch, Potter?" I smirked and pressed my lower body against his, wrapping my left arm around his waist again. James rolled his eyes and backed away, grabbing my arm and holding it up so that he could get a better look at my hand. "Lily, you shattered your hand." I shrugged, "Poppy will fix it." James' eyes found mine again, his barely controlled temper filling his voice – "You can't just lounge around in here naked and expect your hand to heal itself. You could do permanent damage!" James stepped out of the shower, grabbed his wand out of his clock and dried himself off.

I did my best to keep the frown off my face when James surprised me again – he reached his hand into the shower and escorted me out. He waved his wand over me, dried me off, and wrapped his cloak around me. "This should keep you covered enough until we get to the hospital wing." He buttoned the top button and put a temporary sticking charm on the hem at the opening, carefully sealing the edges of the cloak together.

"Do we have to go to the hospital wing?" I asked, as he walked me out of the changing rooms and up towards the castle, "I can think of some much more interesting things that we could get into… or, should I say, that you could get into." I smirked up at him and winked; James just rolled his eyes. "Cool it, Evans, or I might just take that temporary sticking charm off and show the whole school your goods." I laughed brightly, "You want other men to start going after your girl, Potter?" He rolled his eyes but chuckled all the same, "Besides," I whispered huskily, "we both know that you wouldn't be able to control yourself if you did. And then I'd _never_ get to the hospital wing."

"Whatever you say, Evans," James looked down at me and smiled.

We walked in silence for a few more paces before I finally couldn't contain the question – "So what was it about me tonight that finally made you realise how much you loved me, Potter?" James snorted – "I was just surprised… and I am male. Can you blame me for being turned on by a naked woman?" _Trying to brush it off, I see._

"Don't worry, Potter," I said, smirking as we came to a stop outside the hospital wing, "I won't tell anyone how much you love me. I'll just tell them that you find me irresistibly sexy." James' jaw dropped angrily and I smiled wickedly, "Until next time." I winked and walked through the doors into the hospital wing before he could curse me.

* * *

 **So... what do you think? I have another gender swap in the works, so be on the lookout for that sometime soon. It's more of a "what if we took Lily and made her a Marauder" angle. I've just started crafting it in my mind, but I think it will be pretty cool. And, if you have anything that you really want me to try my hand at, let me know! Until next time xx**


	15. Halloween

**Hello!**

 **So, this isn't the second instalment of the gender swap that I promised (I'M SORRY!) but I am working on it and it should be up soon. I currently have more than 15,000 words, and I still have a few more sections to write, so this story is going to be huge! But, because I've been thinking so much about our lovely Jily, I've had little narratives pop into my head that aren't related to the swap that I'm working on. So I have two that I'm going to upload for you to tide you over until I** _ **finally**_ **finish the swap. I'm almost finished the second one… that should be up tomorrow?**

 **Oh, this is definitely M by the way.**

 **As always, I love hearing from you guys! You really keep me going and your reviews always bring a smile to my face.**

 **Also – are you enjoying Cursed Child as much as I am!?**

 **Disclaimer – I'm not JKR, but what if I was, guys? What if I was?!**

* * *

"Lily…" Marlene was staring at me as I walked out of the bathroom attached to my room, her jaw practically touching the floor. "You look…" I flushed red, "Oh my god, do I look terrible? Do I look like a total slag?!" I made to rush back to the bathroom and Marlene laughed, "No, Lily, you look fucking _amazing."_ I stepped in front of the mirror next to my wardrobe and stared at my reflection. "You think?" Marlene nodded, "Lily, I'm going to go get Sirius so he can tell you _just_ how much James is going to love this outfit."

Marlene ran out of the room and returned a moment later, Sirius trailing behind her. He came to a dead stop in my doorway. "Fuck, McKinnon, you could have warned me!" I smiled and turned slowly so Sirius could see the whole outfit, "Do you think James will like it?" Sirius laughed his barking laugh, his eyes lit up mischievously, "Lily, darling, you might stop Prongsie's little heart." I smirked, "Perfect."

Halloween was always my favourite time at Hogwarts… well, second, maybe, to the Christmas holidays. But there was something so beautiful about Hogwarts in October – the air was crisp and cool, the world was preparing for winter… and the Halloween Feast was the perfect excuse to eat nothing but sweets for dinner.

James, too, loved Halloween, but for completely different reasons. James and the Marauders used Halloween as their first chance to test out a big prank every year – it was a warning of things to come and a reminder that they were both completely brilliant and, in a lot of ways, able to get away with a whole hell of a lot.

I knew that they were planning _something_ this year (James still refused to tell me what because "I should be surprised just like everyone else!") but the Marauders had also taken it one step further this year – they had decided to have a fancy dress party in the Gryffindor common room to celebrate our last Halloween at Hogwarts.

And… well, I guess James' penchant for mischief making has rubbed off on me.

On the first Hogsmeade weekend, I'd gotten permission from Dumbledore to apparate to a nearby Muggle village under the guise of purchasing some new books to read (though, knowing Dumbledore, I'm sure that he knew I was up to something) and visited the first fancy dress shop I could find. I searched through racks and racks of outfits before finally settling on something that was both devastatingly sexy and hilarious – a Muggle witch costume. Complete with a skirt that was _barely_ long enough to cover my knickers, an extremely pointy hat, and a top that… well, wasn't more than a bra really, I walked out of the shop giddy and excited before apparating back to James, who was due to meet me at Honeydukes. Sirius, who I'd decided to let in on this little venture of mine, had agreed to keep him busy until the early afternoon and assured me that he could make up some Marauder business that they had to attend to.

I'm sure that probably meant some ridiculous scheming, but as long as James didn't find out what I was up to I didn't care. Somehow, I'd managed to hide the costume in my room for the next two weeks… and here we are.

I grinned at Sirius and Marlene before grabbing my school robes off the bed and throwing them on over top of my costume. I slid off my high-heeled shoes and grabbed my hat – I waved my wand, shrunk them down, and stuffed them into the pocket of my robes before grabbing my regular trainers and popping them on. Sirius grinned mischievously at me as I walked towards the door and out into the common room area – "You are _wicked,_ Evans." I fluttered my eyelashes and smiled innocently, "Whatever do you mean, Sirius?" Sirius and Marlene both laughed, "Lily, you've been hanging out with James too long," Marlene said, wiping tears from the corner of her eyes, "You're so bad!" "Well," I said, spinning to face them as we walked out through the portrait hole and into the corridor, "Maybe if I'm naughty enough, he'll spank me." Sirius roared with laughter, drawing the few eyes that were in the corridor outside the Head's dorms. Unfortunately, one of those sets of eyes belonged to one James Potter.

James walked over and put his arm around my shoulder, planting a kiss on top of my head before turning to his best mate, "What's so funny, Pads?" "Oh, nothing," Sirius said, smirking at me, "your girlfriend was just reminding me about the time she tried to fly your broom after practice a few weeks ago." I groaned, but was thankful for Sirius' quick thinking, "I wouldn't have brought it up again if I'd known it would turn into a piss take!" Sirius chuckled, "You know I love you, Lily dearest," and he winked. James laughed and I rolled my eyes before sliding out from under James' arm, "Well, as amusing as you two are, Marlene and I are going to walk down to the Great Hall so you can go find Remus and Peter to finish that prank you're planning." I linked arms with Marlene and we started walking down the corridor.

We'd only walked a few metres when I felt James' hand on my waist. He pulled me easily off of Marlene's arm and planted a quick, but devastating, kiss on my lips. "I love you," he whispered, nuzzling his nose against mine. I smiled up at him before planting a kiss on his jaw, "I love you, too. Now go," I said, laughing and kissing him on the mouth again before lightly pushing his chest with my hand. He smiled a brilliant smile at me, one that lit my insides on fire, before trotting back to Sirius, "See you down there, ladies!" I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but watch as they went sprinting down the hall in the opposite direction to, no doubt, where Remus and Peter were stationed.

"I still find it so amazing that you're just going to let him pull whatever prank they're planning," Marlene said as we turned and continued walking back down the corridor. I chuckled, "James is going to do it either way… and honestly, I've come to love the rebellious side of him. It keeps life interesting." Marlene just laughed and shook her head, "I'll never stop being astounded by how much love has mellowed you, Evans." I grinned, "I don't think I will either."

We made our way to the Great Hall at a decent clip – we were both excited for the platters of sweets that we knew were waiting. We were descending the marble staircase when I noticed someone with particularly messy black hair standing at the bottom. "How in the bloody hell are they done already?" Marlene asked with a laugh. I shrugged and trotted down a few stairs, wrapping my arms around James' waist and surprising him. "I didn't expect you to be here for at least another minute or so," he said, leaning down and pressing a kiss on my mouth. I grinned against his lips and he pulled back a little to look at me, "You know how much I love the Halloween Feast." James chuckled, "I do," he slung his arm around my shoulder and we walked to the Great Hall, Marlene falling in beside Remus, Sirius, and Peter and chatting with them about the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff quidditch match last weekend. "I remember perfectly well how much you enjoy the feast, love… I think you ate… what, six full platters of candy and cakes last year?" "Seven, I think!" Marlene chimed in from beside us and I put my fingers up at her while the others laughed. "Oh, sod off, you lot. I'm not going to apologise for loving sweets."

James pressed a kiss to the side of my head and I couldn't help the smile that filled my face, "Never apologise for being adorable, love. Just know that we're going to take the mickey whenever we can." I laughed, "I wouldn't expect anything less from the Marauders." We all settled into our seats at the Gryffindor table and sat (semi-patiently) through Dumbledore's brief reminder that, while 'small celebratory gatherings were expected,' that we were to 'do our best to behave ourselves whenever possible.'

We all knew he was talking to. I smirked up at James and he just winked at me.

Dumbledore had just returned to his seat when the candles flickered out in the Great Hall. There were gasps (and a few shrieks) throughout the Hall, but I felt James' hand on mine and figured that this must have been what they were planning. _Dear Merlin, please don't let them get expelled for whatever is about to happen._

Suddenly, orange letters burst up in the air, lighting up the Great Hall – "Happy Halloween, Hogwarts!" and the wooden doors burst open. When the doors opened, the candles came back on, revealing an entire group of dancing skeletons. I, along with many others in the Hall, burst out laughing. I looked up at James and he had a triumphant grin on his face. Sirius reached across and smacked James' arm, shaking Remus' shoulder with his other hand – this was clearly going as they'd planned.

The skeletons danced through the aisles, and the orange letters overhead changed – "Enjoy the entertainment! – The Marauders." Dumbledore, I noticed, was laughing heartily at the head table – even Professor McGonagall looked amused. Dumbledore stood up, "And thank you to the Marauders for providing the evening's entertainment. I must say, boys, this is something I might have to do again in the future." Then Dumbledore clapped his hands and the tables filled with food.

We ate plates and plates of food, finally stopping when we felt like our stomachs might explode if we dared eat another piece of toffee. James groaned when he stood up and wrapped his arm around my waist, "Lils… I'm dyingggg." He buried his face in my hair as we walked and I chuckled, "Well, you shouldn't have eaten an _entire_ treacle tart," I said, reaching over and rubbing his stomach. "But you know how much I love treacle tart," he groaned, buring his face in my hair. I grinned and ran my fingers through his hair, "Well, it doesn't mean you needed to eat that much." We climbed the stairs and headed towards the Gryffindor common room for the fancy dress party – "Do we need to go get anything from the Heads?" I asked. "Nope! We hid everything in the common room earlier today, Lilykins." Sirius smiled wickedly over at me and I rolled my eyes, "Why did you have to hide it?" "McGonagall heard we were having a party," Remus said, "so we took a few extra measures to conceal our butterbeer stash." "And the fire whiskey," Peter said, grinning, "It's not a party without fire whisky."

We walked into the common room and found a handful of people already in fancy dress sitting around in the chairs. Remus popped over to the corner and pulled out a _huge_ box of butterbeer bottles. He set it down on the table in the corner and then tapped a box on the shelf behind him – music filled the common room. He trotted back over to us and grinned, "Ready to go get dressed, mates?" James smiled down at me and planted a kiss on my head, "See you in a bit, love." He walked up the boy's stairs and I turned and smiled at Marlene.

"Upstairs? To make a grand entrance?" She said, grinning. "Great idea!" And we ran up the stairs. We popped into her dorm and I took my costume hat and heels out of my robe pocket. I slipped off my robe and trainers and stuffed them into Marlene's bedside cabinet. "I'll come get these tomorrow, then?" Marlene laughed, "Yeah, I think you'll be a bit busy tonight." I sat down on her bed and slipped on my heels, "Merlin, I hope so." I stood up and fluffed my hair a bit – "Okay, as good as earlier?" I asked, my hands on my hips. Marlene grinned – "Perfect."

We sat upstairs for a few more minutes because we wanted to be sure that James was going to be in the common room when we walked back upstairs. I stopped a fourth year on her way down to the common room – "If you see James Potter, tell him that I had to run upstairs with Marlene and that I'll be down in a minute." She'd nodded and disappeared down the stairs. I wanted James to know that I'd gone upstairs because, 1) then I knew he wouldn't worry, and 2) I knew he'd be watching the stairs. The girl came back upstairs a few minutes later – "James told me to tell you that he's anxiously awaiting your arrival." I thanked her and smirked at Marlene – "Ready?" Marlene chuckled, "I can't wait to see the look on the poor sod's face."

We descended the stairs, Marlene in front of me to make sure that James knew I was coming down. She locked eyes with me and winked – James was looking. I slowed my step a little bit and scanned the crowd as they came into view… and our eyes locked.

What had been a jovial, excited look melted into a look of burning desire. I couldn't help the smirk that formed on my lips as I walked down the rest of the stairs. I can't quite tell what costume James is wearing from this distance – it looks like he's wearing a brown jumper and brown trousers, with a set of… antlers?... on his head. I watched James throw back the shot of fire whiskey he'd been holding and shove the glass into Sirius' empty hand before turning and walking briskly towards me through the crowd. My eyes briefly met Sirius' and he was already convulsing with laughter.

I walked over to the butter beer table and grabbed a bottle, gasping when I felt his hands wrap around my waist. "What," he whispered in my ear, his voice thick and husky, "are you wearing, Evans?" I cracked the lid off my bottle and raised it to my lips, taking a sip as I met his gaze from under my lashes – his eyes were consumed with lust (amusing when combined with the antlers on top of his head) and I did my best to put on an innocent grin, "I'm a witch! Or," I laughed as lightly as I could, "I'm what Muggles think is a witch. Isn't it funny?!" James took a step closer to me, the heat from his body and his gaze radiating through me and causing my heart to start hammering in my chest. "Actually, love," he said, reaching out and tracing my thigh along the hem of my skirt, "I fail to see anything funny about this costume." My breath caught in my throat but I willed myself to at least sound like I was keeping it together, "Well, maybe you aren't looking hard enough."

James pressed his hips to mine and leaned down, "Well, something is obviously hard enough," he whispered. A moan escaped my lips before I could stop it and I felt James' smile on my skin as he pressed a hot kiss to my neck. "Let's go get drinks with Marlene and the Marauders," I said, the breathy sound of my voice betraying me. "I don't think you really want to do that, Lily," James said, raising his eyes to me. His voice was rough and deep, and I thought my knickers were going to soak through when he'd said my name.

I wanted to give in… but I also wanted to prolong this torture just a little bit. I moved away from the table and turned to face him, walking backwards towards the edge of the crowd, "Don't I?" I smirked and spun, putting an extra swing in my hips as I walked over to the table where our friends were. I knew James was behind me, but he was keeping a bit of distance this time, watching me walk. I met Sirius' gaze when I got to the table and his eyes flickered towards James before he burst out laughing. I grinned, "It seems you were right, Pads," Sirius smiled, "I told you, Lilykins – now how long are you planning on torturing him?" I poured myself a glass of fire whiskey as James reached me, his fingers burning a trail across my lower back before settling on my hip. "Oh, just a bit longer, I think." Sirius laughed again, "Just don't kill him… I'm partial to his company." James laughed from my side, "Me?" he asked, gazing down at me. "Oh, no," I said, looking up at him and feigning confusion, "Sirius and I were talking about my secret rendezvous with Remus later. He can't bear seeing me in this outfit, you know." Sirius laughed heartily and James stepped behind me, his hands gripping my hips. "Not funny, love," he pressed his hips into me again and pressed another kiss on my neck… and I became clay in his arms.

I downed my glass of fire whiskey and spun in James' arms – "Dance?" I asked, a little breathless. James' hands spread out over my back, pressing me closer against his body, "I can think of something I'd rather do," he leaned down and nuzzled my neck… and I cracked.

I reached up and pulled his face to mine, kissing him fiercely. He groaned against my mouth and I grinned, parting my lips to allow his tongue access. At some point, his antlers and my hat went tumbling onto the floor behind us. He pressed my hips impossibly closer to his and, feeling how much he wanted me, I moaned. He smiled against my lips and I moved my kisses to his jaw. I kissed my way to his neck and up to his ear, nibbling a bit on his earlobe before whispering, "Fuck me, James."

That did it.

James' hands wrapped around my thighs and he picked me up, pressing my hips against his as I wrapped my legs around his back. I heard Sirius laughing behind us, "Okay, who had five minutes?!" I held my fingers up behind my back, which only increased the volume of his laughter, and went back to kissing James as he walked us back through the crowd.

He stopped kissing me just long enough to get through the portrait hole, but turned and pressed my back into the wall next to the Fat Lady and ran his hands up my thighs. "Merlin, Lily," he said, peppering kisses along my collarbone, "I'm not sure I can make it back to the dorms." I pulled his face back to mine, "You'll have to if you want me to fuck you on our couch." I pressed another searing kiss onto his mouth and wiggled my way out of his arms, walking purposefully down the corridor.

James sprinted up behind me, his hands dancing across my skin – he caressed my arms, my neck, the backs of my thighs… he was driving me mad. We finally made it to the dorm and I practically screamed the password at the poor wizard in our painting. James' hands were sneaking into my knickers then and, well… I couldn't exactly help it.

We walked through the portrait hole and he instantly grabbed my hips, pressing me back into the wall in the common room. I groaned and James smirks against my mouth, grinding his hips against mine. I'm tempted to give in right here, to beg him to fuck me against this wall… but I had a plan for how tonight was going to go, so I grab onto the lapels of James' jacket and press him backwards, walking him towards the couch while his hands roam every inch of my exposed skin.

My fingers move to the hem of his jumper and I move it swiftly up his chest – James raises his arms automatically and I strip the jumper off, throwing it behind us and I move him closer to the couch. His hands begin pulling at my shirt and I grin against his lips, smacking his hands away. He groans, frustrated, but his hands find my hips as my fingers reach for the button on his trousers. I unbutton them and force the trousers down his thighs – James wiggles his hips and I laugh as he steps out of his trousers before pulling me back to him.

"What," he says, growling against my neck, "is so funny, Evans?" "You," I said, kissing his jaw as I walk him back until his legs hit the sofa and push him down onto the cushions. He falls heavily and his hands reach instantly for my hips – I straddle his waist, picking myself up just enough to avoid putting pressure on his groin… the spot that I know he wants it the most. He knows what I'm doing and he groans, "Lily…." I lean down and kiss his neck, slowly nibbling his skin and revealing in the way that his body is trembling below mine.

I press my hips down into his and he groans, the sound filling the room and I can't help the smile that fills my face. He's just in his pants now, and I feel my knickers soak through as I realise that I can feel _everything._

He reaches, again, for my top, and I let him this time. He pulls the shirt over my head and moans when he realises that I'm not wearing a bra. "Were you wearing this all night?" he asks, his mouth trailing hot kisses over my chest before sucking one of my nipples into his mouth. I groan and nod, "Yes," I said, my voice breathy as his fingers begin flicking the nipple that isn't in his mouth, "I was wearing it under my robes." James moans and the vibration sends shivers through my body - he moves his mouth to my ear, "I would have fucked you right on the Gryffindor table if I'd known."

I laugh, breathy and raw, "We'll have to add that to our to-do list," and James smirks up at me – "Definitely."

I pull my body off of his and stand in front of him – James reaches out to grab my hips but I dance out of his grasp, smirking. "Pants off," I said, reaching down to my hips and sliding the skirt and my knickers down my thighs. I'd never seen James move so quickly… not even on the quidditch pitch. His pants are off and on the floor in a matter of seconds and James moves like he's going to grab me and pull me below him, but I climb on top of him before he can. I reach between us and position him at my entrance, sliding down onto him as our moans fill the room.

His hands are in my hair as I move on top of him, his breath fanning over my face when he isn't kissing me. "Lily," he moans, his voice rough but quiet, wrapping around me and making me feel like we're the only two people in the world.

James reaches down between us and, though I'm sure that his hand is stuck at an impossibly awkward angle, when his fingers start rubbing my clit I find that I don't care. We move together, our breath getting louder and more frequently broken up by moans until I come, my orgasm bringing on James' as he presses his face into my chest, his breath coming hot and fast against my breasts.

After a few moments, James pulls back and looks at me and I smile brightly before leaning down and kissing him gently, but deeply. His responds in earnest, his hands moving up to cup my cheeks before weaving into my hair. We kiss softly for a few moments before James' hands move to my hips, and he stands up, carrying me through the common room and into his, our, room. He sets me down on the bed, still kissing me, as he climbs over top of me, his body resting heavily, beautifully, on mine as our lips move together. Our kisses are no longer urgent, but they feel just as necessary. Like I'm being refreshed, brought back to life.

After a few moments, James rolls off of me and onto his back, pulling me over so that I can lie on him like he knows I love to do. I wrap my left arm around his chest and lean over to press a kiss on his neck before settling down in the space between his neck and his shoulder. James trails his fingers up and down my spine for a bit before tangling them in my hair, lightly pulling on my curls.

"So you're keeping that costume, right?" he asks, turning his head to face me. I smile, "Oh, would you like me to keep it?" James nods enthusiastically and I laugh, my body shaking against his. He chuckles and his fingers tickle my neck as he protests, "What?! You looked irresistibly gorgeous in that outfit… and you know it!" He pokes his finger into my side and I giggle – he knows how ticklish my sides are. "What were you supposed to be?" I ask, hoping to distract him – once he remembers how ticklish my waist is, it's almost like he can't stop himself. "A stag," he says, grinning down at me. "Get it?" he waggles his eyebrows and I burst out laughing. "You could have just transformed in the common room for everyone," I say, the words fragmented between my spurts of laughter, "then we might have known what you were supposed to be!"

James' hands are at my hips again and then he's tickling the life out of me. I'm shouting with laughter, then, we both are. Finally, after much time spent begging him to stop, James rolls back over onto his back and I curl back up against his side, laughing still bubbling out of us. "Do you know how much I love you," I say, pressing a kiss to his chest as his fingers once again tangle in my hair. James turns to look at me, "If it's even close to as much as I love you, I'd say it's a whole hell of a lot." I smile, kissing him one last time before settling in for the night and letting us both drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, as always! I'll be back soon! xx**


	16. Genderswap Jily

**Hello again! So this is the other Jily Gender Swap that came from ObeliskX's suggestion (though, ObeliskX is right that, oops, these are more role swaps than gender swaps). In this one, Lily is a full blown Marauder – I honestly didn't think about the gender switching too much here (Lily's Marauder name, for example, is still Prongs because I can't see why she wouldn't still be a stag if she was truly the James in this situation – what does her gender have to do with it?) and tried to just let these characters speak for themselves in this AU. So hopefully this doesn't seem too weird.**

 **Also - I heard we are getting some new short stories from our lord and saviour JKR - I AM SO BLOODY EXCITED GUYS**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine :(**

* * *

 _Fifth Year – End of May_

"I heard that Evans is going to ask you to go to Hogsmeade with her next weekend."

James looked up from his roll of parchment and frowned at his companion – "You say that before every Hogsmeade weekend." Severus looked back at him, stunned, "And she always asks you!" James rolled his eyes and went back to his Potions essay, "And I always say no, don't I? She's a cocky prat." Severus sat quietly for a few moments before turning back to his own Potions essay, "Well, I saw you two talking outside Charms the other day." James put his quill down and crossed his arms – "Honestly, Sev? Flitwick made us partners. We have to work together on a Charms project and we were just trying to come up with a time to meet - " "OH, so now you're meeting her?" " - and work on it." James glossed over Severus' interruption and just rolled his eyes – "Look, I know you hate her, but enough already. Now, can I finish this essay so I can start studying for OWLs?"

James picked up his quill with a sense of finality, effectively closing the argument about Lily Evans… for now. James had been on surprisingly smoother ground with Evans recently. She was still a completely arrogant, bullying prat, but she wasn't making it difficult to work with her on that Charms project. That, at least, James was thankful for. But he still wasn't going to Hogsmeade with her. No matter how many times she asked him.

Evans had started following him around the corridors in third year when they'd first been allowed to go to Hogsmeade, asking him to accompany her in bigger and bolder ways as the years went by. The first ask was harmless – Evans had simply approached him in the Great Hall and asked. But since that initial rejection, she'd taken to upping her game every time she asked him. The last Hogsmeade weekend of fourth year, Evans and her Marauder friends had paid a dozen singing gnomes to follow him around and ask him out. _All. Day. Long._

Now we were approaching the final Hogsmeade weekend of fifth year, and the last trip before OWLs were set to start in two weeks. Evans hadn't been too bad this year – he'd had a few more loud pronouncements of love in the corridor thrown at him, but that was usually to be expected. But she'd been silent for too long. James had a feeling this was going to be a big ask.

James rolled up his completed Potions essay 15 minutes before curfew and began packing his bags. He said goodbye to Severus, who wasn't ready to leave the library for some reason James couldn't quite figure out, and walked back towards the Gryffindor common room. He'd just rounded the first corner towards the stairs leading to the third floor, when he saw her. Lily bloody Evans.

She was standing there with a piece of folded parchment in her hands, leaning against a hand rail while looking up at the paintings over her head. She turned when she heard his footsteps and her mouth curved into that trademark smirk. "Potter," she said, allowing her eyes to trace their way over his body, "fancy meeting you here."

James groaned and began walking up the stairs, fighting the urge to scream when he heard her turn on her heels and start trotting up the stairs behind him. "What do you want, Evans?" James asked, crossing his fingers that he could wiggle his way out of this encounter quickly. "Don't you have a bunch of groupies to go appease or something? Male followers to seduce?" Evans laughed that loud laugh that seemed to echo off every wall in the castle, "The only man I'm interested in seducing is right next to me, Potter." She caught his eye when he turned to glare at her and she winked.

"But you asked what I wanted," Evans said, slinging her arm around James' waist as she walked ever closer to his side. He shook her off and she just smirked - "I wanted to know if you'd go to Hogsmeade with me, Potter."

James stopped dead – "Seriously?" His cheeks burned red and his hazel eyes flared up as his temper kicked on. "Evans, you know I hate you. Why in the BLOODY HELL do you keep asking me?!" Evans just smirked, "Because you'll say yes, one day." She reached down and grabbed his hand, brought it quickly to her lips, and turned on her heel and walked behind a nearby tapestry before James had even blinked. _Well, at least that's over._

But James should have known better – when it comes to Evans, it's never over.

The next morning, the Great Hall was lit up with red and gold letters that read "POTTER, GO TO HOGSMEADE WITH ME?" And while that was bad, it only got worse, James realised, when he looked up. Instead of the House banners, Evans and the Marauders had replaced them with images of Evans walking with him in the corridor last night. They had one with her arm around his waist, one of her kissing his hand, ONE OF HIM BLUSHING (with anger, but you couldn't tell that from the _bloody photograph_ )… and they'd created one themselves that showed a happy James and Lily in Hogsmeade covered in giant hearts.

James poured an entire bowl of porridge over Evans' head and put a very good sticking charm on it. It took the Professors a full week to figure out how to change the banners back.

* * *

 _First Year – Hogwarts Express_

Lily was practically boiling with excitement. _She was a witch!_ She always knew that she was special, but this… well, this was just unexpected.

She kissed her mum and dad goodbye on the platform, wrapped her unwilling sister in a hug, and trotted off to the train, dragging her trunk and owl behind her. She walked to the end of the train and lifted her trunk into the carriage before hopping up behind it and taking a moment to look around. While she looked for any empty compartments, a boy jumped up beside her and she turned, smiling her brightest grin at him. "Hi!"

The boy smiled back, his dark blue eyes glowing with excitement. He brushed his long, curly, black hair out of his eyes and held out his hand, "Hi! I'm Sirius." Lily grabbed his hand and shook, "I'm Lily. Lily Evans." "Nice to meet you, Lily. Want to find a compartment?" Lily nodded, "Yeah, I think the one two doors up is free."

Lily grabbed her trunk and started walking forward, and Sirius fell in behind her. After they stowed their trunks and owls in the luggage rack overhead, the two settled into their seats and into comfortable conversation. A handful of other boys had joined their compartment before the train started moving – a lanky, sandy haired boy named Remus, a short, blonde haired boy named Peter, and two black haired boys, Severus and James.

A few short minutes into the train ride, Lily found it difficult to keep her eyes off of James. He was easily the most beautiful person she'd ever seen.

"So, what house do you guys think you'll be in?" Sirius asked as he shoved jelly slugs into his mouth. Lily frowned at him, "What do you mean?" Sirius furrowed his eyebrows – "Hogwarts house? You know, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin?" Lily shook her head and chuckled, "I don't know what you're talking about. My parents are… what do you guys call them? Muggles? I just found out I was a witch at the beginning of the summer."

"You might want to stay away from Black, then!" shouted Severus, leaning over and staring accusingly at Sirius. "His family hates Muggles and… Muggleborns." Lily turned her eyes back to Sirius – he was blushing fiercely, the happiness that had been twinkling in his eyes gone. "Well… do _you_ hate Muggles?" Lily asked. Sirius looked up at her and shook his head, "I love Muggles. I think they're brilliant. I've wanted a Muggle motorbike since I first saw one in London a few years ago." Lily grinned and turned angrily to Severus – "Well, there you go." She turned back to Sirius and smiled, "My dad has a motorbike, you know – "

"But! Lily! His family has killed Muggles!"

Lily turned her dark green eyes back on him – they were filled with an emerald fire. "He doesn't care that my parents are Muggles. He doesn't care that I didn't grow up in this world with the rest of you. If you have a problem with that, you can sod off, Snape." Snape's eyes darkened with fury, but it was James who spoke up. "You shouldn't be so rude!" Lily rolled her eyes, the amused dismissal evident in her voice, "He was the one insisting that Sirius was a Muggle hater just because of who his family happens to be." James scowled, "No matter what he said, you didn't need to be so rude about it."

The compartment settled into a tense silence.

"So…" Remus said, looking up from the book on his lap, "I'll probably end up in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. But I really want to be in Gryffindor."

Lily grinned, thankful for the change in conversation. "Can you guys tell me about the houses?"

Remus launched into an explanation, told Lily about the founders and the history behind the school. Lily listened with rapt attention, perking up when he started telling her about Gryffindor. "Gryffindor selected students that he thought really valued bravery and chivalry, so the students that get selected for Gryffindor house usually end up doing great things. That's why I want to be in Gryffindor…" Remus finished, a light blush colouring his cheeks as he returned his gaze to his book in his lap.

Snape laughed darkly from the corner of the carriage, "Gryffindor is the worst! I want to be in Slytherin. My mum was in Slytherin and Slytherins are ambitious and cunning. It's definitely the best house to be in. Gryffindors are just obnoxious." Sirius turned and glared at Snape – he was absolutely furious when he spoke. "There hasn't been a witch or wizard that went bad that wasn't in Slytherin." Snape grinned, "You would know, eh, Black?"

Sirius stood up then, but Lily got there first – she punched him in the nose. "Don't talk to my mate that way!" Lily shouted, glaring down at Severus as he clutched his nose. James stood up and got right in Lily's face, "What in the bloody hell did you do that for!?" Anyone else would have backed down, but Lily was, they all realised, determined and fierce. "You know what he was implying, Potter. And I'm not going to have him talking to Sirius that way." James rolled his eyes angrily, "He was just saying that he thought Slytherin was a better house!" Lily laughed harshly, "Whatever, Potter, just take your Slytherin friend out of here." James reached down and grabbed Snape's hand and helped him to his feet before they stormed out of the compartment.

Lily sat back down, still seething with anger, and caught Sirius' eye. He smiled at her, but it wasn't the bright, face-filling smile she'd already gotten used to. "You shouldn't defend me, you know, my family is… absolutely terrible." "You don't have to pay for the sins of your family, Sirius," Lily said, smiling warmly back at him, "Besides, you can't help being related to a bunch of cunts." Sirius burst out laughing then, his eyes filling with the warmth they'd had when Lily first met him. "I can tell we're going to be great friends, Lily Evans," Sirius said, reaching out and ruffling her bright red hair. Lily smirked and ran her hand through her hair, "Gryffindor House won't know what hit it."

* * *

 _Fifth Year – Halloween Feast_

The next four years found Lily and James in an almost epic battle of wits and wills. James hated Lily and her obvious desire to torture his best mate. Lily loved James, which, strangely enough, also seemed to manifest as a particular kind of torture.

Lily and James fought _everywhere_ – they screamed at each other over meals in the Great Hall, across corridors between classes, and even, on very bad days, in classes themselves. They fought about _anything._ If James caught Lily staring at him, they had a row. If Lily winked, smirked, came onto him, they would shout. If James saw Lily teasing or hexing another student (especially one Severus Snape)… well, a bloody war might as well have broken out in the corridor.

The fight after the Halloween Feast in fifth year was one of the worst of them all.

Lily was, once again, up in the boy's dorm, lounging on James' bed while she talked to Remus, Sirius, and Peter. James hated it when she laid on his bed, but he was out with _Snivellus_ and Lily secretly (though she knew that Sirius and Remus, at least, suspected her real intentions) loved to lay back on the blankets that he wrapped himself in every night.

Sure, it was weird. But her relationship with James was weird.

"So," Sirius asked, tossing a ball across the room to Lily, "what's the Halloween prank this year?" Remus sighed, "You're really going through with this again?" Sirius laughed, "Why wouldn't we?!" Remus smirked, "I would have thought that two months of detention after your prank from _last year_ would have made you think more seriously about this?" Sirius just grinned, "I always think Sirius-ly, Moony." They all groaned – "What?!" Sirius shouted, "That was a good one!"

"Whatever you say, Pads," Peter said before turning back to his Herbology book.

"Back to the prank at hand," Lily said, "I think I've got an idea."

A few hours later, the Marauders walked into the Great Hall – Lily, Sirius, and Peter were barely suppressing their mirth. Remus had rolled his eyes as Lily had led them all excitedly to the kitchens earlier that evening, but Lily could tell that he was at least partially impressed with the magic they had (hopefully) done.

The Hall was packed with students who were chattering excitedly, waiting as patiently as they could for their feast of puddings and sweets to begin. Dumbledore gave the obligatory 'speech' (this year basically just a list of sweets he couldn't wait to eat and some comment Filch had requested he make about "Hallows Eve pranks") and clapped his hands – the food that the Marauders knew to be resting downstairs on the tables in the kitchen magically appeared around them, and the Hall exploded again into laughter and conversation.

Lily caught Sirius' eye across the table – she was sitting with her back to the Slytherin table – and Sirius smirked and nodded. Sirius watched as Snape picked up a handful of candies that had appeared on his plate from the kitchens downstairs… and he barely suppressed his barking laughter as Snape popped the sweets into his mouth all at once.

Gasps began echoing loudly across the Great Hall from the Slytherin table and, as people around her had begun to turn around, Lily decided that she could turn around without drawing too much attention to herself. Snape, much to Lily's amusement, had begun to inflate and turn orange, shocking the students who were sitting around him and causing a few, now that he continued to grow rounder and oranger, to shout in surprise.

All at once, Snape completely finished inflating and began floating up to the ceiling – his trousers had split, a pumpkin stalk had sprouted out of his head, and he was completely orange now. Everyone in the Great Hall dissolved into hysterics. Lily saw Sirius wave his wand under the table, and the air around them crackled as the words "Happy Halloween!" formed in the air around Snape.

Lily began laughing when it all started to go down hill – "EVANS!"

Lily whirled around on the bench and found James marching down the hall from his side of the table, his wand already in his hand and his face absolutely livid. Lily smirked and leaned back on the bench, "How can I help you, Potter?" James laughed bitterly and gestured towards Snape still floating around in the air while Slughorn did his best to remove the spells. "I KNOW THIS WAS YOU AND YOUR FUCKING MARAUDERS, EVANS."

"Well, I fail to see any evidence for that, Potter. How can you be sure that it was us?" Lily could feel her blood beginning to boil, but she tried to master her temper so that she could maintain the cool, flirty demeanour that he hates so much.

She reached up and ran her fingers through her hair and he finally reached her, his eyes blazing with such an intense anger that… she laughed. "DON'T FUCKING LAUGH AT ME, EVANS." Lily smirked and ruffled her hair again, "I wouldn't laugh if you weren't being so bloody ridiculous, Potter." Lily saw Snape drop back to the floor out of the corner of her eye, his skin returning to that pallid colour that she so detested. "Look, your Death Eater mate has returned. Why don't you leave me alone and go kiss his arse, Potter?"

That did it.

James' wand was shaking in his hand as he raised it and Lily stood up, pulled her wand out of her robes, and twirled it in her hands. "I see you aren't denying that he's a Death Eater, then." James swished his wand forcefully, but Lily deflected his spell, "HE ISN'T A DEATH EATER."

And Lily snapped.

"HOW," she screamed, slashing her wand to throw up her shield as James shot another curse at her, "CAN YOU SAY HE ISN'T? YOU KNOW HE HANGS OUT WITH AVERY, MULCIBER, AND ALL THOSE FUCKING CUNTS." "Evans!" McGonagall was shouting from across the room, and Lily turned her head a millimetre as James threw another curse at her. This one missed, but just barely – it was a good thing, because she hadn't gotten her shield up in time. "EXPELLIARMUS!" James' wand shot out of his hand and he glared murderously at Lily as she smirked, catching the wand in the air. "YOU CAN'T EVEN DEFEND HIM, CAN YOU, POTTER? YOU KNOW HE'S A DEATH EATER, YOU KNOW HE WANTS ME AND PEOPLE LIKE ME _DEAD_. HOW CAN YOU BE FRIENDS WITH A DISGUSTING, WASTE OF FUCKING SPACE LIKE THAT?" James stormed, angrily, closer to her, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, EVANS. SEV ISN'T A DEATH EATER. I WOULD _NEVER_ BE FRIENDS WITH HIM IF HE WERE." Lily smirked and threw James' wand at his feet. "I suggest reconsidering your friendship, then, Potter. Ask him where he was last Friday night and why he, Mulciber, and Avery were sneaking around the school at midnight."

Lily became aware that everyone, _actually everyone,_ in the school was staring at her. James was glaring at her with a look of the utmost revulsion, but Lily knew that she saw curiosity there. She spun on her heel and walked towards the door, doing her best to keep her steps and hands steady as the anger coursed through her veins. She had nearly reached the door when she heard footsteps, James' footsteps, behind her. "You can't just say something like that and leave! You can't just ACCUSE people of being a Death Eater!" Lily walked through the doors and James grabbed her wrist, more gently than she'd expected, as she was about halfway through the hall.

The contact of his skin on hers sent electrical pulses through Lily's skin that all, she noted ruefully, seemed to coalesce in her gut and beg her to pull him against her. But when he turned her around, the look on his face was murderous, and the surge in Lily's gut died suddenly.

"You can't just accuse someone of being a Death Eater because you don't like him," James voice was quiet but his tone cut through Lily like a knife. "And, honestly, Evans – you can't even _fucking_ talk. You torture people _all the time_ just because you don't like them or just because you want a laugh. You have _no bloody room_ to judge anyone else because you're just a bullying toerag and I am _disgusted_ to have to share my house with you. _You are no better than them."_

And, before Lily even knew what she was doing, she reached up and slapped James across the face as hard as she could. James' wand twitched in his hand and Lily glared at him, poking him in the chest with her finger, "You're either fucking deluded, Potter, or you sympathise with them. WHICH IS IT? ARE YOU TOO MUCH OF AN IDIOT TO SEE IT OR DO YOU WANT ME AND ALL THE OTHER 'MUDBLOODS' DEAD TOO?"

James' eyes flared angrily, his wand flicked rapidly in his hand – his stunning spell came too quickly for Lily to block it and it hit her right in the chest.

Lily woke up in the hospital wing.

She couldn't believe she'd ended up in hospital again. And at the hands of James Potter… again.

No matter how angry James had been about the prank, Lily would not apologise. She refused to feel bad about it. Snape was a Death Eater in training; Lily knew it… James didn't, James refused to accept it. But Lily knew it to be true (whether this was really supported by the available evidence, she wasn't sure, but she just _knew_ ) and she refused to feel bad about pranking someone who supported a man who wanted her dead. Besides… it had been funny.

She sat up and opened her eyes, reaching up to ruffle her hair as she released a frustrated sigh.

She hadn't _meant_ to fight with James today, but she should have known that it was going to come to this. She didn't know _why_ she kept doing this… his response tonight was one of the deepest loathing, and Lily would be lying if she'd said that it didn't hurt like hell to realise that. It was like her heart had been ripped in two. And set on fire. And then fed to a dragon.

The door to the hospital wing opened, and Lily smiled a weak smile.

"Lily, you can't keep letting this happen to you," Remus said, as he sat down on the end of cot. He pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket and snapped it in two, handing her one half with a warm smile, "I know that you think that James will come around eventually, but I really don't think he will. And Lily… this is the third time you've ended up in hospital after a fight with James this _term."_

Lily frowned as she ate her chocolate and considered Remus' words. "I just…" she sighed and raised her eyes to Remus' "I don't know how to be here without doing this. I don't know how to _be_ without having James in my life." Remus sighed, "But Lily, this… this isn't having him in your life. This is you doing anything that you can to get him to notice you. This is you letting him curse the hell out of you because you won't hex him back. Lily… this isn't sustainable." Lily took another bite of her chocolate and shrugged, "I'd rather him hate me than spend every day ignoring me."

Remus leaned over on the bed and wrapped Lily in a warm hug, the kind that he gave so seriously and meaningfully that it nearly brought Lily to tears. Remus was always seen, from the outside, as the quiet, aloof Marauder. He rarely caused a stir and was a hard working student that all the Professors loved. But Lily knew him as the mastermind behind so many of their truly genius schemes (the Marauder's Map being the peak of his brilliance). Remus' calm steadied them in times of strife and madness. When Lily and Sirius were on the verge of bringing down the school with their penchant for foolishness, Remus was there to settle them down, to hone their desire to prank into something cleverer.

But Remus' calm demeanour, Lily knew, was also a sign of his deep, awe-inspiring strength. Remus was terrified of "what he was" and he almost never let down the walls he had so carefully constructed as a small child. Part of the beauty of his friendship with her and Sirius, Lily realised, was that they lived (outwardly) so differently from the way Remus had coached himself to live. Lily wore her heart on her sleeve and was bold in all aspects of life. Sirius had a deeply embedded love of rebellion that he had no desire to suppress, no matter what the circumstance. Their way of approaching the world had given Remus space to relax, to be himself.

Since they'd mastered their animagi transformations this year, Remus had gotten even better. His transformations weren't _easy_ on him, not by any stretch of the imagination, but they were the easiest they had ever been. He now only spent one night in hospital afterwards, had fewer scratches and bruises… they had given Remus a gift that they couldn't even begin to understand. Say what you will about Lily and Sirius (and James Potter always did) – they were braver, more loving than almost anyone would give them credit for. And Remus knew he would defend them and love them until the end of his life.

And while Lily and Sirius were now siblings in all but blood, the world always seemed to forget how fiercely the two loved Remus. Needed Remus. And in that hug, Lily felt all the love she had for this boy, this man, who she would forever call her brother. Remus was one of the bravest people she knew – he had the strongest heart, the most brilliant mind, and he was the fiercest friend. Lily tightened her grip around Remus' waist as he hugged her, and laughed weakly when a few tears escaped from her eyes. He leaned back when he felt them seep through his shirt and Lily wiped her eyes.

"It's okay to need him, Lily. You just need to work on how you show that to him… preferably without blowing his best mate up into a pumpkin" Lily laughed, "How do you always know just what I need to hear, Moony?" Remus smirked, wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and handed her another piece of chocolate, "All my years of hanging around with you has made you somewhat predictable." Lily shoved him in the chest and the two fell back onto her bed laughing, tears and thoughts of James temporarily forgotten as Remus pulled out two more bars of chocolate.

* * *

 _Fifth Year – After OWLs_

"You're a fucking Mudblood, Evans!"

The world seemed to stop. Lily's blood boiled as she glared down at Snape, her mouth opened in rage, but James got there first. "DON'T YOU EVER, _EVER_ TALK TO ANYONE LIKE THAT, SNAPE."

Snape blanched – "James, I, I didn't mean it. It slipped out – "

"SLIPPED? YOU THINK THAT TALKING TO LILY OR ANY OTHER MUGGLEBORN LIKE THAT IS A SLIP? FOR FUCKS SAKE, SNAPE. YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T AGREE WITH ALL THAT SLYTHERIN TOSH!" Snape continued sputtering on the ground, collapsing under the weight of his mistake and what seemed to be the loss of his greatest and best friend. "YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS YOUR DEATH EATER FRIENDS."

"James, it was a mistake –"

"A MISTAKE?! MY PARENT'S DIED THREE WEEKS AGO FIGHTING PEOPLE WHO THINK LIKE YOU DO. THEY _DIED_ FIGHTING DEATH EATERS. DO YOU THINK I WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH, OR EVEN AROUND, SOMEONE WHO SYMPATHISES WITH THEM? WHO _AGREES_ WITH THEM?"

"James!"

It was too late. James stormed off towards the castle, his cloak billowing behind him. Lily turned one last hateful eye towards Snape before sprinting off after James.

"Prongs," Sirius shouted, "What do you want us to do with him?!"

"Leave it, Pads." Lily shouted back, her red hair flying behind her as she climbed the hill that lead back to the oak front doors. She thought she heard a thud and the sound of someone drawing a harsh breath, but she couldn't be sure. _Sirius better leave him the hell alone. I don't need him getting into detention for that fucking useless git._

Lily raced up the stairs, her breath coming rapidly as she climbed her seventh flight up to the Gryffindor common room. She shouted the password at the Fat Lady (and ignored her grumbles of "You could have just said it, there was no need to shout!") and bolted through the common room and up the stairs to the boy's dormitory – the Gryffindors were so used to seeing Lily climb those stairs (usually at a run) that no one gave her sudden venture up the 'wrong staircase' a second thought. She dove under Sirius' bed, rifled through the many discarded shirts and long forgotten knickers from shags past, before finally finding the wooden box she was looking for. Lily opened the lid, removed a bit of parchment, and tapped it with her wand – "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" – and raked over the sheet with her eyes, begging them to find James' dot. After what felt like ages, but in reality was probably only seconds, Lily spotted him – the Astronomy Tower.

Lily tapped the parchment again and stuffed it in the inside pocket in her robes before tearing back down the stairs, only glancing at James' pristine bed and bedside cabinet before slamming the door behind her. The Marauders often took the mickey out of her for staring over at James' bed – "Just hide in there completely starkers, Prongs, he's not going to say no then." _Sirius is such an idiot._

Lily dove through the portrait hole, once again receiving an earful from the Fat Lady ("Bloody hell, Evans, you don't need to slam my portrait all over the place!") and darted down the corridor before turning right into a tapestry that everyone else assumed was just hiding a bit of wall. The Marauders, however, knew that this was a short cut that let you get from the Gryffindor side of the seventh floor towards to Astronomy Tower in… at least half the time. They'd never actually timed it. Well… Moony might have, but Lily and Sirius certainly hadn't.

Lily burst out of the tapestry on the other side of the castle, rounded the corner, and sprinted up the final leg of the corridor towards the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. Having a feeling that James probably wouldn't want her there, Lily decided that it would be best to stay as quiet as possible for as long as possible. She inched open the door, slid inside, and silently climbed the stairs.

The sun was setting over the lake when she arrived at the top and the view would have been stunning if it hadn't been marred by James' grief-stricken figure: he was sitting with his back to her, his shoulders shaking with what Lily knew were sobs.

"James…"

As soon as she said it, his shoulders tensed and he reached up to wipe his eyes. "Sod off, Evans."

"James, I… I'm sorry."

He rounded on her, eyes blazing, "YOU'RE SORRY? YOU'RE SORRY THAT YOU TORTURED MY BE – SNAPE FOR FIVE YEARS? SORRY THAT YOU NEVER LET HIM HAVE A SECOND OF PEACE?" "Oh, James, don't be so bloody foolish as to act like he was completely innocent. You and I both know that he took every fucking shot he could – we are EQUALLY at fault here," James flared up, storming closer to her, but Lily refused to back down and shouted over the anger radiating off of him, "BUT TODAY, YES, I PUSHED HIM TOO FAR AND I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY THAT YOU LOST YOUR BEST MATE. I'M SORRY THAT HE TURNED OUT TO BE THE FUCKING PRAT THAT I ALWAYS THOUGHT HE WAS. BELIEVE ME, JAMES, NO ONE WISHES I HAD BEEN WRONG MORE THAN ME."

James scoffed and took a step closer, glowering down at her, "Right, Evans… you and I both know that you rejoiced when he turned out to be the Death Eater scum that you were always accusing him of being." Lily flushed at the accusation, knowing full well that he was right. Some part of her, a very, very small part, had been glad that she was right. Lily loved to be right and… well, old habits die hard.

"Regardless," Lily said, looking up at him, her expression soft, "I hated what he said tonight. I hated that I was right. The last thing that I want is for the world to have more Death Eaters in it. I don't want them to win." James looked down then, and Lily reached out and touched his hand. He looked up and their gazes locked – "I don't want your parents to have died in vain, James."

James looked at her for a few moments, quietly studying her face. She seemed to mean every word that she said – the trademark smirk, the jokingly cocked eyebrow, the teasing tone… all were gone from her in that moment. And James felt himself softening, felt his heart warming towards her in spite of himself.

"Besides," Lily said, a smirk teasing at the corner of her lips, "you forget that I happen to be the Mudblood in question here. I would think that it was obvious how I feel after tonight."

James' eyes blazed again, "Don't _ever_ say that about yourself, Lily." Lily smirked, "Why not?" Lily spread her arms out by her sides and shouted, "I'M A MUDBLOOD AND I'M PROUD." James cocked his eyebrow and felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Lily dropped her arms and reached out to poke him in the stomach, "I can tell you want to smile, Potter." She smiled, actually smiled, and turned, walking towards the ledge where James had been sitting when she arrived. He couldn't help but notice how glorious her red hair looked in the blazing sunset, how breath taking that smile had been. But instead of saying anything, he simply followed her and sat down by her side, watching the sun dip into the lake.

"It means sod all to me, Potter," Lily said a few moments later, "If Snape and his Death Eater cronies want to call me that, they can go right ahead. A name isn't going to stop me from kicking all their arses after we leave Hogwarts."

James turned his head and smiled, "I don't think that anything can stop you, Evans." Lily smirked, "You're right there, Potter." James laughed, "Merlin, don't I know it. It's one of the things that I admire and despise about you." Lily chuckled, "Well, you're not exactly one to give up, either, Potter." James smiled, "I suppose you're right." "Though," Lily said, turning and bending one of her legs so that she was facing him, "one day you're going to say yes, Potter. I can't give up before that happens." James laughed, a bright, full, deep laugh that Lily had never heard come out of his mouth for her – "We'll see, Evans." Lily leaned closer, looked up at him through her eyelashes, "That's not a no, Potter."

James groaned and lightly pushed Lily's head and they both dissolved into laughter. Eventually they settled into a comfortable silence, each watching the sky as the sun finally disappeared and the moon took over. The stars sprung into being across the sky and James was suddenly struck that he was sharing what most would probably see as a very intimate moment with his mortal enemy. _But was she even…_

They'd existed in peace since she'd come chasing after him. She'd been civil… more than civil, she'd been kind, caring, concerned… all the things he knew Lily Evans _not_ to be. This, he realised, must be the side of her that the Marauders see, the side that knitted them so closely together, that formed the permanent bond between them. This Lily Evans would go to the ends of the earth for those she loved, would follow them anywhere to bring them back, would lead them into the throes of war with no fear. She was stubborn, determined, fierce in her beliefs, and even fiercer in her protection of her friends. And usually, for James at least, these things had proved problematic. But now… now he realised that these were wonderful, amazing things.

But Lily was more than these honourable things. She loved a laugh and had no, or at the very most, few, qualms about harassing others to get them. She saw rules and laws as guidelines, things to be noticed and taken in stride… but to be broken if and when it became necessary to do so. And her definition of necessity was questionable. She was daring with no sense of her limitations – she played recklessly in quidditch, taunted known Death Eaters, and did ridiculous things like shout to the world that she was a muggleborn, despite the current uprising. Lily just…

It's not fair, he supposed, to say that she didn't care. She did. She cared deeply (maybe too deeply where he was concerned). She just wasn't afraid. She had an almost stupid bravery, an insane confidence in herself, her convictions, and in her life. If Lily Evans believed she could die in this war, she certainly wasn't concerned about it.

And that, if James allowed himself to admit it, terrified him. He hated breaking rules (though, he knew, he'd broken a select few in his time when he'd needed to), he was petrified about what was happening outside the castle walls. He'd lost his parents in this war and he knew, more than most, what this war was going to cost. Parents, children, siblings… _families._ This war was going to tear them apart.

 _But maybe_ , James thought, looking over at Lily as she gazed out at the nearly full moon, _maybe she's just the kind of person that we need. That_ I _need._

Lily felt him staring and turned, smiling a warm smile at him. "I love the night," she said, barely loud enough for James to hear. "Especially here. It's like the entire world just falls silent and you can really think, you know?" James nodded, "I love the night, too."

She looked at him for a few moments, her eyes tracing the lines of his face, and James felt his heart quicken at her gaze. "I really am sorry about tonight, James. I… I didn't mean for any of that to happen." James nodded, "I suppose that's what happens when you don't think about your actions before you carry them out." His voice was free of its usual malice when making such accusations and Lily nodded, "And even though I hate him, I'm sorry that you lost your friend tonight."

James sighed, "I knew it was coming eventually… he'd been hanging out with Avery and Mulciber and all those gits for a while and… he said he wasn't on board with their Death Eater nonsense, but it's obvious that he was at least listening and taking it in." Lily nodded. "I think our friendship was going to come to an end eventually. I'm not going to be friends with a Death Eater. Not after…" Lily caught his gaze and he smiled a small smile at her, but she knew that he was just trying to keep it together.

She slid closer to him, gauging his reaction as she went, before reaching out and taking his hand. Her grip was strong, warm, and comforting, and James was surprised to find that he actually enjoyed holding her hand. He felt like they could do anything, like she would be there no matter what.

"I know it sounds… stupid," she said quietly, "but I am so, so sorry about your parents, James." James nodded, reaching up and wiping a tear that had fallen onto his cheek. "I just never expected it to be them, you know?" he said, frowning down at their hands, "I know that they were Aurors and, of course, I was always a little on edge about losing them. But I never prepared for what would happen if they actually died." Lily tightened her grasp on his hand, began moving her thumb soothingly over the backs of his knuckles. "But they died for what they believe in… it's how they always wanted to go. It's just mad to think that I'll never get to see them again, never get to eat Mum's Christmas pudding again. I'm just not sure what I'm supposed to do without them."

"You'll figure it out," Lily said, squeezing his hand again, "You're one of the best, bravest wizards I know and I know that your parents knew that. They wouldn't have been able to do what they did if they didn't believe that you would be okay. And, I know you don't want me, but you always have me, James. I'll always be here for you no matter what." James knew she meant it, but wasn't sure how he felt about that… so he just nodded and they fell back into an easy silence.

"I think about that a lot too, you know." James raised his eyebrows at her, confused. "What will happen to my parents," Lily clarified. "They're muggles with a very outspoken daughter. They're bound to have attracted the attention of some Death Eaters already. I think we're just lucky that Cokeworth is kind of in the middle of nowhere… but I know that we won't be lucky forever." Lily turned her gaze out into the night and got lost in thought for a few minutes. "I've talked to Mum about it and she seems to think that it's worth the risk. Me being here, being the way that I am. She's convinced that I'll end up changing the wizarding world. I'm not so sure." Lily chuckled bitterly and turned to smirk at James, "How long do you think my parents have until I have their blood on my hands?"

James frowned, "It wouldn't be your fault, Lily. It's like you said – you have to stand up for what you believe in. You have to fight." Lily was thankful that he didn't say that her parents would be fine. You can't guarantee that, James knew that now more than anyone.

They sat together in silence for a bit, though it could have been decades and Lily wouldn't have been surprised. James was staring out at the moon, but Lily was staring at James. She followed the lines of his cheeks, his jaw, his neck, her eyes tracing the paths that her fingers itched to travel.

James eventually turned to her and smiled, a warm smile that Lily hadn't seen on his lips and directed at her before tonight. "Ready to go back to the common room?" Lily grinned, "Sure."

They stood up and walked back down the stairs, taking their time, Lily noticed. They chatted about little things as they walked – strange paintings on the walls, school gossip, quidditch. Lily teased James for failing his Transfiguration exam, James made fun of Lily for burning off her eyebrows in Potions. "I wasn't paying attention," Lily had insisted with a laugh, "Sirius was so busy chatting up McKinnon that he handed me the wrong ingredient and I didn't notice." James just rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, Evans." Lily playfully shoved him and James smiled warmly at her.

Lily had… forgotten… to mention the tapestry shortcut, so it took them about ten minutes to get from one side of the castle to the other. When they arrived in front of the Fat Lady she glared down at Lily, "Not going to shout or slam my portrait again?" Lily smirked, "Of course not, you know I wouldn't do that." Lily winked and the Fat Lady rolled her eyes, but swung forward to admit them.

Lily's last entrance into the common room hadn't drawn the attention of anyone… but this was a different story. Every eye in the room found Lily and James. Lily walked James over to the bottom of the boy's staircase and smiled, "Goodnight, James." He grinned back, "Goodnight, Lily." He turned to walk upstairs before Lily remembered and went bounding after him. "Here," she said, catching his arm a few stairs up, "Give this to Sirius for me, will you? Tell him I'm sorry about his bed." James looked down at the blank parchment in his hand and raised his eyebrow. "Marauder secret, Potter," and she winked before trotting back down the stairs.

"Hey, Lily!"

Lily turned around and found that James had come back down to the bottom of the stairs. She smiled warmly at him and both of their hearts began to beat more rapidly. Lily was hoping he'd kiss her. James felt the strangest urge to do just that.

"Thanks," James said, flushing slightly as he looked down into her face, "Thanks for being there tonight." Lily smiled a bright smile that lit up her entire face, "Always." She softened the seriousness of the moment with a playful wink, which earned her an eye roll from James before she turned and walked up her staircase.

James lingered for a moment at the bottom of the stairs, staring at the spot she'd just vacated. When he looked up, he realised that every eye in the common room was on him, looks of shock on every face he could see. "Oh, sod off you lot," James said before turning around and disappearing up the staircase.

* * *

 _Sixth Year – Christmas Holiday_

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _I wanted to tell you that I won't be coming home for the Christmas holidays this year. Sirius, of course, is still coming home because "you know I can't get enough of Mum's Christmas pudding, Lily," but I have to stay here and work on some stuff. I know that you're going to be disappointed because you won't have "all your kids" home for Christmas and I really am sorry Mum. I would get out of it if I could, but it is really important. But you'll have Sirius and Remus, so you'll at least have two of your kids! Remus says thanks, by the way, for taking him in while his parents are in France._

 _They, because Sirius too lazy to write to you_

"I am not too lazy to write to them!" "When was the last time that you wrote them? - Exactly."

 _and I might as well just include it here, will be getting off the Hogwarts Express at 1700 as usual. I told Sirius that he's not allowed to pester Petunia but… well, you know how much he enjoys that. Not that I blame him… (sorry). Remus might manage to keep him in check but... no promises._

 _I'm also sending your Christmas gifts with them, so hopefully they survive the journey. I'm much more confident that the gifts won't get destroyed, lost, transfigured, or otherwise destroyed if Remus is in charge of them, so I've stuffed them in his bag and begged him to take good care of them. You know Remus - I'm sure the gifts will be fine. Remus' rabbit is doing better, by the way, he says thank you for asking. His parents let him run wild for a bit before they left for France and it seems to have calmed him down._

"Prongs, I can't believe you wrote that!" "Pipe down, Moony, she doesn't know what I'm talking about!"

 _Anyway, I love you both. Give Petunia my love even though I know she doesn't want it. And I'll see you at Easter? If not Easter, I'll definitely see you in June!_

 _Love,_

 _Lily_

"So, Prongs," Sirius asked, flopping back on Lily's bed, "why are you _really_ staying here for the holiday?" Lily frowned while she folded up her letter, "Like I told Mum, Pads, I have to some stuff to do."

Sirius laughed his barking laugh, "Yeah, okay, Prongs. More like you have a _Potter_ to do." Lily rolled her eyes, "Pads, for the hundredth time, I'm not staying here because Potter _happens_ to be staying here. I. Have. Stuff. To. Do." "What stuff?" "Stuff."

Sirius smirked knowingly at Remus. "You guys shouldn't even be up here," Lily said, hoping Sirius would become distracted from the subject at hand. "Nice try," Sirius said, reaching up and ruffling her hair, "but you and I both know that I can come up here whenever I want. Especially since I figured out the staircase trick." "How did you figure it out?" Lily asked, rummaging around in her bedside cabinet for an owl treat. "Please, Lily," Sirius said, reclining back on her bed, "I'm a genius." Lily scoffed and threw a book from her bedside cabinet at his head.

"Even Moony agrees with me," Sirius said, laughing at Lily's violent outburst. Lily turned and glared at Remus, who was sitting in a chair with his feet kicked up onto her bed. But Remus refused to crumble under her now infuriated gaze. "We all know that you want to stay here because James is staying here, Prongs. You might as well admit it and we'll leave you alone." Remus smiled his best, "I'm a perfect Prefect" smile and Lily searched around for something to throw at him too. But she found nothing, so she settled for smacking his feet, "Get your bleeding feet off my bed, Moony." He roared with laughter and Lily sighed, frustrated.

"Where's Peter?" she asked, sitting down at the top of the bed by Sirius, "Can't you lot go pester him about something?" Remus shook his head, "We haven't seen him since breakfast." "Besides," Sirius said, smiling up at her from her pillow, "we _love_ to pester you, Prongsie darling. You're so much more fun to rile up." "That's probably because it's so easy to do," Remus chimed in, smirking at her. Sirius laughed, "I bet she wishes something else was _so easy to do_ , Moony." Lily scowled at them both before smacking them upside the head.

"Fine," she said at last – she knew that they wouldn't give in, that their attempts to get the truth out of her would only get louder and more obnoxious the more she resisted them. "Yes, I'm staying here because Potter is," Sirius' face lit up and he opened his mouth to shout, but Lily cut across him, "NOT because I want to do anything with him, but… well…" Lily sighed, "This is his first holiday without his parents. And I promised I'd always be here for him and I know that this is going to be a rough one."

Remus smiled a warm smile at Lily, "That's really thoughtful, Lily. I'm sure James will really appreciate that. On rounds he was telling me that – "

"But Moonyyyyy…. We can't make fun of her for this."

Lily punched Sirius in the shoulder and he reached up and punched her in the ribs. Lily laughed but her expression was suddenly fierce as she turned to face him and landed a punch on his stomach. Remus groaned, "Oh bloody hell, you guys, we don't have time for you two to do this right now."

Lily used the advantage of her higher position on the bed and pinned Sirius quickly, smiling down into his stupid face as she sat on his chest. "What do you say, Padfoot?" Sirius groaned, "Prongs is the best, smartest, strongest Marauder there is." Lily smirked and patted his cheek, "And don't you ever forget it, Pads," before hopping off, grabbing her letter off the bedside cabinet, and stuffing it in her pocket. "Now, what was Potter telling you on rounds?" Lily asked while she searched around for her travelling cloak. "He just said that he wasn't looking forward to the holidays. That's all." Lily groaned as she fetched her cloak from the hook by the door, "Moony, you made it seem like it was going to be some huge secret!" Remus laughed, "No I didn't, you just didn't get to hear it because Sirius wouldn't shut his fat mouth." Lily laughed, "True," and Sirius scowled. "I hate you guys."

"No you don't!" Lily shouted, jumping between them and wrapping the boys in a hug. Remus laughed and Sirius pretended to struggle before he stood up and squeezed them as tightly as he could. "Okay, Pads, we get it," Lily choked out. "Yeah… can't… breathe…" Remus, though, was barely being squeezed, and Lily suspected that he was just being dramatic. Sirius finally let them go and they laughed, "Well, it's good to know that you love us enough to kill us, Pads." "You know I'd do anything for you Lilykins." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of doing anything for me," Lily smirked as she flung her travelling cloak on, "you two need to get out because I'm going to the owlery." "But Prongsie," Sirius said, waggling his eyebrows, "I'd rather stay up here and catch a bird of my own." Lily and Remus both groaned and she grabbed him by the collar and drug him towards the door. "Not today, Pads. My dorm mates already hate me because you guys are in here all the time." "Well," Remus interrupted, smiling innocently back as them, "I always remember the ones I've snogged, so they don't hate me. It's just you, Padfoot." Sirius frowned, "How is it my fault that I forgot I snogged Dorcas?! It was one time and I happened to be under the influence under a lot of fire whiskey!"

The rest of the week flew by and, soon enough, the castle was almost completely empty.

Lily had never been in the castle over the Christmas holidays – she and the Marauders had always gone home to celebrate with their families. James, too, had always gone home, but this year he didn't exactly have a home to go back to.

James sighed and closed the book he'd been 'reading' – he had to go on rounds soon anyway, so there was no use pretending like he was absorbing anything from the book in front of him. Dumbledore had offered him the night off of rounds, had said he'd even do the rounds himself if there weren't enough prefects left to make it work. But James knew that just sitting alone tonight would make him think even _more_ about his parents – and the last thing he wanted was to be overwhelmed by his thoughts about them.

James grabbed his school robes from the end of the bed and threw them on before trotting down the stairs of the boy's dormitory. He gotten about halfway through the common room when he heard her voice – "Want some company?"

James and Lily had… a more complicated relationship this year. They'd come to a kind of truce after what happened at the end of last year. They still fought, of course, because Lily and James were built to fight. They knew just what to say to wind up the other, knew just how to phrase a sentence, where _specifically_ to emphasise to get the other's blood boiling. But now they made a point to apologise, to seek each other out and make amends. Their fights also had a distinctly different flavour to them. They were teasing, out to raise tempers to keep it fun, whereas before they were out for blood, the utter destruction of the other. These new fights happened at close range, within touching distance of each other. Their old fights were corridor long shouting matches that usually ended in one of them (okay, always Lily) getting blasted even further away by the force of some spell James had sent her way.

They were dancing around each other, closing in. Everyone could see it. Everyone but them.

James turned and smiled a small smile, "I didn't know you were here, Evans." Lily dropped her book on the couch next to her and stood up, stretching her arms overhead. She watched as James' eyes dropped to her stomach as her jumper rode up just a touch and smiled as she walked around the couch, "I had some work to finish." James laughed, "I thought the Marauders didn't do school work?" Lily smirked and started walking towards the portrait hole, celebrating internally as James followed her, "It's one of our better kept secrets, Potter," James looked down at her and raised his eyebrows. "Okay, so Sirius and I _do_ usually rely on our natural genius. But after six years of being friends with Remus, his study habits were bound to rub off on me." James laughed, "Okay, Evans, whatever you say. You could just admit that you're planning something, I'd be much more likely to believe that." Lily smirked, "Well, that would be a lie, Potter, and Marauders never tell lies."

James' laugh filled the corridor at that one and Lily's smile filled her face. She loved making him angry but, more than anything else, she loved making him laugh. His laugh filled her with a joy so intense that she would give up anything just to feel it for the rest of her life.

"So, where are we headed tonight?" Lily asked, smiling warmly up at him. It took James a moment to realise that this was a real smile and not her trademark smirk – " _We_ aren't going anywhere – I have rounds." Lily frowned, "Well, you can't go alone!" James looked down at her and smirked, "Dumbledore said the same thing." Lily chuckled, "Are you comparing me to Dumbledore? And," she reached up and touched the edges of his lips, "is that my smirk on your mouth, Potter?"

A year ago, this move would have gotten Lily seriously hexed – now, she could have sworn James leaned slightly into her touch before she dropped her hand. The electricity zinging through her hand had been almost too much to handle… and she couldn't lose her control now. She had a plan to execute.

James just chuckled, "Six years of being around you, Evans, and it was bound to rub off on me." Lily cocked her eyebrow, "There are much more interesting things I could rub on you, Potter." James groaned, but Lily could tell he was suppressing a laugh. He reached up and ruffled his hair as he looked down at her, "I should have known you'd come onto me at some point."

Lily raised her eyebrows and felt a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips, but James noticed before she could open her mouth – "Don't make that dirty too." Lily laughed, "Your mind is in the gutter this evening, Mr. Potter. Must be because you're hopelessly attracted to me and you're hoping your dirty jokes will get me in the mood." James rolled his eyes, but he laughed. "You don't really have to try that hard, though," Lily said with a sultry smile, "when you're around I'm always in the mood." James reached over and playfully shoved her, and the two fell into hysterics.

They walked through the corridors amicably, chatting about any and everything that entered their minds. Their laughs were easy and warm, and Lily couldn't help but notice that their hands had bumped together a few times as they walked through the silent corridors. They had just walked out of the dungeons when Lily turned to him, "Want to see something cool?" James sighed, "I have to finish rounds, Lily, I can't just wander around the castle with you."

"Oh come on," Lily said, bumping her hip into his side, "there's _no one_ here – I have a really brill surprise – " James groaned, "It's Christmas Eve, Evans, I just want to finish this up and go to bed." Lily sighed, "That's exactly why we need to do this, Potter." James stopped and looked at her, searching her face to try and figure out what she was up to. Lily just smiled warmly up at him. Finally James sighed and nodded. "Yes!" Lily clapped her hands together in celebration before reaching into her pocket for her wand.

"What are you doing?" Lily waved her wand, conjured a blindfold, and smiled at him. "I told you it was a surprise," she said, holding the blindfold up. "Oh Merlin, Evans, what are you – "

Lily didn't wait for him to finish. She reached up and pulled his neck down so that his head was within her reach and tied the blindfold around his head. James' submission surprised them both, but Lily was happy he wasn't going to fight her too much. Lily took a step back towards James' side, and James reached out quickly and grabbed her hand. "Don't leave!"

Lily laughed a full, easy laugh that James had heard a lot tonight. It was a different laugh from the ones she usually shot in his direction – this felt familiar and warm. It was the laugh, James realised, that he always heard floating out of his dormitory when Lily was up there romping around with the Marauders. This was _Lily._ She'd let him in.

Lily smiled down at their hands clasped together and, though she knew he couldn't see her, smiled back up at James, "I wasn't leaving," she said, her voice soft now as it floated to his ears, "I was just walking back over here so I could direct you better." James squeezed her hand, "Just don't let go of my hand and we'll be fine."

If only James could have seen her smile then. It could have lit up the night.

"I'll never let go."

Lily walked them across the corridor from the dungeons and down another flight of stairs – towards where the Hufflepuff dormitories are? James wasn't sure what she was planning, but he had known Lily long enough now to know that she probably wasn't lying when she claimed it was brilliant.

Lily tried to keep up conversation with James to distract him from where they were going, but she found that she could barely focus on anything. The way that James' hand felt in hers was far more amazing than she'd ever imagined that it would be. His fingers were warm and she relished the way that they wound perfectly through hers. Standing this close to him was starting to drive her a bit mad - she wanted to stop him in the middle of the corridor, wrap her arms around his neck and snog the hell out of him. _But_ she chided herself _I've come this far._

After walking down a long flight of stairs and down what James guessed to be a long corridor, Lily pulled back slightly on his hand to signal that he needed to come to a stop. James reached up to take off the blindfold, but he felt Lily's fingertips graze his arm and his fingers stilled before slowly moving back away from his head and dropping back by his sides. He stooped just enough and he felt Lily's fingers move behind his head, tangling a bit in his hair as she untied the knot.

When she slid the blindfold off his face, she, deliberately James thought, though if he was honest, he didn't mind, trailed her fingers lightly across his jaw. Their faces were maybe ten centimetres apart, and James felt a fire ignite in his stomach as he saw the intensity in her eyes. She looked like she wanted to tear him to shreds… in the best way.

After a few moments, Lily turned her eyes away from him and James was surprised to notice that he registered this as a loss. She had, easily, the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen.

"Ready for your surprise?" Lily asked, cocking her eyebrow at him while a smile played at the corners of her lips. James nodded, "Is it this fantastic painting of fruit? Did you hear me telling Frank that I needed a giant still life over my dorm bed?" Lily laughed and reached over to smack him in the chest. James groaned slightly at the contact, but laughed as he rubbed the spot, "I'll take that as a no."

Lily smirked, "Tickle the pear, you prat." James roared with laughter now, "Is this some new chat up line you're trying on me?" Lily rolled her eyes, "Just do it!"

James was still shaking with laughter, but he walked forward nonetheless and tickled the pear on the painting. "Ahhh!" James shouted when the pear laughed in response and promptly revealed a doorknob. "Where in the bloody hell are you taking me, Evans?" Lily was clutching her stomach with laughter, her gasping breaths filling the corridor. "Open… the... " "I'm not going anywhere until you get a handle on yourself." Lily made conscious attempts to slow her laughter, taking deep breaths to try and steady herself. Finally, she managed to stand up straight and smile at him, the remains of laughter still bubbling up when she talked, "Okay, open the door, James."

"Where does this go?" "Ugh, just do it!" "I would like to know what I'm about to walk into – " "James," Lily put her hands on her hips and squared her shoulders, "just open the bloody door. Summon your Gryffindor courage and just, for once in your life, don't look before you leap. _Trust me_." James hesitated for one second before moving his hand to the doorknob and turning.

James was amazed to find that they were standing in the kitchens… but the kitchens weren't empty like he'd expected they'd be at this hour. Instead, there were house elves sitting at a long table and chatting animatedly with each other over cups of tea. They all smiled when Lily walked in, "Mistress Lily!" Lily laughed and walked over to the elves, wrapping as many of them as she could reach in hugs. "Where are Masters Sirius, Remus, and Peter tonight?" Lily smiled, "They're home for the holidays, but I've brought James Potter with me tonight…" The elves perked up at the name, "Ah, yes Mistress Lily, we were waiting for you! Everything is ready!" And the elves disappeared.

James raised his eyebrow at Lily but she just grinned, "You'll see." She pulled out her wand again, pointed it at the large fireplace on the wall near the door, and conjured a fire. She then waved her wand in the air and wove a red and gold blanket in mid-air, which she then laid out in front of the fire. She was getting ready to sit down when the elves came back around the corner.

"Mistress Lily," one of them shouted, "We could have conjured those things for you!" Lily smiled, "Nonsense, Hokey, you already did enough for us tonight." "We _want_ to help you, Mistress Lily," Hokey responded, setting a large basket down on the blanket and snapping her fingers. The basket opened and a number of plates, full of food, James was excited to note, spread themselves out across the blanket, a kettle zoomed onto the fire, and a number of soft pillows appeared for them to lounge on while they ate.

"Is there anything else we can do for you, Mistress Lily?" Lily smiled warmly down at the elves, "Nothing at all – thank you for all of your help. It means so much to me." Hokey wrapped Lily's legs in a hug, "Anything for you, Mistress Lily." Lily smiled, "Well just let me know if _you_ need anything – you know Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I are always more than happy to help you." Hokey nodded before summoning the other house elves and disappearing back around the other side of the kitchen.

James, though, had barely noticed Lily's exchange with Hokey. He was too busy staring at the plates laid out in front of them.

"James?" Lily reached out and placed her hand lightly on James' arm. It took him a moment to realise that her hand was there, but he slowly turned his face to hers. There were tears streaming down his face, "Christmas pudding."

Lily flushed. She'd been hoping to be able to explain before they got to this point, but they were already there… she rushed into a hurried explanation, her voice soft but thick with nerves, "I wanted you to be able to have your Mum's Christmas pudding again. I managed to get her old recipe and I hope that they taste the – " James had grabbed Lily and pulled her against his chest before she could finish her sentence.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her frame and sobbed into her hair, his tears broken up by whispered thanks into her ear as he held her. And, though Lily was overwhelmed by all the sensations and needs coursing through her veins, she just held him – she ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed his back, tried to suppress the smile that threatened to overrun her face and she buried her nose in his neck. After a few minutes, James pulled back and smiled a watery smile at Lily. She reached up and wiped the remaining tears from his face. "Really, Lily," he said, his hazel eyes on fire as he looked at her, "you have no idea what this means to me."

Lily just smiled that warm, heart-stopping smile – "I told you I'd do anything for you, James. Always."

* * *

 _Fourth Year – Christmas Holidays_

"Of course we were all waiting for you, Evans."

James was glaring at her as she came running down onto the platform, but Lily just put on her trademark smirk and fluffed her hair – "Sorry to keep you waiting, love. I had some important business to attend to before we left." James rolled his eyes, "For fucks sake, Evans, you act like the entire WORLD has to come to a complete halt because you have 'needs'." James put the harsh air quotes around the word and Lily felt her temper and libido kicking up... she loved it when he was angry.

"You're so bloody gorgeous when you're angry, Potter." Lily could hear Sirius laughing now – he must have come over from wherever he was on the platform when he'd heard James yelling at her.

James opened his mouth to shout, his face a deep shade of red from the cold and his anger, but Hagrid soon silenced them all – "Al' right, al' right, you lot. Get on the train before it leaves witho' yeh." James turned and glared at Lily one final time, doing his best to wither her with his gaze, but Lily just smiled triumphantly back and said, "Thanks, Hagrid! Happy Christmas," before giving him a brief hug and hopping on the train.

All James wanted was for this train ride to be over – the idea of being trapped on the train for seven hours with Evans after she'd already worked him into a royal temper was not appealing. His temper increased when he heard her walking down through the carriage that he'd just boarded with her bloody Marauders.

"Hey, Potter!" James groaned and walked into the nearest carriage, doing his best to ignore her (though he could have sworn that he'd heard Remus say "Just leave him alone, Lils," before he slammed the door shut to his compartment. _Thank Merlin for Remus._ )

James sat down on the bench near the window and stared out at the white landscape brushing past him with ever-increasing speed as they got farther from Hogsmeade station… and then the door slid open. "Hey, James."

James stiffened – it was rare that she ever used his first name; usually, she was doing it to try and get close to him, trying to break down his defences before doing something completely and utterly obnoxious. Unluckily for her, he knew exactly what Evans was up to. Or, at least, he thought he did.

"What do you want?" James was gruff in his response, turning his head towards her with a look of deepest loathing on his face. Lily swallowed, her face falling just a millimetre before she donned her trademark smirk – "I was going to come say Happy Christmas, but I see that you're still in that temper from earlier. You know how you tempt me when you're all wound up like that." She winked.

She couldn't let the world, couldn't let James, know the depth of her feelings for him. Hell, she couldn't even let him know that her feelings were _genuine._ She couldn't really even admit that to herself. His slights, insults, curses, hexes, and declarations of hatred became so much easier to brush off her back when she pretended like she didn't really care. Her smirk, the winks, the fluffing of her hair, and the casual elegance with which she played with him became her armour. They were all that protected her from the earth shattering realisation that James Potter might actually want nothing to do with her.

If she refused to accept it as reality, then it just simply wasn't. Lily Evans made her own reality.

Besides, James would come around eventually.

Right?

James huffed angrily when she'd winked at him, felt his blood pressure rising as he took in the easy way that she draped her body over the frame of the door to his carriage. "You just think you own every bloody place and thing you touch, don't you?" His voice was filled with disgust, revulsion, but Lily just let it roll off her back before smiling seductively, "So, that means all I need to do is touch you and you're mine?"

James didn't feel that warranted a response. He simply reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. Lily raised her eyebrows, "Going to hex me, Potter?" "If you don't get out of my compartment, Evans," James' eyes were a dark amber fire, and Lily knew he meant it. Lily smirked, "Well, I guess in that case, I'll just do what I came here to do." James raised his wand and Lily grinned, "Happy Christmas, James." She retreated, pulling the door shut behind her.

James didn't know, or care, why she'd ended their fight where she had today. He was just grateful that it was over.

What he didn't see, what he would never see, was the way that she hung her head when she got back to the Marauder carriage, the way that Sirius, Remus, and Peter had, in turn, wrapped her in hugs and said (hopefully) that James would come around eventually. He would also never know that she'd held them to a Marauder oath that afternoon, though he would come to suspect it, or at least part of it, much, much later.

The Christmas holiday flew by as usual and James soon found himself back in the Gryffindor dormitory unpacking his trunk alongside Frank Longbottom and three very quiet Marauders.

Frank and James got on well and were chatting amicably as they were both putting their things away. "My mum went absolutely mad when I brought Alice home this year," Frank said, laughing, "I don't think she realised that I was serious about her yet." James smiled, "Well, you guys have been dating for a year, right?" Frank nodded and pulled a book out of his trunk, "A year and a half on the 1st of December." "Bloody hell, mate, that's a long time," James grabbed a stack of parchment off his bed and slid it into his bedside cabinet as Frank responded, "With Alice, forever isn't long enough." James turned and smiled warmly at Frank, "Well, congratulations then mate." Frank grinned, laid back on his pillow, and fell silent.

James bent to place his trainers underneath his bed when he noticed something sticking out from underneath his pillow. Sitting down on the bed, he reached underneath the pillow and pulled out a carefully wrapped package. He turned the package around in his hand before looking up at the others – "Do you guys know how this got under my pillow?" The boys looked back at him with blank, confused looks, "No, mate, sorry," Remus said, smiling as he folded some jumpers on his bed. "Maybe a Christmas gift from someone?" Frank asked, rolling over and propping himself up on his elbow. James shrugged, removed the wrappings, and opened the lid of the box.

Inside, James found the Charms book he'd been admiring at Flourish and Blotts back in August, along with a beautiful new quill and some bright red notation ink. James felt a flustered blush wash over his skin – who had known that he wanted this book? Who knew that he liked to take notes in the margins with red ink? James sat in silence, staring at the items in his hands, trying desperately to think who might have left him such a thoughtful, truly perfect present.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the Marauders leave the room.

* * *

 _Before Seventh Year – Summer_

It was an ungodly hot summer day, Lily thought, the kind of day that her mother always loved.

"It's nothing like English weather!" Her mother used to laugh as she donned her short sleeve tops and shorts before dancing out into the sunny back garden. Her father used to joke that her mother was more suited for Spain, the south of France, or some equally sunny place. Lily knew he was probably right.

Lily reached up and wiped a stream of sweat off her cheeks… though it just as easily could have been tears. Her skin was just a mess of liquid at this point… no sense in trying to decide what was what.

Sirius padded out into the garden, sitting down beside Lily on the stone wall she was perched on. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and Lily felt her body tremble, threatening to collapse under the weight of it all. She took a deep breath, steadying herself, before looking up and finding Sirius' gaze. Tears were pouring down his cheeks and he shook his head disbelievingly – "A car crash. A bloody car crash."

Lily laughed bitterly, "And here I thought that Voldemort would be the one to do them in. Instead it was the fucking M1." Lily took another shaky breath and laid her head on Sirius' shoulder. He buried his face into her hair, tears streaming into her scalp as he hugged her. "I just can't believe they're gone," Sirius said, pulling away and wiping his face. "They… they meant so much to me." Sirius looked fierce as he spoke, tears glittering in his eyes, "I will never forget your parents for what they did for me." Lily smiled at Sirius before leaning over and hugging him again, "They were your parents, too, Pads." Sirius gasped a sob and wrapped his arms around her waist, releasing emotions that Lily was sure he'd kept bottled inside since he'd moved into their house all those years ago.

This was Sirius' family, more than the Blacks, more than the moronic people that he happened to be related to. Lily's parents, their parents, Sirius corrected himself, had been there for him when he'd needed them most, taken in a troubled, hell-raising kid who had nowhere else to go. Sirius couldn't give them much in return… he just loved them as deeply as he knew how and did everything he could to make them happy. And now they were gone.

Sirius let himself cry for a few minutes, granting himself a luxury that he probably wouldn't have if they had been anyone else. But these people… his parents… meant too much to try and pretend to be all masculine. Soon, he pulled away from Lily and stood up, smiling a sad smile down at her, "I know you have to get paperwork and all that in order… do you want help?" Lily shook her head, standing up beside him and stretching her arms over her head, "No, that's okay, Pads. I'm going to put the kettle on… can you… can you go tell Remus? I'm not sure I can…" Lily broke off, tears welling up in her eyes. Sirius nodded and stepped quickly towards her, wrapping her in a fierce hug before holding her at arms length. "I love you, Lils," he said. Lily grinned, "I love you too, Sirius."

The smile that filled Sirius' face was a ghost of his usual, traffic-stopping grin, but it still warmed Lily's heart. Sirius patted her on the arm before walking her into the house, giving her one last hug before walking out into the front garden and apparating away.

Lily put the kettle on and dropped a tea bag into her mug while she waited for the water to come to a boil. She just had to get through this bit of paperwork… then she could allow herself to cry.

Petunia had essentially shut down when Lily had called to tell her the news that morning. Lily supposed she shouldn't have been surprised, but her sister's ability to have a truly human reaction to something did stun her. She was so used to thinking of Petunia as a frigid, unfeeling bitch at this point that Lily wouldn't have been surprised if Petunia had declared that it served their parents right for believing that a witch would be the saviour of the world. Or something else equally ridiculous and insulting.

But, because she wasn't 'finding it easy to cope', Lily was left with all the paperwork… the wills and insurance and Merlin knows what else. She'd spread it out on the table earlier, but the immensity of the job had forced her outside, seeking sanctuary in the place that her mother had always loved. But she knew she had to face it.

The kettle screamed and Lily jumped, startled at the sudden noise in the silent house. She poured the water over her tea, allowing it to steep for a few minutes before tossing the bag in the bin and dumping in a generous splash of milk.

Lily walked over to the table, taking a deep breath as she settled in and gazed at the piles of paper in front of her. She sighed, took a large draught of her tea, and got to work.

A few hours later, exhausted, Lily swallowed the last sip of her fourth cup of tea and signed the final paper in her stack. She set down her quill and leaned back, closing her eyes – it was finally all done. All she had to do was send everything to the barrister tomorrow.

She heard a small pop behind her and, assuming that Sirius had finally returned from Remus', Lily turned around.

But instead of finding the blazing blue eyes of her best mate, she found warm hazel. James Potter was standing in her kitchen, his eyes filled with tears as he looked at her. "Lily," he said, his voice rough with emotion as he walked over to her. "I was reading a Muggle newspaper and I saw -" Lily didn't wait for him to finish. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him immediately, the tears she'd been holding in finally working their way out. Her resolve collapsed under the weight of her sadness and she sobbed, grasping onto the back of James' shirt and pulling him closer as James tightened his grip around her back, pressing her body against his as he buried his face in her hair. "I am so, so sorry Lily," he whispered, running his hands up and down her back.

At the sound of his voice, Lily broke out into renewed sobs – James just held her tighter, whispered comforting words, and trailed his hands over her body. A few minutes, though it could have been hours, later, Lily stilled, her breath levelling off and slowing – James felt her take a deep breath in before pulling back and looking at him. She smiled, the smile a mere fragment of what her smiles could be, but still, it was something. James reached up and wiped tears from her cheeks, his fingers burning a trail over her skin, igniting the fire in her belly that was always burning just below the surface whenever she was near James.

But it would be grossly inappropriate to do anything about that now.

"How did you hear?" She asked, walking over to the sitting room and sitting down on the sofa. James sat beside her, turning his body on the seat so that he was facing her, "I've taken to reading the Muggle newspaper," James explained, his face flushing a little as he spoke, "They report a lot of things that the Daily Prophet isn't reporting… the Muggles don't know it's Voldemort, of course, but you can usually figure it out." A lump formed in Lily's throat and she swallowed, "There was a news story about it?" James nodded, "Just a small one."

He took a folded up newspaper from his trousers pocket and handed it to her. Lily scanned the paper, her eyes filling with tears as she read. _Mr and Mrs Henry Evans, 48 and 45, are the reported victims of the deadly crash on the M1 late last night. They are survived by two daughters and an adopted son._ She wiped tears from her eyes as she finished reading, folded the newspaper back up, and handed it back to James. He frowned, but stuffed the paper back into his pocket before scooting closer to her.

"What can I do, Lily?"

He looked at her with such earnestness that Lily felt her heart explode with love for him.

"Hold me?" She asked, her face flushing a bit. James didn't hesitate – he reached across the couch and pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her as she rested her head on his chest. He smelled like parchment, the woods, and fire, and she felt tears come again as he buried his fingers in her hair.

They laid quietly for a long time, Lily crying when she felt the need to and staying quiet when she didn't. James just held her, curling his fingers in her hair, running his hands over her back and sides. After a long time, Lily felt her eyes close, and, just before she drifted off to sleep, she could have sworn James had whispered, "I'll do anything for you, Lily. Always."

* * *

 _Seventh Year – September_

"It should have been _you,_ Moony," Lily ruffled her hair, frustrated with this completely unexpected turn of events. "You know why it can't be me, Prongs," Remus smiled sadly at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Besides," he continued, "Dumbledore explained why he chose you in the letter, didn't he? You weren't exactly the person _anyone_ would have predicted." Remus laughed and Lily bumped him with her hip. "He just said that he's seen 'marvellous growth' out of me and 'would like to see that trend continue.' He also seems to think I have some 'pull with the students' that our new Head Boy might 'find useful.' Sounds like a load of bollocks to me."

"What's this I hear about a load of bollocks?" Sirius bounded up behind them on the platform and wrapped his arm around Lily's waist. "You're going to make all my fans jealous, walking me to the train like this," Lily smirked and Remus and Sirius laughed, drawing the attention of more eyes on the platform. Sirius caught Oliver Cranston's eye, a Hufflepuff who had taken to staring at and chatting up Lily in every Gryffindor/Hufflepuff class. He smirked at Remus over the top of Lily's head and playfully smacked Lily's arse. She yelped and laughed, smacking Sirius in the chest – "What was that for?!" Sirius roared with laughter, "Cranston was staring at you again, so I gave him a bit of a show." Lily rolled her eyes, "You're such a prat, Padfoot." Sirius grinned, "You love me." Lily laughed, "Only occasionally."

Sirius gasped and Remus and Lily dissolved into hysterics. "So, back to the question at hand – what's a load of bollocks?" Lily sighed and pointed at the lapel of her robes at the Head Girl badge now fastened there. Sirius nodded knowingly, "Yeah, we were surprised too." Lily sighed, "Good to know that _both_ of you guys were surprised." "Oh, can it, Prongs. You're Head Girl, you're going to be great at it… and you'll get to share the Heads Dorms with Potter." Lily raised her eyebrows, "We don't _know_ that he's Head Boy…" Remus laughed, "You're not stupid, Prongs. You know he's Head Boy."

They jumped onto the train and the boys loaded their luggage into the overhead racks. Lily, though, kept a hold on hers because she would have to go up to the Heads carriage to meet the Head Boy in a minute. "What if it isn't him, though?! What if it's _Snape_ or some equally ridiculous git?" "Dumbledore isn't stupid," Remus said, but Sirius laughed, "I don't know, he did make Prongs Head Girl."

Remus roared with laughter and Lily reached over and smacked Sirius in the head. "See if I chat you up to Ravenclaw Diane anymore," Lily said, smiling mischievously. "Oh, come on, Prongsie! I'm so close – she was totally checking me out on the platform earlier. She wants me!" Lily rolled her eyes, "Alright you sods, I have to go to the Heads carriage…" Remus smiled warmly at Lily, "You can totally do this, Lils, don't fret." Lily grinned and Sirius laughed, "Enough of your heart warming nonsense, Moony. Go make that bloke fall in love with you. Or at least," Sirius smirked, "make him want to rip your skirt off." Lily laughed and walked out of the carriage, levitating her trunk behind her as she walked up the aisle.

When she arrived at the Heads' carriage, the door was closed, but she thought she saw James' shadow inside. She paused and took a deep breath before opening the door. James looked up when she walked through the door and their eyes locked.

 _Merlin_ he was stunning – she'd forgotten how absolutely breath-takingly handsome he is. His ebony hair was standing straight up on the top of his head and his glasses had slid down his nose in the adorable way that she found completely irresistible. His hazel eyes were startled when she'd first entered, but had settled into a warm amber glow that, frankly, she was still surprised to see when he was looking at her. The tug in her gut was _very_ real – it took all she had to keep from jumping him in that moment as the realisation that they were alone (and would be alone until _they_ called the prefects to _them_ ) only intensified the electricity surging through her veins.

He had a book open on his lap, the Charms book, she noticed, that she'd secretly given him for Christmas all those years ago. He still had the quill too – the end had been through his teeth as he read when she'd first walked in, an image that Lily found ridiculously tempting.

"Wotcher, Evans," James said, placing his quill in the Charms book and shutting it. Lily smiled, "I'm uh… here for the Heads chat or meeting? Or whatever this is?" James laughed, "You're not Head Girl." Lily narrowed her eyes, her pride hurt – she held up the lapel of her robes and pointed at it, "Seems I am."

James visibly swallowed, "I, oh shit, I'm sorry, Lily, I didn't mean – " Lily chuckled, "It's okay, James, I didn't exactly expect to be made Head Girl either." She floated her trunk out of the corridor and up onto the luggage rack and sat down across from James. She pulled a quill and a few sheets of parchment out of the inside of her robes and James looked at her, mildly surprised – "What," she asked, smirking, "didn't think I'd come prepared?"

James smiled, "I'm still getting used to the fact that you're my Head Girl, to be honest." Lily grinned, "Well, I've always been your girl, James, you know that." James' laugh filled the carriage and it wasn't long before Lily joined him.

"Okay," Lily said, reaching up and pushing her hair out of her face, "so, tell me what we're doing here today." "Basically," James said, reaching down and grabbing a few sheets of parchment out of his bag, we have to call the prefects in here and give them the usual talk about rounds, rules, and all that nonsense. Then we set up the first prefect meeting and hand out rounds schedules for September. Then we send them to patrol the train and we relax!"

"So… what's this little speech at the beginning going to be like?" "Remus never told you how Prefect meetings went?" Lily grinned, "We were always up to more interesting things than recounting Prefect meetings, honestly." James rolled his eyes but he smiled nonetheless. "Well, the students are already prefects, so they have a good handle on the rules already. We just remind them what role they play in the school, tell them what they're responsible for, and hand out this bollocks from Filch." James held up a stack of parchment filled with, Lily guessed, banned products and they both laughed. "Well," Lily said after they'd settled down some moments later, "I think you should handle the rules bit. They'll never believe that I want them to enforce the rules." James grinned, "You're probably right there."

"So we're also supposed to hand out rounds schedules?"

James nodded, took out ten sheets of paper, and waved his wand. A calendar appeared on each sheet with little lines for Lily and James to fill in the names. James handed one to Lily, "These top two," he said, "Are our copies. They'll change the schedules when we make changes to our sheets. So all we have to do is write the names on one of our schedules and they'll appear on the others." Lily grinned, "Brilliant!"

They worked on their schedules quietly for the next hour or so, talking about which students would pair well together, who they thought could successfully round together without being distracted "You can't put Oliver Cranston with _anyone,_ but especially not me," Lily had said laughing, "He's been trying to get in my skirt since last September." James was surprised at the jealously that flared up in his chest and Lily couldn't help but catch the distinctly huskier tone to his voice when he spoke – "Well, the Heads always round together. They don't round with the prefects, so you don't have to worry about that." Lily sighed dramatically, "Brilliant, now I have to worry about _you_ trying to get into my skirt."

James had thought she was kidding when she said it on the train but, now that they'd been sharing a dorm for a few weeks, he was thinking she might be right. Lily did have to worry about him trying to get into her skirt.

He didn't know how it had happened or what he was going to do about it. He wasn't even sure if he _liked_ it. But he did, however, like Lily. A lot. Maybe too much.

He'd been around her all the time at school, largely because she was always up in the boy's dorms with the Marauders. But there was something very, very different about living with her.

For one thing, he now realised that the wonderful flowery smell that had frequently been on his pillow in the old boy's dorm was Lily – he'd caught her on his bed a couple of times when she thought he was out, but he'd never put the two together before. Now, he was surrounded by that amazing smell… and it was starting to drive him out of his mind. He wanted to wrap Lily in his arms and surround himself in it. In her.

Lily also, he realised, seemed to have something against wearing trousers when she was sitting on their common room couch. More than one night he'd come back from the library with Frank or from a walk on the grounds to find Lily lounging on the couch, book in hand, in her pants and a Gryffindor jumper. Her long, lean, freckly legs were stretched out on the sofa, one dangling casually over the back cushions. Her arm was behind her head and the slight pull had caused her jumper to ride up a few inches to reveal the creamy skin of her stomach… and ensured that James noticed that she was only wearing her knickers. Lily had continued reading for a few moments after he'd come in, but put the book down after a bit and smiled warmly at him – "Hi James," and she went back to reading.

She had to know what she was doing to him.

Her red hair was brilliant in the firelight and her eyes had been like emeralds when they'd caught his gaze. He was beginning to walk towards his room when he realised that his legs were leading him towards her, that his body was begging him to fall between her legs, to touch her, to snog her.

Suddenly, Lily shut her book and tossed it onto the table beside the couch and stood, stretching her arms overhead to reveal even _more_ of her taut, quidditch-trained stomach that was now going to haunt James' dreams. She reached up and ruffled her hair, drawing his eye to the curls cascading down her back. He wanted to tangle his fingers in them, pull her close, and – Lily had walked around the couch and over towards her door and James spoke before his brain even had the chance to tell him to shut up and go to bed – "You aren't going to come say goodnight then?"

Lily smiled and walked back across the room towards him, her long legs drawing his eyes again. His eyes trailed over every inch of her body and he was certain that Lily knew it. When she reached him she smirked _that smirk_ at him and said, "Goodnight, James." Her voice was quiet and husky, and before James could even register what was happened, Lily had stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug. He felt his body mould against hers, her slim waist and trouser-less legs practically melting against him. The very fact that her… knickers… were pressing against his thigh was driving James mad. He had to channel all his energy _away_ from his groin, because he didn't need Lily to feel his excitement about their close proximity.

Lily trailed her fingers down his spine and around his waist as she pulled away, settling her hands on his abdomen before raising her eyes to his again – "See you in the morning." Then she winked and sauntered (yes, James was convinced that she was doing it on purpose) to her room and shut the door gently behind her.

James raked his fingers through his hair and just stared at her bedroom door – "I am so fucked."

* * *

 _Seventh Year – Christmas Holidays_

Fall became winter, and James was shocked to find that Lily hadn't asked him to Hogsmeade that October. Not as a date, anyway. They'd gone together, James, Lily, the Marauders, Frank, and Alice – Lily had bought James a round of butterbeers to celebrate a successful few weeks, but that was the extent of their one-on-one contact.

James was, again, shocked to find that he was going mad without her. Sure, she was right there, but she also _wasn't._ Lily wasn't making passes at him, wasn't touching him whenever she got the chance. She wasn't chatting him up with her ridiculous lines, wasn't gallivanting around the halls with Sirius trying to draw his eye. She was hardly ever in the common room anymore, limiting James' chances of being alone with her. Lily was… treating him like a friend.

And James was crushed.

But he also couldn't be further from the truth.

Lily, at Remus' suggestion, had stepped back her… game… a bit. "Let him come to you," Remus had said, kicking his feet up onto the arm of the sofa in the Heads' common room, "You're living together and, judging by the way he's been acting around you lately, I think he likes you." Lily's eyes had practically popped out of her head in shock. "No, he doesn't, Moony! You're mad." Remus had just laughed, "Trust me, he does. You've been different around each other since the end of fifth year. But last year, after the Christmas thing… well, it was obvious that he started to feel something more for you." "Something besides complete and utter loathing or indifference, you mean?" Lily asked with a wry smile. Remus grinned, "Exactly."

So Lily followed Remus' advice and did the most un-Lilyish thing it was possible to do: she settled down. She gave him breathing room instead of following him around the corridors begging for a date. She went with a more silent confidence as opposed to the bombastic, declarative kind she'd become famous for. Sure, she still slaughtered on the quidditch pitch, raked in the best marks in her courses… but it was a rare day that you heard her bragging about it anymore. She busied herself with school work, quidditch practice, hell, she even took up tutoring younger students in Transfiguration just to take her mind off of the fact that James was sitting in their dorm… and that it was entirely possible that he was naked.

Why she always imagined that he just lounged around naked she didn't know, but it had become something of an obsession of hers. She'd voiced this… concern to Sirius once and he'd laughed, "What did I tell you in fifth, Lils? Just go pop into his bed starkers. It would solve all your problems!" She thought about it (constantly), but managed to control herself.

And, when the October trip to Hogsmeade came around, she didn't ask him to accompany her. Instead, she'd let Remus suggest (after Lily had spent about an hour begging him) that they all go to Hogsmeade as a group… a celebratory trip for making it through the first few weeks of their last year. Much to Lily's amazement, James had agreed.

Now it was December, and James and Lily were both going a bit mad… for an extremely similar reason.

Standing on the platform at Hogsmeade station, Lily was surrounded by the Marauders, her bright red hair shining in the bright sun that had somehow worked its way out from behind the winter cloud cover. She was laughing at something Remus had said, her hand on his shoulder as she steadied herself to keep from falling over. James couldn't help the surge of jealousy that filled his gut as he watched her – it was nonsense, of course, because Lily and Remus would _never…_ but he wanted her to touch him like that. To touch him at all.

James turned his attention back to Frank who smiled at him knowingly, "When are you going to admit that you fancy Lily, mate?" James rolled his eyes, "I don't fancy Lily!"

The train blew its whistle and students around them began bustling onto the train. Frank stuck his hand out and shook James', laughing, "Whatever you say, mate. Just give her a good snog while you two are here alone and see what happens." James shoved him playfully and Frank dissolved into laughter as hopped up into the train. James turned around, his eyes searching the platform for Lily.

He found her, kissing the Marauders on their cheeks and wrapping them in hugs before pushing them onto the train. Remus had hugged her warmly, his long arms wrapping around her little body and picking her up off the ground as she laughed, slapping his shoulders until he put her down. "You can't just scoop me off the ground, you big troll!" Remus had laughed and Sirius said, "Well, we can't help that you're a teeny little witch, Prongsie!" He, too, scooped her up, planting a big kiss on her cheek while Lily laughed, the sound echoing in the air around them and filling James with emotion he couldn't even describe.

What he would give to make her laugh like that.

Sirius finally plopped her back down on the ground and Lily tried to look irritated, but when Sirius and Remus reached out to rumple her hair she just laughed again and pulled them both into a hug. James could see her mouth moving, but she was speaking too quietly for him to hear. They both smiled warmly at her before finally turning away and getting onto the train. But not, James was disgruntled to note, before Sirius reached back and slapped Lily on the arse, earning him a slap on the shoulder and a peal of laughter. Sirius caught his eye and winked at him, sending James into an almost blind fury.

He fingered the wand in the pocket of his robes, trying to steady his breathing… _You are Head Boy… you can't go hexing people just for smacking Lily's arse._

"See you soon!" Lily's voice caught James' attention and he looked up, watching her wave to the train as it pulled out of the station. She stood there, her hands raised in farewell, until the train rounded the corner before turning to smile at him. She walked over to where he was standing and looped her arm through his, turning them and walking back up towards the castle. "Alone at last!" she said, smiling up at him, "I feel like I've just sent our kids off the Hogwarts or something." James chuckled, "Well, hopefully your kids don't grow up to smack your arse." He'd tried to keep the jealously out of his voice, but Lily sensed it lurking beneath the surface, "Did Pads make you jealous?" she asked, poking him in side with her finger. He laughed loudly, trying to brush it off, as he pulled her closer against his side, "Of course not. It's just inappropriate for our Head Girl to behave like that, that's all." Lily rolled her eyes, "He just does it to make the stupid guys here jealous. He started doing it last year when Cranston started basically stalking me. Sirius got a kick out of pissing him off, especially before we played them in quidditch that year."

James remembered – Gryffindor had _destroyed_ Hufflepuff in that match… and Oliver Cranston had been a sloppy mess the entire time because Sirius had been all over Lily the week before. Cranston had spent the entire match watching Lily and Sirius play, trying to insert himself between the two of them instead of paying attention to the snitch.

And Sirius had been more than happy to take advantage of Cranston's distraction by aiming bludger after bludger his way.

"I remember that," James said chuckling, "Cranston was a touch off his game, eh?" Lily laughed, "It was easiest match I've ever won. Thank you, Sirius!" James laughed, but as talking about Sirius still annoyed him after that show on the platform, he changed the subject, "Excited to be here alone with me for the second year in a row?"

Lily grinned up at him, squeezing her forearm a bit, "I'm always happy when I'm alone with you, James." James felt his face flush and he managed a weak chuckle, "I was wondering when you'd start coming onto me again." Lily winked, "You know I can't help myself around you," and James grinned.

"I'm surprised Sirius didn't stay this year…" James said, hedging softly onto the ground he was nervous to tread. Lily nodded, "Me too… but he didn't want to stick around and do Head's stuff with me, so he's going to Moony's instead. I think he's just trying to forget about it, honestly." "How are you feeling?" Lily looked up and found James looking at her, concern etched onto his face. She smiled a sad smile and pulled him against her side as they climbed the hill up to the front doors, "I'm okay. Sad, but okay," she patted his arm before letting go to open the doors. James didn't grab her hand once they'd entered the Entrance Hall, but he sidled up against her as they climbed the marble stairs.

"I know how it is, Lils," James said, looking seriously down at her now, "and if you want to talk or cry or… whatever, I'm here." Lily grinned now, her eyes sparkling, "Always?" James chuckled, "Always."

That little word held so much unspoken promise.

"Well, I do have a surprise later," Lily said, smiling mischievously as they climbed their final flight of stairs and began walking towards the Heads dorm. James cocked his eyebrow, "Is that right?" Lily nodded, the grin filling her face now and James laughed, "Does it involve pear tickling?" Lily burst out laughing, not expecting his to phrase it quite that way. James joined her, their laughter echoing off the walls and warming her heart. "You'll just have to wait and see, Potter," Lily said, finally calming herself as they reached their portrait. James just rolled his eyes, but gave the password ("Pepper Imps") and they barrelled inside.

A few hours later, after James had managed to convince Lily to work on Prefect schedules and other Heads rubbish for the new term, Lily grabbed him by the hand and dragged him from the common room and out into the corridor. James had grumbled, "Lily, we're almost done!" but he was laughing by the time they'd gone through the portrait hole.

Lily reached into her pocket, pulling out the blindfold that she'd used on him last year, and pulled his head down to her level, tying it swiftly around his head. James groaned and tried to take it off, "I know where we're going, Lily, I don't need this!" But Lily just smacked his hands away with a laugh, "You don't know anything, Potter! Now stop it!" James gave in, reaching out for Lily's hand and letting her lead the way.

It was true – he didn't know where they were going. James had expected to turn left and walk down the corridor to the stairs, but Lily had turned right… and now he had no idea where they were going. They chatted while they walked, Lily's hand warm in his and his stomach filling with butterflies as she led him to yet another surprise. He didn't care where they were going as long as it took forever to get there – he wanted to keep holding her hand.

They climbed a few sets of stairs and James felt a blast of cold air hit his face – he'd reached up instinctively to take the blindfold off but Lily had laughed and grabbed his other hand, "Not yet!" She squeezed his hands and James could hear the smile in her voice, "Okay, don't move. I'm going to let go and get some things ready. But _don't peek_ until I tell you to, okay?" James nodded, "I promise."

He could hear her moving things around and, after a moment, a crackling sound, but he wasn't entirely sure what she was up to. After a minute or so, she walked back over, laying her hand lightly on his forearm. She laughed brightly when he jumped and he grumbled, "Oh sod off, I'd like to see you blindfolded!" Lily just chuckled, "You can blindfold me anytime, Mr. Potter."

She reached up and undid the knot behind his head, sliding the blindfold off his face and trailing her fingers across his jaw just like she'd done last year. His eyes met hers, need igniting his veins – her eyes were emerald fire, scorching his skin. Slowly, he dragged his eyes away from hers and took in the scene around them. And his jaw dropped.

Lily had led them up to the Astronomy Tower, the place where he had started changing his mind about her. She'd laid out the red and gold blanket she'd made last year, conjured a small fire, and there were plates of food and bottles of butterbeer set out. He recognised his Mum's Christmas pudding and a few other things that Lily must have known that he loved. There were a few dishes he didn't recognise, and he turned back to her, the smile stretching across his face, "What are those other treats?" Lily shuffled her feet and ruffled her hair… nervous, he decided, though he didn't know why. "They're… my mum always made something from a foreign country every Christmas and so that's a king's cake from Spain… it's what she made last year before… and she always makes a Dundee cake because her mum was Scottish and it reminds her of her childhood. And I thought that since you don't have parents and I don't have parents that maybe we could start this thing where we bring together what they used to do for us and make something new." She trailed off, her cheeks flushed, and her hand found her hair again, nervously rumpling it so it stood chaotically, beautifully, all over her head.

James was stunned. "Create our own family," he whispered, and Lily flushed deepest red, "I didn't mean, oh fuck," but James didn't let her finish. He stepped forward and wound his fingers into her hair, pulling her mouth to his and kissing her, fiercely, his mouth not even bothering with tenderness because it could never express what she'd made him feel in that moment, the visions she'd created in his mind. She had built this, built a future for them, a _life._ She wanted traditions, a legacy, a foundation… and she wanted those things with him.

She was stunned for the briefest of moments before she returned his kisses, her mouth moving forcefully against his, coaxing apart his lips so that she could slip her tongue inside his mouth, causing him to groan and press her even closer against him. She'd smiled then, the curve of her lips playing on his and he broke from her, smiling as he pressed his forehead to hers. "You really are amazing, Lily," James whispered, his voice rough with desire as he ran his hands up her spine. She shivered and pressed her hips into his, smiling even wider when he groaned and moved his hands to grip her hips. "So does this mean you'll go out with me, James?" She cocked her eyebrow at him and James laughed before pressing his mouth to hers again, briefly this time. "Yes," he said against her lips, chuckling into her mouth as she shouted her celebration and kissed him.

* * *

 _Seventh Year – February_

The first Hogsmeade trip after that fateful Christmas holiday was scheduled for, appropriately, Valentine's Day.

Lily was practically bouncing off the walls that week, teasing James with hints of what she had planned, but never quite revealing anything. She even managed to resist him under… duress. It had been maddening.

But Lily wasn't about to let anything slip – she'd been begging James to go to Hogsmeade with her since third year and her dream was finally coming true. She wanted this to be amazing, and, if she was honest with herself, she wanted James to kick himself for not saying yes sooner.

The morning of the Hogsmeade trip was bright and cold, and Lily could barely control herself - she was trembling with excitement. Though she'd been sleeping in James' room for the past month, she'd gone to her room last night, shouting, "I want this to be a proper date, James! Go to your room!"

It had taken him an hour to give in… he kept sneaking back into her room and planting kisses on her, trying to seduce her into taking him to bed. It had nearly worked, especially when he'd walked in without his shirt on, showing off his rippling muscles and that patch of hair that led to his… but Lily had been more determined than James had anticipated, and she shoved him out of her room, locking the door behind him.

She threw on her clothes as quickly as she could, fluffing her hair as she ran out the door and into the common room. She grabbed a spare piece of parchment from the table and scribbled a note – _Meet me in the Gryffindor common room before you go to breakfast_ – and ran up three floors to the Fat Lady. She gave (shouted) the password and went barrelling through the common room, passing a few early risers who gave her a confused glance before shrugging. Who ever knew what Lily Evans was up to?

She ran up the boys' staircase and into the seventh year dorm, before pushing open the door and flopping down on Sirius' bed. "I'm going to Hogsmeade with James," she said, trying to stay as quiet as she could as she threw herself back onto the bed bedside Sirius. He groaned, stretching his arms overhead and turned to look at her. "Lils," he said, his voice rough from sleep and irritation at being woken up at such a unreasonable hour in such a ridiculous manner, "you've been dating since Christmas. You've been planning this date since third year, so I don't know why you're stressing about it. This isn't a big deal." "It is," Lily said, her voice a bit louder than she'd intended – she saw Remus open his eyes in the bed beside Sirius' and he groaned when he saw her there. "Prongs, go away," Remus said, pulling the blanket over his head and turning away from her. "Yeah Prongs," Sirius echoed, pushing Lily off the bed and onto the floor, "go away." He, too, pulled the blanket over his head.

Lily pulled her wand out of her pocket and waved it, summoning their blankets with a wicked grin. They groaned as their blankets flew off and landed in Lily's arms – she promptly threw them onto the floor and sat down between their beds. "I'm nervous," she said quietly, looking down at her knees while Remus and Sirius shifted in their beds, trying to stay warm. Remus sighed at her words and reached down, pulling Lily up off the floor and into his bed, sitting up beside her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Lily, he loves you. You love him. What are you really concerned about?"

"He hasn't actually said the words, Moony, you're just guessing!" Lily looked up at Remus and it was all he could do to suppress a laugh. Her eyes were bright with panic, her hair standing on end in a way that told Remus she'd had her hands in it all morning. Her cheeks were flushed and the corner of her lip was already red and raw – she'd been biting it. Remus smiled softly at her and pulled her against his side, as Sirius sat up on his bed and said, "Lily, he doesn't have to say it - everyone knows. The way he looks at you… it's just… it's obvious."

He'd wanted to say that it was jaw-dropping, universe-stopping love that he saw in James' eyes every time he was with Lily. James was brighter, lighter, calmer, happier… Lily was deeper, grounded, more serious. They brought out the absolute best in each other and they _shone_ – they were so dazzlingly beautiful that they thawed even the iciest of hearts.

Remus nodded, his head moving against Lily's hair, "You two are brilliant together, Lils," he said, "and…" he said, leaning away to look at her, "you could always tell him that you love him first, you know."

Lily froze under his arm and Remus thought he'd said the wrong thing. He shot a panicked look at Sirius who just shrugged while Lily sat there, immobile. Suddenly, a wide grin spread across her face and she turned to look at Remus, "You're brilliant," she said, grinning and looking towards Sirius, "both of you." She hopped up out of Remus' grasp and strode towards the door. "Uh, Prongs?" Sirius asked, laying himself back onto his bed with his arms behind his head. Any other girl would have dropped her knickers but Lily just cocked her eyebrow and put her hand on her hip. "Our blankets?" Remus said, mimicking Sirius' posture with an amused smile on his face. Lily laughed at Remus and waved her wand, sending their blankets flying back onto their beds before she disappeared out of the boys' dorm.

She probably still had… she checked her watch, fifteen minutes before James got up here. She trotted down the stairs, plopped down into one of the arm chairs near the fire, and started planning their date.

James arrived, as Lily had predicted, fifteen minutes later. She smiled brightly as he walked through the portrait hole – his hair was, as ever, standing up straight on his head and he wore an adorably confused expression. Lily walked over towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist, grinning brilliantly up at him. He leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers before smiling – "Why did we have to meet up here?" She pulled him closer against her and her smile got impossibly wider, "This is where it all began," she said, standing on her toes and planting a kiss at the base of his neck. James shivered and Lily chuckled, stepping back and taking his hand.

"So," James said, grinning seductively down at her as she walked him towards the portrait hole, "are you sure you want to go out into the cold today? I couldn't," he turned and pressed her against the wall just outside the Fat Lady, " _persuade_ you to change your mind?" He leaned down and pressed hot kisses to Lily's neck and her legs trembled with need… but she placed her hand gently on his stomach and pushed him off, grinning wickedly, "Nope."

She grabbed his hand and dragged a groaning James down the corridor.

"So what are you planning?" he asked as they walked down the marble staircase. Lily smiled, "Well, I've been thinking about all the times that I asked you to Hogsmeade and all the times that you said no… and so I decided to show you what you missed out on all those times that you turned me down." James chuckled, "Okay, so where does my date with Lily Evans, woman I rejected for six years, begin?" Lily walked, not into the Great Hall as James had expected (hoped), but out the oak front doors.

"It doesn't begin with breakfast?" James whined, pulling on her hand until she looked up into his sad, hungry face. Lily laughed brightly, "It does, relax you prat!" James sighed, "But Lily, food is right there! And it's cold!" Lily turned her fierce eyes on him and James fell silent, "Stop your bloody whinging, you git, and just enjoy the surprise! You're going to like this!" James sighed dramatically, but said, "Okay," and followed her towards the village.

Once they'd reached Hogsmeade, Lily led him, unbelievably, to the cushy, romantic little teahouse in the centre of town. "We're going to Madame Puddifoots?" he asked, a laugh in his voice. "Yes," Lily said, turning to smile shyly up at him, "one, they have a fabulous breakfast menu here that _no one_ knows about, and two…" she dropped her eyes to the ground before looking back up at him through her lashes, "this is where I wanted to bring you on our first ever Hogsmeade date back in third year… it had seemed so romantic back then and… I don't know." Lily's cheeks flushed and James smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her against him, and leaning down to nuzzle her neck, "It _is_ romantic," he whispered, "and quiet," his fingers traced along her spine and Lily felt a fire ignite in her veins. And then James' stomach growled and they both laughed.

"I guess my stomach has other ideas," James said, placing one hand on it and grasping Lily's hand with the other. Lily smiled, "I suppose I should feed you then."

They walked into the teahouse and smiled at the plump witch behind the counter. They walked to a table in the far corner and she bustled over to them, bringing them a pot of tea and a small menu. Lily poured tea while James, and his now howling stomach, poured over the menu – he'd ordered a plate of everything and Lily had roared with laughter as James tried desperately to explain – "I'm a growing boy! If I don't eat I'll die!" She didn't stop laughing until James leaned across the table and kissed her, running his hand up her thigh under the table as he did so. That had certainly shut her up.

Their food came a bit later, the poor witch levitating a dozen plates behind her and dragging over another table to lay out all of James' food. He at least had the decency to look a bit sorry, but tucked in as soon as she'd left, shovelling food into his mouth as though his life depended on it. They ate, talked, and drank tea, and Lily couldn't help being a little overwhelmed the warm happiness that filled her as she sat there with him – she was sitting here with the love of her life… finally… after four years of rejections, she had finally gotten him here.

James finished his last bite of food and stacked the plate on top of ten others that were sitting in front of him, reached out for Lily's hand and smiled, "What are you thinking about?" Lily grinned, "How happy I am to be here with you." She stood up and pulled James to his feet, "Where are we going?" he asked as Lily pulled a handful of coins out of her pocket and dropped them on the table, "I could have paid for that!" James said as she dragged him towards the door, Lily laughed and rolled her eyes, "Please, James, I'm not some woman that needs you to pay for dates and be all gentlemanly." James chuckled darkly and grasped Lily's hips again, "I know that's right," he turned them down a small alley on the other side of the teahouse and pressed Lily up against the wall, his body hot against hers as he kissed her ear.

Lily moaned and weaved her fingers into his hair, pulling his mouth to hers and kissing him, smiling against his lips as James trailed his fingers over every inch of her body that he could reach. After a minute, Lily broke away, gasping against his mouth – James tried to pull her into another kiss, but Lily just laughed and turned her head, "I have something else planned, you know," Lily said, grinning at him. James groaned and buried his face into her hair, "So do I," and he pressed his hips hard against hers – Lily gasped when she felt how hard he was and seriously considered dragging him further into the alley and having her way with him.

But, for probably the first time in Lily's life, reason won out. "Nope, we have our fourth year date to get to!" Their fourth year date was a tour of all the old sights in Hogsmeade, "Because in fourth year you seemed to get really into wizarding history." Their fifth year date was a trip to the book shop on the high street, Lily smiling as James strolled through the aisles for ages, tracing the titles of the Charms titles he couldn't possibly have carried home. After a few hours, James had come back, smiling at her, "So our fifth year date was basically you staring at me while I looked at books?" Lily had laughed, "No, I just wanted to see you happy that year… and books always make you happy."

He'd pressed her up against a shelf in the back of the shop, showing her just how happy he was.

They'd been kicked out about five minutes later – James pulled his jumper back over his head while Lily buttoned her top as they walked out of the store, wide grins on their faces. James draped his arm over his shoulder, "Sixth year date?" Lily smiled, "This one… is a little weird." James laughed, "Oh Merlin, that's not good."

They walked down the high street before turning off onto a quieter, darker street and walking into a dusty pub. "What in the bloody hell is this place?" James had asked, laughing as he sat down while Lily went to get two butterbeers from the barman. "It's the Hogshead," Lily said, handing James his drink and sitting down across from him, "It's the pub where Remus, Sirius, and I used to sneak off to after dinner sometimes." "Why did you come here?" James laughed. Lily grinned, "The Three Broomsticks always had teachers in it after dinner and Remus and I got tired of watching Sirius flirt with Rosie… so we came here instead."

James nodded and took a draught of his butterbeer, "And why did you want to bring me here?" Lily grinned, "Same reason I wanted to go to Puddifoots, really." James roared with laughter, "This isn't romantic!" "No," Lily said, reaching under the table and trailing her fingers up James' thigh, "but it is private…"

She stroked him through his trousers and James groaned, slamming his butterbeer down on the table harder than he'd intended and shattering the bottom. Lily laughed, moving her hand away while James waved his wand to clean up the mess, "You're slowly killing me, you know that?" he asked through gritted teeth. Lily smiled and took another draught of her butterbeer, "And what's more, I'm enjoying it." James growled and Lily laughed, reaching across the table and taking his hand.

"So you wanted to bring me here last year so that you could violate me?" James asked, recovering a bit as he took another swig from his bottle. "Well, that, and…" Lily smiled nervously then, "I wanted to show you something." James perked up, "Your knickers?!" Lily laughed and dragged him to his feet, "No you git!"

She led him outside and into a dark alley, much darker than the last one they'd been in. "Were you planning on killing me?" James asked, chuckling nervously as Lily stepped away from him. She laughed and shook her head, unbuttoning her travelling cloak and tossing it to him. "I told you, I want to show you something!"

James looked at her nervously but Lily just smiled, "This will probably… freak you out a little bit. But just… don't run away. I'll explain after." James gulped, "Oh Merlin, Lily, what are you –"

But suddenly, Lily wasn't standing there anymore.

She had transformed, _trans-bloody-formed,_ into a stag. A huge, beautiful, green-eyed stag. And James had been struck dumb. She pranced up and down the alley a few times, swinging her head with apparent happiness, before popping back into herself.

"You're…"

"An animagus… yeah."

James stared at her, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"I'm not exactly a _legal_ animagus, so if you could keep it quiet that would be –" "You're not a _legal animagus?!"_ Lily shook her head. "How many people know about this?!" "Remus, Sirius, Peter… and now you."

"I… why did you…" and James fell silent as something clicked into place in his head. " _Lily,_ " he said suddenly, his eyes burning into hers, "did you become an animagus so that you could… accompany Remus on the full moon?"

Lily couldn't read the expression on his face but she also knew that she was never going to apologise for doing what they'd done. She nodded and James' hands instantly found his hair. He took a few hurried paces in the alley before he turned and gazed at her, his eyes a hazel fire that set her aflame. He walked towards her and, before Lily could even try and decide what he was going to do, he scooped her up into his arms and kissed her fiercely, his mouth moving quickly and forcefully against hers as he walked her back into a wall.

"You bloody fool," James said, moving his mouth to her neck while Lily moaned. "You brave, brilliant, beautiful fool," He sucked her neck and Lily moaned louder, pressing her hips against him, in desperate need of the contact. James broke away from her and stared at her intently, Lily's body flush against his as they panted for breath, "You are," James said, reaching up to move a piece of hair out of her eyes, "the dumbest woman in the entire world." Lily opened her mouth to argue, but James planted a quick kiss on her lips and continued, "And I am so in awe of you."

Lily cocked her eyebrow at him and James smiled, "You did this thing, this idiotic, _illegal_ thing," his emphasis on the word illegal made Lily smile, _of course he would care that she'd done it illegally,_ "because you wanted to help Remus. You wanted to make his life just a little bit better if you could. You could have _died,_ but you went through with it. You are just…" he buried his fingers in her hair and looked down at her reverently, "you're the most amazing person in this entire world."

Lily smiled widely up at him, "Well, I can't take all the credit… Sirius and Peter can do it too." James chuckled, "That explains the nicknames," Lily nodded, "It does."

James leaned down and pressed another kiss to her lips, this one tender and full of love – "I really am just… so amazed by you, Lily. Constantly, you astound me." Lily flushed embarrassed, and James just smiled, "The fact that you would do something like that for Remus," "He's my best friend," Lily said, "I would do anything for him. For any of them." She looked up and her eyes found James', "I would do anything for you, too." James smiled and planted a light kiss on her lips, "And I you, love." Lily smiled against his mouth – "Ready for our seventh year date?"

James pulled away and laughed, "Isn't that what this is?" Lily shook her head with a smile, "No, this is sixth year!" "We didn't go back in time, Lily," James said, laughing as Lily took his hand and walked him out of the alley, "Only because I have yet to get my hands on a time turner, James," James groaned, "Wizards who meddle with time," "Oh save it," Lily said laughing, "I was joking." James wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side, leaning down to kiss her hair as they reached the high street again, "I know, I just like to lecture you." Lily rolled her eyes, "Don't I know it."

"So, where is this seventh year date?" "Well," Lily said, smiling up at him, "I always figured that by the time we got to seventh year, we would have been dating for _ages_ and just so mature…which would mean that we could do _mature_ things…" her emphasis on mature brought a smile to James' face, "So I get to see your knickers after all?" He whispered, trailing his fingers down from Lily's hip and over the side of her thigh. Lily laughed, "Yes, if you behave yourself!" "So they _why_ are we going to Honeydukes?" James whined, the prospect of sex making him needy. Lily just laughed, "You'll see…"

She led him into the shop, now filled with Hogwarts students, and took him into the cellar, ignoring his concerned questions and revealing the trap door. James looked wearily at her, but she just jumped down and started walking, laughing as James tried to call her back before finally hearing him drop down into the tunnel and start running after her. "That," he said, catching up to her and picking her up by the waist, "was not very nice, Ms. Evans." Lily laughed brightly, "Well you should have summoned your Gryffindor courage and jumped when I told you to, Mr. Potter." She wriggled out of his gasp and took off, tearing up the tunnel until they reached the end of the passage, James tickling her sides whenever he caught up to her.

They climbed out of the passageway and James just looked at her, shocked, "How did you know about…" Lily just grinned, "Marauder secret, Potter." James rolled his eyes, "I'm starting to think that you lot are a hell of a lot smarter than I ever gave you credit for." Lily laughed, taking his hand as she led him back up to the head's dorms, "Of course we are."

The anticipation built as they walked, the tension filling the air by the time they got back to the portrait of the little old wizard outside their dorm. James wrapped his hands around Lily's waist while she gave the password. His hands had moved into her trousers as they walked through the portrait hole and Lily pulled him against her, kissing him and he unbuttoned her trousers and began sliding them down her legs. She kicked them off while her hands moved to his jumper, throwing it behind them as they stumbled into his room, throwing clothes as they went.

James laid her down on the bed, sitting up just a bit to look at her – her hair was falling all around her head, the fiery red catching the sunlight and blazing with colour, her eyes were dark and filled with need, and her chest was heaving with the force of her breath… and James had never seen anyone or anything so beautiful and when it fell out of his mouth, he was only mildly surprised.

"I love you." Lily sat up on her elbows to look at him, "I love you, too," she said, her eyes intense and the look on her face so sincere that James was bowled over with the feelings whirling around in his chest. So he moved over her, taking her face gently in his hands and tried to convey everything in his kiss – his need, his desire, his hopes and dreams for them, for their future… his all-consuming, terrifying, exhilarating love for her that filled him up and made him whole. He would never be able to express to her how much she meant to him, how much her really, truly loved her. He just hoped that showing her would somehow be enough.

* * *

 _Seventh Year – Spring_

You would think that once James and Lily _finally_ got together, that the fighting would stop. You would be wrong.

As ever, James and Lily were built to fight with one another. They were witty, daring, and both had a burning desire (need) to be right. That didn't end just because they loved each other with a depth and intensity that would probably have scared anyone else. But Lily had been ready to love James since the moment their eyes locked on the train that first year, and James… well, James had surprised himself with the fierceness of his love for her. It consumed his entire being in the most deliciously beautiful way.

As with everything, though, this particular aspect of their relationship had grown and changed. Fights, once vitriolic and riddled with hexes, were now foreplay.

They didn't even bother to hide it.

One morning in April, they had gotten into a very minor spat about a reading assignment for Transfiguration. Lily had confessed that she didn't read for class that day because she and Sirius "had important business to attend to" and James proceeded to lecture her about the importance of completing her schoolwork. Lily responded to James' criticisms by pouring a cup of pumpkin juice onto his head and strutting out of the Great Hall. Those few who bothered to watch them anymore would have seen the extra swing she put in her hips and the playfully seductive smirk that lit up her face when she turned to look at him over her shoulder. They would have seen James jump up and follow her, seen him wrap his fingers firmly around her waist as they reached the doors into the Entrance Hall.

And those that were late to breakfast that morning saw James grip her waist and spin her in his arms, backing her into the wall immediately on the other side of the doors to the Great Hall. Lily's laughter echoed off the walls as James shook pumpkin juice out of his hair and down onto her face. Some might have even heard him as he leaned down and growled, "That was very naughty, Miss Evans," into her ear as he pressed his hips against hers and ran his hands up her back.

The whole school heard when James slipped his fingers into her skirt. Lily's moan filled the hall.

Even when they weren't fighting, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Walking to class, doing rounds, filling out Prefect schedules, doing homework, studying for NEWTS… it was all filled with constant touching and teasing that, inevitably, led to (at the very least) a heated snog. They'd been kicked out of the library at least a dozen times over the past few weeks… the last time, Madame Pince had caught them right after Lily had shoved her hands down the front of James' trousers. They were banned for a week. James sulked about it for a bit, but soon forgot when Lily dragged him into a broom closet across from the library. All thoughts of the library, banning, and Madame Pince were erased as his mind, hands, and soul were surrounded by Lily, Lily, Lily.

This was how it went that spring… and James and Lily were blissfully happy about it.

* * *

 _Last Night at Hogwarts_

"Can you believe we're leaving here?" Lily asked as James trailed his fingers down her spine. They were lying up in the Astronomy Tower, wrapped in that red and gold blanket and staring at the stars. At least, they had been before James has started trailing his fingertips across her abdomen and kissing her collarbone until she'd rolled on top of him and began peeling his clothes off.

Now they were laying quietly, her head on his chest and his hands running the length of her back in the way that he knew drove her wild. His fingers slowed at her question though and he turned his head awkwardly to look at her, "It is surreal, isn't it?" She nodded and turned her head back to the sky, "You scared?" She felt James nod against her hair, "A little. You?" She nodded, "A little," she grinned at him then, "But I know what we have to do… and I know that we're ready to do it." James pressed his hands firmly to her back now, gripping her sides and rolling her until he was hovering over her.

He stared down at her, her dark green eyes fierce and determined, her cheeks painted with a spattering of summer freckles on her creamy skin… she was so unbelievably perfect that he couldn't believe he'd resisted her for as long as he had. Now she pulled him into her orbit and he wasn't able to leave her – he needed her, craved her, _loved her_ … she was absolutely everything to him and, he warmed at the realisation, she always would be.

"Marry me."

It took a moment for him to realise that she'd spoken – her mouth had barely opened and her voice had been nothing more than a rough whisper. But the words hit him and he felt his chest cracking open with a joy that he wasn't able to suppress. _How did she always manage to read my mind?_

"Yes."

And she screamed her happiness to the world as James' laughing mouth found hers, celebrating.

* * *

 **This was a long one… Let me know what you guys think! I don't really have anything on deck right now, so I'm not sure when I'll be back. But you never know when inspiration will strike! I've actually been thinking more about Harry/Ginny right now because of Cursed Child, so maybe that's where I'll pop up next.**

 **I read through this so many times and I think "Seventh Year – Spring" is my favourite piece here. What about you? Until next time xx**


	17. Lily and Sirius

**Hello again! I actually have two other documents open on my computer** _ **as we speak,**_ **so it seems that I was inspired a hell of a lot faster than I thought I would be. This is kind of inspired by something I included in the really long gender swap but also something that I just randomly started thinking about after reading Supergoddad's review (thank you for being so amazing and always reading and reviewing, by the way!) – Supergoddad mentioned that it was funny that the Wolfstar piece from a few days ago (yesterday? Who knows anymore) ended up in my Jily drabbles and I thought that was a really interesting point because, other than the brief bits where they're mentioned, it isn't really our lovely Jily doing what they do best.**

 **So I was thinking about that and how I would answer that question (it wasn't really a question but you get my point) and I figured out that, while I love (and obviously can't stop writing about) Jily, I'm also really interested in the way that they are remembered, the impact that they had on their friends, and how the people that they left behind are trying to deal with their loss. So, this one is more about their relationships with other people – how they, as a pair, brought strength and light into the world where it was otherwise lacking.**

 **God, that's such an "I'm a writer" answer – I'm sorry.**

 **Anyway, I'm done wasting your time up here. To the piece!**

 **Disclaimer – my polyjuice isn't done yet**

* * *

"Pads…"

I opened the door to his room, light from the corridor flooding into the dark room. I could just barely make out his shape in the bed, his dark hair a tangled mess… I couldn't tell whether or not his eyes were open.

I stepped quietly into the room, shutting the door behind me and walking over to sit down on the edge of his bed. Sirius pulled the blanket up over his face, but otherwise stayed completely still. I sighed and laid down beside him, reaching up slowly and pulling the blanket down. His face… the look on his face broke my heart. His eyes were dark and sunken – he obviously hadn't been sleeping – and the light and sparkle that usually filled every inch of his face was gone.

"Shouldn't you be comforting James somewhere?" he asked, his voice scratchy with lack of use and exhaustion. "He sent me to find you, actually," I said, reaching out and brushing a piece of hair out of his eyes. "We're worried about you." "Don't worry about me," he said, smiling a thin smile at me, "I'm fine!" I rolled my eyes, "I'm not an idiot, Sirius."

He rolled onto his back and huffed, "Really, I'm fine. Go away." "First of all," I said, propping myself up onto my elbow and staring down at him, "that's not how you're going to speak to me. Second, don't lie to me. You haven't moved from this bed in three days. That is _the_ most un-Padfoot like thing you could possibly be doing. You. Are. Not. Fine. And that's okay," I reached out with my free arm to grab his hand – he tried to pull it out of my grasp, but I just gripped tighter and he looked at me, "They were your parents, Sirius… your parents in all but blood. And you loved them and it's okay to be torn up by this. It's okay to be sad."

He sighed, his breath coming out in shaky bursts, "You just want to see me cry so that you can hold it over me forever." I gasped and did my best to look affronted, "Me?! _Never_!" Sirius chuckled then and I smiled, leaning forward and pulling him into my arms. Sirius wasn't exactly the touchy-feely type (unless he was having sex with the person who was touching him), but he didn't pull away. Instead he buried his face into my hair and hugged me tightly, letting the tears he'd been suppressing finally fall.

I held him as tightly as I could, rubbed his back, and let him cry. I whispered comforting words every now and then, but I largely just stayed silent – Sirius wasn't one to let himself feel this kind of emotion, and I knew that he just needed to let himself wallow. It was the only way he was going to be able to pull through this.

After a while, he moved away, reaching up to wipe his eyes and smiling a watery smile at me, "If you tell the guys I cried, you're dead." I laughed quietly, "Oh please, James has cried every night this week. Don't act like it makes you a baby to cry, Sirius. It's okay to cry, especially after something like this happens." Sirius nodded and rolled over onto his back, so I followed suit.

I hadn't noticed it when I walked in, but I couldn't help but laugh – "What in the bloody hell is that?!" Sirius looked at where I was pointing and turned his head to smile at me, "A model." I scoffed, "She's barely clothed!" Sirius just laughed, "And?" I rolled my eyes, "You're disgusting." "You should have seen the ones I left on the walls at Grimmauld Place. Permanent sticking charm. In more ways than one." He winked and I groaned, "Merlin, you're vile." Sirius laughed again, the sound almost like the barking laughter I'd come to expect from him and it wasn't long before I was laughing too.

"You know," Sirius said as we settled down, "I never thought that you were actually going to say yes to him." I chuckled, "I didn't either. But when I finally realised how fit he is…" "Throwing up." I laughed, "Really it was just how… mature he seemed when we came back for seventh year. He was still light and funny and confident, but… he wasn't using his powers for evil anymore." Sirius chuckled, "Evil?" I nodded, "I mean, not Death Eater evil, but he was well versed in 'follow Lily Evans around the corridors and torture her endlessly" evil." Sirius grinned, "I guess you're right." I smirked, "I always am." "Oh god, you're becoming him!" I laughed, "It was only a matter of time, really."

"If it makes you feel any better, he's becoming you, too," "I never said I felt bad –" "He actually chastised me for calling Wormtail stupid yesterday. He's never done that before!" "Well, you shouldn't call Peter stupid, Pads. He's your friend." "That doesn't mean he isn't stupid!"

I rolled my eyes, but, as I always did with Sirius, I laughed.

"It just hit me hard today," he said suddenly, his voice quiet – I wouldn't have even heard him speak if the room hadn't been absolutely silent. I looked over at him and found him staring at the ceiling, his eyes fixed on something that I couldn't see. "The funeral just made it all so…" "Final," I finished, reaching down and grasping his hand again. "James feels the same way. It took me a long time to get him to leave the house this morning." Sirius was quiet for a long time, so after a couple of minutes, I spoke again, "I remember, after my parents died, feeling like I was never going to be happy again." I saw Sirius look at me briefly out of the corner of my eye, but I kept my eyes on the ceiling, "There's something uniquely terrible about losing your parents. No matter how old you are, you end up feeling like an orphan. Like there isn't anyone in the world who can protect you now." I saw Sirius frown, "You have James, Lils. And me. And Remus. I don't know how much Peter can protect you but," I cut him off, laughing, "I know – I just mean that it feels terrifying for a while. And I'm lucky to have you guys. But I don't want you to forget that _you_ have _us_ , too. We're a _family,_ Pads." Sirius squeezed my hand, "We are a family, aren't we?" I grinned, "A very weird, probably disturbed, family, but a family all the same."

We laughed and fell into a comfortable silence and eventually, Sirius' breathing slowed, evened out. I just laid there, waves of exhaustion hitting me. Suddenly, the door to Sirius' room opened just a sliver, the light from the corridor rushing in, and James poked his head in through the door. I sat up gently so as not to disturb Sirius and moved over, patting the edge of the bed. James smiled and walked in, shutting the door gently behind him and coming over to sit down on the bed beside me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down so that he was lying beside me, and James grinned as he rolled over to face me.

"Why are we laying in here?" James whispered, running his nose along mine. I smiled and pressed a light kiss to his lips, "He needs us." James peered over my shoulder and looked back at me, "He's asleep." I cast him a stern look, "He still needs us! He's more upset by this than he was letting on." James frowned, "I'm glad I asked you to come look in on him." I nodded, "Me too."

James wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me flush against him, "But, he is asleep…" I poked him in the chest with my finger, "No, James. We can have sex tomorrow. _And_ we're not having sex in your best mate's bed. _While he's in it._ " James pouted and I leaned up and kissed him – he groaned when I traced my tongue along his lip and I broke away, "Shh!" James grinned, "I can't help it, you're just so sexy." I rolled my eyes and pushed James over onto his back, curling up against his side and laying my head on his chest.

We laid there quietly for a few moments, his hand playing with my hair while I traced shapes on his chest. "He hasn't been sleeping," I said quietly and James leaned his head over to look down at me. "He's really upset," I said, rolling onto my stomach so I could look into his eyes, "he cried for… a long time." James frowned, "I'm glad he at least talked to _you_ about it…"

He was hurt – Sirius was his best friend in the entire world, his brother. They talked about everything, no matter how irritating, difficult, or illegal it was. But this was something they hadn't been able to talk about yet, a topic they hadn't been able to broach. I frowned and reached up to cup his cheek, "I don't think he feels like he can mourn them. Like they weren't really his parents, like he doesn't have the right to feel sad now that they're gone." James shook his head, "But that's ridiculous, they loved him. They considered him a son, he _is_ their son." "I know that," I said, rubbing his cheek with my thumb, "you obviously know that… but think about how he must be feeling now. The war is ratcheting up, people are reminding him every day of the horrific people he's related to, and the only adults he had that loved him for being who he was, that proved to him that he was different, are now dead. He just feels isolated…"

"Did he tell you all this?" James' eyes searched mine and I frowned and shook my head, "I'm just guessing, but I'm pretty sure I'm right." James smiled, "You always are." "That's what I told Sirius!" James chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me up onto his chest and planting a soft kiss on my lips, "You really are amazing, you know that?" I grinned, "Yes." James laughed, his silent laugh vibrating against my skin and I smiled, "You're not so bad yourself." "Wow, I'm going to have to keep my ego in check after that complement." I swatted his chest, "Your ego is big enough," "That's not all that's big," James thrust his hips up against mine and I gasped, "What did I tell you about that?!" James sighed, "I know… tomorrow… not in my best mate's bed while he happens to be sleeping in it." I rolled my eyes and moved off of him, laying my head back down on his chest as he buried his fingers into my hair again.

"You two should talk tomorrow," I said, yawning, "let him see that it's okay for him to be upset about this. You guys need to talk about them… I… I love talking to you about them James, I want to help you through this. But Sirius knew your parents in a way that I never could. You two need to talk about this, together. It would help both of you." James nodded, his head moving slowly against my hair as he turned to face me. "I miss them so much. It's only been a week and I just… I miss them, Lily." I frowned, "I know," I pulled him into a hug and James buried his face into my hair – it wasn't long before I felt tears soaking the skin of my neck. I just held him, trailing my fingers through his hair and planting small kisses on his skin while reminding him, quietly, intermittently, that it was all going to be okay.

We fell asleep that way – James' face buried in my hair, my fingers tangled in his, Sirius curled up beside us… and it was sleep that we all desperately needed.

* * *

 **So, like I said above, this wasn't a Jily sexy time thing, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. The piece that I'm almost finished is** _ **definitely**_ **M rated and will hopefully be more interesting to those of you who find this sort of story boring drudgery. (Sorry, by the way.)**

 **Until next time xx**


	18. Lily Makes Her Own Dreams Come True

**This is going to be really, really short - it was just something that came into my mind today and it has been banging around my brain, begging to get out. So I'm letting it loose.**

 **Disclaimer - the past few hours haven't made me JKR.**

* * *

"Evans!"

I felt the scowl on my lips as I turned around to look at him across the Charms table, but you never would have known that I was trying desperately to murder him with my eyes based on the expression on his face. He looked, as he always did when he was harassing me, light, energetic, and infectiously happy. _If only he'd get some other kind of infection and just die quietly._

"What do you want, Potter?" He smirked, "Besides you, you mean?" I just glared more intensely.

He'd laughed then, the sound loud and jovial, despite the fact that we were in the middle of class - he truly loved torturing me. I told him as much. He just grinned, "That's not all I love about you, Evans. How do I love thee? Let me count the ways!"

"Reciting Muggle poetry isn't going to make me like you, Potter," I said, sweeping my hair over my shoulder and turning back around to the front of the classroom. I managed to get a few more notes from Flitwick's lecture when I felt something bang on the end of my chair. I looked down and felt my face flush with anger. He had stretched his leg out so that his foot was bumping into mine - when I turned to glare at him, he just winked, an answer that I was sure he'd given me just because he knew how much I hated it. It took everything I had to keep from hexing him into oblivion and turn my eyes back to my notes. There were, after all, only five minutes left in class. You can deal with anything for five minutes.

The bell sounded and I breathed a sigh of relief that I hadn't realised I'd been holding in. I rolled up my parchment and packed away my ink and quills before walking to the door, determinedly avoiding looking at the table behind me. James loved to try and catch my attention after - "Evans!" I groaned and the people around us rushed out of the room, probably sensing what was coming. "What in the bloody hell do you want, Potter?!" My eyes flashed dangerously as Sirius walked over from the other side of the room (Flitwick had, rightly, separated them weeks ago) and winked down at me, "Alright, Lils?" I rolled my eyes, but smiled, "Hi, Sirius." As much as I hated Potter, there was something irresistibly adorable about Sirius.

Sirius laughed when he saw that Potter's mouth had fallen open - "What?" he said, slinging his arm over Potter's shoulders, "Lily and I are in love, mate. Isn't that right, Lily?" "Oh yeah," I said, the monotone revealing my heavy sarcasm, "I can't stop thinking about you." I turned, whipping my hair over my shoulder as Sirius laughed, probably right in Potter's face.

"Evans!" Potter had come dashing out of the classroom behind me, and he reached out to grab my hand, spinning me around to face him in the corridor. _Fuck_. "Fuck, Potter, what?! I thought I'd just gotten rid of you!" "You have something on your face," he said, reaching his hand up lightly, nervously, and brushing across my cheek. He pulled his hand back and revealed an eyelash, barely noticeable on the tip of his finger. I scowled, "You chased me out into the hallway because I had an eyelash on my cheek?" "I wanted you to get your wish," he said, smiling down at me. I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away but his hand tightened on mine and I turned to face him again.

"What?!" He nodded pointedly at the eyelash on his finger, "Make your wish, Evans." I glared at him, but closed my eyes for a moment before gently blowing the eyelash off his fingertip. I opened my eyes and found his burning into mine - we were standing closer than I'd remembered and I could feel the heat radiating off of him as he looked down at me. "What did you wish for?" he asked, his breath barely more than a whisper. I sucked in a breath, "This." And I kicked him, hard, in the shin.

"Fucking Merlin!" I laughed and started walking backwards away from him, enjoying watching his dumb arse hopping around the corridor. Sirius and Remus, who were standing a little down the corridor, were doubled over in silent laugher and I grinned when I saw Sirius wink at me. "That's not how this works, Lily!" James groaned, straightening his leg and gingerly putting weight back on it.

"Sometimes you have to make your own dreams come true, Potter." I winked and spun on my heel, whipping my hair back around over my shoulder as I continued down the corridor. And, because Potter always has to have the last word, he shouted, "I'll make _all_ your dreams come true, Evans! Especially the naughty ones."

I couldn't help the smile that filled my face as I held my fingers up at him over my shoulder.

* * *

 **Until next time! xx**


	19. Lily and Sirius 2

**Hello!**

 **I really am on something of a roll recently. I think I'm trying to compensate for the fact that I'm about to completely disappear until term is over in December.**

 **I have a few more drabbles in mind that I'll write whenever I have time… term has started and it's crushing my writing time into** _ **nothing.**_ **BUT! I've started writing chapters for a multi-chap fic that I'm going to put up soon. I want to wait until I write most/all of it so that I don't end up with a huge posting delay… I've written three beginning chapters and a moment towards the middle/end that inspired the fic. I'm not sure when I'm going to start posting it, but I wanted to let you know to keep your eyes out (and maybe turn on Author alert? ;) )**

 **I was thinking about the drabble I wrote the other day about Lily comforting Sirius after his (and James') parents died and this little number popped into my head. It's along the same lines because I really do love the friendship that I imagine between Lily and Sirius – I feel like it would have been just as deep and "over a cliff" as the relationship between James and Sirius.**

 **That said, here we go. You know what my disclaimer is…**

* * *

I wasn't used to being alone anymore.

Since James and I had become Heads and started dating, we were around each other constantly. But Madame Pomfrey had refused to release James this evening (much to his dismay) and refused to let me stay (much to mine), so here we are.

I settled my bed with a book and a cup of warm cocoa, trying to get my mind to focus on something _other_ than my memory of James getting hit in the back of the head with a bludger today. Watching him fall off that broom… my breath caught in my throat and I wiped my eyes hastily, taking a sip of cocoa before setting the mug on the table and leaning back to close my eyes.

"Prongs!"

I shrieked – I wasn't proud of it, but I wasn't exactly expecting someone to start talking from James' empty bedroom. I was just about to write it off as a brief stint of madness when I heard it again, "Prongs!" I recognised that voice…

I rolled out of bed and slid my dressing gown on over my shoulders, letting the tie hang loose as I walked out of my room and over towards James' door. I knew he wasn't inside, but I still felt a little strange walking into his room without – "Prongs!" The voice, his voice, in James' room sounded anguished and I decided that I didn't give a flying fuck about what James might say about me going into his room unannounced.

I walked in and looked around, but I didn't see Sirius anywhere. "Sirius?" I knew that James had that invisibility cloak and _I swear to Merlin,_ if Sirius jumps out at me from the shadows with that thing on, I'm going to kill him. "Lily?" I turned at his voice and realised that it was coming from the top of James' desk. I started shuffling around his parchment, his "collection" of quills and ink bottles until I saw Sirius' face gleaming up at me from a small, silver mirror. I shrieked again.

"Merlin, Sirius! What in the hell is this thing?!" Sirius reached up hastily and wiped his eye, but I'd just managed to catch the tear that had been lingering there. The confusion and curiosity were immediately replaced with concern – "Pads, what's wrong?" "Nothing," Sirius said, reaching up and wiping at his eyes again, "Where's Prongs?" I frowned, "The hospital wing, you know that." "Oh, bloody hell, that's right. Fucking Flint and that sodding bludger." I grinned – Sirius always had an exceptionally dirty mouth, "Yes," I said, "fucking Flint and the sodding bludger."

I felt the frown crease my features again as I looked at him, "What's going on Pads? I want to help." He tried to grin, "Sod all, Lils, I just fancied a chat is all." I rolled my eyes, "Sirius Black, don't you try to peddle that rubbish to me. Tell me what's wrong." Sirius sighed, "I just… it's nothing, Lily, really, I'm going to bed."

"SIRIUS. ORION. BLACK." My voice was deadly now and I saw Sirius gulp – I wasn't fucking around, and he knew it. "Don't make me come up there." Sirius sighed again, deeper this time, as though preparing himself. "I… I have really horrid dreams about my parents sometimes and I…" "Say no more." Sirius looked up at me, confused. "Hold on," I rifled around on James' desk, making a mental note to tell him to organise this bloody thing later, and scribbled out a note to James. "Lily, what are you doing?"

I picked up the mirror and walked with Sirius out of James' room, closing his door behind me and putting a temporary sticking charm on the paper and sticking it up so he could see it. "Lily," Sirius said, realising what I was doing, "you don't have to –" "Can it, Pads, I'm coming." I jogged through the common room and out through our portrait, apologising to the old wizard in our painting before jogging up the corridor.

I looked down and noticed that Sirius had disappeared from the mirror and I frowned, stuffing it in my pocket and picking up speed, climbing the stairs two at a time. By the time I reached the seventh floor, I was properly knackered, but I was almost there. I ran over to the Fat Lady, skidding to a stop and smiling at her. "Butterbeer." The Fat Lady looked down at me – "And what do you think you're –" "Butterbeer!" I said again, more forcefully this time. She just rolled her eyes at me, "Sorry, for trying to have a conversation, Mademoiselle Head Girl." I huffed angrily as she swung forward, and I stumbled into the common room. I was completely unprepared for the sight that met my eyes.

Sirius was sitting in the light of the dying fire _shaking_ with sobs. I could tell that he was trying to stay quiet, but every now and again, a gasping breath would break through and he would start shaking again. "Oh, Padfoot," I ran across the common room and sat down on the couch next to him, pulling him instantly into my arms. Sirius buried his face in my hair and wrapped his arms around me as he began sobbing again – tears were streaming down my face as I held him, but I just rubbed his back and whispered whatever comforting words I could think of. "It's okay, Sirius, you're okay," I said, rubbing his back, "You're okay, I'm not going to let anything hurt you, I promise. James and I are here for you, no matter what. We would die before we let anything happen to you," I pulled him tighter as Sirius gasped again, the tears flowing again and soaking the back of my dressing gown. "Lily, I'm sorry," Sirius said after a few minutes, his breathing finally steady enough to talk. He pulled away and looked at me – his violet blue eyes were red rimmed and filled with tears and I shook my head, wiping away tear tracks on his cheeks and smiling softly at him, "Don't apologise, Sirius. You have nothing to be sorry for." "But this is ridiculous," Sirius said, "I shouldn't be this fucking _weak_." I could see the self-loathing working its way back into his brain, I was watching the walls go back up. I reached out and took his hand.

"Padfoot… this isn't weak. I… I don't know what you dreamed and you don't have to tell me. But I'm telling you right now that this isn't weak – letting yourself feel _this…_ that takes remarkable strength. It's far easier to push this down and ignore it. You're confronting it, Sirius. You have to confront it… it's the only way it could get better." Sirius squeezed my hand and frowned, "I…" he looked down, avoiding my gaze and I decided not to push it. "They used to use… spells… on me when I was bad." Sirius said, and I squeezed his hand again before scooting across the couch and wrapping my arm around his shoulder. "When I was… twelve… they… Fuck, Lily, I was so excited that day. I'd just gotten home from my first year here and I was so fucking excited. I was a Gryffindor like I'd always wanted, I had a group of friends I would die for… Lily I… I had never been that happy in my entire life." I felt tears forming in my eyes again but I held them back; I reached over with my free hand and Sirius grasped my hand immediately, his grip shaky but strong. "Well, I went upstairs and hung up a huge Gryffindor banner in my room… to celebrate my house, but mostly to spite them." Sirius looked up and smirked and I chuckled, "Of course you did." Sirius laughed but settled quickly, "They… well, they set it on fire as soon as they saw it, which was cute, but the best was when they put a full body bind on me and my father broke my nose. I just laid there with blood streaming into my mouth for hours until fucking Regulus felt badly enough and let me up." "Oh, Sirius," I frowned and hugged him again and he let out a shaky laugh, "But wait, flower, it gets better."

I pulled away and looked at him – he was still upset but lurking beneath that was an anger that I'd never seen on Sirius' face before. He was livid, full of a hatred that threatened to overwhelm him… and I was suddenly very aware of the person that Sirius could have let himself be. He could so easily let himself sink into what he was feeling right now, let this anger and fear and disgust consume him and just act on that for the rest of his life. But Sirius was one of the happiest people I knew. He lived his life with a carefree, reckless abandon that ended up getting him in trouble constantly, but was also one of the best things about him. He didn't take things too seriously, he always knew just what to do to make you feel better, he wasn't afraid of anything. He was also one of the most fiercely loyal people I'd ever met – once he loved you, he loved you for life… and he would die before he let anything happen to someone he cared about. And once you knew him, you couldn't help but feel the same way.

Sirius took a deep breath and looked at me, "When I was fifteen," Sirius began, swiping his hair out of his eyes, "they used the Cruciatus curse on me." I just stared at him… I couldn't… how do you… "Sirius…" I squeezed his hand and I watched him blink away tears before he continued, "I'd just gotten home from fourth year and, at this point, I'd stopped giving a damn what they thought. I hung up posters of Muggle girls and motorbikes all over my walls with a permanent sticking charm, I made everything in my room red and gold. I was, I _am_ proud to be who I am, I'm proud to be different. Well, they didn't take too kindly to that, as you can imagine, and we ended up having a huge row. I _screamed_ at them, I told them how worthless and disgusting they were, how _wrong_ they were about everything. I told them that James, Remus, Peter, and I plan to fight, that we are going to bring Voldemort down. That earned me another broken nose and a few cuts from spells I'd managed to dodge, but the kicker was when I brought you into play." "Me?" I pointed at myself, confused. Sirius nodded, "I took some liberties," he said, laughing and running his hand through his hair, "I shouted, I'll never forget it, I said, 'I'm best friends with the most amazing witch I've ever met _and she's Muggleborn._ And she's _a hundred times_ the witch you'll ever be!'" Sirius laughed darkly, "Well, dear ol' Mum couldn't handle that… it confirmed all her suspicions about me. She used the Cruciatus curse on me, screaming the entire time, 'YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE, YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T KILL YOU RIGHT NOW, YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THE BLACK NAME'… when she finally let me up, I hit her with a full body bind, packed my things, and left."

Tears were streaming down my face now, and Sirius squeezed my hand, "I went to James'. His parents… they're the most amazing people I've ever met. They took in a troubled, angry, deviant fifteen year old off the street with no questions asked. They gave me _everything_. If it wasn't for them… for James… I… I would probably be really different now." I shook my head, "You would have been great either way, Sirius. You could have retaliated against her, could have used an unforgiveable on her… you didn't. You just did what you had to do to protect yourself and you left. That… Sirius, that shows incredible strength. I'm glad that James and his parents gave you a family… but don't think for a second that you would be some horrible wizard if they hadn't. I know you, Pads… you would be just the same as you are now. Besides, it's like I said - James and I are in this until death. He would never have turned you away." He didn't say anything, but I know he heard me. We sat quietly for a few minutes before Sirius looked up again, "That's what I dreamed about… tonight, I mean," Sirius frowned and I squeezed his hand, "I dream about that night sometimes and it always just… destroys me. I don't care that she kicked me out. I hated that house; I was dying to leave. But the… the _hatred_ that she would've had to feel to use that curse on me… her own son… I just can't… I can't imagine it. And I can still feel it, sometimes, in my bones and it just brings everything rushing back." He reached up and wiped a tear off his cheek, "I always knew she was hateful old cunt, but I can't imagine hating your own son that much. Though, she never was one to have any kind of regard for human life, so I can't say I'm surprised."

We sat in silence for a few moments before I looked up at Sirius, a determined expression on my face, "We'll beat them, Sirius." My voice was fiercer than I thought it would be and Sirius smiled. "We are going to kick their fucking arses and I will take your mother out _myself."_ Sirius laughed and slung his arm jauntily around my shoulders, "Can you shout, 'Sirius was right, I am a hundred times better than you!' when you do it?" I laughed and nodded, "Marauders honour," Sirius gaped, "You can't do that!" "Can't I?" I winked and Sirius laughed, "I'll let you get away with it this once, Evans, but you better not let the others know I let you off scot free." I grinned, "Deal."

Sirius was looking better, but I didn't want to leave him. Sometimes, in the quiet, I could still see the ghost of a frown on his face, and I decided then and there that I was going to spend the night on the common room couch. I waved my wand and whipped up two cups of cocoa and Sirius looked down at me, "Not going back to the Heads dorms then?" I smiled, "Nope. You still need me, so I'm here to stay." Sirius looked at me for a second before moving forward and pulling me into a fierce hug. "Thank you, Lily," he whispered into my hair, "really, you didn't have to do this. Thank you." I pulled back and smiled warmly at him, "I do have to, Pads. I love you!" Sirius gasped, "Does James know?!" I laughed and smacked his chest, "You know what I mean you prat!" Sirius grinned, "I know…" I smiled and hugged him again, briefly this time, before pulling back and handing him a cup of cocoa.

* * *

"Lily…"

I woke with a start. James was smiling down warmly at me and I grinned sleepily. "Anything I need to know about this arrangement?" James asked, chuckling quietly at me. I sat up a bit and looked, and felt a grin break out on my face. Sirius was curled up at the opposite end of the couch, his long legs on either side of me, effectively trapping me in the middle of the sofa. I smiled up at James, "He needed you," I whispered, "but you were… hey! Why aren't you in the hospital wing?!" James grinned, "I busted out. Found your note." He handed it back to me and I smiled. _James – Sirius needs us. He was shouting in that mirror of yours. If you're reading this and I'm not back, we're in Gryffindor Tower. Or the kitchens. But try the common room first. I love you._

I wormed my way out from between Sirius' legs and climbed off the couch, walking with James over to a pair of armchairs in front of the fire. James sat down in one and, before I could sit down in the one opposite, he pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Thank you," James said, pulling me against him and kissing my neck, "Thank you for… for being there for him." I smiled and turned to face him, "Like I said, he needed us… I wasn't going to let him deal with this alone." "I know," James grinned and pressed a light kiss to my lips, "but still, you didn't have to do it, so thank you." I nodded and James kissed me again before resting his forehead against mine and closing his eyes. I felt my eyelids drift closed and we sat that way for a while before James spoke again, "Did he tell you what happened?" "The night he moved in with you," I whispered and James sighed, "I thought it might be that one." I frowned, "He was really, really torn up, James. They... his parents are lucky I don't know where they live, because I swear…" James chuckled and tangled his fingers in my hair, "I know, love. Believe me… it's taken me a lot of self-control to keep from going over there and hexing the shit out of them."

"How was he when you got up here?" "Bad," I whispered, "he was sobbing, James… I've… I've never seen anyone as upset as he was. I never want to see him like that again." "I know," James said, "there's something uniquely horrible about seeing Sirius like that. He's just so," "Happy," I finished and James nodded, "Exactly. You'd never know that his family fucked him up as badly as they did." "He tried to apologise," I said, feeling tears well up in my eyes, "he tried to act like he'd inconvenienced me." "He tried that with me the first few times it happened too," James said. "I told him I wouldn't take his apology because he had nothing to be sorry for." James smiled, "Good. I'm sure he didn't believe you, but he needed to hear it." I nodded, "We're the Bonnie to his Clyde." James laughed, "His what?!" I chuckled, "Muggle movie. These people were criminals that… never mind, the details aren't important. It basically just means that we'll stick by him no matter what." "Until death," James nodded and then smiled, "Are you my Bonnie too?" I chuckled, "Yes, James." He grinned, "And I'm your Clyde." I rolled my eyes but James caught my mouth in a kiss and I smiled against his lips.

He kissed me slowly, savouring the feel of my mouth against his. I sighed and wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and pulled myself harder against him and he groaned quietly, moving his hands to my hips and turning me so that I was straddling him. I gasped into his mouth and James grinned against my lips, moving his mouth across my jaw and down my neck. I tangled my hands in his hair and –

"Oh, sodding hell, you two." I gasped and blinked my eyes open. Sirius was staring at us, laughing. I felt James smirk against my skin and he pressed a final kiss to my collarbone before pulling back and turning to look at Sirius. "I had to remind Lily which one of us she loved," James said, turning to wink at me, "I came up here and you two were looking mighty cosy." Sirius laughed, "Well, Lily and I were trying to keep it a secret, but…" I huffed, "You two are so stupid." James laughed and wrapped his arms around me and pressed a kiss to my cheek before picking me up off his lap and going to sit next to Sirius; I joined them, sitting behind James. "You alright, mate?" James asked, looking at Sirius intently now. Sirius nodded, "Lily took care of me." James grabbed for my hand and I smiled, resting my chin on his shoulder. "Anytime, Sirius," I said, grinning, and James turned to look at me. The smile on his face was absolutely breathtaking.

"Oh, Merlin, you two disgust me. I'm going to bed." James laughed and let go of my hand, standing up and grabbing Sirius in a hug. "If you need anything, mate…" Sirius grinned, "I know… brothers." His eyes flicked to me and he grinned, "Family." I smiled so widely I thought my face was going to crack in two.

* * *

 **Until next time! xx**

 **Oh! And be on the lookout for that multi-chap fic. I have no clue what I'm going to call it (I'm rubbish with titles) so if you have suggestions, let me know. Key words/hints: Jily, Ministry, aurors, general sass**


	20. They Lived

**So 'What if they were Aurors?' (still can't get over how brilliant that title is - everyone contain yourselves when you start fawning over me for my cleverness) is still in progress, but this drabble popped into my head today and SOMETIMES I LIKE TO PRETEND THEY NEVER DIED, OKAY. As such, I've written this. It's basically just smut and nonsense, and I don't even care.**

 **Also, my lovely mates! I'm on Tumblr now! Same username if you're interested :)**

 **Enjoy xx**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not JKR.**

* * *

Lily was desperate for him.

Work had been killing them, both of them, for weeks and they hadn't had a proper shag in... too long. Three weeks and two days, if we're being exact. They had never gone more than two, maybe three days at the most before and... well. Lily was desperate.

Nevermind that Platform 9 3/4 was an entirely inappropriate place for her to be fantasising about her husband (or anyone, really) - Lily wanted nothing more than to press him up against the scarlet steam engine, or a pillar in some secluded corner, and lose herself in him, in the feel of his skin against hers. She also thought, biting her lip and rubbing her thighs together, that they might slip into that carriage at the back and relive their last trip on the Hogwarts Express. She could still cast a killer silencing charm...

But Harry probably wouldn't have appreciated finding his parents shagging like randy teenagers on the train. So she just held James' hand and smiled at Harry, nodding her head as he and James banged on about quidditch... as they'd done all bloody summer.

"Dad," Harry said, running his hand through his hair (one of the more annoying things he'd picked up from James - James saw Lily shoot him a glare and James just winked and squeezed her hand), "how does it feel to know I'm a better quidditch player than you?" "OI!" James looked deeply affronted and Lily exploded into laughter and gave Harry a high five across James while he scowled at both of them. "Well done, mate," Lily said, laughing, "someone needs to knock your father down a peg or two every once in a while." James laughed and smiled affectionately down at her (Lily might have creamed herself a bit at the sight), "I thought that was your job, love?" Lily grinned and let go of his hand to wrap her arm around his waist, "Oh, it is. But I need all the help I can get." She winked at Harry and he laughed until she stood up on her toes and planted a kiss on James' mouth. Her spine tingled as James' hand pressed into her lower back, her knees went weak when she felt his lips curl into a smirk against hers. He knew.

Harry groaned, "UGH, Mum!" Lily pulled away and laughed, melting into James' side as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "What, does the fact that we can't keep our hands off each other -" "OH MERLIN MUM!" Harry plugged his ears and stared around frantically, looking for Ron or Hermione to save him. James roared with laughter and Harry scowled at him, looking even more remarkably like his father, before unplugging his ears and rolling his eyes. "Don't worry, son," James said, smiling wickedly down at Lily (she practically trembled thinking about the last time he'd looked at her like that), "one day you'll find someone you can't keep your hands off of and you can torture _your_ kids." Harry groaned, "Why couldn't Uncle Pads and Uncle Moony bring me again?" James smirked, "You really think _those two_ are better behaved than your mum and I?" Harry sighed, "Well, Uncle Moony _tries_..." Lily and James laughed, "Exactly." They grinned at each other and Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Potters!" They looked up and saw the Weasleys, all seven of them, and Harry broke into a huge grin and waved. Ron came trotting over and clapped Harry on the back, "Hi Mr and Mrs Potter," Ron said, grinning. James laughed, "Ron, honestly. Just call us James and Lily. You're practically our second son." Ron grinned and he and Harry started chatting about quidditch while Lily and James met Arthur and chuckled at Molly while she shouted at the twins. "How are you lot?" Arthur asked, kissing Lily on the cheek and grasping James' hand. "Lovely, as always," Lily said smiling, "Thankful the school year is starting up so I can finally talk to James about something other than quidditch..." James laughed, "That's not all Harry and I talk about!" Lily shot Arthur a look and he laughed, "Molly feels the same way about me and my Muggle contraptions, I'm sure."

"You're damn right I do," Molly said, bustling over with a smile. She wrapped Lily and James in a warm hug and planted kisses on their cheeks. "I'm just glad to finally have some peace and quiet," she said, brushing her red hair out of her eyes. "Thank MERLIN they're all going back. I love them but bloody hell if I don't want to strangle the lot of them sometimes." Lily laughed, "I feel that way about these two! You have inspiring patience, Molly." Molly smiled warmly, "Thank you again for having Ron over this summer. He and Harry seemed to have quite the time." Lily grinned, "It was no trouble. Those two played quidditch with James all day and I got the whole house to myself. I finally got some work done." James chuckled, "Hey, I worked this summer too!" "Of course you did," Lily winked at Molly and James scowled, tickling her side. Lily slapped his hand away, but smiled warmly at him before turning back to the Weasleys. "You two should come over soon for tea," Lily said, and James nodded, "Yes! We've both been swamped with work recently, but I think my schedule is getting ready to calm down," "You have been busy down in the Auror department, haven't you?" Arthur said, frowning. James sighed and raked his hand through his hair, "Like you wouldn't fucking believe. All those bloody Death Eaters were up for a new hearing and we've been swamped going over their old cases to make sure we can keep them locked up." Molly blanched and James smiled warmly, "No one has gotten off at their trial, don't worry, Molly," he wrapped his arm tighter around Lily's shoulder and pulled her harder against him, "And they won't either. I don't need those bastards out so they can try and threaten anyone with that blood purity rubbish again." Arthur nodded, "I'm glad to hear the trials are going well. Remind me, I have to send you a report from a recent raid we did on the Malfloys..." Arthur trailed off and scanned the platform before leaning closer to James, "We found a few things I think the Auror department might want to know about." James nodded, "Good to know. I'll send a request for the raid reports first thing on Monday."

Arthur and James continued to chat about Ministry business and Molly rolled her eyes before turning to Lily, "How's St. Mungos? I hear congratulations are in order!" Lily sighed but smiled - she'd been promoted earlier in the summer to Healer-in-Charge of her floor, "Thanks! We're busy. We've had a lot of accidental magic cases recently and then the usual 'kids home on holiday' accidents... I swear, I've barely had time to sit down when I'm at the hospital..." "And then she comes home and is getting called _back_ every five minutes." James broke in and Lily smiled a weary smile, "It's been a rough go the past few weeks. I'm hoping that, now that all the kids are back at Hogwarts we'll slow down a little... I can finally get through some of the paperwork I've been putting off for the past month." Molly grinned and reached out to pat her arm, "I'm sure it will. But at least it isn't the usual sorts of accidents you get up in your department, yeah?" Lily nodded fervently, "Yeah, thank Merlin for that. I love working up on Spell Damage, but bloody hell is it exhausting."

"Ron! Harry!" They all looked up - the boys had drifted a little closer to the train to avoid being seen with their parents - and saw Hermione darting across the platform. Lily smiled as Hermione wrapped the two boys in hugs, squeezing James' waist when Ron flushed a bit. James smiled down at her and Lily just grinned - it was only a matter of time with those two. The train whistle blew and James squeezed Lily's shoulder - no matter how ready she was for Harry to go back to school, she always missed him desperately once he was gone. Harry and Ron said something to Hermione but she scowled and grabbed their arms, dragging them back over to where their parents were standing. "Hi Mr and Mrs Weasley, Mr and Mrs Potter." Hermione smiled warmly at them and James barely suppressed a laugh at the look on the boys' faces. "Hi Hermione," Lily said, smiling, "And please, like we told Ron, just Lily and James. You two are practically our kids, we don't need to pretend otherwise." Hermione grinned, "Harry and Ron wanted to say goodbye," she shoved them towards their parents and smiled, "I'll get us a compartment?" Harry nodded, "Okay," 'Get us that one at the back!" Ron added and Lily turned to James who quirked an eyebrow at her. She knew they were thinking the same thing. _Harry can never know what we used to do on the seats in that compartment._

Harry and Ron wrapped their parents in hugs, however briefly, and darted off towards the train. "We'll see you for your first match, Harry!" Lily shouted and Harry turned and smiled at her over his shoulder before disappearing into the train. "You really must come over for tea," Lily said, waving as the train pulled out of the station. "We will! And you two have to come over as well. Just owl us when you're free and we'll work something out," Molly said, smiling. The train rounded the corner and they sighed - another year had officially begun, and the Potters and the Weasleys said their goodbyes.

"What do you want to do now?" James asked, wrapping Lily's arm through his own and walking them down the platform. Lily had always liked to walk home 'the muggle way' since they'd moved to London and, surprisingly, James was always happy to oblige her. "You have the day off, yes?" Lily smiled innocently up at him, but the flash in James' eyes told her that he knew where she was going with this, "Why, I believe I do." "Well then, let's not waste another second." She pulled her wand out of her pocket and grasped James' arm tighter, turning on the spot.

They popped up at the apparition point on the front step of their house and Lily's mouth was on his instantly.

James moaned into her mouth and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her back into their front door while Lily felt for the doorknob. She tapped the door with her wand and turned the handle, wrapping her arms around James' neck and pulling them through the door. She kicked the door shut, tossed her wand onto the floor, and drug him into the lounge. "Bed?" James asked against her lips and Lily shook her head. "Too far. Need you now. Too long." James laughed into her mouth but put up no further protest as Lily walked him across the lounge before breaking the kiss and unbuttoning his trousers. James groaned when she shoved his trousers and pants to the floor, smiling appreciatively when Lily's joined his in the pile on the floor. She smirked, pulled her shirt and bra over her head, and shoved James onto the couch before straddling him.

"Damn, Evans," James said, his eyes raked over her exposed skin and she smirked, bringing her hands to the buttons on his shirt and unbuttoning it as quickly as she could. "Do you know how long it's been since I've fucked you, Potter?" Lily ripped the shirt open and slid it down his arms, tossing it behind the couch and running her hands down his chest appreciatively before trailing kisses up his neck. "How long?" Lily smiled against his skin - his voice was deeper, rougher, that voice he always adopted when they were having sex. "Three weeks," she whispered, kissing along his jaw, "two days." "Someone was keeping track," James whispered and Lily scoffed, "Like you weren't," before kissing him again.

Her lips moved forcefully against his, her tongue tracing his bottom lip until he smiled and deepened the kiss. Lily tangled her fingers in his hair and James groaned into her mouth, one of his hands moving to her chest and cupping her breast. Lily moaned into his mouth and reached down between them - she needed him inside her _now._ Foreplay was all well and good but it had been _three bloody weeks and she needed him._

She lifted herself up onto her knees and slid down onto him - Lily's head fell back and their moans filled the room. "Fuck, Lil," James' hands gripped her hips, his fingers pressing into her skin as she began to move. James dropped his head down to her chest and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth and Lily groaned, arching her back and allowing him better access. His hand came up and rolled her other nipple between his fingers and Lily moaned appreciatively. She felt James smile against her skin and she just tangled her fingers into the hair at the base of his neck and used his shoulders to get better leverage. James bit down on her nipple and Lily gasped, "Fucking hell, James." James smirked and moved his mouth to her other breast and bit down, earning him another, louder moan.

Lily needed to come. Now. The tension was boiling her blood, clouding her brain, and now that she had him inside her after so long she couldn't think straight and the only thing she could think to do was get herself to come as quickly as humanly possible. She braced one hand on the back of James' neck and moved another hand down in between them, running it over her clit. Electric shocks coursed through her veins and she felt her walls clamp down on James and he moaned against her breast. The vibration of his lips against her nipple pushed her closer to the edge and Lily needed more. _More of that._

She swirled her fingers over her clit, the climax building rapidly in her abdomen as she began to move faster on top of him. Her legs were burning from the strain but she was so close. "James," she gasped, "are you - " "Just go, Lil." That was all the encouragement she needed. She came hard, harder than she had in a long, _long_ time. Her head fell back and she could feel James' eyes on her as her movements slowed. "Fuck, you're beautiful," James gripped her hips again, picking her up and laying her down on the couch before slamming back into her. Still reeling from her orgasm, Lily moaned, the tension already winding itself back up in her stomach again. "You're going to come again, Lily. We're not leaving this couch until you come again." "Fuck," her voice was rough and breathless, but she wasn't going to argue. His thrusts were deep and fast, and he was hitting _just there_ inside her and it was driving her mad. He wrapped one of his arms around her thigh and reached down between them, flicking his thumb over her clit. She arched her back and moaned appreciatively, and James grinned, flicking his thumb again. "Come on, Lily," James said, rubbing her clit consistently now. She moaned so loudly she probably would have been embarrassed if she'd been able to care at all. "Come for me, love." He made a few more well-paced thrusts and Lily fell apart in his hands, her walls clamping down around him and sending James into his own orgasm. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to her chest and Lily tangled her fingers into his hair as his thrusts slowed before he finally collapsed down on top of her, shifting his weight just enough to let her breathe.

After a few minutes, James picked his head up and chuckled, the laughter rumbling his chest, "Remind me to deprive you of sex more often, Evans." Lily poked him in the side, "Don't you dare, Potter." He laughed then, his deep, rich laughter filling the air around them and melting her heart. He cradled her cheeks in his big calloused hands and smiled at her, "I couldn't even if I tried, my love." "Damn right," Lily said, grinning as James kissed her.

"Round two?!" Lily asked, sliding out from under him, grabbing his hand, and dragging him out of the lounge towards the stairs. "I'm not eighteen anymore, Evans!" Lily smirked and she led him up the stairs, "I'm sure we can figure something out..."

* * *

 **God you guys. I'm trash.**

 **Until next time xx**


	21. They Lived 2

**Hello, hello! Two updates in one day? I know! SCANDALOUS! (Not really, but sod it, it felt right (write? HA. Okay, sorry))**

 **Again, I'm pretending they're not dead. Because I love them and THIS WEEK IS STRESSFUL AND I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT THEY'RE DEAD. OKAY? OKAY.**

 **EXCITED FOR MY AURORS UPDATE TOMORROW?! I AM! If you're not reading it, you should read it! I don't really do the multi-chap fic thing, so I AM NOT ASHAMED IN ASKING FOR MORE READERS BECAUSE HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS CAN GIVE ME FEEDBACK.**

 **My, I'm shouty today.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not JKR. Sorry?**

* * *

Lily buried her face in her hands and sighed. No matter how much paperwork she did, it would never stop being horrendously annoying. If those fucking bastards ever pulled their heads out of their arses, she probably wouldn't have to do as much.

She felt a pair of warm, strong arms wrap around her shoulders and she sighed contentedly as their owner dropped a kiss onto the side of her neck.

"Mmm... Sirius, I thought you'd forgotten about me." "Oi!" James moved his hands and pinched her sides, sending Lily into a fit of laughter, "Oh, it's YOU, darling!" She said, turning in her seat and trying to carry on the joke, "Here I thought it was my secret lover. My sincerest apologies." James smirked, "Secret lover my arse," he pressed his lips to hers, a chaste kiss he knew would make her want more, and ghosted his lips up her jaw towards her ear, "no one could make you come like I do." His voice was rough, already, with need, and when he took the bottom of her earlobe between his teeth, she had to bite back a moan.

"I don't know," she said quietly, running one hand through her hair to keep from touching him, "Sirius is a pretty spectacular lover. He does this _thing_ where..." she trailed off and shuddered. Torturing him was more fun than it should be. It's a sickness.

James, not entirely to her surprise, laughed, "Oh, love," he wrapped his hands under her elbows and picked her up, scooting her chair out of the way with his foot and setting her down on top of all her stupid paperwork. Her hands were trembling with the need to touch him, and she wasn't going to, really, until he leaned down and pressed another one of those annoyingly chaste kisses onto her lips and said, with that maddeningly victorious smirk, "If you're going to pick a secret lover, next time try not to pick my very gay brother."

"It was worth a shot," she said, reaching up and winding her fingers into his hair. James chuckled, his warm breath tickling her skin and making her ache, "Sorry you've failed this time, love." "Have I?" Lily arched her eyebrow and James laughed, stepping closer and pressing his hips against hers, "I guess not," he whispered, turning his head and pressing a kiss to her throat.

Somehow, after all the time they'd been together, he was still able to drive her to the brink of madness, to make every time feel like the first time. He knew her body as she knew his - all the cues and sweet spots as familiar to them as their own skin. Lily could make a map of James' body ("A Marauder's Map of Sin?" James had asked with a laugh when she'd mentioned this to him a few years ago. She smacked him. They shagged in the cupboard in their entry way for old times sake.) and she was confident that he could make one of hers. But no amount of familiarity dulled the electricity that pummelled through her veins at the sight of him, the overwhelming need she felt whenever he smirked at her, shouted at her, ran his hand through that stupid hair, looked at her, hazel eyes blazing, behind his perpetually crooked glasses.

"James," she said, tangling her fingers tighter in his hair and pulling his mouth up to hers. He smirked again, recognising the desire that had thickened her voice, and placed his hands on either side of her hips, holding his mouth a breath away from hers. "James," she said, her voice more of a frustrated growl this time, and James, the bastard, just chuckled, his eyes burning into hers and making her want to do desperate things. "Say it," he whispered. She could hear the barely suppressed laughter in his voice and she wanted to smack him. But she opted for a weak lie instead - "I'm not saying something that isn't true." Her voice sounded breathless and she didn't honestly know why she was bothering to fight him anymore. He'd been playing this game since Hogwarts and he _always_ won.

He pressed his forehead against hers and grinned, moving his hands onto her hips, sliding them up under her shirt and letting his fingertips slide over her heated skin. "Now, Evans," his eyes were alive with amusement as they always were when he called her by her maiden name, "let's stop pretending you can resist me. Just say it," he trailed his fingers down her hips and ghosted them between her thighs - she could barely feel his touch through her trousers and it was maddening. "Just say it," he whispered, tilting his head and planting a light kiss on her pulse point, "and I'll fuck you right here on this table."

The moan escaped her lips before she could stop it and she felt James smirk against her neck. Fuck, she hated losing. But maybe losing this wouldn't be so bad... especially if he kept his promise and shagged her on the table. James always did keep his promises.

"Fine," she whispered. James pressed a kiss to her neck, the grin evident on his lips, and pressed his forehead to hers again. He loved watching her give in.

"You're an _incredibly_ sexy quidditch god and I _need_ you tofuck me."

The grin that filled his face was, as always, completely and totally glorious. His left hand flew off her hip and cupped her cheek, pulling her mouth to his and finally, finally, kissing her.

She groaned at the contact and James laughed against her lips, "Someone is needy today." "Oh sod off you git," she said, pressing her mouth firmly against his and moving her hands to his chest and beginning to pop open the buttons on his shirt. She fumbled the first few, but once her hands steadied a bit, her hands flew down his shirt, throwing it open and thrusting her hands inside once she'd popped the last button. James groaned as her fingers trailed across his skin, his hands slipping up the back of her shirt as he pressed her closer to him. He had just popped the clasp on her bra when,

"My mum and dad are both at - AGH! MUM! DAD! BLOODY HELL!"

Lily and James sprung apart - Lily spun, flushing as she faced her, now horribly traumatised, son and his 'guest': Ginny Weasley, doubled over with laughter and clutching Harry's hand. "Hi, son," James said, grinning and beginning to button back up his shirt. "I thought you two were at work today?" Harry's voice was tight, embarrassed, and Lily smiled, the flush just beginning to die down in her cheeks, "Sorry to disappoint." She hopped off the table and flashed a grin at James before looking pointedly at the stairs. "Well, son, we'd love to stay and chat," James said, taking Lily's hand, "but we have... some Christmas presents to wrap." "Dad. It's July." "Birthday presents then," James said, dragging Lily to the stairs.

Ginny was positively shaking with laughter now and Lily grinned before James pulled her up the stairs, "Nice to see you again, Ginny." "You too, Mrs Potter. Harry and I will just - " she jerked her head towards the door and Harry groaned, "Seriously you guys?!" James poked his head back around the wall and smirked, "Don't play the innocent, son. I know what you two were up to. You're just sorry we beat you to it." "OH MERLIN!" Harry shouted and James and Lily laughed as they stumbled up the stairs. "YOU TWO ARE WORSE THAT UNCLE PADS AND UNCLE MOONY!" Harry shouted and James laughed as Lily shouted back, "WE TAKE THAT AS A COMPLIMENT!"

* * *

 **Until next time xx**


	22. Chapter 29

**Hello!** **I've been fiddling with this bloody thing forever and finally... it's here. It's a Muggle uni AU... for some reason.**

 **Disclaimer: Guys. Come on.**

* * *

Lily Evans first met James Potter when she was eleven years old. Her parents had shipped her off to a boarding school in Scotland to "broaden her horizons" and get her to "meet people outside Cokeworth." She'd been hesitant at first, a bit scared. But Lily had loved, _loved_ school. It brought her out of her shell, pushed her outside her comfort zone, and gave her her best friends in the entire universe.

James Potter was literally the only bad (no, _horrible_ ) thing about school.

He was an arrogant, big headed, pompous, bullying toe-rag who got an immense amount of pleasure out of torturing others. He and Lily had fought about his "pranks" more than once - the two spent most of their seven years at school shouting insults at one another.

It got worse, though. Because of course it did.

When puberty smacked him upside the head, Potter decided that he _fancied_ her. He stared at her across classrooms, his eyes always floating over to where she was sitting as he and his bloody _Marauders_ were laughing about god knows what. He asked her out _constantly_ \- at meals, in class, in the corridor, in the library. If they were within ten metres of each other, he asked her out.

She started punching him after the 50th or so time. Even that didn't deter him. He would wear his bruises, his black eyes with pride, grinning cockily at her as he regaled his fans with tale after tale of his "heartbreak."

It got even more annoying when he joined their house football team in their fourth year. He was, she had to admit, absolutely brilliant on the pitch. But his pre-match winks and celebratory proposals drove her spare.

He'd settled down a little, if she was being completely honest, in their seventh year. But just barely.

She thought she'd escaped him when she went to uni. Nope.

Lily's marks had carried her, not too surprisingly, all the way to Oxford. It was a good thing, too, because her father complained a lot less about her art course when he realised she'd be doing it at the best school in the country. Her mates, Marlene and Alice, had both gone to University College London and though she'd gotten in there too, she couldn't pass up the chance to go to Oxford. That, and Marlene would have absolutely murdered her if Lily had chosen University College just to avoid leaving them. "Lily, it's like an hour and a half on the train!" Marlene had said when Lily came to say goodbye, laughing as she pulled a sobbing Lily into a hug. Lily had nodded, "I know, but I could go to UCL with you guys, why - "

"Lily fucking Evans. Don't you dare start this up again. Alice and I are going to be _fine._ Think of it this way - whenever you come into town, you'll have a flat to crash in, a room to bring boys back to!" Lily rolled her eyes but smiled and Marlene grinned, patting her on the arm, "And we sure as shit don't begrudge you your seat at Oxford. You _earned it,_ Evans. Now buck the fuck up and get going. You're going to miss your train and you know how your dad gets." Lily sighed, but stood, slinging her pack over her shoulder and wrapping her best friend in one last, fierce hug. "I'm going to miss you so much, McKinnon." "I know," Marlene said, laughing as she walked Lily out the door to her (impatiently) waiting father.

She shouldn't have been surprised when she saw Potter at Fresher's Week... after all, he, too, made brilliant marks at school. But... well, she thought he came from a Cambridge family. Then again, Potter always did love a good spot of rebellion.

She was wandering around the tables at the Fresher's Fair when she heard a loud, bright, familiar laugh. She'd spun on the spot and there they were - two laughing black-haired boys and their lanky blonde friend.

It was Remus who'd spotted her.

"Lily!" Remus stuffed the pamphlet he was holding into a bag on his arm and waved at her. Lily mumbled, "Fuck," under her breath, but raised her hand in greeting before walking over to say hi. She liked Remus, liked him a lot, actually. Hell, she even liked Sirius Black (even more now that he and Remus were dating and Remus had mellowed him out). But, for fucks sake, if Potter chats her up, she was going to rip his nuts off.

He didn't.

He spun around when Remus shouted her name and smiled warmly, running his hand through his hair. He only looked _a little_ jealous when she wrapped Remus in a hug. He actually listened while she chatted with Remus and Sirius about their courses. She was stunned.

"Yeah, I'm here for Fine Art," Lily had said, shifting her feet nervously. "That's brilliant, Lily." She'd looked up, shocked. James was smiling at her, his grin bright and full and sincere and Lily would be lying if she said that the butterflies in her stomach didn't start going mad. "I've seen your sketches," James had continued, stuffing his hand in his hair again, "and you have a future, Lily." She'd flushed deeply, "Thanks... I'm thinking about breaking into photography a bit too. 'Multimedia is our future,' or whatever." She'd wanted to forget them, but those words came back to her whenever she questioned herself.

She saw him around Magdalen all the time that first year. They ended up in the library, at the canteen, on the lawns together at least a few times a week. And slowly, _slowly,_ she started hoping she'd see him. Then she'd talk to him. And once she started talking to him, she found she really ( _really_ ) enjoyed it.

She found out that he, as she suspected, had decided on Oxford to be different, that he'd chosen Magdalen because of the deer park (she'd laughed when he told her, "The deer park!?" James grinned, "Yeah, I love deer. Besides, after spending seven years up in Scotland, it made Magdalen feel like - " "Home." James looked up at her and smiled - "Exactly." Her heart skipped).

She learned that he was doing a physics and philosophy course, one of the most difficult courses to get accepted to. "I always knew you were something of a nerd, Potter," she'd said as they stretched out on the grass that night in November. James had propped himself up on his elbow to look at her, "Who are you calling a nerd, Evans?" She'd shrugged, but the smirk on her face gave her away immediately. He tickled her ribs until she begged him to stop.

Now, they were in their final year... their final year of uni before being thrust out into the world and Lily honestly didn't know how they (the university, the people of England, THE WORLD) expected her to be prepared for... well, life. And, to make matters worse, Lily had to complete a full portfolio as part of her course and she'd been creatively jammed for months. She'd been really excited about the multimedia portfolio she'd proposed - she'd thought she was so _cutting edge_ blending photographs in with her more traditional art forms. _You bleeding idiot, what were you thinking? Not feeling like such a hot shot now._

Lily was lying in the grass in the deer park, a habit she'd acquired early on in her time at Magdalen, trying desperately to think of something, anything, to draw, to take a picture of, _something_. Frustrated, she pulled out her mobile and dialed Marlene, the number long memorised from years of use, the digits rolling under her fingers with well-travelled ease. It was the middle of the day, so she was pleasantly surprised when Marlene picked up.

"What?"

Lily laughed, "Now is that any way to greet your best friend?" Marlene sighed and Lily could hear something shuffling around on the other end, "Sorry, I've just been reading this shit for hours. Tell me why I decided on an Archaeology course again?!" "Because you love rolling around in the dirt and you think dinosaurs are cool?" Lily said and Marlene laughed, the tension flowing out of her. "So," LIly said, prodding the strap on the camera beside her, "how are you _besides_ hating your dissertation?"

She could practically hear Marlene's grin through the phone, "I know you're just using me as a distraction, Lily." Lily gasped, touching her hand to her chest in an affronted way as though she and Marlene were sitting in the same room, "I would _never_!"

"Whatever, Lily," Marlene said, laughing, "How's your portfolio coming?" It was Lily's turn to groan. "Oh, it's _great_."

"Stop being so bloody dramatic," Marlene said, laughing as she shuffled around a few more papers, "You're the most talented artist I know."

"I'm the only artist you know," Lily pointed out, picking up her charcoal pencil from the long abandoned sketch pad on her left side and twirling it between her fingers. She could feel Marlene rolling her eyes over the line, "Regardless, Evans. You're talented. Now bugger off, I have to write about dinosaurs and you need to go sketch some deer or take pictures of clouds or something."

They said their goodbyes and Lily dropped the mobile into the grass beside her camera. She shouted, like an absolute madman, at the sky and dropped her arm over her eyes.

A few minutes later, she felt something heavy drop into the grass on her right. Whatever it was huffed and shuffled, and Lily moved her arm and found James staring down at her. "Wotcher, Evans," James said, grinning broadly down at her, "hoping the universe will swallow you up or something so you don't have to do your portfolio?" One of his legs was stretched out long in front of him and the other was bent at the knee, his elbow on his knee cap so that he could rest his chin on his hand.

"Sod off you wanker," Lily grumbled, but she smiled at him anyway. His smile was absolutely infectious and he'd been having that effect on her since they'd started here three years ago. _There must be something in the air here that makes me forget how fucking annoying he used to be._ Her eyes took in his face and her grin got impossibly wider. _Or maybe I've just finally realised how bloody fit he is. Though actually..._

"James," Lily said, propping herself up on her elbow and looking at him, "would you mind sitting just like that and not moving for... I don't know, a few hours?" James laughed, astonished, "Going to draw me, Evans?" Lily sat up and nodded, "If you'll let me."

James thought for a moment and Lily was genuinely worried he'd say no. But then he grinned broadly at her, "Only if you promise to draw me like your French girls," Lily shoved him and James fell back, laughing, as the force of her push made him lose his balance and topple back onto the grass.

"You prat," she said, reaching over and righting him. He sat up, roaring with laughter, and Lily was going to tell him to get back into position but she didn't. She couldn't. He was _perfect._

His eyes were bright with laughter, his hair even more scattered than normal. The light from the sun was hitting him _just so,_ making his jaw look like it was cut from glass. Lily didn't take her eyes off him as she reached for her camera, "Don't move." James just laughed and she grabbed the camera, getting it to her eye and focusing as quickly as she could get her fingers to move, snapping a few shots as she went. _The focus might not matter in the end, anyway. It could even make a nice series._

Her mind was flying a mile a minute as she snapped photo after photo of him and James eventually settled down, his face becoming more serious as he took in her expression. "What," Lily asked, moving the viewfinder away from her eye and letting her gaze find his. "You," he said. His voice was quieter than she'd expected it to be, rougher, and his eyes were moving in long, smooth lines over her face. Lily felt herself flush but she didn't shrink from his gaze. Instead she moved the camera back to her eye and snapped a few more pictures, drawing her lip between her teeth as she tried to get the focus just right.

His eyes, she realised, were molten - they changed as his emotions changed. They kicked up with sparks when he laughed, the light dancing merrily around his eyes as they shone a bright gold and showed off flecks of brown and green and every colour imaginable at the centre. Now, they were rich, the colour darkening as he watched her watching him, the shades moving like lava in his eyes, slowly, but purposefully. He'd leaned closer to her as she'd photographed him, his knee was grazing hers and she didn't move away. Instead she leaned closer, the camera to her eye, and shot more pictures. She watched his eyes smoulder into her lens, and then they caught fire.

She didn't let herself think. She moved her camera out to the side, clicking photos all the time (framing be damned) and kissed him.

* * *

 **Until next time xx**


	23. Chapter 30

this is just to say

that while

I have enjoyed

posting my jily

in this story

which was a

nice place for

them all to live

together

I think I want

to post them

seperately

so that's the plan for now.

GOD THAT WAS PRETENTIOUS. AND ALSO HORRENDOUS. YOU'RE WELCOME!

Okay, sorry if you were expecting Jily and you got this nonsense. I pretty much just wanted to say that, from now on, I'll be posting the Jily oneshots individually instead of just sticking them in this huge mishmash story. I want to be able to go back and look at things (because I read my own stuff more than I'd care to admit) and I find it kind of difficult to do when all these chapters are mashed into one giant story. I've also lately grown a bit attached to the idea of writing a short, connected series (a la the punnily named sense-sational) or creating fics that exist on their own as a tiny universe. It's a minor point, but it's something that's resonated with me lately, so we're going with it.

As always, thank you so much for reading. Your comments, views, follows, favourites, etc always make my day. xx Until next time


End file.
